Destinos entrelaçados
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Como uma visão do futuro, acidental, pode mudar certas decisões, até então, tidas como corretas? Um incidente faz surgir a chance de mudanças. Rikudou tem uma visão de um futuro apocalíptico. Uma aliança inusitada surge, pois, sozinho não conseguirá. Mas, será o suficiente?
1. Visão Apocalíptica

**Sinopse:**  
Como uma visão do futuro, acidental, pode mudar certas decisões, até então, tidas como corretas? Um incidente faz surgir a chance de mudanças. Rikudou tem uma visão de um futuro apocalíptico. Uma aliança inusitada surge, pois, sozinho não conseguirá. Mas, será o suficiente?

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

 **Notas da Autora**

No continente além-mar...

Uma batalha feroz ocorre de proporções épicas, entre...

Rikudou descobre que...

Então, faz uma aliança com...

 **Capítulo 1 - Visão Apocalíptica**

Em um continente distante, além-mar, existe youkais (妖怪) e humanos. É impossível se aproximar do litoral, pois, um daiyoukai é o guardião das águas e impede a entrada de estrangeiros.

Inclusive, no continente das vilas shinobis, aquela parte do oceano é chamado de Jigoku Umi (地獄海 - mar infernal), devido as águas turbulentas e igualmente mortais.

Os youkais são seres que nascem tal como os humanos, só que usam chakra senjutsu, pois, possuem poderes associados a natureza. Quanto aos humanos, eles não sabem manipular o chakra.

Portanto, é uma terra brutal para os humanos que são mortos, seja pelas guerras entre reinos de youkais ou para se tornarem alimento, sendo que inclusive são mortos por outros de sua própria raça que são humanos cruéis que se juntam, muitas vezes, em um pequeno exército para saquear vilas, escravizar outros humanos e praticar outros atos perversos, muitas vezes abomináveis.

Os humanos só conseguem ter uma vida segura e tranquila, se estiverem nas terras de um youkai que tem piedade para com os humanos.

Dentre os vários reinos daquele continente, existem os oito maiores reinos, com reis e rainhas que são daiyoukais (大妖怪 - grande youkai), título dado a youkais imensos e poderosos, cujo tamanho ultrapassa montanhas e o simples andar deles desencadeia terremotos, se mergulham, provocam tsunamis gigantescos e se voam, provocam ciclones devastadores.

Dentre estes se destaca o reino das raposas, sendo que são temidos devido as habilidades que possuem, graças as suas caudas e dentre os reinos, são os que mais possuem humanos vivendo em suas terras.

A legendária kitsune daiyoukai (狐大妖怪), Youko (妖狐)é a imperatriz desse reino. Uma raposa milenar com a lendária décima cauda, sendo que essa cauda adicional dota o dono de poderes ocultos e misteriosos que nunca foram totalmente explorados, sendo que é considerado um poder lendário. A marca de sua linhagem era a lua azul crescente na testa.

Ela era bem felpuda, devido a camada grossa de pelos, já que era uma raposa da neve, sendo que a pelagem era alva como a própria neve e tinha olhos azuis como se fosse duas safiras. Usava ataques de neve e gelo, assim como de chamas azuis e graças a décima cauda, tinha poderes além da compreensão, sendo que nem mesmo ela conhecia toda a extensão do poder da lendária décima cauda.

Diziam que era reencarnação da Deusa da criação, Amaterasu Oomikami (天照大神)e tinha duas filhas, sendo que ambas eram uma cópia da mãe, com exceção do fato de terem somente nove caudas, enquanto exibiam o símbolo de lua crescente azul na testa.

A mais velha se chamava Yukiko (雪子 – Filha da neve), que tinha apenas nove caudas, apesar de ter mil anos de vida e a mais nova havia nascido há menos de uma década e se chamava Tsukiko (月子 – filha da lua), que também tinha nove caudas.

No máximo, as raposas conseguiam ter nove caudas ao longo de sua vida, conforme o advento dos séculos. As raposas dessa linhagem já nasciam com as nove caudas, sendo que podiam adquirir a décima cauda, embora que ninguém sabia o processo e requisitos para adquirir a décima cauda.

O companheiro de Youko foi morto em uma emboscada, cujos culpados não foram encontrados, enquanto que a proteção as suas crias aumentou em decorrência do ataque mortal a Ryuushin, seu companheiro.

Dentre os reinos com monarcas daiyoukais que viam os humanos meramente como seres inferiores e igualmente imprestáveis, cuja utilidade era apenas de servirem de alimento, assim como deviam se prostrar para os superiores como eles, sendo que se revoltavam ao ver o fato de que eram protegidos pelos outros e que muitos viviam em reinos de youkais e outros daiyoukais que tinham piedade dos humanos. Ao ver deles era uma afronta ver superiores terem consideração com os inferiores e não obstante, os protegendo fervorosamente.

Os reinos dos daiyoukais que os viam como inferiores eram o de Yashi, um cão castanho, inu daiyoukai (犬大妖怪 - grande youkai cachorro), de Hoshi, uma serpente, um ebi daiyoukai (蛇大妖怪 - grande youkai serpente) e de Haku, um leão, um shishi daiyoukai (獅大妖怪 - grande youkai leão).

Após várias décadas, a ira e revolta deles atingiu tal ponto, que decidiram fazer uma aliança para esmagar os youkais e outros daiyoukais, por se sujeitarem a protegerem a escória, como se referiam aos humanos. Ao ver deles, se não tinham orgulho, precisavam ser erradicados para não humilharem mais os outros ao se apiedarem de humanos.

A rainha Youko, sempre se incomodou com a matança dos humanos e por isso, enviava soldados para salvá-los, os levando ao seu reino, sendo que os seus amigos de infância faziam a mesma coisa e apesar dessa amiga dela, daiyoukai, ter o reino nas profundezas do oceano, tinha uma extensão dele na superfície na área da praia, onde ficavam os humanos. Outros youkais também protegiam os humanos.

Naquele instante, Youko estava em seu escritório na forma humana, analisando vários documentos, quando recebe a mensagem de que tinha visitas.

No escritório entram Yukisou (爪雪 – garras da neve), uma tigresa alva, uma tora daiyoukai (虎大妖怪 - grande youkai tigre), Natsuko (夏子 – filha do verão), uma loba negra, sendo uma ookami daiyoukai (狼大妖怪 - grande youkai lobo) e Ryuuzaki (龍咲 - flor dragão), uma dragoa marinha, sendo uma ryuu daiyoukai (竜大妖怪 - grande youkai dragão), sendo que esta última protegia o litoral do continente da entrada de estrangeiros.

Todos eram seus amigos e há vários milênios atrás eram filhotes que corriam pelos campos e que compartilhavam um sentimento mútuo de compaixão e piedade para com os humanos.

\- Meus amigos! Bem vindos! Estou surpresa pela visita.

Nisso, eles a cumprimentam e sentam, sendo que Yukisou fala:

\- Os outros três daiyoukais estão criticando os nossos atos de salvar os humanos e criaram uma aliança para declarar guerra, oficialmente, contra nós, segundo os rumores que ouvi.

\- Então, entraremos em guerra. Confesso que estava demorando demais. Está na hora de ajudarmos os humanos e como vencedores, poderemos proteger eles. - Natsuko fala, seriamente.

\- Eu também acho. Creio que não temos escolha. Precisaremos lutar por eles, embora saiba que na guerra, muitos irão morrer inclusive humanos, sendo estes, mortos em ataques cruzados. Precisamos de mais aliados. Será uma guerra de grandes proporções. – Youko fala pensativa.

\- Vamos definir estratégias. – Tsukiko fala.

\- Não aguento mais ver as atrocidades que eles cometem contra os humanos - Ryuuzaki fala desgostosa - O fato de nós salvarmos os humanos, assim como os outros, nos levaria, consequentemente, a uma guerra de grandes proporções, em algum momento.

\- Nos precisamos de uma aliança, urgente. – Youko fala, seriamente.

Um ano depois, ocorre o início da grande guerra.

Dos oito grandes reinos, três eram a favor de continuar tratando os humanos como escória, cuja única utilidade era servir de comida, enquanto que deviam se prostrar aos superiores. Eram os reinos dos leões, serpentes e dos cães, sendo que não foi nenhuma surpresa.

Apesar das inúmeras perdas de vidas humanas, o grupo liderado por Youko estava vencendo a guerra e após alguns anos, eles enfim conseguem vencer e é declarada a Carta magma de proteção aos humanos, sendo que estavam sendo criadas leis severas para protegê-los dos youkais e as punições para ferir ou matar um humano eram pesadíssimas, fazendo o youkai pensar várias vezes, antes de se imaginar ferindo um humano, inocente.

Yashi, o grande cão castanho está se arrastando, ferido, até um vale, junto de sua companheira, também ferida, fugindo do seu reino subjugado, sendo que os seus soldados os protegeram com as suas vidas para que pudessem fugir.

Ela havia sofrido um aborto natural e perdeu a cria de ambos. Para lidar com a dor, entrou na guerra ao lado de seu companheiro, participando ativamente dos campos de batalha.

Tal como era no outro continente, existia uma árvore de chakra com frutos, sendo que ficava em um local inacessível aos humanos e demasiadamente afastado da vila humana, mais próxima.

Além disso, não foram os homens que viram a árvore, sendo que uma humana comeu uma fruta no outro continente e sim, o casal, que sente o poder imenso daquela pequena árvore, já que estavam nas suas formas verdadeiras.

\- Querido... eu sinto. Essa árvore tem um poder estranho.

\- Eu também senti.

Após alguns minutos, ele fala em um suspiro:

\- Nós perdermos tudo.

\- Sim. Principalmente por causa daquela raposa desgraçada e sua décima cauda!

\- Nós menosprezamos o poder da décima cauda. Não é a toa que ela é tida como lendária. Tem muitas habilidades estranhas.

Eles olham para a árvore, novamente, até que Yashi fala:

\- Vou devorar metade dessa árvore. Quem sabe, não consigamos mais poder? Deixarei a outra metade para você.

\- Pode ser perigoso. Não sabemos que poder é esse. Ao mesmo tempo em que é similar ao nosso, é diferente. – Hinya fala, preocupada - Por favor, não coma. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer.

\- Eu vou comer primeiro.

Nisso, ele se adianta e ignorando os pedidos de sua companheira, abocanha metade da árvore, a engolindo como senão fosse nada.

O seu corpo começa a brilhar, sendo tomado pela cor negra, conforme ele absorvia o poder, exclamando:

\- É incrível! O poder que está correndo em mim é inacreditável.

Confiante, ela come a outra metade que o seu companheiro deixou para ela e passa a sentir o poder como o seu marido, que ficou maravilhado ao ver que ganhou dez caudas e a sua esposa, também.

Com ambos rosnando satisfeitos, resolveram enfrentar a raposa da neve, pois, senão fosse por ela e pela décima cauda, teriam tido mais chances de ganhar.

A aliança para proteger os humanos está comemorando a vitória, quando Yaku e Hinya aparecem, com ambos sorrindo de forma demente, destruindo tudo a sua volta, sendo que eles liberavam miasma pelos poros e era tão intenso que matava a vida em torno deles, assim como contaminava o solo e a água, secando-os.

Os quatro grandes daiyoukais ficaram estarrecidos, sendo que pelo cheiro, eles reconheceram como sendo o rei e rainha do reino dos cães.

Uma batalha violenta e brutal tem início em nome do futuro, não só dos homens, assim como dos youkais.

Yukiko se junta para ajudar a mãe, enquanto que Tsukiko é levada pela babá para longe dali, sobre escolta da general Nohara, fiel a Youko, sendo que era amiga de infância da rainha. Era uma raposa negra de nove caudas, felpuda, de orbes azuis como safira e que usava chamas negras.

Gradativamente, Yashi e Hinya perdiam a consciência, sendo absorvidos pelo chakra demoníaco, oriundo de sua sede de poder e corações repletos de maldade.

Os sobreviventes notaram que agora eram somente bestas malignas que possuíam um único propósito. Destruir toda e qualquer vida.

\- Droga! – Natsuko rosna, antes de golfar sangue.

Youko se levanta e fala, com a sua décima cauda brilhando, enquanto retardava as bestas com uma barreira de gelo que criou, pois, era uma raposa da neve que podia usar chamas azuis e gelo:

\- Há um modo. Mas...

Os demais olham para ela que suspira, para depois falar:

\- Quero que jurem pela honra de vocês que irão proteger a minha família e reino. Sei que a honra é importante a nós. Quero que prometam. Será um pacto inquebrável.

Os demais se entreolham, para depois falarem em usino:

\- Nós prometemos proteger a sua família e reino.

Nisso, surgem espécies de fitas nas patas deles que se unem a décima cauda que brilha, para depois as fitas desaparecem.

\- Eu senti a sinceridade e pureza de suas palavras. De fato, irão cumprir com a promessa. Eu fico feliz.

Ela sorri tristemente, para depois andar em direção as duas bestas.

Yukiko se levanta, após levar uma patada violenta de Hinya, sendo que estava ferida e ao ver a sua mãe indo em direção as bestas, ela a segue, mesmo mancando.

A lendária Youko rosna para as bestas, para depois se concentrar no maior, abrindo todas as suas caudas, enquanto murmurava palavras que arrepiavam os pelos de Yukiko, que reconhece a espécie de encantamento, sabendo que somente era possível graças a décima cauda, sendo que se sentia indigna de ser filha da grande Youko, pois, apesar de ter um milênio de vida, tinha apenas nove caudas.

A sua mãe havia despertado a décima cauda com míseros novecentos anos, passando a se tornar a lendária e temida, Youko.

Então, o corpo de sua genitora brilha, intensamente, para depois surgir correntes azuladas que envolvem o corpo de Yashi, que rosnava bestialmente, demonstrando não ter mais nenhum resquício de sua mente racional.

As correntes o imobilizavam ao mesmo tempo em que puxavam o ser para ela, sendo que surgem vários selos flutuantes em volta dela que passam a envolver Yaku, com a décima cauda brilhando mais do que as outras. O símbolo de lua crescente persistia na testa de sua genitora, sendo a única coisa visível dentre a forte luz.

Então, surge uma escrita de selo no ventre de Youko, que reverte para a forma semelhante a humana, enquanto que cai no chão, com o semblante imerso em dor.

A filha sabia que ela usou um selo de destruição. Iria destruir o ser dentro de seu corpo ao usar o seu chakra para ataca-lo, sendo que o processo era lento e doloroso, pois, o ser não aceitaria a sua morte.

O problema persistia no fato de que havia um tipo de chakra que não conheciam diferente do deles e que o ser também tinha dez caudas, o que não ajudava a sua mãe.

Ela se ergue e a filha percebe que iria usar a mesma técnica na outra, que era atacada pelos outros daiyoukais, a distraindo, impedindo assim que atacasse a rainha dos kitsune youkais (youkais raposas).

\- Kaa-chan! Você não pode! Já tem um! Vai morrer!

\- Eu vou morrer, mas, conseguirei selar ela em mim. Quando eu morrer, eles irão morrer, comigo.

Então, antes que a mãe pudesse se concentrar, ela assume a forma semelhante a humana e acerta a nuca de sua genitora, fazendo ela ficar inconsciente.

Suspirando, pensa em sua queria imouto e no fato de que a sua mãe estava tão fraca, duvidando que sobrevivesse tempo suficiente para selar aquela que já foi Hinya.

Conforme olhava para a besta, recordações da sua vida e de sua querida mãe e imouto passavam em sua mente, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que precisava honrar o sangue em suas veias e se fixar no fato de que salvaria a sua família e os humanos, assim como os outros youkais, pois, naquele instante, era a última esperança deles, já que a sua genitora estava, temporariamente, incapacitada.

Conforme caminhava em direção a besta, sendo que ocorria um embate feroz de grandes animais feridos contra o ser bestial, desencadeando terremotos violentos, enquanto que lágrimas brotavam dos orbes de Yukiko que caminhava para o inevitável.

Os sentimentos em seu coração transbordaram e um milagre ocorreu, fazendo os youkais e daiyoukais sobreviventes olharem com estupefação para a jovem. A décima cauda surgiu em todo o seu resplendor.

Yukiko para próximo da besta e começa a murmurar as mesmas palavras de sua genitora.

Nisso, o corpo dela brilha intensamente, principalmente a décima cauda, conforme abriu as caudas como se fosse um leque atrás dela, sendo que dentre o brilho, somente é possível ver a marca da linhagem dela que era a lua azul crescente na testa.

Surgem selos complexos em torno dela, enquanto surgiam correntes azuis que puxavam Hinya em direção a ela, ao mesmo tempo em que imobilizava o ser.

Quando ela termina de falar o encantamento, a criatura é tragada para dentro dela e tal como a sua mãe, ocorre o selamento.

Porém, ao contrário de Yaku, o miasma dela era mais poderoso e atacava o corpo de Yukiko, que passa a agonizar, golfando sangue, pois, não precisava lidar só com o chakra estranho. Havia o miasma que percorria as suas veias, queimando-a, pois, Hinya não iria aceitar ser destruída pelo chakra da princesa.

Todos os demais ficaram agoniados, até que Youko recobra a consciência e ao olhar para o estado de sua filha, vai até ela, sendo que também estava gravemente ferida, pois, seu corpo lutava contra Yashi.

Ela se concentra, com a sua décima cauda brilhando, entrando em ressonância com a décima cauda de sua filha e nisso, ambas somem em uma luz intensa.

Em seu pranto, Youko clamava por alguém que podia ajuda-las e como se houvesse uma força misteriosa atuando naquele momento, a mente dela entra em contato com um humano de outro continente, sendo que em suas veias corria o poder do mesmo tipo de árvore que fora usado, sendo semelhante ao de Yaku e Hinya.

Rikudou estava meditando em uma caverna, quando Youko e Yukiko, sendo que a jovem princesa estava agonizando, aparecem na frente dele que olha estarrecido para ambas.

Confiando no poder da décima cauda, ela fala em súplica:

\- Ajude a minha filha, por favor.

A décima cauda brilha e Rikudou passa a ver todo o passado delas em menos de um minuto, deixando-o estarrecido.

Então, ele fala:

\- Claro. Eu sei o que aconteceu. A minha mãe comeu somente o fruto e mudou. Imagino comer a árvore quase que inteira, segundo o que vi na mente desse cão.

\- Eu usei uma técnica bem intensa. A minha décima cauda fornece poderes incríveis. Pela ajuda, lhe concederei qualquer desejo que eu puder realizar. – ela fala arfante.

\- Não vai precisar. Eu agradeço a oferta. Agora, vou começar o processo. Terei que extrair o poder dessa cadela dentro dela. O problema é que o chakra senjutsu dela foi seriamente danificado, digamos assim, por causa do ataque duplo de chakra e miasma. A parte que irei tirar será selada neste vaso que está ao meu lado e que será colocado em um local inacessível aos humanos. Quanto a sua filha, para ela poder restaurar o seu chakra, ela precisará estar hospedada em alguém. Selos não funcionam nela. Preciso de sua ajuda, para criar um selo especial de transferência.

\- Entendo... Mas, se puder salvá-la, farei de tudo. Só quero que ela seja livre para sair do selo.

\- Assim será. Eu sinto que ela não pode ficar selada. Além disso, ela vai cair em um sono profundo, para que o seu corpo possa restaurar o seu poder. Duvido que a décima cauda surgirá tão cedo.

\- Tudo bem.

Nisso, usando o seu rinnegan, ele separa as partes, sendo que enquanto o corpo da princesa brilhava a décima cauda dela foi ativada, inconscientemente, antes de desaparecer e Rikudou vê um fragmento do futuro. Mais precisamente um desfecho aterrorizante, sendo que nunca imaginou que isso aconteceria.

A reencarnação dos seus filhos se enfrentavam, ferozmente, sendo que os seus amados bijuus foram selados em esferas individuais pela reencarnação de Indra. Um loiro o enfrentava, sendo a reencarnação de Ashura, possuindo os mesmos ideais dele, assim como coração e em um determinado momento, a reencarnação de Indra, pegou a parte Ying de Kurama que estava com o loiro, com Rikudou ficando estarrecido ao ver que uma de suas filhas teve o poder dividido em dois.

O jovem de cabelos negros, curtos e espetados, retira a parte remanescente do loiro e em seguida, desfaz a técnica que prendia os bijuus e antes que pudessem reagir são absorvidos por ele. Seus olhos mudam e ele ganha um poder imenso, sendo que adquire o terceiro olho na testa.

Mesmo assim, Ashura, reencarnado em Naruto, após descobrir o nome dele ao ver os outros gritarem, tenta lutar com Sasuke, pois também descobriu o nome da reencarnação de Indra.

Nisso, ele fica estarrecido ao ver uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos perolados, chamada Hinata, pelo que ouviu dos outros, acertar vários golpes no loiro pelas costas, fazendo-o cair no chão. Os amigos de Naruto tentam se aproximar, mas, ela faz uma sequência de selos, sorrindo malignamente, fazendo surgir várias explosões nas outras pessoas, as matando, sendo que muitas estavam atônitas com o ato dela.

Naruto fica de pé, enquanto olha em choque para os pedaços dos corpos de seus amigos, chorando desesperado, para depois balbuciar, embora ainda estivesse chocado, com as lágrimas borrando a sua visão:

\- Hinata... por quê...

\- Bem, como você vai morrer, merece saber a verdade. Eu sou reencarnação da filha de Indra. Conforme Sasuke despertou como Indra, eu também despertei. No passado eu amava o meu pai e ele me amava. Nós nos divertíamos, quando nossos corpos se fundiam em um.

O loiro se sente enjoado, pois, achava incesto algo desprezível e igualmente repulsivo.

Então, ele recebe um forte golpe nas costas e olha estarrecido para Sakura, que o olhava malignamente, até que fala, conforme caminhava até Sasuke:

\- Sou a reencarnação da esposa dele. Conforme Indra despertou, eu também despertei, para ficar ao seu lado. Sempre soube da relação carnal dele com a nossa filha, mas, eles se amavam. Inclusive, eu achava e ainda acho a expressão do amor, sendo que era eu que tinha a aliança e o título de esposa.

Nisso, ambas se enroscam no corpo de Sasuke que ria malignamente, para depois beijar apaixonadamente ambas, fazendo o loiro ficar mais nauseado.

Após alguns minutos, processa tudo o que aconteceu e chorando, irado, ao fechar os punhos na terra, avança contra ambos, usando o seu próprio chakra, apesar de estar fatigado pela extração dupla da Kurama Ying e Yang, em pouco tempo e pelos golpes covardes que recebeu nas costas.

\- Então, insiste em uma batalha perdida? – ele pergunta, ironicamente.

O loiro concentra os seus poderes, criando o duplo Rasenshuriken, uma em cada braço, ignorando a dor lacerante de ter as suas células do braço, destruídas por ambas as técnicas.

\- Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto e este é o meu jeito ninja! Desista de me fazer desistir, desgraçado! Tome isso! Duplo Fuuton: Rasenshuriken (風遁螺旋手裏剣 – Elemento vento: Espiral Shuriken)!

\- Patético, como sempre. Chidori!

Sasuke concentra o seu chakra, decidido a usar a técnica do falecido sensei deles contra Naruto em forma de ironia, sendo que desviou facilmente das técnicas, pois, o loiro estava lento em decorrência dos graves ferimentos em seu corpo e extração dupla.

Rikudou se deprime ao ver que Indra fura Ashura que reencarnou como Naruto na altura do externo, com o loiro caindo morto aos seus pés e depois, tudo o que vê, é um mundo mergulhado no mais puro caos e destruição com os seus filhos sendo escravos do Uchiha.

Então, mesmo estarrecido, ele continua o processo e após a extração, prende a parte de Hinya em um vaso com selamentos, para depois olhar para Yukiko, falando:

\- O chakra senjutsu dela está enfraquecido.

Então, o corpo de Yukiko brilha e em seguida, assume a forma de uma raposa filhote felpuda com nove caudas que dormia profundamente.

\- Nós, youkais, só dominamos a aparência humana, após algum tempo. Ela é pequena demais para assumir tal forma. – ela fala maternalmente, afagando a pelagem alva e fofa de sua filha.

Em seguida, ele a orienta para ajudar em um selamento especial e assim Youko faz, pois, sentia que aquele humano era de confiança.

Então, ela a põe em uma esfera e coloca em seu corpo, falando:

\- Vou escolher alguém digno.

\- Muito obrigada.

Rikudou se concentra e toca na testa dela, mostrando o futuro que viu e ambos acabam vendo o futuro apocalíptico, do mundo, sem ter ninguém para salvá-lo, com o poder de Sasuke se espalhando até o outro continente, destruindo os youkais e inclusive, a filha mais nova dela.

\- Precisamos fazer algo. Não conseguiria matar o meu filho, Indra e, além disso, ele voltaria, novamente, em uma nova reencarnação. Precisamos salvar o mundo e os meus filhos, bijuus, além de Ashura. Quanto a Indra, ele provou em várias reencarnações e em outros universos que continua igual.

\- Minha filha mais velha pode ajudar na luta contra esse Sasuke.

\- Já, Kurama, estará revoltada pelos acontecimentos e isso acaba prejudicando o futuro. Ela e Naruto demoraram, para juntar forças, para lutarem juntos. Os demais bijuus demoraram, para reconhecer Naruto, como aquele que prometi a eles, quando fiz a minha profecia e revelei aos meus filhos bijuus. Todos esses eventos e outros, anteriores, fulminaram nesse futuro apocalíptico. Quero uma forma de preservar a inocência dela e dos outros bijuus. Acima de tudo, gostaria de poder conversar com eles e alertá-los. Eu vi como eles foram capturados. Ou melhor, o jinchuuriki deles. Eu posso manter a consciência em um. Mas, precisaria estar em todos.

\- Você poderá fazer isso. Os poderes da décima cauda nunca foram totalmente explorados. Também quero falar com a minha cria uma última vez. Além disso, tive uma ideia excelente, para que nós possamos impedir esse futuro tenebroso. Salvando esse continente, salvo a minha terra natal, também.

Rikudou sorri, enquanto ouvia atentamente o plano dela.


	2. Lembranças

**Notas da Autora**

Nohara se lembra de quando...

Séculos depois...

 **Capítulo 2 - Lembranças**

No outro continente, a general Nohara (野原) olhava para onde a sua imperatriz e a filha desta, estiveram antes de desaparecerem em uma luz intensa.

A filha mais nova da grande Youko, Tsukiko, chorava em seus braços, enquanto que a general, que havia adquirido nove caudas com o passar dos séculos, murmurava, amargurada:

\- Youko-sama... Por quê? Eu disse que a seguiria até a eternidade. – ela fala dentre lágrimas conforme se recordava do passado.

Há mais de dois milênios atrás, os reinos estavam demasiadamente fraccionados e briga entre eles eram bem comum. Famílias destroçadas, sobreviventes escravizados. Ela foi uma.

Uma raposa negra, assim como alva eram raras dentre as raposas que usualmente eram castanhas ou com um castanho alaranjado. Ela havia sido capturada e reduzida a escrava. Era humilhada, espancada, assim como passava fome, enquanto fazia trabalhos braçais.

Um dia viu uma nova escrava, dentre os escravos recém-comprados. Era um filhote de raposa alva como a neve e felpuda com nove caudas, sendo que normalmente, elas nasciam com uma e a cada século, adquiriam outra. Não era para um pequeno filhote ter nove caudas. Ela era felpuda e alva, tornando-a alvo de cobiça. As caudas apenas aumentaram a cobiça.

Mas, o que lhe chamou a atenção foi que ela não chorava. Apenas sorria levemente e a primeira vista, a achou idiota.

Por serem raras foram colocadas juntas e a primeira coisa que ela disse a jovem, que depois iria descobrir que se chamava Youko, era:

\- É uma retardada por acaso? Por que sorri?

\- Eu prometi ao tou-chan e kaa-chan que nunca choraria. Não posso quebrar uma promessa. Eles falaram que seu eu sorri, um dia irei encontra-los. Portanto, não vou chorar.

\- Por acaso é uma idiota? Isso não existe. Eles estão mortos.

\- Eles vão voltar. Eu acredito nisso. – ela falava com um sorriso no rosto que se tornou algo irritante para Nohara.

Ela não acreditava que a filhote a sua frente fosse manter a promessa, mas, a cada humilhação, castigo e sofrimento, ela sorria. Quando ameaçava chorar, inspirava profundamente e sorria.

 _"Ela acredita tanto assim no que eles falaram?"_

Ela pensava consigo mesma, conforme faziam as atividades, sendo que ambas tinham coleiras no pescoço.

 _"Será que estou com inveja? Afinal, é uma besteira o que ela acredita. Mas, de certa forma, lhe dá esperança e ajuda a suportar tudo o que acontece no final das contas. Talvez ser estupidamente feliz e suportar tudo com um sorriso, seja uma forma que os pais dela encontraram para que ela lidasse com o inferno."_

Após algum tempo, naquele inferno, ela se tornou a sua única amiga, passando a ver o sorriso dela como algo confortador, em vez de ser irritante. Inclusive, Youko tomou para si alguns erros de Nohara, para que fosse punida em vez dela, fazendo a jovem raposa negra ficar estarrecida frente ao sacrifício.

Em um dos castigos ela ficou seriamente ferida e andava, mancando, pois a sua pata direita foi fraturada e mesmo sentindo dor, havia um sorriso em suas mandíbulas.

Em uma mistura de indignação e de desespero, ela foi até ela e pergunta indignada:

\- Você não fez nada de errado. Por que assumiu para si os meus erros?

\- Você estava muito ferida por causa do último castigo. A dor seria ainda pior. Eu não estava ferida. Para isso que os amigos existem. Um deve cuidar do outro e aqui, você é a minha única amiga. – ela fala sorrindo, abanando levemente as caudas.

\- Você... – ela murmura, embasbacada.

\- Bem, precisamos terminar as nossas obrigações ou o nosso dono irá punir nós duas.

Conforme olhava Youko, flashes surgiam em sua mente, do tempo que vivia com a sua família, sendo que se lembrou, mais precisamente de sua avó, uma raposa de seis caudas, que falava, esperançosa, frente aos tempos de guerra e violência, sendo que diariamente existiam guerras e destruição:

\- Um dia, virá uma raposa filhote de nove caudas que trará paz a esse mundo ao adquirir a décima cauda, sendo que no futuro distante, uma de suas filhas ajudará aquele predestinado pelo destino a salvar para o mundo inteiro e não somente este continente.

Ela achava uma grande besteira o que a avó materna falava, pois, sempre foi cética em virtude dos horrores diários e relatos de destruição de vilarejos tanto de youkais, quanto de humanos, que também eram escravizados, no caso, para serem escravos sexuais, enquanto que os outros eram mortos para servirem de comida por serem fracos demais para suportar os trabalhos pesados.

Porém, naquele inferno, passou a acreditar nas palavras de sua avó. Acreditava que fosse o desespero. Talvez, o fato de desejar ter alguma esperança para suplantar a sua vida atual. Questionava se o desespero e a vontade de acreditar em algo, a levara a se recordar do que a sua avó falava.

Talvez, a seu ver, estive sendo insensata, sendo que sempre foi cética. Mas, naquele momento, naquele instante, conforme via a raposa alva de nove caudas, passou a ter a esperança e descobriu que não era difícil e que inclusive era um sentimento confortador.

Com o tempo, passou a depositar as suas esperanças nela e decidiu que deveria ser aquela que deveria zelar pela futura salvadora daquele continente.

Porém, após alguns anos, Nohara escutou uma conversa que lhe deixou aterrorizada. Ambas seriam estupradas, em breve, sendo que acabou ouvindo por acidente, atrás da porta.

Nos dias seguintes, Nohara estudou um jeito de fugir, até que descobre uma forma de fugirem e na tarde daquele mesmo dia, enquanto estavam no campo, Youko é arrastada pela amiga, que fala que iriam fugir, deixando-a surpresa.

Elas conseguem fugir por uma passagem, mas, o dono delas manda outros youkais caçarem ambas e após algumas horas, eles acabam alcançando elas, mesmo nas suas formas verdadeiras.

Então, começam a bater nelas e ao ver Youko ser espancada, ela sente muita ira e em seu desespero, Nohara libera pela primeira vez o seu poder que consiste em chamas negras devastadoras que consomem tudo em seu entorno, com Youko ficando estarrecida ao ver os youkais reduzidos a nada.

Então, ela olha para a amiga, sendo que fala animada:

\- Isso foi incrível, Nohara-chan! Suas chamas são incríveis. Será que eu também terei chamas incríveis? Ou será neve? Ou então ambas? – Youko pergunta animada, se aproximando da amiga que ainda estava encoberta pelas chamas.

Nohara fica aterrorizada ao ver a sua amiga se aproximando e se afasta, gritando:

\- Fique longe! Não se aproxime!

Nisso, corre dali, desesperada, pois, não queria ferir a outra com as suas chamas, sendo que ainda não conseguia controla-las com perfeição.

Sem ter medo da amiga, a raposa alva a segue, sendo que ambas estavam nas formas verdadeiras com Youko ignorando os pedidos da amiga, que ainda estava rodeada de chamas negras.

Então, ela a alcança, com Nohara ficando desesperada quando Youko acaba caindo em cima dela, pois, estavam ambas na beirada de um precipício não muito profundo, considerando o tamanho delas.

Então, ela nota que a sua amiga manifestou chamas azuis, da mesma cor dos olhos dela, que pareciam duas safiras.

A raposa alva vê as chamas e fica animada, sendo que Nohara nota que as suas chamas foram suprimidas, para depois a raposa de nove caudas, encostar o seu focinho nela, falando:

\- Agora tenho as minhas chamas. Somos amigas. Não somos? Vamos ficar juntas. Para sempre.

\- Sim. – Nohara fala emocionada.

Após quebrarem as coleiras, elas passam a andar pelo continente, sendo que mesmo após dois séculos, que para os youkais não passavam de vinte anos, frente a noção de tempo que tinham, Youko continuava sorrindo, mesmo frente as adversidades com ela despertando o poder da neve.

Seiscentos anos depois, elas acabam encurraladas por três youkais cobra que liberavam miasma. Mesmo após séculos treinando para ficarem poderosas, acabaram caindo pela falta de experiência, juntamente com o miasma que as envenenava, embora tenham conseguido matar dois.

O terceiro consegue dar um bote em Nohara, fazendo a mesma cair no chão de forma agonizante, para depois fechar os olhos, murmurando:

\- Youko-chan... fuja... por favor.

\- Nohara-chan?

A raposa pergunta em choque, para depois correr, mancando por uma caudada que levou de um deles, até o corpo da amiga.

Então, lágrimas começam a brotar de seus orbes conforme chorava copiosamente, gritando o nome da amiga, até que um milagre acontece. Surge a décima cauda e a luz da mesma, cura Nohara que fica em choque ao ver a lendária cauda.

O daiyoukai serpente recua, enquanto murmurava estarrecido:

\- A décima cauda? Impossível!

Youko é curada também, enquanto rosnava, ferozmente, sendo que avança em um piscar de olhos contra o inimigo que não vê o movimento, para depois ser congelado, instantaneamente, frente ao movimento das dez caudas, sendo que em seguida, Youko acerta uma patada na grande cobra congelada, reduzindo ele a milhares de pedaços de gelo, já que ele foi congelado.

\- Youko-chan? Você chorou? Por mim?

Youko olha para o horizonte e meneia positivamente com a cabeça, sendo que está cabisbaixa, enquanto que as suas lágrimas ainda eram visíveis.

Nohara se sentia imensamente triste.

Afinal, o sonho, mesmo surreal de sua amiga foi destruído brutalmente. Ou melhor, foi praticamente esmigalhado. Ela acreditava piamente no que os seus pais falavam, mantendo a esperança em seus olhos. Ela despertou a décima cauda, ao mesmo tempo em que pagava um preço amargo.

\- Eu... me perdoe. Se eu fosse mais poderosa. – Nohara sente muita raiva de si mesma.

Então, a amiga encosta o focinho nela e fala, gentilmente:

\- Meu tou-chan e kaa-chan, com certeza, sentiram orgulho do que fiz. Sinto que eles estão sorrindo para mim. – ela força um sorriso nas mandíbulas trêmulas.

Elas voltam a forma semelhante a humana com Nohara a abraçando, sendo que Youko chorava, enquanto que a raposa negra havia jurado a si mesmo que a sua amiga não iria chorar, novamente.

Com o tempo, Youko se tornou temida e a fama de seus poderes se espalhou pelo continente, assim como a décima cauda, sendo que criou um reino das raposas, enquanto possuía piedade e compaixão para com os humanos.

Além disso, passou a suprimir reinos que praticavam a escravidão e outros se juntaram a ela, pois, muitos condenavam a escravidão. Pequenos reinos desapareceram, outros se fundiram, surgindo novos reinos e com o tempo, a escravidão foi banida.

Se houvesse algum indício de escravidão, Youko usaria o temido poder da décima cauda e juntamente com o seu exército e aliados, iria suprimir tal reino ou até mesmo vilas.

Praticar a escravidão se tornou algo temido e com o passar dos séculos, algo do passado.

Porém, mesmo assim, os youkais não se curvaram a última demanda que era se alimentar de humanos, pois, mesmo os que apoiaram Youko contra a escravidão, no caso, a maioria, se alimentavam de humanos, sendo que eles passaram a servir só para comida.

Inclusive, passou a surgir a concepção que somente um youkai sem orgulho iria se misturar a um humano. Surgiu a hegemonia da espécie e o acasalamento com um humano era visto como algo abominável.

Logo após Youko criar um reino, Nohara se prostrou para ela, já que era general, tendo agora nove caudas, sendo que fala:

\- Eu vou segui-la pela eternidade, minha rainha.

\- Levante-se. Somos amigas.

Mesmo sendo poderosa, continuava humilde, com um coração gentil e amável, sendo amada pelo povo, inclusive os humanos que estavam sobre a sua proteção em seu reino, sendo que sempre resgatava outros humanos.

Alguns séculos depois, após ela ser nomeada general, Nohara voltou ao reino, agora enfraquecido do ex-dono dela, que havia sido o único que ficou oculto, enquanto ocorria a supressão da escravidão.

Porém, um escravo que pensaram que morreram, sendo que havia se fingido de morto, conseguiu fugir, chegando ao reino das raposas e informou que ainda havia um pequeno reino que mantinha a escravidão.

A raposa negra de nove caudas esmagou o que sobrou com um imenso sorriso em seu focinho, assim como se vingou de todos, fazendo questão de todos saberem o motivo e quem ela era.

O ex-dono dela foi reduzido a cinzas de forma bem lenta, assim como a família dele, que só tinha adultos e que concordavam com a escravidão. Funcionários que sentiam prazer em escravizar foram mortos da mesma forma. Os escravos foram libertados, sendo levados ao reino das raposas.

Por último, destruiu todas as construções e depois fez questão de que tudo virasse cinzas, para que depois, o vento gerado pelas suas caudas espalhasse as cinzas, para que não sobrasse nenhum vestígio daquela local, enquanto sentia que havia exorcizado por completo os fantasmas de seu passado, acreditando que era o mesmo para a sua melhor amiga e rainha, Youko.

Conforme olhava para o horizonte, se lembra do fato incrível de que a sua avó sempre esteve certa. Youko era a raposa da profecia.

Agora, só se preocupava com a outra parte da profecia que envolvia uma das futuras crias de sua rainha.

A general sai das suas recordações, para depois abraçar Tsukiko, jurando que protegeria a filha de sua amiga, mesmo que morresse. Era o mínimo que podia fazer. Cuidaria da filha de sua grande amiga, da mesma forma que sempre procurou cuidar de Youko, desde que eram filhotes.

Enquanto isso acreditava amargamente que a profecia de sua avó, enfim, se cumpriu. No caso, em relação a filha mais velha de Youko.

Vários séculos, depois, no continente shinobi.

Em um templo nas montanhas habitado por shinobis que eram ancestrais do clã Uzumaki, sendo que havia sacerdotes e sacerdotisas, com a líder da vila sendo a mestre sacerdotisa, uma mulher que fora escolhida para ser uma guardiã e que treinou desde tenra idade, estava dando a luz. Essa mulher se chamava Minako e era filha da Mestra sacerdotisa.

No centro do templo, uma sacerdotisa idosa orava, sendo que usava um manto cerimonial, uma vez que também era a Mestra sacerdotisa e líder da vila.

No seu lado direito havia uma estátua de Rikudou e do seu lado esquerdo o de uma raposa de dez caudas alva e peluda, de olhos azuis como se fossem duas safiras, chamada Youko.

As chamas das velas ficam trêmulas, todas ao mesmo tempo, para depois ficarem azuis, surpreendendo a sacerdotisa que murmura com um imenso sorriso ao ir para o altar, vendo uma espécie de joia brilhar:

\- O novo escolhido nasceu.

Então, no dia seguinte, os iryou-nin (医療忍 – ninja médico) se aproximam com uma face pesarosa para a Mestra sacerdotisa e sua filha, que estava com o pequeno Yuukiko nos braços, sendo que ela decidiu dar o nome do seu falecido marido, para o seu amado filho.

Os médicos ficam na frente delas, se curvando respeitosamente para a mestra sacerdotisa, assim como para aquela nomeada como guardiã, se tornando assim a shinobi mais poderosa, cujo nível estava acima de um jounnin, detendo o controle deelementos, além de ser uma Kanchi Taipu (感知タイプ – tipo perceptivo), também chamada de sensor por muitos.

Ou seja, podia detectar outros chakras, assim como anular o seu, se tornando invisível a outros perceptivos que agiram como sensores ou qualquer outro método de percepção.

O seu treinamento envolveu também conhecimento de técnicas médicas, podendo agir como uma iryou-nin, assim como, maximizava as suas técnicas ao saber como atingir um órgão vital ou promover mais dano.

Também teve que se especializar em taijutsu, treinando arduamente combate corpo-a-corpo, inclusive contra múltiplos oponentes. Aprendeu também genjutsu, embora sua especialidade fosse ninjutsu.

Ela teve um treinamento intenso desde criança, pois, o guardião deveria ser o melhor do melhor, a fim de poder ser aquele que protegeria Yukiko e o jinchuuriki dela. Precisava ser a mais poderosa, assim como deter vários conhecimentos e o resultado disso foi que não teve infância, sendo que os únicos momentos felizes que vivenciou foram com a sua kaa-chan e principalmente com o seu amado, com ela sempre fugindo algumas vezes do treinamento, para encontrar aquele que conquistou o seu coração.

Então, o chefe dos médicos ninjas fala pesarosamente:

\- O jovem Yuukiko tem uma rara doença cardíaca congênita. O seu coração é fraco. O escolhido pode não sobreviver por muito tempo. Recomendamos que o selamento seja feito antes dos oito anos. Preferencialmente aos seis anos por medida de segurança. Somente Yukiko-sama poderá mantê-lo vivo com o seu chakra senjutsu.

Minako abraça fortemente o seu filho, enquanto chorava, sendo que a sua avó a abraçava, tentando conforta-la.

Afinal, o marido dela, Yuukiko, havia acabado de morrer, frente a três picadas de uma serpente possuidora de um veneno letal. O iryou-nin próximo do local não conseguiu chegar a tempo. Ele se sacrificou para salvar uma criança pequena, sendo que conseguiu salvar várias outras crianças, sendo condecorado como um herói pela vila.

Ao tirar a criança do ataque da serpente, assim como fez com as outras que estavam no local, levou a picada mortal no lugar do pequeno, pois, um grupo de crianças, inadvertidamente, havia se aproximado, demasiadamente do ninho de uma serpente, repleto de pequenas serpentes que haviam nascido há poucos dias.

Coincidentemente, ele estava próximo dali e percebeu a movimentação estranha em um arbusto, além de silvos, quase inaudíveis, sendo que as crianças estavam distraídas, não ouvindo o som próximo dali, indicando uma cobra.

Ele correu até elas e conseguiu afastar as crianças com êxito, inclusive um menino que estava ao lado do arbusto, instantes antes da mãe serpente dar o bote mortal, sendo que deu vários botes consecutivamente, com ele levando ao todo três picadas, enquanto que os filhotes se agitavam prestes a começar a picá-lo, até que um ninja próximo dali usou um jutsu de fogo para queimar as serpentes, sendo tarde demais para salvar Yuukiko.

O motivo dele não ser um ninja é que sempre foi frágil, assim como tinha uma condição rara que não permitia a ele usar ninjutsu e nem genjutsu, embora fosse um autêntico gênio com um QI elevado, ajudando nas estratégias, sendo que ele a cativou com os belos poemas que escrevia para ela.

Quatro anos depois, o menino de cabelos vermelhos, chamado Yuukiko, em homenagem ao seu pai, estava sentado, educadamente, sobre os dois joelhos, olhando a mestra sacerdotisa, sua avó.

A mesma olhava bondosamente para o seu neto, antes de perguntar, com um sorriso no rosto:

\- Sabe que é uma grande honra?

\- Sim, baa-chan.

\- Confio em seu coração e julgamento. Acredito que será amigo de Yukiko hime-sama.

\- Sim. Ela é uma raposa da neve, né? Eu adoro a neve! E adoro raposas!

A idosa sorri e pergunta meigamente:

\- Gostaria de vê-la?

\- Posso vê-la? – ele pergunta esperançoso.

\- Sim. Apenas feche os olhos e segure na minha mão.

O menino, extasiado, faz o que ela manda e nota que estão em uma campina coberta de neve e no centro desta, uma raposa filhote do tamanho de uma mansão, dormia tranquilamente com a cabeça apoiada nas nove caudas que estavam enrolando o seu corpo e ao lado dela, no total de quatro, havia estátuas em forma de raposa que brilhavam.

Os olhos da criança brilham ao ver a raposa e faz um gesto de esticar a mão para tocar, procurando o rosto da mestra sacerdotisa, que acena positivamente.

Ele fica fascinado ao sentir a pelagem macia como seda e pergunta a ela:

\- Ela tem olhos azuis, né?

\- Sim.

\- Por que ela não está acordada? Ou cheguei no horário da soneca dela? Não quero despertá-la de seu sono.

A sacerdotisa suprema fala, após suspirar:

\- Ela está dormindo há vários séculos.

\- Por quê?

\- O corpo dela ficou debilitado demais. Além disso, ela possui chakra senjutsu, ou se preferir, chakra da natureza. Porém, o seu chakra da natureza ficou debilitado. Como nós pertencemos ao clã Uzumaki, seremos capazes de ajuda-la ainda mais.

\- Eu espero ajuda-la, bastante.

\- Nos vamos confiar a você uma missão. Você promete que irá cuidar dela?

\- Sim. Eu prometo! – ele fala altivo.

\- Fico feliz em saber disso.

\- Será que eu a verei acordar?

A mestra sacerdotisa caminha até ele e se agacha com dificuldade, para depois tocar o ombro de seu amado neto, falando com um sorriso no rosto:

\- Tenha fé. Nunca perca a esperança. Quem sabe, ela não desperte?

Após alguns minutos, eles saem, com a criança ficando ainda mais animada pelo ritual que seria realizado a noite, para que ela passasse a ficar nele.

Então, um amigo dele o chama para brincar e ele corre até ele, animado, se despedindo de sua avó, uma vez que era neto dela.

A filha desta surge, sorrindo, após alguns minutos, para depois falar:

\- Ele está tão empolgado.

\- Sim.

\- Provavelmente, teremos uma breve visão do futuro. No caso, a senhora. Será que algo mudou?

\- Ainda é muito cedo. Mas, quem sabe, mudou?

\- Ele é mesmo o escolhido, né? – ela pergunta preocupada.

\- Sim. Foi a mesma coisa, comigo. Está preocupada com o chakra senjutsu dela?

\- Quem não ficaria? Se alguém que não for o escolhido, tentar usar o chakra dela será transformado em pedra, devido a energia da natureza, assim como no monte Myouboku, dos sapos, quando alguém falha em equilibrar o seu chakra com o senjutsu, se transforma em sapo e posteriormente pedra no treinamento deles no Monte Myouboku. No caso dela, não se torna um sapo e sim, apenas pedra. E mesmo que a pessoa seja um sennin, capaz de lidar com o chakra senjutsu, morrerá congelado, instantaneamente, pois, ela é uma raposa da neve e apesar de usar chamas azuis, a sua base de poder é a neve. Todas as células do ser serão congeladas em um piscar de olhos, levando a pessoa à morte, instantaneamente, ao transforma-la em um cubo de gelo humano ao ponto de se espatifar como vidro, caso caia no chão ou receba algum golpe.

\- Não se preocupe. O jinchuuriki não sofre esse perigo. Esse fuuin, sem nome e que é incapaz de ser reproduzido, somente pode ser passado para o escolhido. Se ele não for o escolhido, o selo não será passado. Há séculos é assim. Foi Rikudou sennin-sama que colocou esse sistema, por assim dizer, no selo, visando proteger a pessoa do chakra senjutsu dela, assim como permite um pouco de conversão, digamos assim, permitindo assim que use o chakra dela com segurança.

Nisso, ela se concentra e surgem chamas azuis em suas mãos, assim como ela se concentra e surge uma estátua de gelo, de um cavalo, que começa a empinar.

\- Yuukiko adora quando crio seres de gelo. Claro que precisa de treino.

\- Nós, só tivemos sete jinchuurikis. Tenho medo que isso mude. – ela fala, se abraçando – Sei que não é culpa de Yukiko-sama, pois, ela está dormindo, profundamente, para que o seu corpo se recupere com a ajuda de um jinchuuriki.

\- Fique tranquila. Tenha fé. – a mestra sacerdotisa sorri.

A mulher corresponde ao sorriso, embora ainda estivesse preocupada com o seu filho, o oitavo jinchuuriki.

Naquela mesma noite, o menino estava deitado em uma espécie de altar, sendo que tomou um remédio para dormir, enquanto que a Mestra sacerdotisa deitava ao lado dele e por ser uma uzumaki, iria sobreviver a transferência, sendo que orava para que o futuro fosse diferente.

Segundo o que foi explicado nos pergaminhos deixados por Rikudou, era o vestígio da décima cauda que permitia tais visões e que sempre seria ativada, nesse momento, mesmo que ela não estivesse acordada, ainda.

Minako se concentrava, enquanto que vários sacerdotes e sacerdotisas ecoavam cânticos.

Então, os selos no ventre da sacerdotisa suprema somem, enquanto que uma esfera saía dela se depositando no menino, sendo que surgia um selamento por si mesmo.

A função da pessoa que ficava entre ambos era apenas fornecer chakra e assegurar a transferência. O selo se abria e fechava, assim como era transferido, automaticamente.

A criança está dentro de sua mente e imagina o campo nevado que viu na mente de sua avó e ao fazer isso, ele surge, sendo que as estátuas aparecem e em seguida a raposa aparece, dormindo, tranquilamente.

No lado de fora, a Mestra sacerdotisa fala tristemente:

\- Nada mudou. Mas, pode ser cedo. O importante é que ele encontre Naruto Uzumaki, que tem a Kurama-chan dentro dele.

A mãe consente.

Um ano depois, a avó dele morre por uma doença cardíaca causada pela idade e enquanto ocorria o velório, um grande tumulto acontecia no portão principal. Vários ninjas com máscaras começaram a atacar os sacerdotes e sacerdotisas, enquanto queimavam casas e moradias, com os ninjas da vila lutando contra eles.

O menino fica apavorado frente as explosões e rapidamente, a mãe dele o pega, pois, a prioridade como mãe, assim como Guardiã era salvá-lo.

Os outros sacerdotes e sacerdotisas, assim como shinobis, passam a agir como protetores, sendo que ela passa na casa e pega alguns pergaminhos, abrindo um pergaminho grande, fazendo selos, para depois bater ambas as palmas no pergaminho, fazendo com que os outros pergaminhos e itens fossem guardados, para depois enrolar o mesmo, enquanto o filho dela chorava, apavorado com o que acontecia, perguntando para a sua genitora:

\- O que está acontecendo, kaa-chan?

\- Homens maus estão invadindo a nossa vila, provavelmente, em busca dos nossos conhecimentos. Precisamos fugir daqui, antes que nos encontrem. A minha prioridade é mantê-lo a salvo, assim como a Yukiko hime-sama.

Então, ela o pega no colo e ambos partem dali, usando uma passagem secreta que somente os guardiões conheciam, enquanto que os outros ficavam para trás, para retardá-los, pois, sabiam da importância de manter Yuukiko e Yukiko a salvos. Mesmo os sacerdotes e sacerdotisas sabiam de sua missão e a cumpriam com louvor, assegurando a saída do jinchuuriki e de Yukiko, deixando a responsabilidade da proteção deles para a guardiã designada a eles.

Na saída de trás do templo, enquanto o seu filho estava junto dela, ela fez um selo, após morder o dedo e exclama:

\- Kuchyouse no jutsu! Wild Fire!

Surge um cavalo negro de clinas vermelhas que era tido como o mais veloz da vila de cavalos de invocação.

\- O que posso fazer, senhora?

Ela sobe no lombo dele e fala:

\- Leve-me para Konoha, o mais rápido que puder!

\- Sim!

Enquanto isso, no templo da vila, um ninja se aproxima dos pergaminhos tidos como sagrados, pois, o seu mestre assim mandou, quando uma armadilha é ativada, envolvendo os pergaminhos em chamas, os destruindo, definitivamente, assim como todos os pergaminhos da cidade em cadeia, deixando eles estarrecidos.

Os que eram solteiros e não tinham família, se sacrificaram para retardar o ataque, para que os outros que tinham família pudessem fugir em segurança, dentre o caos que imperava.

Em seguida, a maioria esmagadora dos shinobis invasores foram mortos, quando ocorrem explosões generalizadas, destruindo as casas e o templo, para depois as chamas consumirem o que restava.

Isso era possível, pois, os sobreviventes usaram um jutsu em conjunto com o elemento doton e katon, em usino, para destruir tudo, a fim de não deixar qualquer vestígio da existência da vila, pois, tinham uma grande obrigação e cumpririam até o fim, enquanto assistiam longe dali, a destruição de suas casas, reduzindo a outrora vila, a um monte de entulhos disformes.

Somente após tudo estar destruído e queimado por chamas vorazes, o grupo de sobreviventes se afasta.

Longe dali, o cavalo corria velozmente, sendo que eles levavam por si mesmos as pessoas, bastando falar aonde queriam ir.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, no escritório de Danzou, na ANBU Ne, ele estava irado, batendo os punhos na mesa, enquanto exclamava:

\- Quer dizer que as famílias fugiram e que os pergaminhos se queimaram por si mesmos?!

\- Sim, senhor. O relatório enviado por um pássaro é preciso. - o ANBU raiz que está ajoelhado em frente a ele, fala com um joelho dobrado.

\- Droga! Eu acreditava que eles tinham segredos que seriam uteis. Até porque eles viviam isolados, ao ponto de ninguém saber nada sobre eles. Inclusive, só foi tomado ciência de sua existência há alguns meses.

Então, ele se retira irado, decidindo que tentaria se acalmar em casa, após chamar algumas de suas escravas que estavam sendo treinadas para serem futuras shinobis Ne, sem qualquer sentimento, pois, iriam querer esquecer os estupros e isso facilitaria para transformá-las em meras ferramentas.

Algumas horas depois, sendo que sem essa invocação seriam vários dias, mãe e filho chegam até os portões duplos de Konoha.

Yuukiko estava dormindo, após chorar e muito, sendo que estava em seu inconsciente, chorando pela perda de sua avó e amigos, quando um brilho chama a sua atenção, sendo que estava na campina com neve.

Ele para de chorar ao ficar hipnotizado pelo fato de que as estátuas reluziam e sumiam, para depois a raposa filhote abrir os seus olhos, bocejando, sendo que em seguida estica as nove caudas, para depois sentar, ainda sonolenta, até que ela avista Yuukiko, passando a olha-lo curiosamente, com a criança ficando boquiaberta, pois, era linda e os olhos eram azuis como duas safiras e que o olhavam inocentemente, assim como ele.

A raposa se levanta e se aproxima dele, perguntando:

\- Quem é você? Onde eu estou?

\- Eu me chamo Yuukiko e você está dentro de mim.

\- Como assim? – ela inclina a cabeça para os lados, confusa, com a criança achando ela fofinha.

\- Você pode sair quando quiser.

A raposa fica pensativa, para depois perguntar:

\- Como assim, eu estou dentro de você?

\- Através de um selo. Aqui é uma parte da minha mente. O que acha?

\- É legal. Não me lembro de nada.

\- Mas, se lembra do seu nome, né?

\- Sim. Yukiko... Nossa! A sonoridade é parecida! – ela fala com um imenso sorriso, abanando animadamente as caudas.

\- Você é grande. Mas, seu tamanho de adulto é bem maior.

\- Eu sinto que está sentindo dor, pois, essa dor não é minha.

\- É a dor que vem do coração pela perda de minha avó e amigos.

\- No coração?

Ele coloca a mão no coração e fala:

\- Dói muito a perda de seus entes queridos.

Ela encosta o focinho nele que afaga, para depois ela falar, após alguns minutos:

\- Eu estou me lembrando de algo que consigo fazer. – ela fala pensativa, para depois se concentrar.

Nisso, ele fica embasbacado ao ver o corpo dela brilhar, para depois ficar bem pequeno, sendo que o brilho desaparece e revela uma criança, um pouco menor que ele, sendo que tinha cabelos, caudas e orelhas alvas.

Além disso, usava um harogomo imponente. Ou seja, um kimono de várias camadas usado por nobres, confirmando que de fato, era uma princesa.

\- Incrível! – ele exclama animado.

Então, ele abraça Yukiko, com a mesma corando levemente, para depois se separarem, com ele falando, animadamente:

\- Vou falar a minha kaa-chan que você acordou! Espere aqui!

Nisso, ele se afasta, até que some, com ela olhando de forma pensativa no local onde ele esteve instantes antes, enquanto exibia um sorriso meigo no rosto.

Quando ele abre os olhos, percebeu que estavam na aldeia, com a mãe dele falando a um homem:

\- Preciso falar com o Hokage. Por favor.

\- Ele não atende qualquer um. Por que atenderia você?

\- Acredite. Ele vai agradecer por me levar até ele. Por favor, nos leve.

A mulher estava com lágrimas nos olhos, sendo que uma voz surge detrás dos ninjas, fazendo eles abrirem caminho para Asuma, sendo que quando o olhar dele encontra com o da jovem Minako, que estava com o seu filho nos braços, parecia que o tempo parou para ambos que estão perdidos no olhar um do outro, até que Yuukiko fala, após olhar o homem:

\- Kaa-chan, ela despertou.

Essa frase a faz ficar surpresa, para depois se emocionar, sendo que torna a pedir:

\- Por favor, preciso falar com o Hokage-sama.

Um dos ninjas ia recusar, quando Asuma fala:

\- Eu vou levar eles ao meu tou-san.

Os ninjas ficam surpresos, enquanto que a jovem agradecia, ao curvar levemente a cabeça.

\- Siga-me.

Nisso, ela o segue e após duas horas, chegam ao edifício do Hokage, sendo que ele mandou um ninja chamar o seu pai.

A jovem entra no escritório do Kage de Konoha e senta em uma das cadeiras, nervosa, sendo que o seu filho senta na do lado.

Após alguns minutos, Hiruzen entra e olha para o seu filho, que fala:

\- Ela estava implorando para ver o senhor.

\- Entendo.

Nisso, ele acende o seu cachimbo e senta na cadeira, exibindo um sorriso gentil ao ver a mulher ansiosa, sendo que o menino olhava de forma curiosa para o Hokage.

\- Bem, o que deseja?

\- Primeiro, leia esse pergaminho, por favor.


	3. Acusação

**Notas da Autora**

Minako acaba sendo...

 **Capítulo 3 - Acusação**

Ela estende um pergaminho e após ele se certificar que não tinha nenhum jutsu, abre e começa a ler, sendo que após algum tempo fica estarrecido, até que suspira ao fechar o pergaminho, sendo que não percebeu que o seu cachimbo apagou, indicando que era algo que o deixou estarrecido.

\- Isso é...

\- Eu sei. Mas, é verdade. Sou Minako Uzumaki e este é o meu filho, Yuukiko Uzumaki. Nós viemos de um templo oculto nas montanhas Paouz, que foi descoberto. Ninjas o atacaram. Nós vivíamos isolados há séculos, conforme ordens de Rikudou sennin-sama, cuidando de Yukiko hime-sama, a pedido dele. Somente o escolhido, através de uma técnica deixada por Rikudou sennin-sama, sendo que o meu filho possuí um selo especial que é passado automaticamente para o próximo escolhido, sendo que permite que Yukiko hime-sama saia do selo. Nos últimos séculos, ela esteve dormindo e agora, acordou.

\- Uma raposa da neve de nove caudas?

\- Diziam que ela chegou a ter dez.

O cachimbo de Hiruzen cai por ele estar embasbacado, sendo que Asuma está chocado, com o seu cigarro caindo da boca.

\- Isso é...

\- Ela não é um bijuu. É uma youkai. Tem chakra senjutsu. Ela é imune a doujutsus e selamentos. Na verdade seria mais um sistema de suporte para ela restaurar o seu chakra. Se morrer, ela não volta. Meu filho foi o escolhido.

\- Mãe, ela vai sair.

Nisso, ela aparece na frente deles. É uma criança com várias camadas de kimono, sendo que tem cabelos, orelhas e nove caudas alvas, assim como olhos azuis como safiras.

Yukiko sorri timidamente, para depois se curvar levemente, falando respeitosamente:

\- Konbanwa. Me chamo Yukiko. Prazer em conhecê-los.

Eles respondem ao cumprimento educado, para depois ela se fixar em um enfeite na mesa, o pegando e mostrando a Yuukiko, falando:

\- É lindo! Não acha?

\- Sim. Yukiko hime-sama, não pode pegar as coisas dos outros, sem autorização. – Minako fala gentilmente, pois, estava escrito que quando ela despertasse, devia ser educada, gentilmente.

Ela põe o enfeite de volta e pede desculpas, sendo que está envergonhada.

\- Tudo bem. – Hiruzen comenta surpreso com um sorriso amável no rosto para Yukiko que sorri.

\- Isso é incrível. – Asuma comenta.

\- Pelo que eu entendi, Yuukiko e Yukiko devem se tornar amigos de Naruto Uzumaki e de Kyuub... quer dizer, Kurama?

\- Sim. Foi o pedido de Rikudou-sennin-sama.

\- Kurama? - Asuma pergunta, surpreso - Por acaso estão falando da Kyuubi no Youko? Eu acho impossível. Na última vez, ela destruiu uma parte de Konoha e perdemos o nosso Yondaime, Minato Namikaze.

\- O Rikudou sennin-sama deu um nome para cada um deles. Eles têm os seus próprios nomes. Eles foram criados puros, pois, ele queria que nós, humanos, erguessem templos para eles que iriam ajudar os humanos. Porém, os homens tiveram o desejo por poder e corromperam cada um dos bijuus com o mais puro ódio da raça humana por escravizarem eles, confinarem, assim como, usando eles como armas. Com a dor, vêm as lágrimas. Das lágrimas vem a tristeza. Da tristeza surge a revolta. Da revolta surge o ódio. É um ciclo em que os bijuus foram condenados.

Asuma e Hiruzen suspiram, reconhecendo a verdade naquelas palavras, pois, se tudo aquilo, acontecesse com eles, eles também ficariam com ódio da humanidade.

De fato, após digerirem as palavras verdadeiras da Uzumaki a sua frente, eles se sentiam envergonhados, sabendo que a destruição de Konoha não foi de Kurama e sim, foi um reflexo do mal dos homens, de forma indireta.

Na verdade, eles não tinham nenhum direito de condená-la. Kurama foi apenas mais uma vítima da perversidade humana, ao longo dos séculos.

\- Além disso, saibam que um comparsa de Madara a controlou há anos atrás. Foi ele que retirou a Kurama de Kushina Uzumaki. Após ser libertada do controle do sharingan, ela ainda sentia ódio, que foi aumentado ao ser usada como ferramenta, novamente, sendo que ela está presa ao ciclo do ódio que permeia esse mundo. Os monstros são na verdade os humanos que fizeram um ser puro se tornar o que é atualmente. Mas, é mais fácil chamarmos um ser imenso com presas de monstro, principalmente ao destruir algo, do que os monstros que usam a alcunha de humanos e que, cujos atos, indiretamente, transformam seres criados puros em seres de puro ódio.

Asuma e Sarutobi suspiram, com ambos reconhecendo a veracidade nas palavras dela, sendo que de fato, é mais fácil chamar Kurama de monstro, do que chamar os humanos de monstros.

Então, o Hokage fala:

\- O problema será ela ficar na vila com orelhas e caudas.

\- Eu fico dentro do Yuukiko. – ela fala timidamente – Eu só vou sair se for seguro.

\- Você pode tentar se concentrar para ocultar as suas orelhas e caudas. Nos pergaminhos, consta o fato que pode ocultá-las. Acredito que tem que treinar para fazer isso. - Minako fala com um sorriso gentil no rosto.

\- Êba! Vou treinar! - a youkai fala sorrindo, sendo que todos achavam ela fofinha.

\- Naruto, atualmente, mora sozinho. Vou conseguir uma casa para você. Quanto a renda, você tem alguma profissão?

\- Eu sei taijutsu, assim como conheço técnicas de ninjutsu. Claro, não em um nível elevado, mas...

\- Vou cadastrá-la como shinobi na aldeia. Será uma chuunin. Com isso, poderá fazer algumas missões.

\- Será excelente. Muito obrigada.

\- Você tem dinheiro para pagar um hotel?

\- Sim.

\- Ótimo. De manhã. Venha para o meu escritório, Vou ver a disponibilidade de uma casa.

\- Pode ser simples. Ou então, pode ser um apartamento. Aos poucos, eu irei quitar o valor dela.

\- Então, está combinado. Amanhã irei apresenta-la ao naruto.

\- E os pais dele?

Hiruzen suspira, para depois falar:

\- Estão mortos. Ele é órfão.

\- Então, posso cuidar dele como uma mãe. Aí, seria irmão de Yuukiko.

\- Eu adoraria ter um irmão. – ele fala animado.

\- Ótimo. ASuma vai leva-los a um hotel.

\- Pode deixar, tou-san. Vamos?

Ela consente e nisso, o Segue, sendo que o Hokage notou a troca de olhares e sorriu, pois, acreditava que ela seria excelente para o seu filho. ConfessaVA que não apreciava a ideia de Kurenai como futura cunhada.

Ele conversava com ela e com o menino, sendo que assimilava tudo o que ouviu, enquanto que achava o sorriso dela lindo, assim como a voz.

Após deixa-los no hotel, ele se despede, enquanto eles entravam, sendo que ele falou que viria busca-los amanhã, com Minako ficando feliz.

No escritório, Hokage esperava a chegada de alguém, pois, precisava se precaver.

Afinal, tinha a segurança de uma vila inteira em suas mãos, sendo que ao mesmo tempo que os manteria protegido, tinha que aceitar que o que leu era verdade e que de fato, Rikudou sennin deixou tais orientações.

Ele olhou bem nos olhos da mulher, naquele momento, para procurar hesitação e mentira e não conseguiu encontrar. Além disso, Yukiko agiu como uma criança curiosa, sendo que a achou fofa.

De fato, ela não parecia uma ameaça e no trecho dos bijuus, assim como, após a explicação dela, percebeu que eles tinham sentimentos. Não eram algo. Se questionava se o fato de ser escravizada e privada de sua família, assim como confinada, de fato, faria despertar o ódio dentro dela para os humanos. Chegou a única conclusão plausível. Sim. As palavras que Minako proferiu eram verdadeiras.

Além disso, Rikudou confessou o que desejava que os homens erguessem templos aos bijuus, pois, eles ajudariam a humanidade. De fato, foi o desejo sincero de Rikudou.

Porém, os homens fizeram o contrário do que ele pediu e passou a usar as criações dele, que chamava de filhos, para as suas guerras, a fim de terem poder. Inclusive, pensando naquele momento, confessava que de fato, passasse um terço do que ela passou, também sentiria ódio daqueles que lhe escravizaram.

Ele nunca sentiu tanta vergonha de ser um humano, quanto naquele instante.

Então, uma voz o tira de seus pensamentos:

\- Me chamou, Hokage-sama?

Um ANBU com máscara está curvado, sendo que o Hokage fala:

\- Você ouviu tudo?

\- Sim. Nunca imaginei que os bijuus tinham sentimentos como qualquer outro ser vivo, assim como não sabia do desejo de Rikudou sennin para eles. Estou surpreso.

\- Você irá treinar Naruto e Yuukiko, assim como Yukiko. Quando surgir mais para treinar, me avise.

\- Entendo. – ele fala, sendo que não entendeu o fato de "surgir mais".

\- O seu nome será Yamato. Depois de amanhã, se apresente como um jounnin. Kakashi irá se juntar a você, já que o time que foi designado para ele não passou na prova dos sinos. Eles foram reprovados.

\- Sim, senhor.

Nisso, ele desaparece em uma nuvem, sendo que como ele tinha o mokuton, queria garantir.

Há alguns quilômetros dali, Naruto estava ferido, enquanto corria pelas vielas de Konoha, tentando escapar da fúria dos moradores, sendo que a pobre criança não entendia o motivo deles, maltratarem ele, demonstrando um ódio imenso por ele.

O ANBU que devia protegê-lo não fazia nada para salvá-lo e inclusive, acobertava os maus tratos e surras que a criança sofria ao fazer o seu relatório semanal ao Hokage, agradecendo o fato que havia tanta tensão entre as vilas, que os documentos tomavam todo o tempo do Kage, fazendo com que ele dependesse exclusivamente do seu relatório.

Então, vendo que o "moleque-raposa", como o chamavam, estava tendo êxito em fugir da justiça que os moradores tinham direito pela mente cruel do ninja, ele resolve fazer algo e atira uma shuriken na perna da criança, fazendo-o gritar de dor e cair, pois, atravessou a sua perna.

Naruto sentia muita dor, enquanto chorava, pois, quase conseguiu fugir e enquanto se preparava para a surra, ele chorava ainda mais, com a dor vinda do fundo de sua alma e coração, se lembrando das crianças felizes com os seus pais e de quando via das janelas das casas o amor que recebiam, enquanto que queria compreender o motivo de sentirem tanto ódio dele.

Após alguns minutos, começa a sentir os primeiros golpes, com os moradores surrando o corpo pueril, desejando transmitir todo o seu ódio pela Kyuubi contra o corpinho de uma criança inocente.

Dentro de Naruto, Kurama acorda, pois, vibrações de dor intensas a despertavam de seu sono e não precisava ser uma adivinha para saber o que estava acontecendo, enquanto que achava Naruto azarado, pois, se fosse a milênio atrás, quando não foi escravizada e afastada de seus irmãos, sendo usada como ferramenta pelos humanos, desenvolvendo ódio por eles, principalmente com o último selo usado nela, sem ser o atual, em que ficou presa por estacas sentindo dor, assim como humilhação, além de ter se tornado uma mera marionete com o sharingan, duas vezes em sua vida, teria protegido a criança.

Afinal, há mais de mil anos atrás, tinha compaixão pelos humanos e não nutria ódio. Inclusive, cansou de salvar humanos, indiretamente, quando vivia livre. Salvou inclusive crianças, enquanto pensava amargamente que o seu erro foi esse.

Afinal, se tivesse ficado oculta nas montanhas, nunca teria sido descoberta. Mas, foi uma tola idiota que não conhecia a verdadeira essência dos humanos e pagou amargamente pela sua burrice, a seu ver, sendo que continuava pagando ao se tornar escrava deles.

Naquele instante, o seu coração estava repleto de ódio e dor. Sofreu por séculos e ninguém sequer se preocupou com ela ou pensou que ela tinha sentimentos. Nunca pensaram que ela não era algo. Ela tinha um coração e sentimentos, assim como um nome que o seu tou-chan deu. Seu coração foi destroçado há muito tempo e desconfiava que Madara a achou, pois, ela caiu na besteira de salvar um menino loiro que caiu em um riacho.

Movida na época por compaixão, acabou saindo de seu esconderijo e socorreu a criança, dando-o para uma mulher que olhava estupefata para ela, não condenando a mulher por olhar daquela forma, pois, era imensa, sendo que pediu para guardar segredo de sua existência e a humana prometeu, sendo que ela nunca havia sido vista, pois, ajudava a distância.

Naquele instante, queria socar a si mesmo por ter sido tão estúpida. Naquela época era uma idiota que não conhecia o verdadeiro lado dos humanos. Todos eram perversos, malignos e cruéis. Mesmos as crianças eram tomadas pelo mal. A única exceção era o seu tou-chan, Rikudou e o jovem Ashura, filho de Rikudou.

Inclusive, o menino que era espancado, quando crescesse, iria usá-la como ferramenta para ter poder, tomando o poder dela para ele, como todo o jinchuuriki fazia ao roubar o poder dos bijuus para ser usado nas suas batalhas. Uma prova era o tipo de selo que ele tinha, provando que o plano dos humanos era que ele tomasse o seu poder no futuro e ela jurava a si mesmo que não iria permitir. Lutaria com unhas e dentes por sua liberdade, agradecendo o fato que ele estava sozinho e que sofria nas mãos dos humanos.

Afinal, quanto mais ódio ele tivesse, maior seria a sua chance de se libertar destruindo Konoha e fugindo, antes que algum Uchiha usasse o sharingan nela.

Portanto, não havia motivo para ajuda-lo, se ela queria ser livre, sendo que ela não cometeria o mesmo erro de milênios atrás. Seu coração foi endurecido pelo ódio, e as experiências anteriores com os jinchuurikis, lhe ensinaram lições amargas e igualmente valiosas, pois, os jinchuurikis, assim como todos os outros, o viam como uma mera besta e que como todo escravo, deveria satisfazer os seus mestres. No caso dela, tendo o seu poder retirado, arbitrariamente.

Inclusive, a falta de piedade foi uma das coisas que aprendeu, pois, nunca tiveram piedade dela e nem consideração ao usarem ela como um mero reservatório de poder, extraindo o seu poder conforme desejavam.

Analisando agora, não duvidava que a mesma humana contou as pessoas sobre a sua existência e isso levou Madara a encontra-la e controla-la, sendo que falou que "bestas eram escravas daqueles com os olhos abençoados"

Kurama podia sentir a dor, o desespero e o medo nos primeiros dias quando foi confinada com estacas, após ser controlada, brutalmente. Ela sentia o mais puro medo e dor, sendo que sentia falta de correr livre. A sua liberdade foi tirada. Havia virado uma escrava e somente compreendeu a essência dessa palavra, desconhecida até então, quando foi confinada, passando a ser usada como ferramenta e reservatório de chakra, com o seu chakra sendo retirado pela jinchuuriki, sempre que ela desejasse.

No início sentia muita dor, enquanto chorava desesperada se sentindo um filhote, mesmo sendo adulta, sendo que os humanos não se comoviam com o seu desespero e com a sua dor, pois, não a viam como alguém com sentimentos. Era sempre seria vista como uma besta, cuja única serventia era fornecer poder, forçadamente e contra a sua vontade, pois, era apenas uma escrava, assim como Madara disse, antes de capturar ela.

Muitas vezes, ela odiou a sua existência, pois, se era para viver daquela forma, preferia estar morta.

Com o tempo, as suas lágrimas secaram, a dor se tornou amena, com o seu corpo se acostumando a ter o chakra drenado ao bel prazer do jinchuuriki, apesar da dor que sentia com a extração e enquanto isso ocorria, seu coração era preenchido pelo mais puro ódio e ira. Seu medo se converteu em fúria. A fúria se tornou ódio, ampliado pela dor. Ela passou a odiar os humanos e desejava estraçalhar todos para erradica-los do mundo a fim de aplacar a dor e sentir que estava fazendo justiça.

Quando sua parte ying foi retirada por Minato, ela sentiu uma dor lacerante. Foi dolorido, pois, era como se arrancasse algo dela, sendo que cerrou as mandíbulas para não gritar, pois, não queria dar o prazer aos humanos de verem, ela sofrer. Havia jurado a si mesmo que nenhum outro humano veria as suas lágrimas, assim como nunca veriam a sua dor. O parco orgulho foi o único fragmento que lhe restou e zelava, demasiadamente, por ele.

Inclusive, tamanha dor a cegou de ira e levou a avançar contra ambos e a jinchuuriki que lhe provocava dor, sempre que roubava o chakra dela, assim como, aproveitaria para matar o menino.

Porém, o seu ataque foi detido e o selamento finalizado.

Pelo menos, estava em uma cela e ela podia se deitar e dormir. Com as estacas era quase impossível e só dormia se estivesse cansada demais. Gostava de sentir as suas caudas soltas, mas, odiava as grades. Em seus sonhos estava livre como quando era filhote, correndo, com o vento em seu pelo.

Pelo selo, ele sente que Naruto está perto de morrer, sendo que perdeu a consciência a muito tempo e como não queria morrer junto dele, forçou o seu chakra pelos poros do loiro.

Os moradores que chutavam a criança receberam queimaduras, conforme o chakra vermelho encobria o loiro, fazendo os seus agressores se afastarem.

Já, o ANBU, estava distraindo lendo livros da séria Icha icha tatics e não reparou que os moradores foram longe demais e ao perceber, sentiu o seu sangue gelar, pois, o "moleque-raposa" era uma ferramenta útil a Konoha e só um louco quebraria uma ferramenta preciosa e ele não era um louco.

Porém, antes de levar ele a um hospital, se preparando para subornar o médico e a equipe para não relatarem ao Hokage, o estado do jinchuuriki, ele é queimado quando tenta pegar a criança, ao não perceber que vazava o chakra da bijuu pelos polos.

Sentindo uma dor lacerante, se afasta aterrorizado, temendo que a raposa estivesse se libertando, sendo que se contasse ao Hokage, ele veria o corpo do garoto e após conter a ameaça, seria punido por ter falhado. Se fosse embora, alguém iria ver o garoto e podia dar a desculpa que o perdeu de vista, preferindo levar uma advertência por ter falhado em segui-lo do que ser condenado ao falhar com a sua missão.

Optando pela primeira opção, sai dali, enquanto que Kurama pensava consigo mesma com um sorriso nas mandíbulas:

" _Povo idiota. Estão fazendo de tudo para que eu me liberte. Continuem atacando essa criança, pois, assim, poderei manipula-la ao meu favor para conseguir a minha vingança e liberdade, usando o ódio dela contra vocês. Os atos deles só provam que de fato, os humanos são patéticos, assim como a escória desse mundo."_

Claro que para ela, a única exceção era o jii-chan dela, Rikudou sennin e Ashura, que a encontrou em sua jornada e erroneamente, agindo como uma tola julgou os humanos, baseando-se em Ashura e o resultado foi que se aproximou demais, perdendo assim a sua liberdade e passando a ser escravizada, a fim de ser usada como uma mera ferramenta.

Suspirando, decide curar Naruto, pois, se ele morresse, ela também morreria.

Além disso, visualizava nele a sua chance de liberdade, sendo que faria questão de devastar Konoha com a sua bijuu-dama mais poderosa, para depois fugir, antes que fosse capturada por algum Uchiha.

Longe dali, no apartamento provisório que Minako e Yuukiko se encontravam, a Guardiã usa jutsus para impedir que alguém visse o que acontecia lá dentro ou ouvisse algo, sendo que também fechou as cortinas.

Então, percebendo que era seguro, avisa o seu filho e Yukiko sai de seu jinchuuriki, aparecendo em um pequeno ciclone de neve, sendo que Minako e Yuukiko se curvaram para a princesa raposa que não entendeu a conduta, sendo que não se lembrava do seu passado.

Então, Minako explica o pouco que sabia, pois, não havia muitos detalhes nos pergaminhos deixados por Rikudou, sendo que ela fareja o ar e fala:

\- Sinto um forte cheiro de sangue, próximo daqui.

\- Sangue? – Yuukiko pergunta, preocupado.

\- Não sei como. Mas, sei que esse cheiro é de sangue.

Então, após farejar o ar, ele fala:

\- É mesmo. Eu sinto o cheiro de sangue também, kaa-chan.

Minako não sabia o que fazer, enquanto falava desesperada:

\- Não posso sair e deixar vocês aqui! É perigoso. Só se Yukiko-sama entrar em meu filho, novamente.

\- Por que não posso ir com vocês? – ela pergunta curiosa.

\- É mesmo. Por que ela não pode, kaa-chan?

Ela olha para Yukiko e fala:

\- É por causa de suas orelhas e caudas. Elas chamam a atenção.

Então, ela sente que podia fazer algo e fecha os olhos, sendo que mãe e filho ficam surpresos ao ver que as orelhas e caudas sumiram, sendo que os cabelos continuavam alvos, assim como os orbes azuis.

\- Agora eu posso ir?

\- Sim.

Nisso, eles saem e quando se aproximam do local, Yukiko fica triste ao ver o loiro coberto de sangue, assim como Yuukiko, que também estava chocado, assim como ela.

Desesperada, assim como agoniada, ela pega o seu casaco e envolve o corpo de Naruto no mesmo, o levando ao hospital, com Yukiko e o filho dela em seu encalço.

Ela entra no hospital com Naruto e conta o que ocorreu, sendo que aparecem ninjas que prendem os três, já que a atendente reconheceu o loiro e chamou chunnins que estavam de prontidão, sendo que havia um jounnin dentre eles, Kakashi, que ficou em choque ao ver o estado de Naruto.

Os três são levados a prisão de Konoha, sendo deixados na mesma cela, com Yukiko não entendendo o que estava acontecendo, até que pergunta ao ver Minako abalada e Yuukiko ao lado dela:

\- Nós fizemos algo de errado? Não era para leva-lo ao hospital?

\- Não fizemos nada de errado e sim, o certo. O problema é que pensam que nos batemos na pobre criança, sendo que senti o chakra dele. Ele provavelmente é o Naruto e tem a Kurama em seu corpo.

\- Kurama?

Nisso, a mulher explica, deixando-o surpresa, para depois Yukiko perguntar:

\- A Kurama não podia ter protegido ele?

\- Pelo visto, não. Ela sofreu demais nessa vida e provavelmente odeia os humanos. Espero que possa ter um jeito de provarmos a nossa inocência.

No dia seguinte, eles são levados ao escritório do Hokage, sendo que Asuma não acreditava que haviam feito isso. Na sala estava Kakashi e Inoichi.

O Hokage olhava seriamente para eles e fala:

\- Só soube hoje de manhã da prisão de vocês. Soube que levaram uma criança ensanguentada ao hospital, sendo que ele era o Naruto. Como devem saber e por serem novos na vila, há evidências que apontam para vocês e o ANBU que eu coloquei para proteger o Naruto, disse que viu vocês andando perto dele.

A mulher ergue o rosto, sendo visível a sua indignação, enquanto que Yukiko estava junto de Yuukiko, sendo que o menino torcia os punhos frente a tal injustiça com a kitsune youkai sentindo a raiva de seu jinchuuriki, decidindo contê-lo ao segurar o seu braço.

\- Não acredito que eles fizeram algo, tou-san. – Asuma fala – Eu os deixei no hotel. A entrada de Naruto no hospital foi vinte minutos depois e considerando os danos e o tempo até o hospital com duas crianças junto dela, ela teria menos de um minuto para surrá-lo. Os ferimentos que ele tinha foram provocados por várias pessoas. Há marcas de punhos e chutes com tamanhos diferentes e não acho que duas crianças fariam tamanho dano. Além disso, há muitas cicatrizes antigas, inclusive, algumas delas eram profundas. Não era a primeira vez que ele foi surrado.

Claro que eles sabiam que Yukiko era uma youkai e não uma criança, mas, pretendiam manter segredo.

\- Você tem alguma prova além do período de tempo e cicatrizes antigas? - o Yamanaka pergunta, seriamente.

Asuma fala, olhando com o cenho estreitado para Inoichi:

\- Tsume e Kuromaru estavam próximos, dali. Kuromaru farejou o casaco e o Naruto. Ele afirmou que havia vários odores no corpo do pobre Naruto, indicando que foram várias pessoas. O único odor de Minako-san nele era do casaco e onde foi envolvido. Além disso, aquela shuriken foi atirada a uma distância considerável e com uma força imensa, pois, atravessou a perna do Naruto, que apesar de criança, tem uma resistência maior do que uma criança comum. Além disso, o cheiro de Minako-san não estava na shuriken. Era um forte odor masculino, segundo Kuromaru, sendo que uma criança não tem um odor tão forte, ainda. Portanto, Yuuukiko-kun nunca teria sido o responsável pela shuriken. Isso leva ao fato de que era um adulto, devido ao odor forte. Além disso, o modo como se sucedeu o ataque, indica que não era alguém leigo ou alguém que só fez a Academia e sim, alguém, pelo menos no nível de um Chuunin. Isso senão for um jounnin.

Inoichi fica surpreso, processando as provas, ficando pensativo, enquanto que o Hokage tragava o fumo do charuto, para depois olhar para o seu filho, falando:

\- De fato. Suas evidências estão corretas. Confesso que nunca acreditei, piamente, que ela havia feito algo. Mas, precisava de alguém do clã Yamanaka, aqui. Shikaku havia saído da vila em uma missão e voltou agora.

Sarutobi sentia pena da mãe e do filho que estavam agoniados, enquanto que Yukiko parecia confusa com tudo o que acontecia, se dedicando a abraçar o braço de seu jinchuuriki.

\- Você vai ler a mente dela? – Asuma pergunta, preocupado, olhando para Inoichi – Não é algo agradável.

\- Se o Hokage mandar, sim.

\- Se isso provar a minha inocência, eu aceito, Asuma-san. – ela fala determinada – Tudo o que quero é provar a minha inocência.

Kakashi que estava na sala viu a determinação nos olhos dela e confessava que não conseguia vê-la como a autora dos maus tratos, juntamente com as provas que Asuma recolheu, sendo que também havia falado ao Hokage, que havia cicatrizes antigas no corpo de Naruto, o deixando estarrecido, sendo que viu o olhar de dor dele, enquanto olhava o monte Hokage, mais precisamente para o rosto de Minato, sendo que sabia o que se passava na mente dele.

Era a culpa e a dor por ter falhado em proteger Naruto e Kakashi confessava que naquele instante, também era acometido pela culpa, ainda mais pelo fato de que Naruto lembrava Minato.

Além disso, sabia que o verdadeiro motivo de pedir a presença de um, Nara, não era para ler a mente de Minako e sim, para ler a mente de outra pessoa.

Afinal, as provas mostravam a inocência dela. Porém, eles ainda não sabiam quem fora o responsável por atirar a shuriken, embora tivessem um possível culpado, por conta dos relatórios que não condiziam com os ferimentos antigos no corpo da criança.

O ANBU designado apara proteger Naruto entra na sala, sendo que se curva ao Hokage e fala:

\- Mandou me chamar, Hokage-sama?


	4. Promessa

**Notas da Autora**

Kurama fica surpresa, quando...

 **Capítulo 4 - Promessa**

\- Sim. Lamento muito o fato de ter falhado ao perder Naruto de vista. Achei justo a advertência e a perda de remuneração de dois meses.

Então, antes que reagisse, é preso por quatro ANBUS que surgem, o imobilizando, para depois ele ficar estarrecido ao ver um Yamanaka na sala, sendo que o mesmo começa a entrar em sua mente e por mais que tente impedir a entrada, não consegue e após alguns minutos, fica horrorizado ao saber que ele descobriu tudo.

Inoichi faz um aceno positivo para o Hokage, que estreita os olhos ao ANBU, que ao olhar para o Kage, podia sentir a ira daquele que era considerando o Deus shinobi, com o mesmo dirigindo um chakra assassino e absurdamente opressor somente ao Anbu, que defecava e urinava, conforme estava aterrorizado.

\- Levem esse lixo daqui, pois, ele está fedendo. O coloquem na cela de segurança máxima com algemas de constrição de chakra. Depois, darei a punição dele.

Então, o grupo de ANBUS, o levam dali.

Hiruzen suspira e fala:

\- Peço desculpas pelo tratamento. Só fui avisado de manhã do ocorrido. Gostaria que esperassem lá fora, enquanto conversamos algo entre nós.

\- Claro, Hokage-sama.

Ela fala, curvando-se levemente, sendo seguido de seu filho e da youkai, para depois se retirarem dali.

\- Os demais saiam, por favor, com exceção de Yamato, Inoichi, Asuma, Kakashi e Yugao.

Após saírem, Hiruzen faz um jutsu para selar o som do ambiente, enquanto que Yamato retira a máscara, com Kakashi o reconhecendo.

\- Bem, conte-me o que viu na mente do bastardo. Eu prefiro que as crianças não ouvissem.

O Yamanaka começa a narrar, sentindo muita ira, conforme descrevia as surras e violência que Naruto sofria, sendo surrado várias vezes, assim como o fato de que, ás vezes, conseguiam roubar os tickets de comida dele e que só não morria de fome, pois, o Teuchi Ichiraku, do Icharaku Ramen, lhe ofertava comida de graça.

A narração continuou, sendo que ele falou desgostoso que sempre que Kurenai via eles batendo no Naruto, murmurava feliz um "bem-feito, raposa demônio", conforme viu na mente do ex-ANBU.

Tal comentário para Asuma destruiu qualquer resquício de amor por Kurenai e a culpa que sentiu, até alguns instantes atrás, por se sentir atraído por outra, levando-o, inicialmente, a se afastar de Minako para não ceder, para que pudesse ser fiel a Kurenai.

Agora, decidiu investir no sentimento com a Uzumaki, sendo que faria questão de dispensar Kurenai, pois, não suportava maldade a inocentes, principalmente com crianças, assim como pessoas que viam tal maldade e não faziam nada.

Então, Inoichi termina o relato e Hiruzen fala irado:

\- Ela será punida, de certa forma. Quero um relatório completo do que viu para hoje.

\- O terá em sua mesa até o almoço, Hokage-sama. – Inoichi fala.

\- Pode se retirar.

\- Sim, senhor.

Nisso, ele sai e Hiruzen fala, após massagear as têmporas.

\- Você, Yugao, irá proteger Naruto quando ele sair por aí. Yamato irá treinar a família. Minako será a mãe adotiva de Naruto. Ela se ofereceu para isso e acredito que será uma boa mãe.

Então, Kakashi fala:

\- Hokage-sama, gostaria de pedir algo.

\- O quê?

\- Quando Naruto se formar na Academia, quero ser o sensei dele. Vou treinar um time e quero Naruto nele. Eu também me sinto culpado. Eu ia me oferecer para cuidar dele, mas, vejo que será dado como filho adotivo a Minako-san, né?

\- Uma mãe, seria algo bom. Ela parece ser bem amável. Além disso, Yugao irá vigiá-lo e Yamato estará junto da família.

\- Então, posso me juntar a Yamato para ajudar no treinamento deles?

O Kage olha para ele, sabendo que Kakashi compartilhava do mesmo sentimento dele ao saber que falhou, miseravelmente, com Minato.

\- Eu permito. Antes de irem, preciso revelar algo. Peço para que ouçam atentamente e somente depois, façam as perguntas que tiverem. – ele fala seriamente.

Após uma hora, todos saem da sala, surpresos com o que ouviram, enquanto que os Conselheiros se aproximavam com os shinobis se curvando, enquanto saíam do local, sendo que Kakashi estreitou os olhos para os Conselheiros, principalmente para Danzou, assim como Asuma e os outros.

No Hospital que Naruto estava, Minako afagava a cabeça de Naruto, maternalmente, sendo que ainda digeria o estado em que estava o corpo da pobre criança, enquanto imaginava o quanto ele sofreu.

Já, Yuukiko e Yukiko estavam sentados nas cadeiras, com um encostado no outro, sendo que estavam cochilando.

Então, ela vê que o corpo de Yukiko brilha e uma esfera de luz sai dela em direção ao Naruto, entrando pelo selo, o modificando, com ela ficando surpresa, pois, havia reconhecido o selamento, instantes antes de ser alterado, sendo que sentia o chakra, suspeitando de quem era, embora acreditasse que houvesse um segundo.

Dentro de Naruto, um vulto se aproxima da cela de Kurama que desperta, ressabiada, não reconhecendo quem se aproximava, começando a rosnar, não se concentrando no cheiro e em um piscar de olhos, a cela some.

A raposa estava embasbacada, até que enxerga a pessoa, ficando estática ao descobrir quem era, julgando que estava vendo coisas, até que sente o cheiro e o chakra, indicando que não havia erro.

Ela começa a chorar, apoiando seu focinho ao lado dele, sentindo o seu pai afaga-la, enquanto ela murmurava:

\- Tou-chan.

\- Me perdoe, Kurama. Nunca desejei isso para vocês.

\- Nós sabemos.

Ele suspira e afaga Kyuubi, sentindo toda a dor, ira e sofrimento dela, sendo que derrama lágrimas de dor, fazendo Kurama se preocupar com ele.

\- Tou-chan?

\- Choro pela sua dor, sofrimento e ódio, ocasionado pelos outros humanos.

\- Eles são monstros. Não o senhor. O senhor e Ashura são os únicos que prestam.

\- Há outros que prestam minha filha... Pode assumir a sua forma humana.

Nisso, o corpo dela brilha e surge uma criança com nove caudas e orelhas felpudas.

\- Não! Nenhum presta! No passado eu fui capturada e escravizada para ser usada como ferramenta. Eu salvei uma criança humana de morrer e a mãe do menino quebrou a promessa e revelou sobre a minha existência. Eu fui piedosa com os humanos e eles retribuíram, me machucando! – ela fala dentre lágrimas – Me escravizaram, para depois me prenderam com estacas. Eu sentia medo e dor. Eu vivia chorando, assim como estava assustada, no início. Para os humanos, minhas lágrimas não significavam nada. Não tiveram piedade ou clemência. Chorei por vários meses. Chorei por estar presa como se fosse uma criminosa, chorei por ser uma escrava, chorei por ter o meu chakra retirado pelas aquelas humanas, sempre que precisavam, de poder. Tirar o meu chakra dói. Eu implorava. Eu pedia. Mas, não faziam nada. No caso, eu implorava a Mito, que mentia ao Hashirama ao falar que eu estava bem. Acredito que ele não sabia e mesmo que soubesse, eu duvido que ele fosse fazer algo, embora não compreendia o olhar triste dele, quando falavam sobre mim. Com o tempo, a dor e o medo foram substituídos pela raiva e ira. Passei a amaldiçoar os humanos. Passei a me odiar por ter salvado aquela criança. Meu ódio era proporcional ao meu sofrimento. Eu suportava a dor que sentia ao ser retirado o meu chakra. Fiquei insensível. Mas, a dor persistia em meu coração. Me trataram como algo! Me condenaram por um crime que não cometi. Nunca pensaram em mim e nos meus irmãos, seus filhos, como seres com sentimentos. Nos trataram como se fossemos meras bestas sem sentimentos! Viu? Nenhum presta!

Ela cai de joelhos, chorando, sentindo toda a dor e sofrimento.

Rikudou se agacha, chorando, sendo que Kurama, na forma criança, o abraçava, procurando instintivamente o calor do seu pai, envolvendo as suas mãozinhas na túnica dele, enquanto que as suas lágrimas de dor, vertiam em seu rosto.

O sennin passa a afagar paternalmente a cabeça de Kurama, murmurando palavras gentis para acalma-la, sendo que próximo dali, dois vultos observavam tudo, sendo que ambos caíram de joelhos, se abraçando.

Rikudou concentra o seu poder e ela sente uma sensação quente, sendo que depois, vê uma esfera luminosa se aproximar, após os olhos de seu pai brilharem e reconhece a esfera como sendo a sua parte ying, sentindo que o seu tamanho voltou ao que tinha, originalmente, embora não estivesse, naquele momento, na sua forma verdadeira.

Então, ela começa a chorar. Não de dor e sim, de felicidade, conforme sentia o carinho de seu pai que curava os ferimentos em seu coração, sentindo que dissipava todo o ódio e dor e era uma sensação tão aconchegante, que permite adormecer, levemente, enquanto era embalada pelas carícias paternais, adorando sentir o cheiro que a confortava.

Após vários minutos, ela se sente bem, sendo que percebe que não se lembra de muitas coisas, assim como não consegue sentir mais ódio ou dor, enquanto que não se importava com tal perda, pois, o seu pai estava ali, junto dela e estava recebendo o seu carinho.

Além disso, percebeu o quanto o seu coração ficou leve.

\- Peço para confiar em Naruto. Mais para frente vai ser revelado tudo. Eu prometo.

\- Em Naruto? Fala do meu jinchuuriki? Você não veio me levar daqui para eu ser livre, novamente? – ela pergunta exasperada.

Ele sorri tristemente e fala:

\- Não teria como lhe esconder. Você seria capturada novamente. Mas, Naruto, vai proteger você e os outros, sendo que vocês terão outros para ajuda-los. Lembra-se do que disse a vocês, há mais de um milênio atrás?

Ela fica surpresa e pergunta:

\- Ele é o que foi profetizado?

\- Sim. Sinta o coração dele. Mesmo depois de tudo, não odeia Konoha.

A raposa sente e percebe que era verdade.

\- Quando aqueles que podem capturar vocês, não existirem mais, com o mundo em paz, vocês serão livres novamente. Peço para ter paciência. Ele é uma criança, ainda.

\- Ele é mesmo quem nos prometeu, tou-chan?

\- Sim. Por acaso, acha que mentiria a vocês?

\- Não, tou-chan.

Ela fala, negando com a cabeça, com Rikudou a achando fofinha, enquanto ficava feliz ao perceber que o olhar dela voltou a ser como era no passado.

Nisso, ele sorri e fala:

\- Fique junto dele. Vocês precisam um do outro.

\- Quando ele souber que matei os seus pais, não vai me perdoar. - ela fala cabisbaixa.

\- Você irá se surpreender.

Ele decide não revelar que Naruto era Ashura, para que a sua filha não se sentisse mal por ter deixado ele sofrer, preferindo que tal fato fosse revelado no futuro, assim como, que Hashirama era também reencarnação de Ashura e que sempre ficou deprimido por ter que permitir que a selassem, já que o forte amor de Ashura por Kurama, passava as suas reencarnações, sendo que sabia que no íntimo, Hashirama nunca amou Mito e sim, a bijuu e que não teve escolha, pois, era um Kage e precisou tomar medidas para proteger a vila.

Claro que sabia que ele sofreu, até o fim dos seus dias com a sua vida sendo abreviada pelo sofrimento, pelo que teve que permitir que fizessem com Kurama, sendo que não sabia da dor e do sofrimento que ela passava com estacas em suas caudas e corpo, pois, Mito mentiu sobre as acomodações da raposa para o seu esposo, assim somo sentia ciúmes de Kurama, por ele sempre perguntar sobre ela.

Rikudou acreditava que ela sempre desconfiou, por mais estranho que fosse, que o seu marido parecia se importar demasiadamente com a sua filha e que por isso, procurou provocar mais sofrimento à ela, assim como procurou aconselhar e confortar a próxima jinchuuriki, enquanto envenenava Kushina contra a raposa, ocultando de todos que ela tinha sentimentos e que sofria, e que por isso, não era o monstro que todos pensavam que era, fazendo a jovem Uzumaki ver a raposa como uma besta e não, um ser com sentimentos.

Então, enquanto afagava paternalmente a sua filha, ela percebeu, somente naquele instante, que era uma criança, sendo que era adulta antes de reencontrá-lo.

Então, Rikudou fala como se lesse a mente dela:

\- A modificação que fiz no selo, ocasionou essa mudança. Irá compartilhar da aparência de seu jinchuuriki. Isso ocorrerá com os outros.

\- Disse que não podíamos assumir a forma humana na frente dos humanos e outros seres, para que não fizessem maldades conosco. - nisso, ela fica pensativa - O que são essas maldades? Já que está aqui, também quero saber o motivo de não ver, ouvir ou sentir nada, sempre que Kushina e Mito se encontravam com os seus maridos, principalmente a noite, sendo que depois, durante o dia, somente Kushina ficava demasiadamente feliz, mais do que em qualquer outra ocasião, embora não pudesse ver os pensamentos dela, nesses instantes. Já, com a Mito, eu sempre via ela com o marido, com ambos indo dormir, com exceção de poucas vezes, que não conseguia ver ou ouvir nada. Não sei o motivo disso. Afinal, eles somente se deitavam, né?

Rikudou fica sem jeito, para depois sorrir paternalmente e falar:

\- Quando crescer, você vai saber. Ou melhor, descobrir. Além disso, no caso de Naruto, não tem que se preocupar dele saber sobre a sua aparência.

Naquele instante, ele ficou aliviado por ter feito um selo especial, junto de seus filhos, para que eles nunca vissem nada impróprio. No caso, cenas de sexo.

\- Tou-chan...

Ela confessava que queria saber o que eram as tais maldades e o motivo de não ouvir e nem ver nada em vários momentos de Kushina e Mito, principalmente quando estavam juntas de seus maridos.

Nisso, ele a abraça e afaga paternalmente a cabeça dela, falando:

\- Iremos nos ver daqui a alguns anos. Prometa ao seu tou-chan, que fará o que eu pedi. Naruto não é como os outros.

\- Sim. Ele é o que foi prometido a nós, não é? Vou fazer o que me pediu, tou-chan. - ela sorri meigamente.

\- Muito obrigado, filha. Até mais.

Então ele beija paternalmente o topo da cabeça dela, para depois afagar a cabeça de Kurama, enquanto desaparecia, com o sorriso da bijuu titubeando, até que chora, conforme caía de joelho, pois, já começava a sentir falta do seu pai, após receber o carinho paternal, sendo que sentia seu coração leve, não conseguindo mais encontrar o ódio, sendo que não sabia que ele havia eliminado de Naruto, também, o ódio que havia assumido uma forma, se separando dele.

Ela chorava em um pranto mudo, se abraçando, acabando por não perceber que atrás de seu tou-chan, enquanto ele estava a confortando, havia outro ser. Uma mulher que se chamava Youko, usando várias camadas de quimono, tendo cabelos, orelhas e caudas alvas, sendo que tinha dez caudas, além do símbolo de lua crescente.

Até desaparecer, ela sorria meigamente, sendo que depois olha para o lado, onde mais afastado tinha dois vultos ajoelhados por estarem abraçados. Ela consente com a cabeça e depois, desaparece, também.

No lado de fora, Minako fica surpresa ao ver que a esfera sai e assume a forma de Rikudou, sendo que ela se prostra e ele fala:

\- Cuide deles, por favor.

\- Sim, Rikudou sennin-sama. – ela fala humildemente.

\- Muito obrigado. Tenho outra missão. A missão número três será realizada essa noite.

\- Entendo.

\- Prepare tudo. O tempo urge.

Nisso, a mulher vê Youko, a reconhecendo, sendo que se curva, para depois vê-la indo até a filha, Yukiko, beijando maternalmente a testa dela, fazendo surgir um sorriso no rostinho dela, enquanto ressonava abraçada, junto de Yuukiko.

Ela afaga a cabeça de sua filha, para depois sorrir, sendo que Rikudou coloca a mão no ombro dela, a confortando, com ela sorrindo para o sennin, que corresponde ao sorriso.

Então, ambos viram esferas luminosas que se juntam em uma, tomando a forma de uma pequena raposa peluda e alva de dez caudas com uma lua crescente na testa e orbes azuis como duas safiras que parte dali, sendo que tinha o tamanho de um gato pequeno.

Dentro da mente de Naruto, o loiro aparece em sua mente, sendo que não sentia mais dor e medo.

Então, ao erguer o rosto, avista um filhote de raposa alaranjada de nove caudas, que estava sentada.

Ele se aproxima, fascinado, pois, achava ela muito fofa e ao chegar perto, pergunta:

\- Quem é você?

\- Vocês humanos me chamam de Kyuubi no Youko. O meu tou-chan me deu o nome de Kurama.

\- Tou-chan?

\- É quem vocês chamam de Rikudou sennin.

O loiro fica surpreso, para depois correr até ela e abraça-la, falando, ao esfregar a cabeça no pescoço peludo dela:

\- Você é tão fofa. Não combina com as pinturas que fizeram de você.

\- Essa é a minha forma de filhote. O selo foi modificado e ganhei a mesma aparência que a sua. Confesso que é estranho olhar dessa altura.

Ele se afasta e olha para ela, atentamente, para depois falar:

\- Sempre a retratam com um olhar aterrorizante como se fosse apenas uma besta feroz. Mas, o seu olhar não é de uma besta. Sinto que já experimentou muita dor e sofrimento. Provavelmente, são os mesmos olhos que eu tenho, quando me olho no espelho.

Kurama fica estarrecida, para depois falar, cabisbaixa:

\- Os seus pais foram mortos por mim. Por isso, é órfão. Os moradores maltratam você por minha causa. Eu peço desculpas. Sei que é difícil me perdoar, mas, saiba que eu estava sendo controlada, há anos atrás por um servo de Madara. Falo subordinado, pois, o cheiro não era dele, apesar de ter um leve traço do cheiro dele. Antes, eu sentia muito ódio, por ter sofrido séculos ao me escravizarem, a fim de usarem o meu poder. Eu estava repleta de ódio quando fui libertada do controle desse servo de Madara e por isso, acabei por atacar os seus pais que tentavam protegê-lo, pois, queriam me selar em você, para que se tornasse o meu novo carcereiro.

Naruto fica estarrecido, sendo que quando se separa dela, surge a vida inteira de Kurama em sua mente, inclusive o seu sofrimento e dor, assim como os seus sentimentos, percebendo que ela era uma vitima, assim como ele.

Afinal, quem matou os seus pais foram humanos cruéis, sendo que Madara foi o que causou tudo, pois, a escravizou, sendo que sentia muita ira das palavras dele "os bijuus são escravos para aqueles com os olhos abençoados".

A criança notou que por vários séculos, ela foi tratada como algo, sendo que tinha sentimentos. Os olhos dela eram como os seus. Havia a dor e tristeza. Inclusive, sentia pelo vínculo, a culpa que a consumia ao revelar que matou os seus pais.

Então, a criança fala:

\- Você não matou os meus pais - Kurama ergue o focinho, olhando estarrecido para ele, com as suas lágrimas cessando, frente a surpresa inesperada - Foi uma vítima de monstros que se dizem, humanos. Séculos de sofrimento e dor a fizeram sentir ira e ódio dos humanos. A minha própria raça a fez sofrer e no final, os meus pais pagaram por isso. Seus atos foram consequência do sofrimento e da dor que vivenciou por séculos ao ser escravizada, para que fosse usada como se fosse algo, ao mesmo tempo que a viam como um ser sem sentimentos, tendo que lidar com o seu próprio sofrimento, sozinha. O ódio e ira seriam a consequência óbvia de tal tratamento. Eu é que devo pedir desculpas em nome de todos os humanos.

Kurama fica estarrecida ao vê-lo se curvar para ela, para depois ela começar a chorar, se sentindo mal, pois, ele não era como os outros.

Além disso, sentia a seriedade e sinceridade em suas palavras, sendo que ele a abraça, até que uma voz feminina irrompe da escuridão ao lado deles:

\- Nós também devemos desculpas, principalmente eu.

Nisso, Kushina surge chorando, junto de Minato, sendo que ouviram todo o sofrimento da raposa e para a ruiva foi pior, pois, de fato, nunca pensou em Kurama como alguém com sentimentos e sim, como sendo meramente uma besta, segundo os ensinamentos de Mito.

\- Quem são vocês?

Minato e Kushina se prostram para Kurama, com a ruiva falando:

\- Eu peço perdão. Eu também compartilhei do pensamento de você ser algo e não um ser com sentimentos e coração. Me sinto menos do que um lixo.

\- Eu também quero pedir desculpas. Assim como os outros, nunca cogitei a hipótese que tinha sentimentos e que sofria como qualquer ser vivo. Creio que nem mereço ser chamado de lixo. - o Namikaze fala.

A raposa fica estarrecida, processando o ato deles, para depois o casal se erguer, se aproximando de Naruto, sendo que Kushina chora ainda mais e o abraça, enquanto que Minato afagava paternalmente a cabeça de seu filho que se sentia bem nos braços deles.

\- Quem são vocês?

\- Eu sou Kushina Uzumaki. Sou a sua mãe e este é Minato Namikaze, o seu pai.

\- Minato Namikaze? O relâmpago amarelo de Konoha? O Yondaime? – o loiro pergunta estarrecido.

\- Sim, meu filho.

\- Por que nunca soube disso? – ele pergunta, enquanto chorava, os abraçando.

\- Foi para protegê-lo. Um jinchuuriki já é um alvo cobiçado. Imagine se os inúmeros inimigos que eu fiz, descobrissem sobre a sua existência, sendo que não estaria com você para defendê-lo?

O loiro acena com a cabeça, ainda nos braços do seu pai, sendo que a criança fala:

\- Se estão aqui, podem ficar comigo.

O casal se entreolha, para depois, Minato falar, tristemente:

\- Nós estamos mortos. Eu deixei um pouco do meu chakra no selo da antiga cela de Kurama e Kushina também deixou o seu chakra para ajuda-lo no futuro. Porém, o selo foi modificado e Rikudou sennin nos deu a chance de nos encontrarmos. Além disso, a minha alma foi liberada do shinigami, pois eu tinha metade do chakra da Kurama, comigo, quando usei a técnica. O chakra voltou a ela e eu vim junto, graças aos poderes de Rikudou. Mas, em breve, partiremos.

\- Não pode ser! Vamos ficar juntos! – a criança exclama desesperada.

\- Quem sabe, não iremos nos reencontrar algum dia? Mas, para isso acontecer, você deve continuar se guiando por seu coração. Um coração como o seu pode realizar milagres. – Minato fala gentilmente. - Acredite.

\- O seu tou-chan está certo. Saiba que sempre sentimos orgulho de você, desde que estava em meu ventre. Lembre-se que nós o amamos demais.

Naruto está emocionado, sendo que abraçava ambos que estavam junto dele, para depois o pai dele falar, tristemente:

\- Quando eu o tornei um jinchuuriki, visando salvar Konoha e impedir que esse capanga do Madara controlasse a Kurama, novamente, julguei erroneamente que o povo o veria como um herói, mas... – ele torce os punhos – Se soubesse de tudo, acredito que pegaria você e sua mãe, para tentarmos uma nova vida longe dali. Saiba que nós sempre sentiremos orgulho de você.

\- Sentem mesmo, orgulho? – a criança pergunta com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

\- Sim. Lembre-se, que um coração como o seu pode realizar milagres. Sempre seja como é agora. O futuro pode reservar surpresas. Tenha fé, meu filho. – Kushina fala com a voz embargada.

\- Eu terei fé! Eu prometo. – o loiro fala sorrindo, sendo que chorava de felicidade.

Nisso, eles começam a ficar transparentes e o abraçam ainda mais fortemente, sendo que Minato fala:

\- Chegou a hora, meu filho.

\- Fiquem mais um pouco! Por favor! – a criança os abraçava fortemente, chorando.

\- Seja forte e gentil, meu filho. Acredite. Pode demorar, mas, um dia poderemos nos reencontrar novamente.

Nisso, eles desaparecem, com a criança caindo de joelhos, chorando, para depois secar as lágrimas e exclamar, sorrindo, ao se erguer:

\- Eu prometo que serei forte e gentil, kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Eu também acredito que iremos nos reencontrar, novamente!

Kurama havia visto tudo, sendo que chorava emocionada, para depois, o seu corpo brilhar, mostrando a forma humana para ele, possuindo um corpo com a mesma idade dele, o deixando surpreso.

\- Incrível!

Nisso, corre até ela e a abraça, com Kurama começando a se sentir estranha com o abraço dele, sendo que, estranhamente, a seu ver, vinha a imagem de Ashura na mente dela, para depois ela sorrir, o abraçando, com Naruto falando, olhando para ela ao se separarem, enquanto segurava as duas mãos dela:

\- Eu sempre estarei junto de você! É uma promessa!

Ela sorri timidamente, corando, sendo que fala, sorrindo meigamente, contagiada pela felicidade dele, com as suas caudas abanando animadamente:

\- Sim. Eu também estarei sempre junta com você.


	5. Kusagakure no Sato

**Notas da Autora**

Minako começa a por o seu plano em prática.

Mãe e filha ficam surpresas, quando...

Yo!

Eu coloquei uma referência a um desenho antigo, desde que esse personagem surgiu.

Eu me refiro a invocação Cavalo de fogo, que Minako invoca, com ele sendo o cavalo mais veloz da vila dos cavalos.  
Ainda vou mostrar a vila deles.

Ele é um cavalo negro com crinas vermelhas.

O nome original do desenho é Wild Fire. No Brasil ficou conhecido como Cavalo de fogo. Eu ainda choro com uma cena da abertura.

Era só isso que queria comentar.

Tenham uma excelente leitura. ^ ^

 **Capítulo 5 - Kusagakure no Sato**

Um shinobi da grama vai até a casa e pega a mulher que vivia com a sua filha.

Ela era uma Uzumaki como Minako e a Guardiã sentiu muito ódio ao descobrir, através das visões de Youko-sama, que eles a usavam para curar os outros quando a mordiam e que ela morreria naquela noite, acabando por sobrar para a pequena Karin sofrer mordidas desde tenra idade, diariamente, todas as noites, sendo inúmeras mordidas, mesmo ela tendo apenas seis anos.

Então, conforme o shinobi levava a mulher, após a mesma se despedir da filha que não sabia o que acontecia com a sua mãe, Minako surge na frente do ninja e em um piscar de olhos, o derruba, para depois pegar um pergaminho, invocando cordas feitas de letras, para depois colocar um selo na cabeça dele, semelhante ao pássaro na gaiola dos Hyuugas.

A mulher fica surpresa ao ver que ele é preso em um pergaminho, sendo sugado pelo mesmo, com ela guardando o pergaminho, para depois falar a mulher que não a temia, quando viu o cabelo vermelho:

\- Essa noite, você morreria, após ser mordida várias vezes e depois da sua morte, pegariam a sua filha para ser mordida todas as noites por vários shinobis.

\- Eles prometeram que não fariam isso, se eu... – ela fala a beira das lágrimas.

Karin ouviu o que eles falavam e ficou chocada, pois, havia compreendido que a sua mãe era constantemente mordida e passou a ter medo.

\- Por que eles manteriam uma promessa a forasteiras, como eles mesmos as chamam? Por anos, você os ajudou e como eles retribuem? Ainda a chamam de forasteira e alguém sem direitos. Saiba que vivo em Konoha e quero leva-la para lá.

\- Mas, foi Konoha que destruiu a nossa vila.

\- Não foi Konoha. Foi o Danzou e a sua ANBU Ne. O Hokage nunca faria isso. Acredite em mim. Sou uma Uzumaki, apesar de nunca ter vivido na Uzushiogakure no Sato (渦潮隠れの里 - Vila oculta do Redemoinho), pois, vivia em uma vila isolada nas montanhas há vários quilômetros da civilização mais próxima. Mesmo assim, sou uma Uzumaki. Você é uma Uzumaki. Não importa se eu sou da Uzushiogakure ou não. Fazemos parte do mesmo clã. Você confia em quem? Você confia em alguém do seu clã ou em uma vila que as trata como forasteiras sem terem direito a nada, a não ser a dor das mordidas, sendo que a sua filha será condenada, mesmo sendo criança? Para esses bastardos, não importa o que vocês sejam. Não passam de meros escravos. Para eles, a sua filha não é nada. Quer esse destino a ela? Quer fazer ela ser mordida, inúmeras vezes, todas as noites?

\- Não! Claro que não! – ela exclama a beira das lágrimas - Mas, como podemos fugir?

Nisso, sorrindo, ela fala:

\- Eles estão enfraquecidos, pois, acabaram de participar de uma batalha e por dependerem da cura que pode proporcionar ao mordê-la, os iryounins não estão fazendo nada para proporcionar o tratamento e posterior cura dos pacientes. Na verdade, com exceção dos curativos, eles não fazem mais nada, pois a usam. Portanto, os shinobis bastardos feridos, não vão poder fazer nada pela vila, por estarem esperando você. Em virtude disso, não será difícil. Se juntarmos nossos chakras em um jutsu extremo de colaboração, teremos êxito. Só vão precisar se concentrar. Eu quero poupar o meu chakra, ao máximo.

\- Karin vai participar?

\- Sim. Ela é fundamental. Iremos mostrar a eles o poder dos Uzumakis! – Minako exclama.

\- Eu vou participar, kaa-san! Eles são uns monstros e terei prazer em detonar essa vila maldita! - a pequena exclama, começando a sentir orgulho por ser uma Uzumaki.

A mãe dela olha para Karin que sentia muita raiva, ainda mais quando correu até a genitora e ergueu a manga dela, olhando estarrecida para as mordidas, enquanto chorava, cerrando os dentes, para depois virar para Minako, perguntando, determinada:

\- O que precisamos fazer?

A Guardiã sorri e fala:

\- Preciso que encostem a mão em mim e se concentrem. Passem o chakra para mim. Como somos Uzumakis, temos afinidade. Mordidas são apenas para os não Uzumakis e para se curarem. Basta somente tocar nas minhas costas e se concentrarem.

Nisso, elas ficam de costas, apoiando a mão nela, para depois ela exclamar:

\- Agora!

Nisso, elas começam a passar chakra, que juntamente com o dela, o amplia, com a mesma fazendo um único selo:

\- Taijuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Nisso, surgem centenas de Kage Bushins, surpreendendo mãe e filha, pois, nunca imaginaram que seriam tantos, sendo que já ouviram falar da técnica.

Além disso, para a mãe de Karin, mesmo com os chakras delas, seria impossível gerar tal quantidade, sendo que todos eles usam henge, em seguida, mudando a sua aparência.

Como se lesse os pensamentos dela, Minako fala:

\- Não sou uma simples Uzumaki. Depois eu explico. Agora, temos que sair dessa vila.

\- Mas, como? – a mãe de Karin pergunta, abraçando a filha.

\- Vou reduzir a força da vila a quase zero. Conheço ninjutsus poderosos e há invocações que podem ajudar. Vamos esperar pelo momento certo.

\- Momento certo? – Karin pergunta.

\- Sim. – Minako fala afagando gentilmente a cabeça dela – A minha preocupação é o que irei enfrentar quando os Kage bushins desaparecerem.

\- Como assim? A mãe de Karin pergunta, preocupada.

\- Os Kage bushins passam toda a experiência ao original. Porém, junto da experiência vem o cansaço. Terei que lidar com o cansaço de centenas. Preciso me preparar.

Então, elas começam a ver explosões, sendo que após alguns minutos, Minako morde a ponta do dedo e após fazer um selo, bate a mão no chão, exclamando:

\- Kuchyouse no jutsu! Cavalo de fogo!

Nisso, ele surge, novamente, sendo que ela ajuda a mãe de Karin e a pequena a subirem no lombo dele, junto dela, que fala:

\- Corra mais rápido que o vento e em linha reta em direção a Konoha, por favor.

\- Como desejar.

Nisso, ele parte velozmente, criando um escudo para protegê-las da velocidade, sendo que mesmo com três no lombo dele, isso não afetava a sua velocidade, pois, ele não era um cavalo comum.

Portanto, podia lidar com os pesos em seu lombo, sem perder a sua velocidade padrão e ele cavalgava tão rápido, que para as pessoas comuns que fugiam apavoradas das batalhas, parecia um borrão negro, ao ponto delas questionarem se de fato passou algo por elas, apesar do vento violento que ele gerava quando usava a sua velocidade máxima, acabando por empurrar várias pessoas.

Quando mãe e filha piscam, elas já estavam fora dos limites da vila e o corcel diminui a velocidade, sendo que mãe e filha, após se recuperarem da surpresa da velocidade do belo corcel, olham para trás e observam inúmeras explosões, sendo que Minako fala:

\- Meus Kage bushins estão atacando os shinobis, inclusive os do hospital que mordiam você e que iriam morder a sua filha, sendo que começaram primeiro pelos iryounins vagabundos. Enquanto isso, grupos imensos que se dividiram estão destruindo todos os shinobis. Eu capturei o líder da vila e os conselheiros, além de salvar os escravos sexuais, inclusive crianças, usadas pelos moradores, sendo todos estrangeiros, que foram obrigados a pagarem com os seus corpos, independente da idade, sendo vistos como meros lixos. – ela fala o final com nojo, sendo visível a ira em suas íris como esmeraldas que estavam coléricas - Eu os levei para fora da Vila.

\- O que disse?

A mãe de Karin abraça a filha, que não entende o que os adultos falavam, enquanto notava que a sua mãe tremia e exibia um olhar aterrorizado, para depois Minako fazer um único selo, fazendo a criança dormir através de um genjutsu.

\- Por que fez isso?

\- Iríamos falar de assuntos não próprios para a idade dela. Já basta o que falei lá atrás.

\- Entendi.

\- Bem, voltando ao que conversávamos. Algo assim era esperado. Afinal, é uma vila podre até a alma. O tratamento que davam a vocês era o mesmo dado a qualquer forasteiro. Inclusive, muitos foram convertidos em escravos sexuais ao serem obrigados a usarem o corpo como pagamento, sendo que até crianças precisavam pagar com os seus corpos. Vocês não eram estupradas por causa do seu poder. Ao contrário de Konohagakure no Sato (木ノ葉隠れの里 - Vila oculta da Folha), que tem a podridão na maioria das pessoas e na ANBU Ne, sobre a figura do bastardo do Danzou, sendo que foi ele que mandou atacar a minha vila e a Uzushiogakure no Sato, o Hokage é bom e Konoha não destrata os forasteiros, além de haver, ainda, pessoas boas, além do fato, de Uzushio ter uma forte aliança com Konoha. As pessoas de fora são acolhidas, passando a serem integradas a vila. Na Kusagakure no Sato (草隠れの里 - vila oculta da grama), o líder era tão podre, assim como o Conselho e todos os moradores. Ele inclusive usava os forasteiros como meros prostitutos e prostituas para orgias doentias, desde tenra idade, pois, era um pedófilo. A podridão estava espalhava e se propagava a todos, diferente de Konoha, que se concentra em um grupo. Se há algo que estraga Konoha é uma parte do povo e a ANBU Ne. Mas, isso não é motivo para destruir Konoha. Konoha tem salvação. Já, a Kusagakure é completamente corrompida. Por isso, estou reduzindo a força deles, a quase zero.

A mãe de Karin fica pensativa e depois pergunta:

\- Mesmo doando grande parte do nosso chakra a você, seria impossível criar tantos Kage Bushins. Eu acho. – ela fala o final, meio incerta.

Então, Karin acorda, julgando que estava cansada pelos acontecimentos e por isso, adormeceu.

\- Isso é possível graças a um jutsu usado em mim, quando eu estava no ventre da minha mãe. Eu adquiri um reservatório de chakra absurdamente imenso para os padrões dos Uzumakis, juntamente com o desenvolvimento das minhas bobinas de chakra para lidar com tal poder. Sou uma Guardiã que detém o poder dos outros Guardiões, sendo o poder passado para cada Guardião. Tenho o poder equivalente a mais de seis Uzumakis. Durante o meu treinamento, aprendi, também, a controlar essa reserva de chakra monstruosa. Graças a isso, tenho seis vezes mais chakra do que um Uzumaki comum. Além disso, usaram outro jutsu, para que eu absorvesse um pouco do poder de uma youkai dentro da minha mãe, que era uma jinchuuriki, quando eu estava em seu ventre, para auxiliar no aumento da minha reserva.

\- Nossa... Isso explica porque o seu chakra é tão denso e poderoso. – Karin fala pensativa. – Nunca vi uma reserva de chakra tão intensa como a sua. É praticamente monstruosa.

Minako se vira e sorri, falando a pequena Karin:

\- Você é mesmo uma sensora de chakra. E não é uma simples sensora. Você tem um desenvolvimento acima de qualquer outro e acredito que, inconscientemente, você pode baixar o seu chakra ao ponto de ocultá-lo por completo. Será uma shinobi maravilhosa. Eu, propositalmente, deixei o meu chakra fluir, para medir a sua capacidade de analisar o chakra, mesmo com pouco conhecimento. Você foi excelente, conforme o esperado.

Karin cora com os elogios, sendo que a mãe dela pergunta:

\- Por que está reduzindo a força daquela vila desgraçada?

\- Bem, a força da vila estava enfraquecida, pois, em vez de fazerem o seu trabalho, os iryounins apenas esperavam você chegar para ser mordida e assim, curar os pacientes, em vez de tratarem eles. Eles passaram a depender exclusivamente de você e não exerciam a sua profissão e por causa disso, muitos iriam morder você e por causa disso, morreria. Não estavam preocupados com você, pois, tinham a sua filha para lhe substituir. Em virtude disso tudo, a vila estava com o seu poder militar em menos de sessenta por cento. Por isso, você morreria. Foram muitos feridos.

\- Mas, eles não deveriam se precaver curando quantos pudessem? Para que depender exclusivamente de mim? – a mulher pergunta, exasperada.

\- Os iryounins se tornaram verdadeiros vagabundos. Em vez de usarem os seus conhecimentos e seus chakras para salvar os seus pacientes, se apoiavam exclusivamente em você, pois, era mais prático e cômodo, sendo que não se importavam com a sua dor e sofrimento. A maior prova provém do fato de usarem uma criança de apenas seis anos para ser mordida, sumariamente, inúmeras vezes, todas as noites. Como vocês duas eram forasteiras, vocês podiam ser usadas a vontade, sem peso na consciência ao ver deles. Para eles, vocês eram menos do que lixo, sem qualquer direito e com a obrigação imutável de servirem apenas para serem mordidas. A vila sabia do tratamento que davam a você. Meus Kage bushins pesquisaram e descobriram que todos sabiam sobre vocês, sendo que viam vocês duas, assim como qualquer estrangeiro, como meros vermes e que tinham a obrigação extrema de servirem a eles como "pagamento" por terem sido "acolhidos". – ela fala o final com asco.

Karin consegue entender algumas coisas e fica assustada. Já, a mãe dela, fica aterrorizada e abraça mais fortemente a filha.

Longe dali, um grupo de ANBUS de Iwagakure no Sato (岩隠れの里 - Vila Oculta da Pedra), a mando de seu Tsuchikake (土影), estavam observando a Kusagakure no Sato (草隠れの里 - vila oculta da grama), para que pudessem descobrir o seu poder militar, para saber o momento certo de ataca-los, já que no último ataque, eles haviam conseguido resistir.

Naquele instante, após verem as primeiras explosões e várias lutas até onde podiam avistar, desejando descobrir quem atacava a Grama e se podiam usar esse ataque para subjuga-los, surge, de repente, uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos lilases na frente deles, deixando-os estarrecidos, pois, eles estavam ocultos, indicando que ela devia ser do tipo sensorial.

Além disso, ela aparentava ser mais hábil do que um ANBU e por isso, ficaram a postos para atacar, mas, não avançaram, enquanto estavam estudando ela, principalmente o líder deles, que pergunta:

\- Quem é você?


	6. Iwagakure no Sato

**Notas da Autora**

Os ANBU´s de Iwagakure no Sato percebem que...

Os Kage Bushins de Minako estão… 

**Capítulo 6 - Iwagakure no Sato**

\- Não importa. Vejam que são de Iwagakure no Sato (岩隠れの里 - Vila Oculta da Pedra). Soube que Kusagakure no Sato (草隠れの里 - vila oculta da grama) conseguiu rebater um ataque de vocês, mais cedo, gerando muitos feridos.

\- Sim. Eles se curam, rapidamente e não sabemos como. Você é dessa vila?

\- Dessa vila nojenta? Não. Apenas vim comunicar a vocês que a vila está com seu poder próximo do zero. São um alvo fácil.

Após um minuto ela suspira e fala, cruzando os braços em frente ao tórax. Normalmente, eles aproveitariam para atacar, já que a postura estava aberta. Porém, sentiram que não era sábio avançar nela. Algo na jovem, fazia eles ficarem alarmados.

\- O que acham que são essas explosões? Meu grupo e eu, estamos destruindo cada shinobi para reduzir o poder da grama. Ela está vulnerável. O motivo de vir até você, é porque a Otogakure (音隠れの里 - Vila oculta do som) pode querer se aproveitar disso e não desejo que eles invadam essa vila. Prefiro que sejam vocês. Vocês não são tão cruéis ou bastardos como o Som. O Kage de vocês pode ser muita coisa. Mas, não é um canalha, ao ponto de fazer algo contra inocentes e tem a sua honra em alguns aspectos em relação as mulheres.

\- Parece que você conhece nosso Kage. É uma espiã?

\- Não.

\- Pertence a uma vila?

\- Importa?

Os ANBUS se entreolham e ela fala:

\- Era só isso que queria falar com vocês.

Nisso, ela desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça e o líder comenta:

\- Acredito que seja um Kage Bushin. Não parecia ser um Bushin normal. Ainda mais com a estranha áurea que ela tinha. Acredito que se ela quisesse, poderia destruir uma vila como a Grama, facilmente.

\- Acho que está exagerando, taishou (capitão).

\- Vocês não se sentiram intimidados com a presença dela? Mesmo um Kage, não intimida da forma que ela fez, ainda mais, assumindo uma aparente postura relaxada e não intimidadora. Eu tenho muita experiência e conheço um adversário poderoso a primeira vista. Mesmo se atacássemos, seríamos destruídos, sumariamente e não é só isso. Ela exalava a um poder imenso. Confesso que senti calafrios na espinha. Vocês não sentiram? Ela nos intimidou apenas com a sua presença. Não lançou sequer chakra ou um olhar sério. Em meus quarenta anos de ANBU, agindo em inúmeras missões, nunca senti tanto medo, quando nesse instante, desde que ela ficou na nossa frente. Nunca imaginei que alguém tão calejado em assassinatos, poderia ficar dessa forma na presença de alguém.

Os demais se entreolham e consentem com a cabeça, pois, a sensação que o capitão descrevia, era a mesma que eles sentiram.

Após alguns minutos eles se afastam, para avisar ao Kage deles, de que as defesas da Kusagakure no Sato (草隠れの里 - vila oculta da grama) estavam enfraquecidas. Ele era um grande amigo do Kage e da família dele. Na verdade, era um amigo de infância do mesmo e o Tsuchikage depositava uma grande confiança nele.

Ele pretendia contar sobre a estranha mulher e alertá-lo sobre o fato de existir alguém tão poderoso. De fato, o Kage não permitia estupros de nenhum tipo e qualquer violência contra inocentes. Aqueles que praticavam, eram punidos severamente.

Em Kusagakure, um kage Bushin dela corria por telhados, seguida de shinobis. Um deles se concentra e faz selos, exclamando em direção a inimiga:

\- Doton – Gansetsukon!

Ele molda uma lança bem forte e afiada feita de rocha, para em seguida atirar em direção a Minako, que faz selos, rapidamente e exclama, virando para ele, rapidamente:

\- Raiton - Sandaa Saaburu!

Surge um relâmpago em sua mão que atinge a lança feita de rocha a destruindo, para depois atingir mortalmente o ninja, sendo que ela consegue atingir outros dois, usando a explosão para encobrir o seu movimento, fazendo com que eles não consigam se defender.

Outro shinobi que a perseguia, faz selos, enquanto exclamava:

\- Doton: Yodeppu no jutsu!

O shinobi atirou como metralhadora pela boca, pequenas pedras que depois ficam maiores para acertar a Uzumaki que se concentra, conseguindo desviar, sendo que outro exclama:

\- Como ela consegue desviar sem olhar? Isso é impossível!

\- Veremos se ela consegue escapar disso!

Ele faz selos para depois exclamar:

\- Doton - Doryou Dango!

O shinobi moldou uma bola com pedras que foi atirada contra Minako que desvia, deixando eles estarrecidos, pois, se desviava, exemplarmente, de dois jutsus, consecutivos.

Eles descem para o chão e ao olhar para o lado, vê alguns cilindros com uma espécie de medição e lê rapidamente o rótulo.

Então, sorrindo de canto, faz selos e exclama, ao ver que eles estavam no alcance do cilindro, fazendo selos, consecutivamente, para usar duas técnicas, simultaneamente:

\- Doton: Yodeppu no jutsu! Katon - Goukakyuu Chakra no Jutsu!

Primeiro, ela atira pequenas pedras pela boca que se tornam maiores, para depois usar o jutsu Katon.

As pedras quebraram os cilindros, vazando o gás por eles, sendo que quando os shinobis notaram, foi tarde demais. O jutsu katon, ao atingir o gás, provocou uma explosão imensa, acertando eles, enquanto os queimava, com a Kage Bushin fazendo selos, ao ver outro grupo desviar das chamas para avançar nela, sendo que usam ninjutsu katon contra ela, com eles exclamando em usino:

\- Katon – Endan!

Eles cospem um jato forte de fogo semelhante ao Goukakyuu no Jutsu, só que mais imenso e mais poderoso contra ela, sendo que são cinco que lançam ao mesmo tempo esse ninjutsu.

\- Suiton – Suijinheki!

Uma coluna de água imensa surgiu ao ser cuspida por ela, formando uma barreira de água que deteve os jutsus katon, com a Kage Bushin se concentrando, sendo que faz selos rapidamente e exclama, ao ouvir eles usarem um jutsu raiton:

\- Fuuton – Atsugai! Katon – Endan!

O enorme tufão de vento que ela criou, avança em direção aos nukennins, sendo que ao usar um jutsu de fogo, as chamas envolveram o vento, criando ventos fumegantes, ampliando o poder das chamas, sendo que ela exclama com a união deles:

\- Fuuton – Kamikaze!

O vento neutraliza os jutsus raiton, assim como atinge os shinobis que são pegos de surpresa, sendo que alguns conseguem desviar, enquanto que outros vinham mais atrás e desviavam, embora estivessem abalados com o cheiro de carne humana queimada e pelos shinobis correrem cobertos por chamas violentas.

\- Doton – Ganchuusou!

Minako faz selos e cria espinhos de pedra que saem debaixo dos vários shinobis, com muitos sendo perfurados, simultaneamente, sendo que mal conseguem se esquivar, enquanto que ela faz mais selos e exclama ao ver que eles pisaram na água remanescente da sua técnica suiton, sendo que eles faziam selos:

\- Raiton – Kangekiha!

Surgem inúmeros relâmpagos da mão dela que percorrem a água e eletrocutam todos os shinobis que pisaram na água, sendo que alguns percebem e saltaram a tempo, sendo que antes que pudessem reagir, eles são cortados por uma enorme lâmina de vento criado pelo kage Bushin, ao concentrar o chakra em sua mão, sendo que mais ninjas avançam nela que sorri, de lado.

Próximo dali, um Kage Bushin usava taijutsu contra três shinobis que ficam estarrecidos ao verem que os golpes dela provocavam grandes danos, assim como bloqueava os deles.

Um deles tenta acertar o rosto de Minako que desvia, enquanto que ela bloqueava com o antebraço, o punho do outro ninja, sendo que bloqueava com o seu joelho, uma joelhada de um deles, para depois outro tentar acerta-la com um chute horizontal em direção ao tórax dela, que bloqueia com o braço, sendo que um deles tenta acertá-la com uma cotovelada, ao mesmo tempo, que outro tenta acertar um soco no rosto nela, com o Kage Bushin bloqueando com a mão o soco, enquanto bloqueava a cotovelada com o seu antebraço, ao mesmo tempo em que bloqueava o chute de um deles com o seu joelho.

O clone das sombras estava entediado e decide finalizar a luta, ao notar o quanto eram fracos.

Em um piscar de olhos, ela golpeia consecutivamente os três, não dando qualquer chance deles bloquearem os golpes, sendo que a força dos golpes atira os shinobis violentamente para trás.

Eles se chocam contra muros, mas, se levantam, exibindo hematomas e cortes, assim como sentiam dor no corpo, para depois fazerem selos ao mesmo tempo contra ela, gritando:

\- Tome isso, bastarda!

\- Doton – Ganchuusou! – um deles criou espinhos de pedra que saíram embaixo de Minako que saltou no ar.

\- Não vai escapar! Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu! – ao mesmo tempo, outro shinobi faz selos e atira uma enorme bola de fogo, devastadora, pela boca em direção a Kage bushin.

\- Doton - Doryou Dango! – o clone das sombras exclama, moldando uma bola com pedras, jogando contra a bola de fogo.

Ela usa a bola para ganhar impulso, saltando para o alto, ao mesmo tempo em que a bola de pedra bloqueava as chamas e graças a isso, conseguiu se afastar.

\- Não tem mais para onde fugir! Raiton - Sandaa Saaburu!

O outro shinobi gera um relâmpago em sua mão, para depois direcioná-lo a Minako, que está no ar.

A mesma faz selos e exclama, ao mesmo tempo:

\- Fuuton – Atsugai! Katon – Endan!

O enorme tufão de vento que ela criou, avança em direção aos shinobis, sendo que ao usar um jutsu de fogo, as chamas envolveram o vento, criando ventos fumegantes, ampliando o poder das chamas, sendo que ela exclama com a união deles:

\- Fuuton – Kamikaze!

Rapidamente, dois ninjas fazem selos e exclamam, em usino:

\- Suiton – Suishouha!

Ao unirem a técnica, surge um imenso volume de água que avança contra a técnica, enquanto que o terceiro exclama, após fazer um único selo de tigre:

\- Doton - Doryuu Jouheki!

Surge uma montanha imensa na frente deles, para bloquear o tornado, quebrando-o, sendo que os outros dois fazem mais selos e exclamam juntos:

\- Doton – Doryuuheki!

Eles expelem barro pela sua boca, com o mesmo se transformando em uma parede imensa, a fim de bloquear as correntes de vento flamejante, com os três vendo o golpe se chocar contra a montanha, provocando a sua destruição, sendo que perdeu força, antes de atingir a parede que bloqueou a técnica, embora tenha ficado destruída e antes que se recuperassem, ele avistam Minako próxima deles, que exclama, após fazer selos:

\- Ninpou - Rairyuu no Tatsumaki!

Kurama usa o seu chakra, criando um dragão feito de relâmpagos, que ao se aproximar dos shinobis, os captura, para depois soltar uma grande descarga elétrica, fazendo eles ficarem inconscientes.

\- Doton: Otoshi Buta!

Minako desvia de uma pedra gigantesca, sendo que ouviu os ninjutsus de um grupo de shinobis que haviam chegado ao local:

\- Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! – três ninjas exclamam ao mesmo tempo, liberando várias bolas de fogo pela boca.

\- Fuuton – Shinkuudaigyoku! – outro respirou profundamente e exalou uma grande esfera de ar comprimido em direção a ela.

\- Suiton - Suiryuudan no Jutsu! – outro exclama, ao criar uma coluna de água que se levanta atrás dele, para em seguida ganhar a forma de um dragão que avança contra ela.

\- Raiton – Kangekiha! – outro lança um ataque composto de inúmeros raios, junto da água.

\- Fuuton – Reppushou! – outro exclama, ao juntar as mãos, criando uma rajada de vento intensa e igualmente forte.

\- Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu! – um ninja expele pela boca um enorme dragão de fogo em direção ao Kage bushin.

\- Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! – o que estava ao lado, libera várias bolas de fogo pela boca contra ela.

\- Doton - Doryou Dango! – outro exclama, moldando uma bola com pedras, jogando contra ela.

\- Suiton – Teppoudama! - outro shinobi exclama em direção a ela.

Todos os golpes atingem o local, gerando uma explosão imensa, sendo que um deles exclama vitorioso:

\- O que achou bastarda? Até parece que...

Porém, ele para de falar, quando vê um cavalo saltando no alto, escapando da explosão, sendo que em cima dele, o kage bushin já havia feito selos e exclama:

\- Katon - Karyuu Endan! Ela dispara uma rajada de fogo incessante que atinge a maioria dos shinobis, que são pegos de surpresa.

Então, o salto do cavalo ninja, faz com que o mesmo percorra os telhados das casas, para enfrentar outros grupos de ninjas.

O equino desvia habilmente de todos os ataques, deixando os ninjas estarrecidos, devido a velocidade e esquiva do mesmo, com ela falando ao cavalo ninja:

\- Obrigado, Arashi (嵐 – tempestade).

\- Por nada. Fico feliz por ter me chamado. Já faz algum tempo que não participo de uma batalha.

\- O que acha de dar um show para eles? – ela pergunta, sorrindo de canto.

Nisso, ela faz selos e exclama:

\- Fuuton - Kaze no Yoroi (風遁 - 風の鎧 : Fuuton – Armadura do vento)

Chakra fuuton a envolve, fornecendo uma armadura, enquanto que o corcel se concentrava, fazendo o mesmo ser envolto em Raiton, triplicando a sua velocidade e esquiva, enquanto que ocasionais relâmpagos eram propagados, eletrocutando os shinobis desavisados, que ousavam se aproximar deles.

Então, ela concentra o seu chakra fuuton na ponta de suas mãos, criando espadas cortantes, sendo que conforme se deslocavam pelo ar, fazia surgir um deslocamento horizontal de vento que provoca cortes a distância.

No local que os shinobis foram queimados, alguns que sobreviveram com queimaduras leves, se encontram com outro grupo de shinobis, que tentavam socorrê-los.

A Kage bushin que entrou no chão para escapar dos ataques, aparece fazendo selos, pegando eles desprevenidos, sendo que sorriu ao ver eles juntos.

\- Doton - Gandan Kyuu!

Ela exclama, após fazer os selos necessários, fazendo com que duas placas de terra se levantem uma de cada lado do grupo, sendo que em seguida elas se juntam, esmagando os shinobis, sendo possível ver uma grande quantidade de sangue e depois, os corpos esmagados.

Então, ela sai do local e pula de telhado em telhado.

Em outra parte da cidade, alguns Kage bushins atraem os shinobis, sendo que havia um kage Bushin encima de uma árvore, fazendo selos e ao perceberem, é tarde demais:

\- Raiton – Jibashi!

O local onde dezenas de shinobis estavam se encontra totalmente envolvido com uma aura eletromagnética, que os eletrocuta, matando muitos e os que não estavam mortos, são executados por kunais dos outros Kage bushins.

Longe dali, no centro da vila, no único hospital de grande porte, alguns Kage bushins executavam os shinobis feridos, pois, na visão de Yukiko, todos eles morderam Kaoru e depois a Karin. Embora não tenha acontecido por Minako ter salvado elas, ela achava justo se vingar, pois, eles morderiam uma criança de seis anos, violentamente, demonstrando assim o quanto eram podres, sendo que se dedicava a matar os iryounins, lentamente.

Por eles não treinarem, assim como, por não fazerem seu trabalho direito, por terem dependido da cura de um grupo particular de Uzumakis, pela mordida neles, não conseguem usar técnicas para cortar, ao menos, os tendões do oponente.

Em pontos estratégicos da cidade, havia alguns Kage bushins. No ponto norte, um dos clones de Minako usou, anteriormente, o jutsu Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu, criando Nuvens Cumulonimbus (Nuvens Carregadas de Energia), criando assim uma atmosfera de energia e uma poderosa corrente de ar.

Alguns Kage Bushins estavam trazendo vários shinobis para a região, sendo que os clones das sombras usam Kawarini no jutsu, fazendo eles perceberem que atingiram com as suas shurikens e kunais, clones, deixando os ninjas estarrecidos, para depois verem que o céu naquele local, que encobria uma área considerável, estava repleto de nuvens escuras e antes que compreendessem o que ocorria, eles ouvem do alto de um prédio:

\- Kirin!

Em vez de ser um único relâmpago, concentrado, ela o separou em vários relâmpagos, fazendo cair inúmeros relâmpagos que matam instantaneamente as dezenas de shinobis, que são pegos de surpresa, pois, por mais estranho que fossem, acharam que era uma tempestade comum.

Os kage bushins que os atraíram, haviam se movimentado embaixo da terra, longe da chuva de relâmpagos naquela região.

No sul, foi feito outra armadilhas similar e os Kage bushins usam kawarini no jutsu, fazendo as adagas deles acertarem um pedaço de tronco, enquanto se deslocavam para baixo da terra.

No alto de um edifício, uma Kage Bushin exclama:

\- Katon - Shibari no Jutsu!

O clone expele uma enorme rajada de fogo que incinera tudo pela frente, sendo que os shinobis são pegos de surpresa e acabam sendo queimados pelas chamas.

Alguns conseguiram escapar, fugindo para baixo da terra, sendo que um Kage Bushin ali perto, que havia acabado de sair da terra, exclama, após fazer selos, sendo que outros dois clones, fazem o mesmo jutsu, já que eles podiam rastrear o chakra por Minako ser do tipo sensor.

Portanto, os clones sabiam onde os ninjas estavam embaixo da terra.

\- Doton – Ganchuusou!

Inúmeros espinhos surgem debaixo da terra, sendo que surgiram abaixo dos ninjas dentro do solo, fazendo os mesmos saírem da terra, só que empalados.

Próximo dali, um Kage Bushin desvia dos ataques, enquanto fazia selos, exclamando, conforme corriam por um lago:

\- Suiton - Suishuu Gorugon!

Então, antes que pudessem reagir, pois, menosprezaram a sua oponente que usava o henge de uma criança, sendo que eram mais de quinze a perseguindo, não conseguem reagir a tempo e um dragão de água oco por dentro os engole e antes que se libertassem, Minako faz um movimento com a mão, fazendo surgir estacas de água dentro do dragão, empalando todos que foram engolidos, com uma parte do lago sendo tingido de vermelho.

Conforme chegava a outra margem fazia selos, pois, havia detectado mais inimigos, sendo que desvia de kunais explosivas com perfeição, deixando-os aturdidos, assim como escapa de jutsus de bolas de fogo, além de projeteis de vento, para depois exclamar, ao fazer selos simultaneamente ao detectar a lama envolta do lago:

\- Doton – Doryuudan! Katon - Karyuu Endan!

Ela primeiro criou um dragão de lama, usando a lama na margem do lago, juntando com o ninjutsu de fogo, fazendo com que fossem atiradas bolas de lama, incandescentes pelas chamas, como se fosse uma espécie de lava, conseguir atingir alguns shinobis, sendo que os outros, que escaparam do ataque, exclamam, ao mesmo tempo, após fazerem selos:

\- Suiton – Suijinheki!

Surge uma coluna de água imensa como se fosse uma parede, após ele expelir pela boca uma grande quantidade de água.

\- Raiton - Kaminari Shuriken!

Outro cria uma shurekin elétrica para destruir as rochas, enquanto que o escudo de água bloqueava as chamas, assim como, o Raiton avançou até o dragão de lama, o destruindo, sendo que outros três ninjas exclamam, ao mesmo tempo:

\- Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu! – eles atiram uma enorme bola de fogo devastadora pela boca em direção ao Kage Bushin, o acertando.

Eles comemoram, até que percebem que queimaram um pedaço de tronco, pois, o oponente usou kawarini no jutsu e eles ouvem, atrás deles:

\- Katon - Gouryuuka no Jutsu!

O Kage bushin expele pela boca um enorme dragão de fogo que avança sobre eles, os queimando, após ela surgir debaixo da terra, atrás deles.

Pegos de surpresa, não conseguem se defender.

Longe dali, o corcel negro continuava desviando dos ataques, sendo que saltou para o solo, ainda eletrificado. Ela havia abandonado as espadas e após fazer selos, exclamava:

\- Fuuton – Shinkuuha!

Ela tomava uma respiração profunda e girava o seu corpo em cima das costas do cavalo, exalando uma lâmina larga de vento cortando vários shinobis, sendo que alguns escapavam.

Então, um deles exclama, após fazer selos:

\- Doton – Ganchuusou!

Inúmeros espinhos surgem debaixo da terra, sendo que o corcel percebe a técnica e salta para cima, escapando das estacas e ao tocar as patas no solo, outro shinobi exclama, sendo que Minako fazia selos, rapidamente.

\- Doton - Tekina Jishin no Jutsu!

Um deles bate as mãos, e usando seu chakra Doton para criar um terremoto por onde o corcel iria passar, com o mesmo notando que eram abertas fendas na sua frente.

Então, ele salta para o telhado de uma casa, sendo que foi um salto imenso, que os deixou estarrecidos, com os shinobis não percebendo os selos que ela fazia, até que ela exclama, após Arashi saltar no telhado:

\- Raiton – Jibashi!

O local onde eles estavam é totalmente envolvido com uma aura eletromagnética que os eletrocuta, matando muitos, enquanto que outros ficaram incapacitados, enquanto o corcel avançava pelos telhados, para que o Kage Bushin enfrentasse outros shinobis.

Longe dali, um Kage Bushin enfrentava dois ANBUS sobreviventes, após matar os outros sete.

Um deles exclama:

\- Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu! – ele expele pela boca um enorme dragão de fogo em direção a Minako que faz selos e exclama:

\- Suiton: Suijinheki!

Uma grande quantidade de água sai da boca dela, criando uma coluna de água imensa para protegê-la, conseguindo assim bloquear o jutsu katon do ANBU, sendo que outro ANBU exclama:

\- Doton: Doryuu Taiga!

Este cria um rio de lama que avança contra Minako, que salta ao mesmo tempo em que o outro ANBU fazia selos, exclamando:

\- Ninpou: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki!

Ele cria um dragão de trovão que libera uma grande descarga elétrica contra o clone das sombras, que faz selos no nível de um jounnin, para depois juntar as mãos, exclamando:

\- Fuuton: Reppushou!

Ela criou uma rajada de vento que ao se chocar com a técnica do ANBU, anulou a mesma, ao mesmo tempo em que avançava no ANBU, que fazia selos velozmente, exclamando:

\- Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!

Ele libera várias bolas de fogo pela boca, anulando a técnica de Minako, enquanto avançava no clone das sombras que desvia, enquanto exclamava, ao usar a lama no local:

\- Doton: Doryuudan!

Ela cria um dragão de lama que atira bolas de lama de sua boca contra os ANBUS que se esquivam, fazendo selos em alta velocidade:

\- Sonoichi: Raiton - Raiunkuuha!

Ambos criam em volta de si numerosos raios que avançam contra as bolas de lama, neutralizando todas, sendo que algumas, remanescentes, avançam contra Minako, que já fazia selos, enquanto inspirava profundamente, para depois lançar projeteis de vento, exclamando:

\- Fuuton: Shinkuugyoku!

Os projeteis anulam os vários raios, neutralizando a técnica, enquanto alguns projéteis avançavam contra eles que se preparam para se esquivar, quando Minako faz outros selos, enquanto usava essa técnica, exclamando:

\- Raikiri!

Ao mesmo tempo em que disparava projeteis de vento, em uma de suas mãos, ela concentra raiton, após surgir uma esfera de eletricidade que se torna uma lança que atravessa um dos ANBUS, sendo que o outro, surpreendido pelo fato de alguém usar dois elementos ao mesmo tempo, se distrai e acaba atingido na altura do coração por um projétil, pois, Minako havia estudado anatomia humana para que as suas técnicas fossem fatais.

Então, após se certificar que matou todos os ANBUS, ela se afasta, para enfrentar mais inimigos, sendo que seria uma noite bem longa, pois, precisavam reduzir, drasticamente, a força da Kusagakure, mais do que já se encontrava por causa da última guerra contra Iwagakure.

Há vários quilômetros dali, cavalo de fogo para e elas descem, sendo que a mãe de Karin pergunta surpresa:

\- Não é perigoso nos contar isso?


	7. Oni no Kuni

**Notas da Autora**

Minako decide...

Um incidente ocorre e...

Naruto e Kurama ficam surpresos, quando...

 **Capítulo 7 - Oni no Kuni**

Minako se vira e fala:

\- Não.

Antes que Karin e sua mãe pudessem reagir, ela faz selos absurdamente rápidos e exclama:

\- Oboe no daitaihin no jutsu. (覚えの代替品の術 -Técnica da reposição da memória)!

Essa técnica altera as memórias delas e substitui por outras. Neste caso, as memórias foram substituídas pela fuga da vila por si mesmas, vários dias antes dos ataques e que decidiram ir para Konoha, pois, era a vila mais próxima do local onde elas estavam. Qualquer um que lesse a mente delas, apenas veria as memórias que foram criadas. Era um jutsu que exigia uma quantidade de chakra considerável.

A Guardiã as deixa ali, mas, invoca mais um Kage bushin, para ficar com elas.

Minako e Cavalo de fogo se afastam dali, deixando Karin e a mãe vigiadas por um Kage Bushin, sendo que estavam a apenas um dia de Konoha.

Então, após alguns minutos, ele leva Minako um pouco longe de Konoha, para depois ela usar o jutsu henge para se tornar um animal, voltando até o quarto, sendo que a Kage bushin se desfaz, passando tudo o que aconteceu enquanto ela esteve fora.

Então, ela tira um pergaminho de sua roupa e o abre, fazendo selos, para depois letras surgirem e em cima delas, surge um estranho liquido em uma espécie de recipiente.

Minako entorna o liquido, guardando o recipiente no pergaminho, fazendo um Kage bushin, que após alguns minutos se desfaz, passando o aviso para que todos desaparecessem.

Era um liquido medicinal que ampliava a resistência dela por apenas alguns minutos e ao receber todo o conhecimento dos Kage Bushins e um pouco do cansaço de cada um, ela cai em um sono profundo.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, por uma trilha íngreme dentre as montanhas, um vaso rodeado por correntes douradas, sendo o mesmo preso a uma carruagem puxada por dois cavalos, subia a encosta pastoreado por vários Uzumakis, homens e mulheres com roupas cerimoniais, oriundos da vila das montanhas, de onde Yuukiko e sua mãe vieram.

Eles queriam ter seguido pela outra face da montanha, porém, todas as pedras eram escorregadias, além da trilha ser demasiadamente íngreme para os cavalos e a carruagem, mesmo auxiliados. A opção mais segura era pela trilha na encosta que estavam andando.

Eles queriam evita-la, pois, descobriram que a vila mais ao longe, ficava no Oni no Kuni (鬼の国), que tinha um Templo que abrigava um akuma poderoso, o Mouryou. Eles temiam que houvesse alguma vibração que poderia ressonar entre Hinya, que dava sinais que despertava e o akuma selado no templo.

Como foram obrigados a seguirem por aquela trilha, resolveram ficar atentos a qualquer manifestação da youkai, sendo que não perceberam que o chakra dela já havia entrado em vibração com o chakra maligno de Mouryou, forçando o despertar do mesmo, após anos.

O templo onde se encontrava selado o demônio chamado Mouryou, era guardada por uma jovem sacerdotisa com um sino, chamada Shion e que também previa a morte das pessoas, através do seu doujutsu.

Todos a temiam e por isso vivia sozinha, enquanto todos a olhavam com olhos assustadoramente frios, devido ao medo que sentiam dela, que somente tinha como companhia aquele destinado a protegê-la com a sua vida, Taruho.

Naquele instante, ela dormia profundamente em seu quarto, não percebendo que no centro do templo, no local onde o demônio se encontrava selado, o selo parecia vibrar, conforme a carruagem que os Uzumakis pastoreavam, passava próximo do templo pela trilha escapada e íngreme.

Os sacerdotes e sacerdotisas notam que o vaso vibrava e ficam preocupados, sendo que o líder exclama:

\- Precisamos nos afastar dessa região! Faça os cavalos puxarem mais rápido a carruagem.

\- Vou tentar, senhor. É que as pedras estão um pouco lisas.

Nisso, segurando as rédeas, ele obriga os cavalos a irem mais rápido, apesar dos cascos deles escorregarem, ocasionalmente, enquanto a carroça trepidava ao andar sobre as pedras.

Próximo do templo, em uma casa, um homem com o coração repleto de maldade, estava meditando, até que sente a leve alteração no templo e murmura, se levantando, ao olhar para o mesmo:

\- Mouryou...

Estreitando os olhos, Yomi manda um dos seus servos chamarem os homens que estavam hospedados em sua casa, pois, iria aproveitar o despertar inesperado, adiantando o seu plano em vários anos.

Afinal, sentia que o selo estava tentando se romper por si mesmo, indicando que o demônio estava despertando.

Longe dali, os Uzumaki´s notam uma nuvem de miasma saindo do vaso e rapidamente, fazem selos visando selá-lo.

Porém, uma quantidade considerável entra em ressonância com o mal em Yomi, que rapidamente, junto de seus servos e alguns guerreiros que criou, avança contra o templo, sendo que essa espécie de ressonância ampliou os poderes dele.

Os guardas do templo começam a ser assassinados, um a um, com a confusão despertando Shion, que se levanta, sendo que no corredor encontra Tahuro que fica estarrecido ao vê-la indo até o templo e tenta detê-la, com ela falando desesperada:

\- Eu sinto que Mouryou está despertando! Eu preciso selar ele, novamente!

\- O quê? – o homem fica estarrecido - Você é uma criança, ainda. Não conseguirá selá-lo!

\- Eu preciso tentar! É a minha obrigação! - a criança exclama e se desvencilha das mãos de Tahuro que corre atrás dela.

No centro do templo, no local onde Mouryou estava selado, as vibrações de Hynia, selada no vaso há vários quilômetros dali, continuava a estimular Mouryou que se agitava, lutando contra o selo, enquanto que os Uzumakis em volta do vaso de Hinya lutavam para contê-la.

Yomi, influenciado por Hinya, abre facilmente o selo, graças ao poder dela e rapidamente, faz Mouryou ser libertado, sendo que ele começa a absorção, até que a essência de Hinya dentro dele, explode o seu coração, o matando instantaneamente, ao mesmo tempo em que Mouryou estava irado ao sentir que era puxado para fora do templo em forma de uma nuvem negra compacta, por um poder absurdamente imenso.

Shion chega naquele momento e começa a usar o sino.

Porém, Mouryou, que não estava sozinho, sendo envolto pelo chakra de Hinya, concentra o seu poder em uma espécie de braço e com a youkai, usando o poder do akuma, junto de uma mísera fração do seu poder total, utilizando o ódio dele contra as sacerdotisas, direciona o ataque contra Shion, sendo que Tahuro havia se jogado na frente dela, usando a si mesmo como escudo, enquanto a criança chorava ao ver o seu único amigo usar o seu corpo para protegê-la.

Para a surpresa de ambos, o sino sai da mão dela e recebe o golpe no lugar de Tahuro, sendo que sem que eles percebessem, antes que fosse tarde demais, uma espécie de mão com garras pega Shion, que grita.

O sino que estava trincado vai até a mão que atacava Shion e o envolve com correntes, como se estivesse em um cabo de força contra a mão, até que o sino fica estraçalhado, enquanto que a mão, que sofreu danos, também se afasta.

Porém, consegue retirar da criança uma espécie de chakra dourado, que nada mais era do que o kekkei genkai de Shion, que foi convertida em poder pela estranha mão, sendo que os olhos dela ficaram azuis, enquanto ela caía desacordada, após gritar de dor pela extração abrupta, sendo que o sino se encontrava em milhares de fragmentos que rapidamente entram na jovem desacordada, se fundindo a ela.

Longe dali, quando os sacerdotes Uzumaki´s julgaram que conseguiram conter Hynia, veem horrorizados uma nuvem negra contendo um chakra perverso envolver o vaso, apesar deles, terem criado anteriormente inúmeros selos, visando bloquear a absorção.

Por um instante, pensaram ter conseguido e por isso, já pensavam em uma forma de selar a espécie de akuma atraído por Hinya, quando descobrem que ela os ludibriou e ao perceberem que o absorvia, era tarde demais.

O vaso treme por vários minutos desesperadores, até que brilha e mais selos surgem, com eles percebendo que o selamento de Rikudou havia sido despertado e criou uma nova camada de selos, com todos eles sabendo que apenas estava protelando, temporariamente, o inevitável.

Rapidamente, eles adicionam mais camadas complexas de selos para auxiliar no selamento e após estarem satisfeitos com a quantidade imensa de selamentos, eles começam a se afastar dali, o mais rápido possível.

No templo, após algumas horas, muitos estão estarrecidos ao verem o rastro de morte e destruição, ficando evidente que Yomi liderou o ataque ao ser encontrado morto no centro do templo, com indícios de que ele abriu o selo.

Porém, o tremor foi ainda maior, quando viram que Mouryou havia sido extraído, segundo os parcos relatos de sobreviventes que narraram os acontecimentos.

O líder se aproxima de Shion que chorava nos braços de Taruho e fala, asperamente:

\- Em vez de usar o seu poder e sino para selar Mouryou, preferiu proteger esse homem. Como ousou fazer isso? A prioridade era Mouryou, sua bastarda!

A criança se encolhe, enquanto Taruho, mais velho do que ela, estreitava os olhos para o líder, falando indignado:

\- Como ousa falar isso? O sino agiu involuntariamente! Ele flutuou para ficar na minha frente! Eu pretendia me sacrificar para deter o ataque e Shion-sama estava concentrada para usar a sua técnica! Não sabemos o motivo do sino, agir por conta própria!

\- Não fale besteiras! O sino é um objeto. Pode ter poder nele, mas, não passa de um mero objeto. Objetos não tem sentimentos ou vontade própria! A única opção plausível é que essa desgraçada jogou o sino na sua frente em vez de fazer a sua única função, já que prestava somente para deter Mouryou. Nada mais.

\- Shion é um membro desse templo! Não é uma ferramenta! – Tarujo exclama indignado, abraçando protetoramente Shion.

\- Ele está certo, Taruho... Eu falhei. – a criança fala com a voz embargada, enquanto chorava, copiosamente.

\- Pelo menos, essa bastardinha sabe a utilidade dela. Agora que Mouryou não está mais na competência desse templo, sendo que não sabemos onde ele foi parar, ela não tem qualquer utilidade. Ela é uma ferramenta sem qualquer uso. É uma completa inútil, que ainda por cima, traiu o templo e o seu país ao não fazer a sua função como devia. – o líder fala irado.

\- Isso quer dizer...

Taruho murmura, estarrecido, enquanto o corpinho de Shion tremia em seus braços devido as lágrimas de dor ao saber que não era nada mais do que uma ferramenta e que ninguém, com exceção de Taruho, se importava com ela.

\- O que você está pensando... Não há nenhum motivo para mantermos essa bastarda entre nós. Até porque, ela perdeu o seu kekei genkai segundo relatos e a confirmação disso é que os seus olhos não são mais rosa claro. Agora, são olhos comuns. Normalmente, eu escorraçaria vocês agora, mas, em memória a Miroku, darei um dia para saírem do templo e reino. Senão saírem nesse prazo, a única utilidade dessa bastarda será ser uma escrava sexual do nosso senhor. Ele a deseja a muito tempo e nunca fez nada, pois, ela tinha uma função importante. Um dia é o prazo para ele tomar ciência e ordenar que ela seja entregue a ele.

Shion não entende o que ele falava, enquanto que Taruho sabia bem o significado de tais palavras e começa a tremer de ira.

Rapidamente, puxa Shion em prantos e coloca roupas em trouxas, assim como itens que ela gostava, para depois fugir com ela do templo, olhando sempre para o céu, sabendo que o prazo terminaria pela manhã e por isso, devia fazer tudo para salvá-la, enquanto sentia nojo de pertencer a um país tão asqueroso.

No dia seguinte, Naruto acorda e se depara com o rosto de uma mulher que sorria aliviada para ele, o surpreendendo, pois, todos os adultos, com exceção de seu jii-chan, o olhavam com olhos assustadoramente frios e os olhos dela eram maternais.

Ele se levanta, sentando no leito, sendo visível o seu olhar desconfiado com Minako tendo uma ideia do quanto aquela criança sofreu, quando ela se ofereceu para troca-lo e viu o corpo dele marcado, sentindo um grande ódio e vontade de pegar os responsáveis. O receio dele e o medo que eram visíveis em seus olhos azuis eram o resultado do sofrimento que proporcionaram a ele.

\- Que bom que acordou Naruto. Eu fico feliz. – ela fala com um sorriso gentil.

Antes que a criança se afastasse da mão, sendo que se encolheu, temendo que ela o machucasse, Minako afaga maternalmente a sua cabeça, surpreendendo o loiro, que confessava que adorava o carinho em sua cabeça, pois, somente o Hokage afagava paternalmente a cabeça dele.

\- Quem é a senhora, dattebayo?

\- Me chamo Minako Uzumaki. Aquele é o meu filho, Yuukiko Uzumaki e aquela é a minha filha adotiva, Yukiko Tsukishiro.

\- Uzumaki? É o mesmo sobrenome que eu tenho dattebayo! – ele exclama animado.

\- Nós somos um clã.

\- Incrível, dattebayo!

\- É uma pena que nós estamos separados pelo continente.

O loiro fica chateado, para depois ela afagar a cabeça dele, com ele se sentindo emocionado, sendo que a Guardiã o abraça e frente a um abraço tão caloroso e mesmo sendo uma estranha, o loiro chora pelos anos de sofrimento e de surras que marcaram o seu corpo, com Minako limitando-se a abraça-lo e confortá-lo afagando a cabeça da criança que tremia em seus braços devido aos anos de dor e sofrimento que foram convertidos em lágrimas que umedeciam o rostinho pueril.

Após alguns minutos se acalma, sendo que Kurama surge ao lado dele com orelhas e caudas felpudas em uma idade similar a dele, olhando curiosa para a cena.

A mulher olha para Kurama com curiosidade, achando ela fofinha, enquanto que o loiro estava preocupado e fala:

\- Kurama-chan?! Nós iriamos esperar o jiji, dattebayo.

\- Eu senti pelo vínculo você estava feliz e eu quis ver. Agora, eu entendi.

Ela se surpreende quando a mão da humana está na sua cabeça, afagando-a maternalmente, com a mulher falando:

\- É a filha bijuu mais velha de Rikudou sennin-sama. Kurama-chan, né? Me sinto feliz em conhecê-la.

A bijuu está estarrecida, para depois a humana sorrir, enquanto que aponta para Yukiko que acorda e olha para o loiro, para depois ver Kurama, dando um imenso sorriso, se aproximando da bijuu, mostrando as suas orelhas e caudas felpudas alvas que abanavam animadamente, após fazê-las surgir, para depois pegar as mãos da bijuu.

\- Me chamo Yukiko! Qual o seu nome? Somos iguais, veja! Assim, temos a diferença da pelagem e dos olhos. Mas, de resto somos iguais.

\- Sim. Eu me chamo Kurama... Nunca imaginei que houvesse outros. Quer dizer... nunca imaginei que o tou-chan criaria mais.

\- Ela é uma youkai e não uma bijuu. Ela nasceu. Não foi criada. – Minako fala gentilmente.

\- Youkai? – Naruto pergunta curioso, se sentando.

\- Sim. Youkais usam senjutsu, que é a energia da natureza.

\- Vamos ser amigas? – Yukiko pergunta animadamente.

\- Sim. – Kurama sorri gentilmente, sendo que Rikudou havia purificado a raiva e o ódio dela.

Tudo o que vivenciou eram mais lembranças distantes do que qualquer outra coisa, embora algumas lembranças haviam sido seladas, definitivamente, sendo que certas sensações persistiam e outras ganharam mais força.

Porém, ela só descobriria com o tempo.

\- Quer ser o meu amigo e do Yuukiko? – Yukiko pergunta animada, olhando para o loiro.

\- Claro. - o loiro sorri, animado.


	8. Treino

**Notas da Autora**

Naruto fica feliz quando descobre que...

Yo!

Eu fiquei ausente por causa da cirurgia bariátrica que eu fiz.

Só indico para quem tem diabete e peso acima de 110 quilos ou então, quem quer ser belíssima, sendo que adora fazer compras e não se importa com sacrificios.

Tem hipertensão e ela é controlada? Não faça somente por causa disso. Mas, perca peso através de dietas e exercícios intensos.

Eu falo, pois, você viverá uma vida com uma redução extrema na alimentação e muita coisa que adorava, dependendo do que for, terá que banir para o resto de sua vida. Se tiver a síndrome de Dumping, você nunca mais poderá comer doce na vida e gordurosa (algumas pessoas tem essa síndrome com coisas gordurosas também).

Se possui menos de 110 quilos, procure fazer dieta e academia, diariamente. Acredite, é melhor tentar perder peso de outras formas. A cirurgia só deve ser realizada em último caso e em situações como descrevi acima.

É que eu me arrependi da cirurgia. Por isso, estou alertando. Tudo mundo que fala é maravilhoso e tal. De fato, você perde muito peso, principalmente nos primeiros meses. Isso é fato. Mas, você pode deixar de saborear comidas gostosas para o resto de sua vida.

Além disso, se fizer a cirurgia restritiva bariatrica, terá que tomar complemento vitaminico para o resto de seus dias, pois, você absorve muito pouco. Você precisará complementar com vitaminas e precisará fazer exames médicos regulares.

Se você é uma pessoa vaidosa que não se importa com isso, tem diabete e/ou peso acima de 110 quilos, aí pode fazer cirurgia.

Só queria explicar o motivo de ficar ausente.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

 **Capítulo 8 - Treino**

Minako percebe a aproximação de pessoas e fala gentilmente:

\- Kurama-chan e Yukiko-sama...

\- Poderia ser Yukiko-chan, também? – a raposa das neves pede, timidamente.

\- Claro. Corrigindo. Kurama-chan e Yukiko-chan, podiam ocultar as caudas e orelhas?

Nisso, ambas fazem isso, minutos antes da porta ser aberta, sendo que ela cancelou o jutsu, rapidamente.

\- O Hokage solicitou que assim que Naruto estiver melhor, ele deveria falar com ele no prédio do Hokage, juntamente com os recém-chegados.

\- Naruto acabou de acordar. Assim que ele receber alta, nós iremos até o prédio.

O ninja se retira, sendo que alguns minutos depois, entra um iryounin que olhava friamente para o loiro, apesar de tentar disfarçar, fazendo Minako estreitar os olhos, enquanto que Kurama se sentia mal, com Yuukiko e Yukiko não compreendendo tais olhares para com o seu novo amigo.

Então, o iryounnin dá alta, enquanto que Naruto estava cabisbaixo, não querendo mostrar a sua tristeza aos seus novos amigos e a adulta que não olhava para ele como os outros.

\- Desgraçados... – Minako fala dentre os dentes, enquanto ajudava Naruto a se trocar, pondo uma bermuda e blusa.

Yuukiko viu as cicatrizes no seu mais novo amigo e pergunta, estarrecido, sendo que Yukiko levou as mãos, a boca, enquanto que Kurama ficava cabisbaixa:

\- Quem fez isso com você, Naruto?

\- Os aldeões dessa vila, dattebayo.

\- Por quê?

\- Antes não sabia o motivo. Agora sei que era por eu ser um jinchuuriki. Se eu chorava ou implorava, era pior. – ele fala baixinho, pois não gostava de se lembrar.

\- Mas...

\- A culpa é minha por ele ter sido maltratado - Kurama fala cabisbaixa - Eu sentia muito ódio dos humanos, naquela época. Eu fui retirada da mãe dele que era a minha jinchuuriki anterior, sendo que estava sendo controlada por um capanga de Madara, que me fez atacar a vila. Se bem, que eu odiava tanto os humanos que não precisava de estímulo. No final, o Yondaime conseguiu afastá-lo e me libertou do controle, para depois se unir a sua esposa, decidindo que iria me selar em seu filho. Na época, dividiu o meu chakra em dois. Porém, graças ao tou-chan, o recuperei, tendo o meu poder total, sendo que o selo foi modificado para que eu pudesse sair. O tou-chan também curou o meu ódio e ira. De fato, eu me sinto estranha, de uma forma boa, após encontra-lo.

\- Não é sua culpa, Kurama-chan. As pessoas malvadas escolheram fazer isso. Não foi você que me machucou. - Naruto fala seriamente, surpreendendo Kurama, que fica emocionada e sorri fracamente.

\- Entendi... Mesmo assim, deveriam ver Naruto como um herói. – Yuukiko fala.

\- Não foi assim, infelizmente. – Kurama fala tristemente.

Yukiko anda até os dois e abraça Naruto e Kurama, falando:

\- Não pensem mais nisso. Agora, somos amigos e vocês nunca estarão sozinhos. Eu prometo.

Então, após meia hora, eles estão no prédio do Hokage e ao entrar na sala dele, o mesmo faz um selo para abafar o som e outro para impedir que alguém visse o que acontecia no recinto.

Então, Yukiko e Kurama revelam as suas caudas e orelhas, deixando Hiruzen estarrecido, pois, identificou Kurama, de imediato e inicialmente ficou tenso, para depois se lembrar do texto que Rikudou deixou, sendo que suspira e fala:

\- Confesso que estou surpreso. Pensei que Kurama fosse mais velha.

\- Minha aparência se moldou ao de Naruto, frente a modificação do selo feito pelo tou-chan.

\- Tou-chan? Fala de Rikudou-sennin?

\- Sim. Afinal, ele me criou, juntamente com os meus irmãos.

\- Então, essa é a sua forma humana?

\- Sim. Tou-chan disse que nunca deveríamos assumir a forma semelhante à humana, pois, podiam fazer maldades conosco se descobrissem essa forma. – ela fica pensativa e pergunta, inocentemente – O que são essas maldades?

Os adultos começam a suar, enquanto tentavam imaginar como responder a pergunta inocente, com Yukiko preocupada, perguntando a Kurama:

\- Maldades que fazem dodói?

\- Não sei. Deve ser.

\- Com certeza são coisas ruins. Mas, o que seria? – Yuukiko fica pensativo.

\- Eu não sei, dattebayo. – Naruto nega com a cabeça.

Então, quatro pares de olhos pueris curiosos olham de Hiruzen, que suava frio, para Minako, que também suava frio.

Então, o Hokage fala, secando o seu rosto com um lenço:

\- Quando vocês crescerem, nos explicarmos.

\- Ah, não...

Falam em usino, ficando cabisbaixos, enquanto que os adultos suspiravam aliviados.

Hiruzen pigarreia e depois, fala:

\- Naruto, você gostaria de morar com Minako -san? Ela está disposta a adotá-lo.

O loiro olha surpreso para a mulher que sorri, para depois exclamar, imensamente feliz por ter uma mãe adotiva:

\- Sim, dattebayo!

\- Ótimo. Você irá treinar com Yamato. Ele é um jounnin experiente. Yamato.

Nisso, ele surge das sombras, com Minako fingindo estar surpresa, pois, as suas verdadeiras habilidades deviam ser mantidas em segredo.

\- Sou Yamato. Prazer em conhecê-los.

Nisso, todos o cumprimentam.

\- Um jounnin pediu para ajudar no treinamento e eu concordei. Kakashi!

Outro jounnin surge das sombras com parte do rosto coberto pela bandana, os cumprimentando:

\- Yo!

Ele cumprimenta, casualmente, sendo que ficou estarrecido ao ver as caudas, assim como Yamato.

Porém, frente a pergunta infantil, não conseguiam ver Kyuubi como um monstro, ainda mais com a aparência infantil, sendo o mesmo para Yamato.

Yukiko se aproxima, sorrindo, apontando para Kakashi, enquanto falava animada aos outros:

\- Ele também tem cabelos brancos e não é vovô – nisso, olha para ele, sorrindo – Isso é tão legal.

Kakashi e Yamato ficam constrangidos, pois, tanto Kurama, quanto a raposa alva agiam como crianças, tornando cada vez mais difícil associá-los com bestas imensas, no caso de Kurama e a outra, que também devia ser imensa.

\- Vamos pegar as suas coisas e levar para a minha casa? – Minako pergunta sorrindo.

\- Sim, dattebayo!

\- Podemos ir, Hokage-sama?

\- Claro.

\- Muito obrigado, jiji!

Naruto o abraça, agradecendo com um imenso sorriso, para depois ficar junto de Minako, que dá a mão para ele, com o Hokage ficando feliz, pois, ela tinha um olhar maternal para com o Uzumaki.

\- Os treinem bastante. Vocês devem fazer com que eles sejam resistentes a genjutsu, assim como, para quebrar um genjutsu, principalmente o de controle. No caso de Kurama, faz-se necessário.

\- E Yukiko? – Kakashi pergunta.

\- O mesmo treinamento, sendo que doujutsus e fuuins não funcionam nela, pois, ela é uma youkai e não um ser desse continente - tal informação surpreende os dois jounnins - Além disso, ela usa senjutsu. Eu acho incrível o fato de Yuukiko nunca ter virado pedra por causa disso. Deve ter algum equilíbrio inconsciente entre ambos. Não desenvolve o modo sennin. Apenas impede que vire pedra.

Os dois jounnins ficam surpresos ao saberem que Yukiko usava chakra senjutsu, que era o chakra da natureza, para depois, Yamato pergunta, surpreso:

\- Youkai?

\- Seres que habitam o continente além-mar. Aquele continente, cujos barcos não conseguem se aproximar.

\- De fato, o mar é demasiadamente revoltoso e as condições climáticas são extremas. - Kakashi fala pensativo - Não duvido que youkais estejam por trás dessas condições climáticas e do mar.

\- Eu também acredito nisso, ao saber da existência de youkais. Estão dispensados.

Eles se curvam levemente, antes de sair.

Há vários quilômetros dali, Taruho havia conseguido sair de Oni no Kuni (鬼の国 – País do Oni) e se encontrava há alguns quilômetros da fronteira, ficando satisfeito ao ver que os seus perseguidores bufavam no limite do país, ao longe.

\- Me perdoe, Taruho. O sino agiu sozinho. – a pequena se desculpou com ele várias vezes, desde que saíram do templo.

\- Não é sua culpa. Talvez, nunca saberemos o motivo do sino ter me protegido e o que aconteceu com os pedaços dele. Além disso, eu sei que o sino foi criado pela sua genitora e carregava dentro dele, talvez, a consciência dela - a criança fica emocionada - A culpa é desses bastardos que viam você apenas como algo e que tinha uma única função e se perdesse essa função, lhe arranjariam outra asquerosa e perversa.

\- O que faremos, Taruho?

\- A Konohagakure no Sato está próximo daqui. Iremos para essa vila, para que possamos ter uma nova vida.

\- Obrigada, Taruho. - ela agradece com a sua voz pueril.

\- Por nada. Vou cuidar de você. Eu prometo, Shion-sama.

\- Não sou mais sacerdotisa. Pode me chamar de Shion.

O jovem sorri e fala:

\- Sim, Shion-chan.

Nisso, a criança sorri, enquanto eles se afastavam do seu antigo país, rumo a uma nova vida na vila de Konoha.

Longe dali, em Konohagakure no sato, após algumas horas, Naruto havia se mudado para a casa de Minako, sendo que tinha poucas coisas e a primeira coisa que adorou foi comer café da manhã com todos, com Kurama ficando maravilhada ao provar os alimentos pela primeira vez, sendo a mesma coisa para Yukiko, com as caudas e orelhas de ambas, mexendo animadamente, enquanto saboreavam a comida.

Depois, Naruto toma um banho e se troca, quando Minako pede, ficando feliz ao sentir que estava vivendo como as famílias que via pelas janelas da casa, inúmeras vezes, enquanto se ocultava nas sombras para que não o machucassem.

Quando Naruto, Kurama, Yuukiko e Yukiko saem, Yamato já está esperando eles, junto de Kakashi, que percebe a semelhante de Naruto com Minato, fazendo ele sentir nostalgia, assim como culpa, pois, deveria ter encontrado uma forma de cuidar dele, apesar das missões.

Esperava que pudesse se redimir com o tempo, para que aliviasse a culpa em seu coração e pudesse, enfim, olhar nos olhos de seu sensei, quando morresse algum dia.

\- Bem, vamos treinar em um campo abandonado. Teremos mais liberdade.

Os quatro concordam e os seguem, sendo que meia hora depois estão em um campo de treino abandonado com Kakashi falando:

\- Vamos ter uma pequena aula de chakra, uma habilidade ninja. Chakra é a energia que um shinobi precisa para usar um jutsu. Essa energia contém duas partes: A energia do corpo a qual está em cada uma de suas células e a energia espiritual adquirida através de treinamento e outras experiências. Então, basicamente, ao se fazer um jutsu, nós estamos trazendo e soltando estas duas energias. Isto é chamado expelir o chakra e é feito pelo processo de praticar um selamento com as mãos.

\- Portanto, conforme Kakashi explicou, usar um jutsu ao trazer a energia física e espiritual, misturando junto com o corpo e baseado no que o jutsu usa, a quantidade e o tipo de chakra que será liberado, serão diferentes. Mesmo que um jovem use um jutsu, como no clã Uchiha, em que os membros desde criança aprendem a técnica favorita do clã, o Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (火遁・豪火球の術), eles não usam o chakra de forma eficiente, a menos que você tenha um controle da quantidade de chakra a ser usado. Se não tiver esse controle, o jutsu será enfraquecido e não vai funcionar e mesmo que consiga executá-lo, irá desperdiçar energia, ao usar mais chakra do que seria o necessário. Portanto, não será capaz de lutar por muito tempo. Como vocês dois são Uzumakis e um tem bijuu e outro uma youkai, vocês receberam poder adicional do seu clã e deles. Claro que como Kurama é uma bijuu, fornece mais chakra. Yukiko tem o senjutsu e você não pode receber o chakra dela em totalidade, como é com Naruto. Porém, acreditamos, que o equilíbrio do seu chakra e do dela, elevam as suas reservas de chakra, rivalizando com o de Naruto.

\- Eu não tinha percebido isso. – Yukiko comenta pensativa.

\- Será que esse controle se aplica a mim? Tipo, eu lanço a bijuu dama, naturalmente, assim como, alguns elementos. Será que tenho esse controle de chakra ou não? – Kurama pergunta curiosa.

Kakashi e Yamato se entreolham, para depois o Hatake falar com uma gota na cabeça.

\- Não sabemos. Mas, há uma forma de confirmar se sabe ou não, assim como de controla-lo e isso serve para todos.

\- Como? – Naruto pergunta animado, sendo o mesmo para Yuukiko.

\- Vão subir em árvores. – Kakashi fala – Depois, vão andar sobre a água. Lembrem-se, vocês devem concentrar o chakra nas solas dos seus pés e junte-o junto com a árvore.

Então, Kakashi decide fazer uma demonstração, subindo em uma árvore, andando normalmente, para depois falar:

\- Esse treinamento irá ensinar como controlar e determinar a quantidade certa de chakra em certa área do seu corpo. Isso pode ser difícil até para um ninja habilidoso. A quantidade de chakra que é necessária para se escalar uma árvore é pequena, mas tem que ser precisa e dizem que é difícil acumular chakra na sola do pé e na área das mãos. Então, se conseguirem fazer isso, vocês irão conseguir aprender qualquer jutsu. Teoricamente. Em segundo lugar, isso é para vocês controlarem o chakra que será liberado. Um ninja, geralmente, estará acumulando o seu chakra durante a batalha. Neste tipo de situação é muito mais difícil controlar o chakra.

\- Vamos treinar o controle de chakra na árvore, para depois, andarmos na água – Yamato fala – Na água, é mais difícil, acreditem.

Então, animados, põe-se a treinar, sendo que todos tinham um desenvolvimento rápido, com Yamato e Kakashi notando que entre Naruto e Yuukiko surgiu uma competição amigável, sendo que nenhuma das raposas competia uma com a outra e sim, se concentravam em fazer os exercícios.

\- Kakashi-senpai, como Kurama pôde não saber essas técnicas?

\- Bem, tecnicamente, ela nunca fez algo assim. Só ficava na forma verdadeira e foi escravizada e depois usada como uma arma que corria, saltava e abanava as caudas, além de usar o ataque de chakra em forma de esfera, sendo que todos os bijuus sabem usar, além de usar ataques elementais. Apesar de ter o conhecimento de algumas técnicas, nunca as executou e por isso, precisa treinar os selos.

\- Provavelmente, foi isso mesmo e apesar de ser secular, notei que era extremamente inocente em vários assuntos.

\- Eu também notei. Acho que ela não via ou ouvia o que as suas jinchuurikis faziam entre quatro paredes. – Kakashi comenta – Isso explicaria a total inocência nesse aspecto.

\- Não duvido que Rikudou tenha feito algo para impedir ela de ver e ouvir suas jinchuurikis em seus momentos íntimos. - Yamato fala com um sorriso.

\- Rikudou-sennin é o pai deles e se é assim, um pai com certeza, vai querer manter a inocência de sua filha, a todo o custo.

\- Isso eu não duvido. - Yamato fala dentre risadas - Se eu tivesse uma filha, ela iria morrer virgem, se depender de mim.

\- É o mesmo para mim. Se tivesse uma filha, faria de tudo para a minha princesa morrer intocada. - Kakashi fala - Se Rikudou tiver o mesmo pensamento, mesmo com o sennin morto, ele é capaz de voltar, apenas para que Naruto se entenda com ele.

\- Não duvido disso. Eles formam um belo casal. Naruto e Kurama e Yuukiko e Yukiko. Além disso, Kurama-chan, assim como Yukiko-chan, são muito fofinhas.

\- As caudas e orelhas dobram a fofura.

\- Com certeza, senpai.


	9. Matatabi

**Notas da Autora**

Itachi descobre que...

Ele fica entristecido quando vê...

Rikudou decide...

Rikudou e Youko decidem...

 **Capítulo 9 - Matatabi**

Após algumas horas, eles encerram o treino, sendo que as crianças agradecem, para depois irem para casa, sendo que Naruto se sente feliz por viver em família.

A Uzumaki manda todos tomarem banho, assim como se trocarem para almoçar, pois, tinham a tarde inteira para brincar. Kurama e Yukiko estavam adorando o fato de usarem xampus e sabonetes, sendo que Minako explicou, pacientemente, como usavam esses produtos.

\- Tem um parque perto daqui, dattebayo! Podemos brincar nele!

\- Parece uma ideia excelente! - Yuukiko fica animado.

\- Deve ser divertido brincar. - Yukiko fala animada.

\- É tão bom assim brincar? - Kurama pergunta curiosa, enquanto estavam se dirigindo a mesa com comida.

\- É divertido, dattebayo! - o loiro exclama animado.

\- Vocês vão adorar! Além disso, em um parquinho tem muitos brinquedos. - Yuukiko fala, animado.

Yukiko e Kurama ficaram imaginando como seria.

Eles se sentam a mesa, sendo que para Naruto era como a realização de um sonho, ficando mais feliz ainda, quando ela perguntou como foi o seu dia, assim como via as outras crianças quando chegavam em casa, pelas janelas da casa, antes dos adultos verem ele, para escorraça-lo dali como um cachorro sarnento.

\- Vou acompanha-los ao parque. O que acha? Depois podemos passear pela cidade.

\- Podemos passear a noite.

Naruto fala nervoso, sendo que Kurama sabia o motivo, ficando com pena dele, assim como se sentindo culpada, enquanto pensava nas palavras de seu tou-chan, de que Naruto era o escolhido de Rikudou, para cuidar deles, sendo que agora, sem ódio, conseguia ver, por mais estranho que fosse, Ashura.

Quando conheceu aquele humano, havia sido criada a pouco tempo e era somente um filhote. Ele estava em uma jornada e acabou se aproximando do local onde ela estava e como todo o filhote, estava curiosa sobre os humanos.

Ele era gentil, carinhoso e amável. Ficou junto dela, sendo que afagava os pelos dela, que desrespeitou, após algum tempo, as regras de Rikudou e revelou a sua forma humana a ele, na época de uma criança, pois, era filhote.

Ele sorriu e afagou a cabeça dela, para depois pedir a ela que nunca revelasse a forma humana a nenhum outro humano ou ser, sendo que no final, não explicou quando ela perguntou o que era as "maldades" que Rikudou se referia.

Apenas notou que ele ficou constrangido, enquanto olhava com pena para ela, fazendo questão de insistir na promessa dela nunca revelar a forma humana e assim ela fez durante todos esses séculos, até Rikudou autorizar.

Após comerem, todos se dirigem ao parque, com Naruto ignorando os olhos assustadoramente frios dos outros aldeões, pois, agora tinha uma família. Minako queria trucidar todos que olhavam daquela forma para o loiro e quando iam tentar olhar ela com censura, ela mandava uma emanação assassina, fazendo eles engolirem em seco.

Quando chegam, ocupam a gangorra, com Kurama ficando feliz ao experimentar o brinquedo, sendo o mesmo para Yukiko, que estava maravilhada. Minako olhava ambos, sentada em um banco, até que veio uma mulher, chamada Mebuki Haruno, com uma face beligerante falar, sendo seguida da filha Sakura, que tinha cabelos rosa e uma face tão arrogante quanto da genitora:

\- Não devia ficar com esse monstro. Se ficar, será execrada do convívio com os outros.

Ela se vira com uma face fria, sendo que lança intenção assassina na mulher que fica aterrorizada e acaba defecando e urinando, enquanto ela falava com uma voz que podia congelar o inferno:

\- E acha que eu me importo com o que os vermes pensam? Se bem, que estou ofendendo os pobres animais ao chama-los assim e se tem amor a sua vida, deveria ficar calada, sua vaca.

Totalmente aterrorizada, ela pega os filhos e corre do parque, mas, não sem antes Minako se levantar e exclamar:

\- vejam a mulher com fezes e urina nas pernas. Pelo visto, ela não sabe usar o banheiro.

Nisso, todos gargalham dela, fazendo-a ficar extremamente envergonhada, enquanto desejava manter uma distância segura dela e da mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes.

\- Patética... - ela murmura, para depois olhar para eles, sorrindo.

Ninguém percebeu, que enquanto Yukiko foi ao banco de areia, uma luz saiu dela, se afastando, para depois tomar a forma de uma raposa alva de dez caudas com os olhos de rinnegan, que se esgueira entre as construções.

Enfim, encontram a entrada do doujo Uchiha e entram, ate chegarem na casa principal. Mais precisamente no quarto de Itachi, que está estudando alguns pergaminhos, até que avista a raposa alva de dez caudas com Rinnegan e pergunta, calmamente:

\- Rikudou sennin-sama e Youko-sama?

Nisso, a raposa brilha e no próximo piscar de olhos, Itachi nota que está dentro dele em uma espécie de câmara negra, cujas parcas luzes vinham de chamas azuladas em espécies de tochas.

A escuridão era horrível e igualmente pesada, sendo que mais para frente, avista Rikudou e Youko de costas, olhando para algo, sendo possível notar o tremor do sennin.

Ele ia pergunta, quando avança mais alguns passos e fica estarrecido ao encontrar uma gata de chamas azuladas imensa, tendo duas caudas, com o corpo enrolado como uma bola, toda acorrentada, de tal modo que não podia mexer nenhuma parte do corpo.

Itachi nota que Rikudou chorava.

O sennim chorava ao ver o estado de uma de suas filhas, enquanto era confortado por Youko, que falava:

\- Não fique assim...

\- É impossível eu não ficar assim. Eu sinto o sofrimento e o ódio dela. Eu nunca desejei isso para os meus filhos. Eu os criei para serem felizes. Não para tamanha atrocidade.

Nisso, ele vai até ela e afaga a testa de Matatabi.

\- Youko-sama... é uma bijuu? Ele se referiu a filha.

\- Sim. O seu nome é Matatabi. Os humanos que a escravizaram e usaram ela como arma, deram o nome de Nibi no Nekomata. Nós descobrimos a existência dela e pelo selo, graças a minha décima cauda, assim como sabemos que no passado, por um incidente, Fugaku e um grupo de Uchihas, avistou os ANBU Ne e um deles comentou sobre a missão. Devia ser inexperiente. O bastardo do Danzou queria roubar um dos bijuus de Kumogakure. Lá, eles tentaram roubar ambos, mas, na confusão, somente conseguiram pegar Matatabi. Mas, seu pai, Fugaku, graças ao Mangekyou Sharingan, conseguiu matar o grupo, juntamente com os outros Uchihas.

\- Então... – Itachi murmura, estarrecido.

\- Eles descobriram que o vaso foi danificado e que o chakra de Matatabi estava escapando e ao contrário dos outros, tem o corpo em chamas. Além disso, iria chamar a atenção de todos. Sem a sua mãe saber, o pegou da cama e o colocaram em um jutsu para dar sono, para em seguida fazerem um selamento, após controlar Nibi com o seu Mangekyou Sharingan, ajudando assim no selamento, subjugando-a, fazendo-a entrar obedientemente em você. O escolheu como jinchuuriki pelo seu poder nato e por ser o seu filho. Você se tornou o primeiro jinchuuriki Uchiha. O problema é que selamento não é uma prática recorrente dos Uchihas. Logo, tiveram que modificar o selo, selando de tal forma, que não poderia usar o chakra de Matatabi. Você se tornou um vaso humano, sendo que os outros estavam ansiosos para libertar Matatabi, controlando-a com o Magekyou Sharingan, no ataque a vila. Ele não se importava com o fato que você morreria com a extração. Somente um Uzumaki sobrevive a extração de um bijuu.

\- Aquele bastardo...! - Itachi exclama tomado por uma ira imensa - Como ele pôde viver comigo, olhar nos meus olhos, enquanto planejava extrair essa bijuu de mim, para conseguir poder?

\- O seu clã é composto por bastardos. Assim como os Hyuugas. No caso deles, a maioria esmagadora está na família principal, com algumas exceções. - Youko fala, olhando para Rikudou, enquanto ele afagava Matatabi.

Quando o Uchiha olha mais atentamente Matatabi, fica fascinado ao ver as chamas azuladas que pareciam dançar sobre a pele.

Enfim, a bijuu abre os olhos, enquanto que Rikudou usava o seu rinnegan para desfazer as correntes, sendo que Itachi olhava fascinado para a bijuu, achando ela linda.

A gata imensa começa a chorar feliz, para depois Rikudou falar, gentilmente:

\- Pode assumir a forma humana.

Nisso, ela assume a forma humana de uma jovem que corre até ele, o abraçando, vertendo lágrimas de dor e de tristeza, murmurando abafado, pois, o seu rosto estava no tórax de Rikudou:

\- Foi horrível, tou-chan! Eles... eles...

\- Shiii... Eu sei, minha filha. Eu peço desculpas.

\- O senhor não tem culpa e sim, os humanos. Eles são monstros perversos e cruéis! - ela exclama com a voz embargada em dor e ódio.

Estava tão emocionada por reencontrar o seu pai e imersa em ódio e dor intensa pelos anos de sofrimento em que ela confinada e obrigada a obedecer ordens, quando não era subjugada por um jutsu ou doujutsu, que não percebeu Youko, que estava mais afastada, chorando também, pois, podia sentir a dor de Matatabi, que era tão intenso, que lhe angustiava.

Ele usa a mesma técnica que usou em Kurama, destruindo o ódio e fazendo o coração voltar próximo de sua criação, assim como apagou cenas que considerava fortes demais, além de outras lembranças.

Itachi havia visto os belos olhos dela e ficou hipnotizado, sendo que notou como o rosto e a aparência dela era meiga e delicada, passando a sentir um ódio intenso por aqueles que eram os responsáveis pelas lágrimas de dor dela.

Ele afagava paternalmente a cabeça de Matatabi que ronronava feliz, adorando o carinho, sendo que as suas caudas abanavam de forma indecente, em virtude da imensa felicidade que sentia, sendo que também tinha duas orelhas felpudas, além da cor dos cabelos e das caudas serem azuis.

Itachi adorou ouvir o ronronado e sem notar, os seus pés se moveram por conta própria, até ficar ao lado de Rikudou.

Enfim, Matatabi nota a presença de Itachi e ao olhar para ele, sente-se perdida nos olhos ônix, enquanto o seu coração batia acelerado, sendo possível ver as suas faces coradas, com Itachi adorando ver ela corada.

Sorrindo com a cena, Rikudou pigarreia, fazendo Nibi sair do transe, para depois abraçar o seu pai, sentindo medo de Itachi, sendo que ela se sentia mal por temê-lo. Ainda mais ao ver a dor nos orbes ônix, mas, não podia impedir o seu temor ao constatar o clã que ele pertencia, pois, podia sentir.

\- É um Uchiha! Eles são malvados!

Ela tremia, intensamente, enquanto ignorava as sensações que sentiu ao olha-lo, escondendo o seu rosto no tórax de Rikudou, procurando proteção.

\- Esse jovem Uchiha, chamado Itachi e seu primo, Shisui, não são como os outros. Eles são bons e nunca usariam o sharingan contra você. Por acaso, não acredita no seu tou-chan?

Nibi engole o choro e consente com a cabeça, ainda mantendo-se grudada em Rikudou, sendo que Itachi se prostra, surpreendendo Matatabi, com o mesmo falando:

\- Eu peço perdão em nome dos humanos e dos Uchihas, por tudo o que fizemos com você.

Matatabi está em uma perda de palavras, enquanto ficava fascinada cada vez mais com o humano a sua frente, sendo que corava, até que se recupera e fala:

\- Pode se levantar. Desculpa. Eu fiquei com medo ao saber que era um Uchiha.

\- Não sabe o quanto me senti triste ao ver a sua dor. - ele fala tristemente - E saiba que compreendo a sua reação, após vivenciar tanta dor e sofrimento nas mãos dos humanos e inclusive, através do sharingan.

\- O que ele faz aqui, tou-chan?

\- É o seu jinchuuriki, filha. Ele se chama Itachi.

\- Itachi?

\- Sim. O seu nome é Matatabi-chan, né? - ele pergunta sorrindo.

\- Sim. - ela responde, enquanto corava, sendo que sorria meigamente, a deixando mais fofa aos olhos de Itachi.

\- É um nome muito bonito. Eu acho as suas orelhas e caudas algo bem fofo. - ele fala sorrindo.

Matatabi descobriu que adorava vê-lo sorrir, sendo que por estar próxima dele, o mesmo despertava nela sensações estranhas que nunca havia sentido antes. Ela sentia o coração bater mais rápido, além de ficar perdida nos orbes ônix.

Rikudou apenas sorriu ao olhar para a cena, vendo o brilho nos olhos de ambos, um para o outro, para depois falar a Itachi:

\- Eu confio minha filha Matatabi a você.

\- Eu vou protegê-la. Não permitirei que ninguém a machuque.

\- Eu sinto a sinceridade em suas palavras. Vou modificar o selo, assim pode usar o chakra dela e ela pode sair quando desejar. Ela pode ocultar as orelhas e caudas. Recomendo ter uma casa fora do clã, para evitar o perigo de descobrirem a verdade sobre ela. A leve para a casa de Minako, para que receba treinamento como os outros, após ver o Hokage. Ele deve saber sobre ela. É um homem justo e sábio.

\- Sim. - nisso, olha para os lados - Posso modificar esse cenário? É deprimente. Lembra o estilo do meu clã.

\- Claro. Basta se concentrar e imaginar o local. - o sennin fala sorrindo.

Nisso, ele imagina um dos locais mais lindos que já visitou, deixando Nibi encantada, pois, era simplesmente maravilhoso e sem se conter, ela corre um pouco, admirando o local, rodopiando sobre si mesma, para depois voltar, sendo possível ver o brilho nos olhos dela, com Itachi descobrindo que adorava ver os olhos dela brilhando.

Então, sorrindo, ele pergunta:

\- Você gostou?

\- Sim. - ela fala meigamente.

\- Depois que me mudar, você ficará fora do selo. Irei leva-la para ver a sua nee-san, Kurama.

\- Eu vou partir, agora. - Rikudou fala.

\- Já, tou-chan?

Ela pergunta chorando, para depois abraça-lo, com ele afagando a sua cabeça, arrancando um ronronado dela:

\- Você irá me ver, novamente.

\- Nós estamos economizando chakra. Haverá momentos que precisaremos de muito chakra, assim como do meu chakra senjutsu. - Youko fala gentilmente.

\- Você não é uma bijuu? - ele pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Não. Sou uma kitsune daiyoukai e uso chakra senjutsu. Eu acumulei o chakra da natureza, antes de viajarmos.

\- Youkai? - Itachi pergunta visivelmente, surpreso.

Matatabi também estava curiosa.

\- Um dia, vamos explicar. - nisso, olha para Rikudou - Devemos ir, agora.

Nisso, eles de despedem e depois, o casal e Itachi saem de sua mente, com ele vendo a raposa de dez caudas com olhos azuis em um tamanho pequeno, partir do local.

Sorrindo, ele larga os pergaminhos e deita na cama, para ficar mais tempo com Matatabi, ao voltar para a sua mente e após alguns minutos, a sua mãe entra e se surpreende ao ver o seu filho mais velho com uma feição tranquila e feliz, julgando que ele estava dormindo, sendo que na verdade, ele estava junto de Nibi, dentro dele, conversando com a mesma.

A esfera luminosa, que era Rikudou e Youko, sai de Konoha, sendo que sobre o sol ninguém a viu e como usava chakra senjutsu, nenhum rastreador conseguiu sentir o chakra de Youko.

Eles saem da vila, pois, precisavam passar em alguns lugares antes de voltarem a se esconderem em Yukiko.

Quando a noite cai, o primo de Itachi, Shisui, o visita, sendo bem recebido por Mikoto, a mais nova líder do clã, já que era esposa do falecido líder, com o mesmo a cumprimentando.

Itachi se aproxima e ele e Shisui tocam os seus punhos, enquanto sorriam, para depois o primo entrar, enquanto que a mãe voltava a ler alguns pergaminhos.

No quarto de Itachi, ele usa um jutsu para abafar o som, para depois contar tudo o que ocorreu, assim como o que descobriu, com o primo ficando irado em muitas partes e em outras, surpreso, sendo que no final ficou com inveja de Itachi, quando ele contou sobre a aparência de Matatabi.

Shisui fala:

\- Pelo que me falou ela é bem fofa e linda. Você é tão sortudo! Eu espero ter sorte como você, para conhecer uma mulher linda. Não me importo de for uma bijuu. - ele fala sonhador, para depois fazer o contorno com as mãos - O que importa é que seja linda e que tenha uma forma humana. Eu não sou muito criterioso.

Itachi passa a mão no rosto, pensando consigo mesmo:

" _Aja paciência. E desde quando, isso não é ser criterioso?"_

Então, fala descrente:

\- Não acredito que não tenha nenhuma garota em mente.

\- Um monte do nosso clã e fora dele se oferece. Claro que não no mesmo nível que é com você, mas... Eu acho todas tão patéticas. - ele fala fazendo uma careta.

\- Entendo.

\- Você é um sortudo por ter a Matatabi-chan. Pelo que me descreveu, inclusive a aparência, ela deve ser como aquelas garotas fofas e meigas, assim como belas, de fazer todos virarem os olhos para ver.

\- Ela é linda, sim, mas... - ele fala corado.

\- Ela não é fofa? - ele pergunta arqueando o cenho.

\- Sim.

Shisui bagunça nervosamente os seus cabelos e fala:

\- Um sortudo como você sendo tímido. Deve ser o fim do mundo.

Nisso, abre a janela e olha para o céu, para depois fechar e falar:

\- As montanhas ainda estão no lugar e não vejo uma chuva de fogo caindo do céu.

\- Exagerado. Não vejo nenhum problema quando a isso. Além disso, não sou tímido. Já tive namoradas.

Itachi fala revirando os olhos, sendo que estava acostumado com os exageros do seu primo e melhor amigo, desde que eram crianças.

\- Mas, eu vejo. - ele olha para o amigo por alguns minutos e fala - Eu espero ver com os meus próprios olhos essa beldade. Estou ansioso.

\- Vou falar com o Hokage. Você pode vim junto. Afinal, sabe sobre ela e vai guardar segredo.

Ele confessava que não gostava de ouvir de outro homem, que o mesmo estava ansioso para vê-la. Confessava que estava se sentindo possessivo com Matatabi, sendo que nunca se sentiu assim antes.

\- Sim.

Shisui sorri ainda mais, ao ver nos olhos do seu primo, certa possessividade para com Matatabi, sendo que mesmo quando ele namorava com outras mulheres, nunca havia visto tal olhar nele. Somente a bijuu despertava tal olhar nele.

Após cancelar o selo que abafava o som no ambiente, impedindo que alguém de fora ouvisse, eles ouvem batidas empolgadas na porta e Itachi fala:

\- Pode entrar.

A porta corrediça é aberta, já que era uma casa em estilo oriental.

Uma criança entra animada, inicialmente, para depois ficar com uma face séria, estreitando os olhos, sendo visível tal mudança quando olha para o adulto junto de seu irmão, pois, sentia muito ciúmes.

Afinal, para a criança, o irmão deveria sempre estar com ele.

Tal mudança não passou despercebida para Shisui e Itachi, sendo que o irmão mais velho de Sasuke suspirou e falou:

\- Oi, Sasuke. O que houve?

\- Eu consegui soltar uma chama pequena - a criança faz selos - Veja! Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (火遁:豪火球の術)!

Então, ele sopra uma chama bem pequena, não maior do que uma unha, que sai da boca dele, após ele fazer muito esforço, sendo possível ver como ele transpirava pelo esforço descomunal que teve que fazer.

\- Incrível, otouto! - Itachi fala afagando a cabeça do irmão, que sorria orgulhoso.

\- Mal vejo a hora de superá-lo.

Dentro de Itachi, Matatabi desperta.

Há séculos não dormia tão bem e aproveitou para tirar um cochilo, sendo que o que a despertou foi uma sensação apavorante, provocada por uma pessoa próxima de Itachi e ao se concentrar para ver o que ele via, viu uma criança, sendo que ao olhar nos olhos de Sasuke, sentiu o seu sangue gelar.

Afinal, a natureza da criança era assustadora, mais, especificamente para um bijuu. Ela podia sentir o mal dentro dele e era assustador, sendo que já havia sentido esse mal antes, na figura de Indra, o filho mais velho de seu pai e posteriormente de Madara, com ela conseguindo escapar dele, apenas para ser capturada em sua fuga.

Os olhos da criança, por mais estranho que fosse tal pensamento, podendo ser considerado surreal, era igual ao de Indra e posteriormente, de Madara. Mesmo sabendo que era um absurdo tal pensamento, não podia conter o forte medo que a acometia.

Itachi sentiu o forte medo de Matatabi e ficou preocupado, decidindo perguntar quando pudesse o motivo dela sentir um medo tão intenso.

Então, ele fala ao seu otouto (irmão mais novo):

\- Vou ver o Hokage, agora. Você deve tomar um banho, antes de jantar.

\- A kaa-chan já disse.

Itachi dá um peteleco na testa do seu otouto, sorrindo, com a criança sorrindo, também, enquanto ele saía e quando Shisui tenta afagar a cabeça de Sasuke, o mesmo dá um forte tapa na mão do primo, que recua.

\- Sasuke! - Itachi exclama com irritação.

\- Sabe que não suporto ninguém com você, nii-san!

Nisso, o mais novo sai do local, revoltado, batendo com força a porta corrediça, quando fecha a mesma.

\- Peço desculpas pelo comportamento dele.

\- Tudo bem. Ele é bem ciumento. Eu já estou acostumado.

\- Tanto eu quanto a nossa kaa-chan, agravamos o seu comportamento. Nosso pai o ignorava e para compensar isso, nós mimamos, ele. Muito. Esse foi o resultado. Uma criança mimada, sem respeito para com os mais velhos.

\- E também extremamente ciumenta. Acredito que tenha ciúmes de você e da mãe de vocês. Não suporta que ninguém se aproxime de vocês. Não duvido que ele terá ciúmes da fofura da Matatabi, isso senão for mais intenso com ela, já que estará com você. Inclusive, poderá fazer algo contra ela, no futuro.

\- Esse ciúme me preocupa. Minha kaa-chan também está preocupada. Além disso, Sasuke parece uma cópia do nosso otousan (forma formal de chamar o pai).

\- Não duvido disso.

\- Vem, vamos até o Hokage. Vou apresenta-lo a Matatabi. Espero que ele não enfarte. - ele fala preocupado.

\- Ele com certeza já viu a Kyuubi. Se era para enfartar, já teria infartado, acredite. - Shisui fala em um tom de riso.

\- Verdade.

\- Se bem, que a fofura delas deve ajudar a lidar com o susto. - Shisui fala em tom de riso.

\- Eu não duvido disso. - Itachi fala sorrindo.

Após ambos saírem do clã, eles ouvem vozes femininas excitadas e ao olharem para trás, eles observam várias mulheres correndo até eles, sendo que era o fã clube deles, que detestavam, pois, eram todas fúteis, que somente se importavam com a beleza e nada mais.

Rapidamente, eles usam o Kawarimi no Jutsu (変わり身の術)e quando algumas tentam agarrá-los, uma fumaça surge e surgem pedaços de troncos, deixando elas desanimadas, enquanto eles se afastavam discretamente do local, saltando de telhado em telhado.

Após meia hora, os Uchihas conseguem uma audiência com o Hokage e ao entrarem, Itachi pede, respeitosamente:

\- Posso abafar essa sala para que fique a prova de som?

\- Sim.

Nisso, Itachi faz alguns selos e a sala fica a prova de som.

\- Obrigado.

Nisso, chamas azuladas surgem ao lado de Itachi, revelando uma jovem que aparentava ser um pouco mais nova do que ele. Usava roupas cerimonias, no estilo usado por sacerdotisas, sendo que o que chamava a atenção era as duas caudas azuladas, sendo possível ver que elas pareciam tatuadas com contornos que lembravam chamas, assim como o par de orelhas.

O cachimbo do Hokage cai no chão, enquanto que Shisui achava Matatabi bem fofa, sendo que ela tinha um rosto delicado, assim como a sua aparência, sendo bem meiga.

Para Shisui, ela era linda e perfeita. O Hokage também estava fascinado ao ver mais uma bijuu meiga, com orelhas e caudas bem fofinhas.

Então, a bijuu fala meigamente com um doce sorriso no rosto, o cumprimentando, ao curvar-se, respeitosamente:

\- Konnichiwa, Hokage-sama. Eu me chamo Matatabi e sou uma das filhas do Rikudou-sennin. Prazer em conhecê-lo.


	10. A surpresa de Kurama

**Notas da Autora**

Itachi decide...

Kurama fica surpresa, quando...

 **Capítulo 10 - A surpresa de Kurama**

Após o susto inicial, ele inspira profundamente e depois fala:

\- Não sabia que ela estava aqui, em Konoha. O único motivo para ela estar aqui foi por que foi roub... quer dizer, sequestrada. – ele se lembrou do pedido de Rikudou.

\- Sim. O bastardo do meu otou-san a sequestrou, junto de outros Uchihas. A Raiz enviou Anbu Ne´s para roubar o vaso com a Matatabi. Porém, um Uchiha descobriu e resolveu segui-los. Enquanto eram detidos, sendo que não usavam bandanas da folha, eles explodiram os seus corpos e roubaram o vaso dos Anbu Ne, aproveitando o caos que imperava.

\- Acredito que não sabem a origem dos shinobis, pois, senão, teriam vindo nos atacar. - Shisui fala pensativo.

\- O bastardo foi inteligente ao mandar que eles não usassem as bandanas e para explodirem os seus corpos, após serem derrotados. - o Hokage fala após suspirar - Pelo menos isso. Guerras só trazem dor e sofrimento. Sei que em algum momento, poderá surgir uma nova guerra. O mundo shinobi, ainda, não tem condições de manter a paz. O que evita de uma das grandes vilas atacar diretamente a outra, é um pacto silencioso e igualmente frágil. Qualquer desavença é resolvida pela diplomacia ou acordo. Mesmo que alguns sejam abomináveis e dos quais me envergonho até hoje.

\- Se é para o bem da vila. Se é para salvar inúmeros inocentes, não temos escolha. – Itachi fala seriamente.

\- Concordo com ele. Infelizmente, nesse mundo, a paz absoluta ainda não pode ser instaurada. O que podemos fazer é proteger nossos entes queridos. No caso do Kage de cada vila, o mesmo deve proteger a sua vila. É a missão do senhor. – Shisui fala com um sorriso de determinação.

Sarutobi ficou surpreso e sorri.

\- Bem, com Matatabi, você terá que morar sozinho. Não é indicado você ficar no clã com ela. - Sandaime fala pensativo.

\- Sim. Vim para avisar da existência da Matatabi e que ela está comigo, além de desejar alguma casa. Pode ser um apartamento. O que importa é que consiga pagar.

\- Eu vou me mudar também. Se eu ficar no Distrito Uchiha, podem querer fazer perguntas para mim.

O Sandaime fica pensativo, até que fala:

\- Tem uma casa disponível ao lado de Minako. Vou colocar vocês lá. Com certeza, Kurama-chan vai gostar de reencontrar a sua irmã.

\- Que bom! Vou poder ver a nee-chan!

Os olhos da bijuu brilham de felicidade, enquanto que as suas caudas abanavam animadamente, fazendo todos no recinto acharem ela fofa.

\- Fico feliz em ver que está feliz, Matatabi-chan. – Itachi fala com um imenso sorriso ao vê-la feliz.

\- Vou ajuda-lo a se mudar. Vamos para a sua casa, fazer as malas.

\- Obrigado, primo.

\- Eu vou providenciar uma documentação falsa para Matatabi, que deverá dar um sobrenome, para que eu possa cadastrá-la, assim como fornecer uma certidão de nascimento, com pais que já morreram e que não tinham familiares. Estou fazendo a mesma coisa com a Kurama-chan e Yukiko-chan. - Sarutobi fala com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Obrigada, Hokage-sama. - Mtatabi fala com um sorriso meigo no rosto, curvando-se levemente.

Naquele instante, se já a consideraram fofa, ela se tornou mais fofa ainda.

Nisso, eles de despedem, sendo que Matatabi volta para dentro da mente Itachi, para depois eles saírem dali, após pegar o endereço da casa e fotos da mesma. Por ter sido um ANBU, até alguns dias atrás, Itachi tinha condições financeiras de comprar a casa, que pelas fotos era simples, mas, bonita.

Ao chegar em casa, comunica a sua mãe sobre a mudança, deixando-a surpresa, para depois ela concordar, falando:

\- Confesso que estou surpresa, mas, sei que já é um homem e que por isso, precisa começar a viver sozinho, assumindo a responsabilidade por suas coisas. Acho um grande passo para a independência. Mas, meu coração é de mãe e sempre vai ficar preocupado com você.

Após um abraço emocionado, ele vai até o seu quarto e começa a arrumar as suas coisas, quando ouve passos apressados no tatame, com a porta sendo aberta, abruptamente, revelando Sasuke, que está chorando:

\- É verdade que vai se mudar, nii-san?

\- Sim. Eu preciso começar a viver sozinho. Já sou um homem, otouto.

\- Eu não permitirei! – ele fala irado.

\- Sou mais velho do que você. Não preciso de sua autorização. Já informei a kaa-chan.

\- Como ousa me abandonar? – Sasuke torcia os punhos.

O mais velho suspira e fala:

\- Não estou abandonando você. Irei visita-lo. Podemos treinar juntos. A diferença é que eu não vou morar aqui. Não estou abandonando você e nem a kaa-chan.

\- Isso é mentira!

O mais novo exclama irado e novamente, Matatabi, dentro de Itachi, fica com medo, pois, a sensação aterrorizante voltou e era oriunda da criança.

\- Itachi, já terminou?

Shisui surge na porta, para depois ficar estarrecido com o olhar de ódio da criança, pois, era absurdamente intenso.

Inclusive, nunca imaginou que veria tal face em um rosto pueril.

Era uma face intimidante, apesar dele ser um ninja que enfrentou diversas situações, sendo muitas perigosas.

Porém, por mais que tivesse tais experiências, aquele olhar repleto em ódio era estarrecedor, ainda mais pelo fato que era proveniente de uma criança e por um momento, podia jurar que sentiu um forte pavor de Sasuke.

Itachi notou a tensão de Shisui, embora não visse a face de Sasuke, por este estar de costas para ele, até que exclama:

\- Sasuke!

\- Ele lhe convenceu? Foi esse bastardo? – Sasuke cuspia cada palavra imersa na mais pura ira, enquanto apontava o dedo em riste para Shisui.

Irritado, Itachi se levanta e dá um tapa no rosto do irmão, olhando-o seriamente, falando:

\- Não fale assim do seu primo, Shisui! Ele é mais velho que você e merece respeito! Você é só uma criança! Age assim, pois, mimamos você demais, tentando substituir o amor ausente do nosso pai. De fato, não dá para substituir, sem correr o grande risco de mimar.

Sasuke esfrega a mão no local do tapa, para depois olhar irado do irmão para Shisui, sendo que começa a chorar, enquanto saia dali, culpando o seu primo por tudo o que estava acontecendo e pelo tapa.

No quarto, ambos os Uchihas olhavam para a porta corrediça que foi fechada violentamente, sendo que Itachi suspirava.

\- Peço desculpas pelo comportamento do meu otouto.

\- Tudo bem, Itachi. Eu sabia que ele ficaria assim. Eu até acho bom você não estar com ele. Talvez isso ajude Sasuke a se desenvolver por si mesmo, em vez de tentar seguir os outros. Isso pode se provar benéfico Talvez, ajude ele a crescer e não ser tão dependente.

\- Isso é verdade... - Itachi fala pensativo, sendo que no fundo, não acreditava que ocorreria tal mudança nele.

\- Mas, saiba, primo, que por um momento, eu fiquei com medo dele.

Itachi fica estarrecido, para depois falar:

\- Pode ser só impressão sua. Ele é apenas uma criança e nós somos jounnins. Quantas situações perigosas não enfrentamos?

\- Eu sei disso, mas, não posso negar que senti isso... – após algum tempo ele suspira, para depois falar – Verdade. Pode ser apenas impressão. De fato, é uma ideia ridícula, ainda mais envolvendo o Sasuke. Se fosse um gênio mirim formidável, tudo bem.

\- O problema dele é a arrogância Uchiha, que o cega.

\- Nem me fale... É difícil lutar contra, mas, não impossível. Veja nós dois. Somos livres desse orgulho. Nós domamos o orgulho Uchiha, não deixando ele dominar nos dois. Mikoto-sama também o domou. Os Uchihas tem que subjugar esse orgulho. Nós que devemos o subjugar e não o contrário. Mas, de fato, é muito difícil.

\- Verdade... Bem, vamos?

Ele fala, abrindo com selos um pergaminho, para depois fazer alguns com as mãos, após depositar as malas em cima do pergaminho, fazendo as mesma serem armazenadas dentro deles, para em seguida enrolar o mesmo novamente, guardando na roupa. Shisui havia feito o mesmo, para depois ir até a porta junto de Itachi, para o mesmo trocar algumas palavras com a genitora, sendo que Sasuke não se aproxima dele, fazendo o mais velho suspirar.

\- É normal uma criança ficar assim. Em breve ele vai superar. Eu espero que com isso, ele interaja com as outras crianças. – Mikoto fala esperançosa.

\- Eu também espero, kaa-chan.

Nisso, eles se despedem e ambos os Uchihas saem, sendo que Itachi consegue dividir a sua atenção para andar e outra, para ficar com Matatabi, que estava cabisbaixa.

Ele estava em sua mente, tentando confortá-la, pois, ela estava cabisbaixa, frente ao fato de ter provocado, indiretamente, a discórdia entre os irmãos.

\- O que houve?

Itachi se aproxima dela, que estava em uma campina e na sua forma verdadeira, sendo que as chamas dela somente queimavam aqueles que ela desejava queimar. Senão desejasse queimar determinada pessoa, as chamas não iriam queimar a pessoa ao toque.

\- Por minha culpa você brigou com o seu otouto. Gomennasai. – ela fala chorosa.

\- Meu otouto é uma criança mimada. Nosso pai era demasiadamente severo com ele, além de ser ausente. Para compensar tal tratamento, eu e Mikoto, o mimamos. Acredito que o mimamos demais. Desde que faça as vontades dele, tudo bem. Mas, agora, negue e é isso o que acontece. Não se sinta culpada.

\- Mas...

\- Meu irmão não interage com as outras crianças. Só fica grudado em mim e na kaa-chan. Ele precisa ser mais independente. Talvez, a minha ausência por alguns períodos, o force a interagir com outras crianças. Veja, pode ser benéfico para ele.

\- Então, por um lado é bom? – ela pergunta surpresa.

\- Sim. Por isso, não se culpe. Eu pretendia sair da casa dos meus pais em algum momento. Além disso, se eu me casasse, teria que me mudar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde meu otouto teria que lidar com a minha saída. Nunca iria ficar eternamente com ele. É impossível.

\- Verdade... – ela fala, engolindo o choro.

Então, ela assume a forma semelhante a humana com orelhas e caudas, sendo abraçada por Itachi, que fala, enquanto ela se encolhia contra ele, adorando a sensação de calor nos braços dele, conforme tentava compreender porque corava intensamente e o motivo de seu coração bater tão acelerado, além de sentir um calafrio prazeroso ao toque dele:

\- Agora eu vou cuidar de você, Matatabi-chan.

\- Obrigada. – ela fala meigamente.

Ele sai da sua mente e após alguns minutos, ambos chegam no endereço que o Hokage deu e ao olharem para o lado, avistam a casa, sendo que Itachi fala:

\- Vamos fazer uma visita. Kurama vai adorar rever a sua imouto.

\- Com certeza.

Naquele instante, Minako, Naruto, Youko, Yuukiko e Yukiko jantavam em família, com Naruto exibindo um sorriso imenso, por ter uma família e pela tarde maravilhosa que tiveram a seu ver, sendo que ele se beliscou, várias vezes, pois, tudo parecia surreal para o loiro, que mesmo em seus sonhos mais surreais, nunca imaginou que vivenciaria tais momentos.

Então, eles ouvem batidas na porta e se entreolham, com Minako se levantando para atender, assumindo uma postura defensiva, automaticamente. Ao abrir a porta, fica surpresa ao ver Itachi.

\- Konnichiwa (boa tarde)! Kurama-chan está? – Itachi pergunta.

\- Sim.

\- Podemos entrar? – Shisui pergunta com um sorriso no rosto, ao lado de Itachi.

\- Claro. – ela fala, sendo que todo o cuidado era pouco.

Inclusive, ela já começou a armar uma estratégia para lutar contra os Uchihas, pois, precisava defender o seu filho e Yukiko.

Afinal, era guardiã de ambos e se tornou de Kurama e de Naruto também. Por isso, treinou arduamente, para ser a mais poderosa de sua vila natal.

Então, eles entram na sala, com os outros se levantando, sendo que Kurama estava atrás do Naruto, pois, tinha péssimas recordações dos Uchihas.

Os dois Uchihas perceberam o medo de Kurama e se sentiram culpados, notando o quanto ela estava apavorada.

\- Fique tranquila. Nunca faríamos nada contra você, Kurama-chan.

\- Confesso que estou surpreso ao ver que é uma criança. Pensei que seria mais velha. – Shisui fala curiosamente, enquanto achava ela fofinha.

\- A minha idade foi adaptada ao Naruto-kun.

\- Entendi.

\- Tem alguém que quer conversar com você, Kurama-chan.

\- Como assim?

Ela pergunta curiosamente, sem sair detrás do loiro, que não gostava de ver Kurama com medo, sendo que sentia o forte medo dela, através do selo.

Nisso, enquanto Itachi sorri bondosamente para a bijuu, surge uma jovem de dezesseis anos com orelhas e duas caudas de dentro uma nuvem de fumaça, surpreendendo Kurama, que fica estarrecida.

Matatabi corre até ela e a abraça ao se ajoelhar, exclamando emocionada:

\- Nee-chan!

\- Imouto! – Kyuubi chora emocionada e a abraça.

\- Confesso que é estranho o uso do nee-chan e de imouto, considerando a diferença do tamanho delas. – Shisui comenta.

\- Verdade.

Itachi fica feliz ao ver a animação de Matatabi, com as caudas de ambas abanando animadamente, fazendo todos acharem elas fofinhas.

Nisso, Kurama apresenta Matatabi para todos, com a nekomata ficando surpresa ao ver Yukiko, sendo explicado resumidamente o que ela era e o tipo de chakra, para depois Itachi contar como Matatabi foi parar em Konoha e que era o jinchuuriki dela.

\- Eu vou morar no lado de vocês. - a nekomata fala com um sorriso gentil.

\- E não é só isso. Matatabi pode fingir que é humana e ficar com o meu primo. A mãe dele vai pensar que é namorada de Itachi. – Shisui fala com um sorriso divertido no rosto - A felicidade dela será tão grande por achar que terá netos em breve, que vai comemorar o fato de Matatabi-chan viver com Itachi.

Itachi fica corado, enquanto que Matatabi, Kurama, Yuukiko e Yukiko perguntam, inocentemente:

\- O que é namorado?

\- Bem, namorado é...

Nisso, Shisui para de falar com a aura assassina que desprendia de Itachi em direção a ele, o fez engolir em seco, sendo que Itachi fala:

\- Cuidado com a explicação, se não... - ele sabia que o primo poderia falar demais e não desejava que a inocência delas fosse perturbada.

Shisui engole em seco e consente com a cabeça, sendo que quando ia falar, Minako explica de forma didática e altamente pedagógica, própria para a idade de Yuukiko e Naruto, fazendo Itachi suspirar aliviado.

As crianças e Matatabi compreendem a explicação didática, fazendo algumas perguntas, com Minako respondendo de forma pedagógica.

Então, ela convida os dois Uchihas para jantar e eles passam a se sentar para comer, com a adição de três pratos na mesa, para depois se despedirem, após a sobremesa, com Matatabi os seguindo.

Ao entrarem na casa nova, Matatabi fica feliz ao sentar em um colchão macio em um dos quartos, sendo que Itachi ficou com outro que era lado dela e Shisui pegou o outro no final do corredor, até arranjar um apartamento para ele.

No quarto que Itachi reservou para ele, o Uchiha pegou a sua mala, após abrir o pergaminho e fazer os selos necessários.

Após separar as suas roupas, encontrou o vestido que pegou de sua mãe, um pouco antes de sair de casa, sendo um que ela não usava desde que era jovem, para que Matatabi usasse, assim como um penhoar antigo dela, até poder comprar roupas novas para ela, além de pegar uma toalha avulsa que trouxe.

Ele dá leves batidas na porta, para depois entrar, sendo que Matatabi estava rolando feliz na cama, com ele descobrindo que adorava vê-la feliz.

\- Trouxe esse penhoar e vestido. Amanhã, vamos comprar roupas.

Nisso, sorrindo animada, ela se levanta e olha maravilhada para o vestido, assim como para o penhoar.

\- Vou experimentar!

Ela exclama animada, tirando as vestes que usava na frente de Itachi que olha para o corpo de Matatabi sem roupa, achando-o lindo e igualmente perfeito, sentindo uma fisgada extremamente incômoda em sua virilha, conforme começava a se aproximar lentamente de Matatabi, até que a voz dela, quando coloca a roupa, o tira do transe do espetáculo magnífico que presenciou, fazendo ele sacudir a cabeça para os lados, para se libertar totalmente do transe, enquanto que a visão do corpo nu dela, perfeito a seu ver, como se tivesse sido esculpida pelo mais habilidoso dos artistas, estava marcada a ferro e fogo em sua mente:

\- Itachi-kun? Itachi-kun?

\- O que foi Matatabi-chan? - ele finge não saber o que era.

Com muito esforço, tenta conter a sua ereção, sabendo que precisava urgentemente de um banho frio.

\- Você estava com um olhar estranho. – ela fala preocupada – Está tudo bem?

\- Não tire a roupa na frente das pessoas. Somente se troque se estiver sozinha. Entendeu?

\- Sim. Mas, por quê? - ela inclina a cabeça para os lados.

\- Por que não pode. Tem que evitar que os outros vejam o seu corpo.

Ele fala corado, lutando para que a visão magnífica dela nua não viesse a sua mente, novamente, enquanto tentava lidar com a sua ereção, agradecendo o fato de estar com roupas folgadas, que não permitiam visualizar por completo a sua ereção.

\- Bem, se você se sente melhor assim.

Itachi havia descoberto que preferia que ela usasse roupas compridas que cobrissem o corpo dela. Confessava que sentia vontade de trucidar aquele que ousasse olhar para Matatabi.

\- Sabe usar o chuveiro e banheira?

\- Não. – ela nega com a cabeça.

\- Venha, vou ensiná-la.

Nisso, ele ensina, para depois deixa-la no quarto, sendo que ela tira a roupa e decide entrar no banho, pegando a toalha que deu a ela, sentindo muito prazer com a banheira, enquanto se divertia com as bolhas do sabão liquido, com Itachi ficando feliz ao ouvir o riso de Matatabi, enquanto arrumava a cama para ela.

Após se divertir bastante, seca o corpo e se troca, sendo que teve dificuldade com as peças intimas, até que viu na imagem da etiqueta uma mulher usando sutiã e calcinha.

Após estar com o penhoar, sendo que Itachi saiu e desejou boa noite a ela, a bijuu deita na cama, adorando o colchão macio, enquanto se cobria animada pelo reencontro com a sua nee-chan e agora, deitando em uma cama macia e confortável.

Há dezenas de quilômetros de Konoha, Youko e Rikudou se aproximavam do seu próximo destino.


	11. Shukaku e Gyuuki

**Notas da Autora**

Youko e Rikudou continuam o seu plano para tentar mudar o futuro caótico que viram em suas visões. No caso, as visões de Youko, graças a sua décima cauda.

 **Capítulo 11 - Shukaku e Gyuuki**

Uma muralha se erguia no deserto. Era Sunagakure no Sato (砂隠れの里).

Rapidamente, Youko, em sua forma pequena, salta pela dentro da cidade, sendo que o seu poder evitava o jutsu de detecção lançado em todo o entorno.

Afinal, ela usava chakra senjutsu, que era o chakra da natureza e que não podia ser detectado pelos rastreadores.

Dentro da vila, ela se esgueira entre as construções, evitando com maestria os olhares dos ninjas que estavam de vigília e enfim, consegue chegar em uma casa, saltando com graça e leveza até o parapeito do quarto, onde se encontrava uma criança de cabelos ruivos, abraçado com um ursinho de pelúcia, olhando um ponto qualquer a sua frente, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas, brotavam de seus olhos e escorriam pelo seu rosto pueril.

Habilmente, abre a janela e automaticamente, Youko concentra os seus poderes gerando um ar frio, imperceptível, pois, ela o manipulou para que não sentissem o frio, ao usar o seu chakra senjutsu, não perceptível aos outros e somente podendo ser sentido por alguém que usava senjutsu.

A pessoa não sentia, enquanto que a técnica influenciava o sistema nervoso central das pessoas. O frio intenso causava sonolência, assim como diminuía as sinapses entre os neurônios. Graças a sua técnica, os que estavam na casa, passaram a dormir profundamente.

Delicadamente, ela pula nos pés da cama e olha maternalmente para criança que estava tão entretida em sua tristeza e dor, que não percebeu a raposa, até que pelo canto do olho nota dez caudas brancas felpudas e ao se levantar, olha em um misto de fascinação e surpresa para a bela raposa alva de dez caudas.

Então, os olhos outrora azuis como o céu, mudam para o rinnegan, com a raposa brilhando levemente.

Quando a criança pisca, ela está em um local escuro, que é iluminado por uma luz que vinha no centro de uma sala com paredes de pedra e a luz era semelhante ao sol.

Ela caminha timidamente até o local e avista uma espécie de texugo, dentro de um estranho círculo, cujas paredes eram de pedras, sendo que a criança murmura estarrecido:

\- Ichibi (一尾)?

A imensa bijuu olhava pensativa para o sol, até que o som da voz do seu jinchuuriki, a faz sair de seus pensamentos, deixando-a aturdida, ao ver que o mesmo estava na sua frente.

Após o aturdimento, ela rosna e tenta estraçalha-lo, sendo que a sua pata bate na barreira invisível, enquanto que a criança caía para trás, assustada.

\- O que faz aqui, gaki? - ela pergunta dentre rosnados - Como conseguiu chegar até onde eu estou?

\- Não sei. Eu vi...

Antes que pudesse contar o que viu, surge de um tornado de neve e chamas azuis, uma raposa alva com o rinnegan, que olha atentamente para Shukaku, que murmura estarrecida:

\- Rinnegan? Mas... É impossível. Essa sensação é de...

Então, a raposa brilha e surgem duas esferas luminosas dela.

Uma se torna Rikudou, que olhava pesarosamente para o estado de uma de suas crias, na sua frente e a outra se torna Youko, em toda a sua imponência e beleza, que olha pesarosa para o bijuu e depois para a criança, que fica assustada, inicialmente, até que Youko se agacha e sorrindo maternalmente, afaga a cabeça de Gaara, que fica inicialmente surpreso.

Então, ao olhar para os olhos dela, percebe que transmitiam calor e amor, fazendo com que o pequeno chorasse, compulsivamente, para depois abraça-la.

Rikudou olha tristemente para a criança, para depois olhar para Shukaku (守鶴), que começa a chorar também, enquanto o sennin quebrava facilmente a barreira que confinava sua cria, com a mesma assumindo a sua forma humana, semelhante a uma jovem que usava roupas cerimoniais. Ela tinha olhos ônix e cabelos ruivos, além de dois pares de orelhas e uma cauda com pelo curto na cor laranja.

A jovem abraça Rikudou, que a conforta, enquanto sentia toda a dor, raiva, ódio e desolação de sua filha, que narrava aos prantos o que ela vivenciou.

Gaara, que estava junto de Youko, ouvia o relato e chorava também, pois, nunca imaginou que um bijuu tivesse os sentimentos tão refinados quanto de um humano, sendo que inicialmente estranhou o corpo dela, pois, as raras vezes que ouviu a voz de seu bijuu, era uma voz masculina.

\- É uma menina? - ele pergunta estupefato.

\- Claro. Só gostava de fingir que era macho, para parecer mais imponente, gaki!

Ela fala com raiva, ao olhar para a criança, sendo que depois fica aturdida com o olhar de pesar dele para com ela, a desconcertando.

Então, Rikudou apoia a sua mão na cabeça dela, que sente seu ódio, dor, tristeza e revolta desaparecem, enquanto sentia que algumas lembranças dela estavam sendo seladas.

\- Tou-chan? - ela pergunta surpresa.

\- Está se sentindo melhor?

\- Sim.

\- Venha, Gaara-kun.

Rikudou sennin pede paternalmente a Gaara, que ao ver o olhar paternal do mesmo, semelhante ao da mulher com orelhas e caudas alvas, se aproxima.

O sennin afaga paternalmente a cabeça dele e fala:

\- Preciso da ajuda de vocês dois. Vou modificar o selo, para que Shukaku fique fora de você, normalmente. Assim, poderia ter a experiência de viver entre outros humanos, com a sua verdadeira natureza oculta. No momento certo, vocês irão me encontrar, novamente.

\- Então, vai partir, tou-chan? - a bijuu pergunta com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Sim. Mas, antes, criarei uma réplica sua com um pouco de seu chakra, sendo que depois você irá recuperar com os anos, o poder que vou retirar de você e criarei uma cópia do corpo do Gaara. Para todos os efeitos, Gaara morreu quando você quebrou o selo. Irão capturar apenas uma amostra do seu poder. Farei isso, pois, quero que saiam dessa vila e se dirijam a Konoha no Sato. Tem uma jovem Uzumaki chamada Minako. Ela irá acolher vocês. O Hokage irá dar identidades falsas a vocês. Quero que treinem para o futuro. Ambos.

Eles ficam surpresos, mas, concordam com a cabeça.

Então, Rikudou ativa seu rinnegan.

Uma parte do chakra de Shukkaku sai e a molda na forma que tinha a sua filha, sendo uma réplica visual, perfeita dela, sendo formado, apenas, por trinta por cento do poder da bijuu, que iria recuperar o chakra perdido, com o advento dos anos.

Gaara vê o seu corpo brilhar, sendo que uma esfera sai do mesmo. Yukiko concentra os seus poderes e surge uma nevasca em volta do brilho que se solidifica, para depois, esse brilho assumir uma cópia perfeita de Gaara.

\- Se fizerem a autópsia, irão ver que é um corpo humano. Com isso, ninguém irá procurar vocês. É uma réplica perfeita.

Então, Gaara pisca os olhos e está em seu quarto, com Shukaku aparecendo ao lado dele.

Então, a raposa alva com o rinnegan, olha para eles e fala, com a voz tanto de Youko, quanto de Rikudou, misturadas:

\- Vamos coloca-los em outra dimensão. Assim, poderemos transportá-los em segurança, enquanto que o teatro da libertação do selo será iniciado.

Então, ambos são enviados a uma dimensão sem qualquer construção, sendo que antes, duas esferas luminosas saíram de Gaara e passaram a flutuar no quarto. Uma delas assume a forma de Gaara, na cama e a outra começa a ampliar, ao mesmo tempo em que Youko sai do local, já com os orbes azuis, correndo em direção a muralha, se esquivando habilmente dos olhares, enquanto o quarto explodia.

A técnica que fez todos dormirem foi cessada, instantes antes e eles saem da construção, enquanto uma réplica de Shukaku, enfurecido, começa a rugir e como esperado, é contido e selado, rapidamente, pois, a vila já esperava algo assim.

Após ser selado, encontram o falso corpo de Gaara, fazendo eles acreditarem que a criança morreu, quando Shukaku se libertou.

A raposa se afasta habilmente e próximo de Konoha, seus olhos azuis se tornam como do Rinnegan, fazendo aparecer Gaara, que segurava firmemente a mão de Shukaku, com uma aparência de dezesseis anos, que sorria ao olhar em volta, falando:

\- É tão bom ser livre, de certa forma.

\- Você deverá se passar como irmã mais velha dele. Fale que ele é um Uzumaki. Com esse cabelo ruivo, ele pode se passar por um, assim como você. As marcas de olheiras em seus olhos irão desaparecer em algumas horas, já que ele poderá dormir tranquilamente. Quero que se cuidem e treinem. Os seus poderes serão necessários no futuro.

Ambos consentem, enquanto que a raposa sorria gentilmente para eles, antes de desaparecem em um tornado de chamas azuis e neve.

\- Vamos, otouto?

A bijuu pergunta, sorrindo gentilmente, já que todo o seu ódio, revolta, amargura e dor, haviam sido apagados pelo seu pai, passando a ver Gaara como um otouto, passando a se preocupar com ele.

Ao ver o olhar gentil dela, ele se emocionou e falou:

\- Claro, nee-san.

\- Lembre-se. Nosso sobrenome é Uzumaki. Ainda bem que ambos temos cabelos ruivos.

\- A sua forma humana é bonita. - a criança fala gentilmente.

\- Você é muito fofo! - ela o afaga, sorrindo, para depois puxá-lo pela mão - Vamos em frente! Na nossa frente, está o nosso novo futuro!

\- Sim. - Gaara concorda sorrindo, enquanto achava era bem animada e descontraída.

\- Será que irei reencontrar a minha nee-san, aquela raposa baka?

\- Nee-san?

\- Sim. Ela se chama Kurama. Eu vivia atormentando ela. Vê-la irritada não tinha preço. Uma vez a soterrei com a minha areia. Ela ficou revoltada. - Shukaku conta dentre risadas - Eu não aguentava. Eu precisava provoca-la.

\- Eu espero que possa reencontrar toda a sua família. Kurama não é a sua única irmã, né?

\- Sim.

Nisso, ela conta a ele sobre os seus irmãos, com um olhar saudoso, assim como conta do jovem Ashura, que ela conheceu e que era um humano muito gentil e amável, que todos viam como sucessor legítimo de seu pai, enquanto que contou do forte medo que todos sentiram, quando viram Indra, que tinha uma áurea maligna, sendo o oposto de Ashura.

\- Gostaria de ter conhecido esse tal de Ashura.

\- Eu tenho saudades do Ashura onii-chan. Todos os bijuus o adoravam. Ele tinha o nosso respeito e adoração.

\- Nossa...

Então, eles passam a conversar, enquanto caminhavam até Konoha, sendo que Shukaku estava atenta a qualquer movimentação suspeita.

Afinal, de ambos, era a única que poderia lutar, enquanto estava ciente que teria que aprender a usar jutsus, para não desconfiarem de sua verdadeira natureza.

Após duas horas, Youko e Rikudou, se aproximam das muralhas de outra vila, Kumogakure no Sato (雲隠れの里)graças a velocidade insana de Youko, por causa do chakra senjutsu e rapidamente, entram na mesma, driblando os jutsus de detecção, graças ao fato de Youko usar senjutsu, que não podia ser rastreado.

Habilmente, eles desviam de armadilhas, sendo que várias destas que eram ativadas pelo chakra, não foram ativadas, por causa do senjutsu, que era o chakra da natureza.

Após algum tempo, chegam a uma sala imensa, onde havia um vaso gigantesco com selos.

A pequena raposa caminha até o mesmo e encosta uma das patinhas, para depois brilhar e se teletransportar para dentro do vaso que era escuro, com exceção de uma luz bruxuleante que vinha do local onde Hachibbi estava selado, sendo que estava envolto em correntes com escritas nas mesmas.

Então, a raposa brilha e das duas esferas que surgem dela, aparece Rikudou e Youko.

O sennin, pesaroso, se aproxima do seu filho e habilmente, quebra todas as correntes, enquanto que o bijuu acordava.

Ele estica o seu corpo, sendo que estava confuso, até que sente um cheiro familiar e ao olhar para baixo, chora compulsivamente, assumindo uma forma semelhante a humana, de um rapaz, com um par de chifres na cabeça e oito caudas, que abraça Rikudou, que dá tapinhas confortadores nas costas dele, para depois ele perguntar:

\- Eu estou tão feliz em revê-lo! Estavam planejando me selar em uma criança.

\- Você seria selado nesse jovem. Mas, decide alterar o seu destino, assim como dos outros, frente as novas informações sobre o futuro.

Então, ele concentra os seus poderes e um brilho envolve Gyuuki, com um de seus chifres quebrados, sendo restaurado ao que era, sendo que a contraparte quebrada, que outrora estava em outra sala, desapareceu, para reaparecer nele. Ao mesmo tempo, ele sentia que toda a sua dor, ódio, revolta e tristeza, despareciam, assim como muitas recordações ruins.

\- Tou-chan?

\- Eu preciso de sua ajuda, meu filho.

\- Ficarei feliz em ajuda-lo, tou-chan.

\- Vou escolher uma jovem para ser a sua jinchuuriki. Porém, o selo que vou colocar é especial. Você poderá ficar fora dela. Vocês precisam de um jinchuuriki. Vocês não podem ficar no mundo sem eles, em decorrência de um grande perigo que ronda esse mundo.

\- Eu entendo, tou-chan - nisso, ele repara em Youko que sorria bondosamente - Quem é ela?

\- Ela se chama Youko. Ela não é uma bijuu e sim, uma daiyoukai. Usa senjutsu. Nós nos unimos, para salvar o futuro. O chakra senjutsu dela é excelente para lidarmos com armadilhas e com rastreadores, além dela ter habilidades incríveis, graças a legendária décima cauda que possuí.

\- Como irá me tirar daqui? Eu vou ser caçado se eles perceberem que me libertei.

\- Vou pegar uma parte do seu chakra. Ele ficará selado aqui. Você irá recuperar com os anos, essa quantidade de chakra que retirei de você. Irei confina-lo em uma pequena esfera, como no passado, no caso, em uma conta, para poder tirá-lo daqui. Em segurança.

Gyuuki confirma com a cabeça e Rikudou, concentrando os seus poderes e usando o rinnegan, extrai uma parte do poder de seu filho, que assume a forma bijuu dele, sendo que as correntes retornam como estavam antes, selando essa essência, sem qualquer vestígio de consciência, para depois fazer surgir uma conta espiritual em formato de alma, confinando Hacchibi nele, que fica pequenino e na sua forma bijuu, dormindo.

Então, chamas e neve reaparecem na frente do vaso, com Youko segurando a esfera com o bijuu na sua boca, enquanto partem dali.

Após duas horas, a raposa se aproxima da jovem, onde Rikudou e Youko pretendiam selar Gyuuki, tornando-a a jinchuuriki dele.


	12. Gyuuki e Isobu

**Notas da Autora**

Gyuuki fica surpreso quando...

Isobu se surpreende, quando...

 **Capítulo 12 - Gyuuki e Isobu**

Karin e a sua mãe dormiam a sono alto, sendo que escondido entre as folhagens estava um kage Bushin de Minako, que se aproxima, respeitosamente da raposa, se curvando, enquanto falava respeitosamente:

\- Fico feliz em revê-los, Youko-sama e Rikudou sennin-sama. As vossas presenças indicam que a segunda fase, começou.

\- Sim. Essa jovem chamada Karin irá receber Gyuuki. É o destino de ambos.

\- Compreendo.

\- Vamos fazer a mãe dela cair em um sono profundo, enquanto conversamos com a jovem.

Então, uma neve cai no local, fazendo a mãe de Karin cair em um sono profundo, sendo que Youko brilha e entra na mente da pequena Karin.

A criança tinha um sonho pueril, até que o mesmo desvanece e ela percebe que está em uma campina com um lago imenso e igualmente cristalino. Curiosa, ela se aproxima e dele emerge Gyuuki, na sua forma bijuu, com as oito caudas balançando levemente e olha para a criança, ficando surpreso ao ver os olhos da pequena brilhando, para depois ela correr até ele, abraçando o braço dele. Quer dizer, tentando. A pequena só conseguia abraçar uma pequena parte do mesmo, que pergunta curioso:

\- Não está com medo?

\- Não. Por que teria? – ela pergunta inocentemente – Eu me chamo Karin, qual o seu nome?

\- Me chamo Gyuuki e sou um bijuu.

\- Bijuu? O que é um bijuu?

\- Somos seres criados pelo grande Rikudou sennin, que é o nosso tou-chan. Nosso poder é numerado de acordo com o número de caudas.

\- Incrível.

\- Quer ser a minha jinchuuriki?

\- O que é jinchuuriki?

Ele explica e ela sorri, falando:

\- Quero ser a sua amiga! Vamos ser amigos, certo?

Gyuuki sorri e fala, abaixando a enorme cabeça na altura dela:

\- Claro.

\- Fico feliz que tenha aceitado ser amiga do Gyuuki, Karin-chan.

Ela se vira para a voz paternal e observa um homem se aproximando, junto de uma mulher, que usava um lustroso e belo harogomo, que era formado por vários quimonos sobrepostos, sendo que só vira tais vestes em uma foto que mostrava nobres.

\- Quem é o senhor?

\- Eu me chamo Rikudou sennin e ela se chama Youko.

\- Prazer. – Youko se curva levemente a pequena, que retribui.

\- É o seu tou-chan, né? – Karin pergunta em tom de confirmação para Gyuuki, apontando o dedo para Rikudou.

\- Sim.

Gyuuki confessava que se sentia estranhamente unido a Karin. Era um sentimento forte que o impelia a protegê-la com unhas e dentes, sendo um sentimento inquietante e muito aprazível, ao mesmo tempo, começando a sentir um pouco de possessividade para com a sua jinchuuriki e tais sentimentos não passaram despercebidos para Rikudou e Youko, com ambos se entreolhando e sorrindo.

\- Você gostaria de salvar o mundo, Karin-chan? – Youko pergunta, maternalmente.

\- Salvar o mundo? Como se fosse uma heroína? – a pequena pergunta animada – Claro que sim! Mas, como?

\- Primeiro, deverá manter em segredo, inclusive da sua mãe, a existência de Gyuuki. Compreendeu? Não só dela. Mas, ninguém pode saber disso, além de uma mulher, que você irá conhecer. Gyuuki irá autorizar a falar com ela.

\- Por que tenho que manter Gyuuki-chan em segredo?

\- Homens maus podem querer tirar Gyuuki de você e fazer maldades com vocês. Inclusive com a sua mãe.

Karin fica estarrecida, para depois falar:

\- Eu prometo que vou manter em segredo o Gyuuki-chan.

\- Ótimo. Como será uma heroína, terá que treinar. Gyuuki vai ajuda-la.

\- Vamos ficar fortes juntos, né, Gyuuki-chan? – ela pergunta animada, olhando para o bijuu.

\- Sim.

\- E vamos manter a nossa identidade em segredo! - ela exclama animada.

\- Vamos manipular a memória de sua mãe, para ela acreditar que Gyuuki é filho de uma grande amiga dela que se sacrificou para que pudessem fugir da vila.

\- Mas, ele é grande.

Então, Gyuuki brilha e assume uma forma jovem, surpreendendo a pequena.

\- Eu posso assumir uma forma humana, Karin-chan. – ele fala sorrindo.

\- Sugoi!

\- Sua mãe não saberá que ele é um bijuu, pois, pensará que é um humano como vocês. – Youko fala gentilmente - Além disso, ninguém sabe os nomes verdadeiros dos bijuus, já que ao longo da história, somente o usaram como armas. Nunca se interessaram em saber e preferiram dar por si mesmos, nomes para eles, como se eles fossem meras feras sem sentimentos e consciência. Por causa disso, ninguém vai associar o nome dele a de um bijuu.

\- Temos que ir. Ambos devem treinar, para quando chegar o dia, dos seus poderes serem necessários. Adeus, Gyuuki e Karin-chan. – Rikudou fala, afagando paternalmente os cabelos da pequena.

Youko faz a mesma coisa, enquanto deixava ambos no inconsciente dela, para depois surgii um selo no abdômen da Uzumaki, que desaparece em seguida.

Após alguns minutos, ele aparece no lado de Karin, sentando nas raízes da árvore, com a pequena se aconchegando a ele, enquanto dormia, com a pequena murmurando, feliz, sendo amparada pelos braços do bijuu:

\- Gyuuki-kun.

Após alguns minutos, cruzando dezenas de quilômetros, graças ao poder senjutsu de Youko, eles se aproximam de um lago imenso. Após fazerem um perímetro de segurança no local, impedindo que alguém os visse, a pequena raposa de dez caudas brilha e se divide entre Rikudou e Youko.

O sennin se aproxima do lado e imediatamente, um enorme bijuu emerge em toda a sua imponência e ao olhar para baixo, fica estarrecido, ainda mais ao sentir o cheiro, que imaginava nunca mais sentir novamente. Isobu (磯撫)chora emocionado, enquanto baixava a enorme cabeça para o seu pai, que a afaga, sendo que fala em tom de culpa:

\- Me perdoe, filho.

\- Não é culpa sua, tou-chan. É culpa desses humanos bastardos e cruéis! Eles são escória e não prestam.

Então, uma luz envolve Isobu, que começa a sentir que seu ódio, dor e sofrimento começam a desvanecer, até desaparecerem, enquanto certas lembranças são seladas, fazendo o enorme bijuu, voltar ao quase estado em que foi criado e inclusive, um dos olhos dele que havia sido ferido, foi curado, fazendo ele abrir o outro olho, pela primeira vez em séculos.

\- Tou-chan?

\- Sim, filho?

\- Eu não sinto mais os sentimentos ruins e meu olho foi curado.

\- Achou ruim?

\- Não. Muito obrigado.

\- Por nada, meu filho. Você se recorda das minhas últimas palavras?

\- Sim.

\- O nome do escolhido é Naruto Uzumaki. Eu o escolhi para cuidar de vocês. Ele é o meu descendente, de certa forma. Daqui há alguns anos, vocês vão descobrir o motivo.

\- Ele demorou para nascer.

\- Bem, ele teve uma reencarnação antes, mas, não pode cumprir o seu destino. Creio que nessa, ele poderá cumprir.

\- Eu espero.

Então, o bijuu olha para Youko, que sorria gentilmente e pergunta, ressabiado:

\- Quem é ela, tou-chan?

\- Essa é Youko. Ela está me ajudando. Nós nos unimos para uma causa comum.

\- Qual? - o bijuu pergunta curioso.

\- Salvar o mundo e vamos precisar de vocês e de jinchuurikis. Nesse mundo atual, é impossível um bijuu ficar sem jinchuuriki e não somente isso, o jinchuuriki não pode ficar próximo dos outros humanos. Somente de outros jinchuurikis, até que seja necessários seus poderes.

Isobu fica surpreso, mas, depois sorri e fala, abanando as suas caudas:

\- Ficarei feliz em ajudar, tou-chan. Pode contar comigo.

\- Escolhi uma jinchuuriki para você. Vocês dois irão treinar, até chegar o momento de enfrentar a ameaça real. Infelizmente, temos um limite de interferência. Há coisas que não podemos interferir, pois, devem seguir o curso natural dos acontecimentos. São situações inevitáveis. Mas, vocês, juntos, podem intervir, pois, isso está premeditado. - Youko fala com um sorriso esperançoso.

\- Vou torna-lo a colocar em uma conta de senju, até poder leva-lo a sua jinchuuriki.

\- Estou ansiosa para conhecê-la. Como é o senhor que a escolheu, tenho esperança que seja bem diferente dos outros.

\- Ela será.

Rikudou se concentra e o corpo de Isobu brilha, para depois sair uma pequena parte de seu poder, que se torna uma réplica sua, só que feral, que submerge nas águas.

Quando o bijuu vê a sua réplica, o seu criador fala:

\- Peguei uma pequena parte de seu poder e criei esse clone. Ninguém sabe, realmente, o verdadeiro nível de vocês. Logo, os clones que estou criando seu e dos seus irmãos, vai garantir que possam viver livres, enquanto que as pessoas malvadas viram atrás de seus clones. Daqui a alguns anos, irá recuperar o seu poder.

Então, usando seus poderes, Isobu encolhe, até ficar em posição fetal, em uma forma bem pequenina, dentro de uma conta em formado de lágrima, chamada senju.

Rikudou e Youko voltam a ser somente um e partem dali, velozmente.

Alguns minutos depois, cruzando inúmeros quilômetros, eles se aproximam de uma clareira e avistam Tahuro e Shion, sendo que o rapaz estava de prontidão, atento a qualquer problema.

Antes que pudesse perceber o primeiro floco de neve, ele cai em um sono profundo, graças ao poder de Youko, que desce e ambos brilham intensamente, para depois entrarem na mente de Shion.

A criança estava tendo recordações de sua infância, algumas boas, sendo estas demasiadamente raras e que envolviam Taruho, quando tudo esvaneceu e ela se viu na beira da margem de uma praia, com rochedos em volta, sendo que a água era cristalina e ao se aproximar da água, surgiu uma tartaruga imensa de três caudas.

A criança ficou surpresa, para depois sorrir, ao identificar que era uma espécie de Tartaruga e quando a mesma abaixa a enorme cabeça, ela abraça o focinho, acarinhando, sendo que pergunta:

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- Isobu. E o seu?

\- Shion. Você é tão grande... É uma tartaruga?

\- Bem, minha aparência remete a uma. Eu sou na verdade um bijuu.

\- Bijuu?

\- Sim.

\- O que é um bijuu?

Ele explica e Shion fica animada:

\- Com certeza, você vai poder reencontrar os seus irmãos, em algum momento. Deve sentir saudades deles.

\- Sim.

A criança continuava afagando Isobu, que pergunta, esperançoso, sendo que já se sentia ligado a ela, de certa forma, além de sentir uma possessividade imensa pela criança:

\- Gostaria de ser a minha jinchuuriki?

\- O que é um jinchuuriki?

Após a explicação de Gyuuki, Shion abre um imenso sorriso e fala:

\- Seremos amigos e estaremos sempre juntos, né?

O enorme bijuu consente com a cabeça, sorrindo.

\- Então, eu quero!

\- Eu agradeço por aceitar, pequena Shion-chan.

Uma voz paternal é ouvida e a criança se vira, vendo um homem de aparência estranho e uma bela mulher de cabelos alvos e olhos azuis, se aproximando deles.

O certo seria a criança senti receio, mas, algo nela lhe dizia que eles não eram uma ameaça. Portanto, no máximo, se aproxima inconsciente do bijuu.

\- Eu me chamo Rikudou-sennin e sou o tou-chan de Isobu. Está é Youko e é minha amiga.

Shion relaxa e pergunta, sorrindo, ao olhar para o bijuu:

\- É mesmo seu tou-chan?

\- Isso mesmo, Shion-chan.

Rikudou dobra os joelhos e se abaixa, para ficar na altura de Shion, para depois perguntar com um sorriso paternal, após afagar paternalmente o rosto dela, fazendo a criança sorrir:

\- Quer ser uma heroína?

\- heroína?

\- Sim. Para salvar o mundo.

\- Claro! Quero ser uma heroína! - a criança exclama animada.

\- Excelente. Juntamente com Isobu, você irá, no futuro, salvar o mundo.

Shion estava animada e fala, empolgada:

\- Estou ansiosa para eu e Isobu, sermos heróis!

\- Ninguém, nem mesmo Tahuro pode saber. Haverá uma mulher, que você pode revelar o seu segredo. Mas, somente se Isobu autorizar. O fato de ser uma jinchuuriki, deve ficar em segredo, absoluto.

\- Por quê? Ser heroína não é ruim. - a criança fala confusa.

\- É para os homens malvados não tirarem Isobu de você. Podem machucar você e Taruho. Por isso, deve ser mantido em segredo, assim como, ambos, deverão treinar. Os heróis treinam, não é verdade?

\- Sim. - Shion fala animada - Eu vou guardar segredo de Isobu-chan.

\- Excelente. Criarei um selo especial e meu filho poderá ficar na forma humana com você. Vou manipular a memória de Taruho, para pensar que é um primo dele, que ajudou vocês dois a fugirem.

\- Mas, não tem como. Isobu-chan é grande. - ela fala, para depois olhar para o bijuu.

Então, a criança fica surpresa ao ver o mesmo brilhando, para depois diminuir de tamanho, até que toma a aparência de um jovem de cabelos e olhos verdes curtos, com vários fios espetados, sendo que usava roupas cerimoniais.

\- Sugoi! - Shion o abraça, animada e o bijuu cora, retribuindo o abraço.

\- Bem, temos que ir. Iremos nos reencontrar, em algum momento. - Rikudou fala, afagando a cabeça da criança.

Depois, Yukiko afaga maternalmente a cabeça de Shion, sorrindo, fazendo a criança sorri, também, para depois voltarem a serem duas esferas luminosas, que saem do corpo dela, se tornando uma única esfera, que assume a forma de uma pequena raposa alva de dez caudas, de olhos azuis, que se afasta do local, enquanto que uma nuvem de fumaça esverdeada surgia ao lado de Shion, assumindo a forma humana de Isobu

Shion acorda e deita ao lado de Isobu, que a abraça, enquanto a mesma adormecia apoiada em seu tórax, murmurando, feliz:

\- Isobu-kun.

O bijuu sorria, enquanto afagava a cabeça da pequena.

Alguns minutos depois, há dezenas de quilômetros dali, Youko se aproxima de um muro alto e com graça, assim como elegância, dribla as defesas da vila, já que usava senjutsu e consegue se infiltrar, começando a procurar o seu alvo.


	13. Choumei e Saiken

**Notas da Autora**

Rikudou sennin e Youko continuam...

Choumei e Saiken ficam surpresos, quando...

 **Capítulo 13 - Choumei e Saiken**

Youko se aproxima de uma casa e entra, encontrando uma criança dormindo, sendo que parecia ter pesadelos. Seu nome era Fuu.

Rapidamente, a raposa de dez caudas brilha e entra na mente na criança, que naquele momento estava tendo um pesadelo, com um grupo de aldeões a perseguindo.

Então, a pequena nota, que estava dentro de sua mente com duas pessoas olhando bondosamente para ela, sendo que ao se aproximar, vê que uma tem orbes azuis e cabelos, assim como orelhas alvas. O outro possuí uma espécie de chifre na cabeça, cabelos brancos, além de ter os olhos estranhos.

Inicialmente, a pequena fica com medo, até que nota que no olhar deles há bondade e calor. Somente Shibuki exibia tal olhar, sendo o seu único amigo, com ela desejando ter mais amigos.

Então, Youko afaga maternalmente a cabeça dela que sorri, para depois o local se iluminar, com a criança vendo um enorme inseto de seis asas e uma cauda comprida, confinado dentro de uma formação rochosa, sendo que o mesmo dormia. Ela não ficou com medo e sim, fascinada, olhando para o bijuu.

Rikudou faz um movimento e os rochedos em volta desaparecem, enquanto que Choumei desperta, visivelmente sonolento, para depois olhar para os lados, estarrecido, sendo que olha para as três pessoas, reconhecendo uma como sendo a sua jinchuuriki e depois, os outros dois, ficando emocionado ao identificar o seu pai.

Ele começa a chorar, enquanto inclina a cabeça para ele, que o afaga, com o bijuu assumindo a forma humana de um jovem, sendo que conforme confortava o seu filho, ele tirava qualquer sentimento ou recordação ruim dele, que sente que os sentimentos que lhe consumiam, desapareceram, com o mesmo voltando ao estado que tinha quando foi criado.

\- Tou-chan?

\- Por acaso achou ruim, meu filho?

\- Não. Só me surpreendi.

Então, ele sente alguém puxando as suas hakamas cerimoniais, vendo a sua jinchuuriki, olhando maravilhada para ele, que se sente estranho perto dela.

Antes, sentia algo que não conseguia identificar pela sua jinchuuriki. Mesmo sendo fraco, enquanto que não havia sofrido muito pelas mãos dos humanos e por causa disso, nunca tentou subjuga-la e preferia dormir. Agora, sem a sua dor e raiva, ele podia sentir plenamente, assim como sentia certa possessividade para com ela.

\- Moço, você era aquele ser?

\- Sim. Me chamo Choumei. Sou um bijuu.

\- O que é um bijuu? – ela pergunta inocentemente.

Dessa vez, Youko é que explica, com a criança ficando maravilhada, até que abraça as pernas dele, afagando seu rosto nelas, enquanto falava animada, com um imenso sorriso no rosto:

\- Sugoi!

O bijuu sorri ao ver a animação da menina que o olhava com os olhos brilhantes.

\- Quer ser uma heroína, Fuu-chan? – Rikudou pergunta paternalmente.

\- Heroína?

\- Sim.

\- Quer dizer, salvar o mundo?

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Claro! – ela exclama com os olhinhos brilhantes – Aí, terei muitos amigos, certo?

\- Sim. Os amigos irão vir. Mas, precisa ter cuidado, pois, há o perigo de surgir amigos falsos.

\- Vou tomar cuidado. Quero ter mais de cem amigos! Qual o seu nome?

O bijuu fica com uma gota na cabeça e fala se agachando:

\- O meu nome é Choumei. Não é muito amigo?

\- É muito? – ela pergunta confusa.

Choumei sorri e fala:

\- Não. Vou ajuda-la. – nisso, olha para o seu pai – Vai acontecer algo, tou-chan?

\- Sim. Um grande mal vai ressurgir. Essa é Youko-sama. Ela está me ajudando a mudar o futuro. Foi necessário que nós mudássemos muitos acontecimentos e vamos continuar mudando outros.

\- Mudar os acontecimentos? Mas, isso não é arriscado? – Choumei pergunta, preocupado.

\- A linha do tempo original, iria convergir na destruição do mundo. Eu precisava salvá-lo. Graças a Youko, pude ver o futuro e foi tenebroso. Youko também está fazendo isso, por seus entes queridos e pelo mundo. Não tivemos escolha. Claro que estamos dosando o que vamos mudar. Há certos acontecimentos que são inevitáveis e que por isso, deixamos acontecer, outros, não. Infelizmente, os bijuus, ainda não podem viver livres nesse mundo. Além disso, precisamos dos jinchuurikis, por isso, vou modificar o selo, de modo que seja inquebrável e que possa ficar do lado de fora, sempre que desejar, assim como fiz com os outros.

\- Eu entendo.

\- Como será uma heroína, deverá treinar e muito. – Youko fala com um sorriso maternal, afagando maternalmente a cabeça dela.

\- Eu vou treinar!

\- Você já tem três amigos. Só falta noventa e sete. Ganbare! – a daiyoukai sorri docemente.

\- Hai! Então, somos amigos? Até Choumei-chan?

Eles consentem e ela pergunta os seus nomes, até que sorri e exclama animada, comemorando.

\- Ela é bem energética. – o bijuu fala com um sorriso, contagiado pela animação da sua jinchuuriki.

\- Sim. Outra coisa, vocês terão que sair dessa vila.

\- Como podemos sair? Ela é criança e mesmo sendo pequena, será declarada nukennin e por ter um bijuu, a sua cabeça será posta a prêmio. – ele fala preocupado.

\- Vou criar clones seus. No caso, dela morta e de você, como se tivesse se libertado. Enquanto isso, vocês terão fugido daqui. Para todos os efeitos, ela morreu quando o bijuu se libertou e o mesmo será selado. Eles não sabem os seus reais poderes. Uma parte do seu chakra será o suficiente. Depois, você irá repor essa perda.

\- Entendo.

A criança volta para perto deles, após comemorar e Rikudou fala, paternalmente:

\- Você terá que sair da vila, Fuu-chan.

\- Mas, eu tenho o meu primeiro amigo, Shibuki ,sendo que só preciso de mais noventa e seis.

Então, Youko sorri e apoia a mão na cabeça dela, inicialmente a afagando, para depois os olhos da criança, saírem de foco por um minuto, até que ela desencosta a mão, enquanto os olhos voltavam a ficar em foco com a mesma exclamando:

\- Estou ansiosa para ver o mundo!

\- E quanto a Shibuki? – Choumei pergunta surpreso pelo fato dela não estar mais hesitante.

\- Quem é Shibuki? – ela pergunta confusa.

O bijuu olha para Youko, compreendendo o motivo dos olhos dela saírem de foco. As suas memórias estavam sendo alteradas e Rikudou fala:

\- Foi necessário. Não queremos correr riscos. Além disso, por causa de sua proteção para com ela, ele será morto, no futuro. De certa forma, estamos salvando a vida dele, também.

\- A vida de quem? – ela pergunta curiosa.

\- A de um jovem, Fuu-chan. – Youko fala sorrindo.

\- Bem, está ansiosa para sair daqui? – Choumei pergunta, sorrindo.

\- Hai! – ela exclama animada.

\- Você vai dormir, para fazermos isso. Quando acordar, estaremos do lado de fora, tudo bem? – Rikudou pergunta, sorrindo.

\- Vou ter que dormir para sair? – ela pergunta surpresa.

\- Sim. Mas, será por apenas alguns minutos.

\- Tá.

Então, Youko a faz adormecer, a pegando no colo, gentilmente, com Rikudou concentrando os seus poderes, fazendo surgir uma cópia de Fuu e depois, dividindo o chakra de seu filho, que voltou a forma bijuu, criando assim um clone dele, sem inteligência, sendo meramente uma besta, para depois o local brilhar, com Choumei voltando a ficar pequeno, sendo selado em uma nenju.

Na vila, o silêncio da noite é quebrado por um rugido feral e os ninjas se deslocam até o local, vendo o corpo da jinchuuriki deles, que estava morta e o bijuu no lado dela, sendo que inclusive, pisa no corpo, enquanto abria as suas seis asas, enquanto chicoteava a sua cauda, provocando vendavais e diversos danos.

Rapidamente, eles trabalharam para conter o bijuu, enquanto outros vinham para selá-lo em uma jarra.

O jovem Shibuki olha horrorizado para o bijuu e depois chora imensamente ao ver o corpo pisoteado de Fuu, caindo de joelhos no chão, enquanto chorava compulsivamente pela perda de sua amiga, com um ninja o tirando dali, pois, ele era filho do líder da vila.

Longe dali, Youko se afasta e após estar bem longe da vila, graças ao seu senjutsu, vendo pelo canto dos olhos que selavam a pequena parte do Choumei, a mesma para e brilha, com a nenju desaparecendo em um brilho, surgindo Choumei na forma humana, sendo que depois surge outra esfera de Youko, sendo que brilha e revela Fuu, que desperta, para depois olhar em volta e em seguida para o seu bijuu, sorrindo imensamente, fazendo o bijuu sorrir, em resposta.

A raposa alva de dez caudas fala, sendo que era a voz de Youko e de Rikudou, juntas:

\- Vocês devem ir para Konohagakure no Sato. Ela precisa treinar. Irão encontrar outros. Quem conhecia os jinchuurikis, ao olhar para eles, não irão conseguir reconhecê-los. Isso faz parte do poder de Youko, graças a sua décima cauda e como é senjutsu, eles não vão conseguir lidar com isso. Nessa vila, vão encontrar Minako Uzumaki. A sua irmã, Kurama, estará com ela, assim como outros. Pode confiar nela. Quanto ao Hokage, ele sabe e tomará providencias para dar uma identidade falsa a vocês.

Fuu havia ido até a pequena raposa de dez caudas e a segurava no colo, murmurando, enquanto o bijuu ficava com uma gota na cabeça:

\- Fofinha.

\- Entendi. Estava preocupado nesse aspecto. – Choumei fala pensativo.

\- Agora, precisamos ver os outros.

\- Voltaremos a nos encontrar? – a pequena pergunta, expectante.

\- Sim. – a raposa fala, enquanto saía, gentilmente, do colo da pequena.

\- Êba! – a criança exclama animada.

Então, se despedindo, eles se afastam, sendo que Choumei e Fuu começam a andar, com Fuu conversando animadamente, enquanto tomavam a direção para Konohagakure no sato.

Após alguns minutos, Youko e Rikudou, percorrem dezenas de quilômetros e chegam até Kirigakure no Sato (霧隠れの里).

Eles se esgueiram das armadilhas e dos sensores, enquanto entram na aldeia, com Rikudou guiando Youko ao sentir um de seus filhos. Ou melhor, filha.

Próximo dali, Utadaka, com uma flauta, tocava, olhando para o céu, enquanto tomava uma decisão, decidindo que iria sair da vila, naquela noite.

Afinal, não havia nada que o prendia ali, embora soubesse que seria declarado nukennin, enquanto que a traição que sofreu, ainda era uma dor pungente nele.

Então, ele ouve sons dentro de seu quarto e rapidamente, assume uma postura defensiva, até que fica estarrecido ao ver uma pequena raposa felpuda de dez caudas e orbes azuis como o céu, sendo que não exibia uma postura ofensiva. Inclusive, havia se sentado. Ele acreditava que era uma raposa da neve, justificando o fato de ser bem peluda.

Então, quando ele pisca, nota que está dentro de sua mente e mais a frente está o seu bijuu, uma espécie de lesma, confinado em um circulo de pequenos rochedos, sendo evidente que dormia, profundamente.

\- O quê...?

Então, ele se volta para trás e vê a raposa brilhar, se tornando uma esfera que se separa em duas.

Uma se torna uma bela mulher, com a aparência de dezoito anos, usando um exuberante harogomo, que era um kimono de várias camadas, símbolo da nobreza, sendo que tinha dez caudas felpudas que repousavam atrás dela, assim como tinha um par de orelhas na cabeça que se mexeram, fazendo um som quando se mexiam. As orelhas, caudas e cabelos eram alvos como a neve e os seus olhos eram azuis.

Ao lado dela havia um homem estranho, com uma espécie de chifre e cabelos alvos. Usava um cajado e um manto por cima da roupa, com o desenho de nove nenjus, assim como utilizava um cajado e ao olhar para os olhos dele, murmura estarrecido ao se lembrar do que viu em um livro:

\- Rinnegan?

O homem se aproxima e fala, sendo que a sua presença exalava poder e sabedoria, sendo o mesmo para a nobre, que também exalava a pura imponência. Perante os dois, ele sentia que não era nada e que somente um louco ousaria tentar fazer algo.

\- Me chamo Rikudou-sennin e esta é Youko-sama.

\- Rikudou-sennin? Eu acho que já ouvi falar. Mas, julgava que era uma lenda.

\- Eu vivi há muito tempo atrás. Graças a Youko e o poder da sua décima cauda, eu estou aqui, hoje. Confesso que é difícil falar em um linguajar simples. Acredite, eu falo de outra forma. Mas, para vocês, tive que adaptar, por assim dizer, o modo como falo, para que compreendessem as minhas palavras. Novamente, tive a ajuda dela, pois, não acredito que conseguiria sozinho. Esta a sua frente é a minha filha. Além de Ashura e Indra, antes deles, tive mais nove filhos. Filhos que eu criei com os meus poderes, visando que os homens os respeitassem, erguendo templos para eles, que iriam ajudar a sociedade. Claro que nessa época fui muito tolo e não percebi, com exatidão, o ódio que Indra gerou e que fomentou entre as pessoas ao deturpar os meus ensinamentos para os sobreviventes. No final, meus filhos bijuus, pagaram um alto preço. – ele fala tristemente.

\- Filha? – ele olha para trás, surpreso.

\- Ela se chama Saiken.

Ele fala, andando até ela e a tocando, com a mesma acordando, estranhando ver o seu jinchuuriki ali, assim como uma mulher que não identificava e quando um odor conhecido chega as suas narinas, ela olha para baixo e chora emocionada, enquanto Rikudou desfazia o selo em forma de rochedos, com a sua filha assumindo uma forma humana, com uma aparência de treze anos, enquanto o abraçava, chorando, sendo que o pai dela a confortava, conforme apagava os sentimentos e recordações ruins, com a bijuu sentindo tais mudanças, mas, não se importando.

Já, Utadaka, olhava fascinado para a bijuu, notando o quanto a aparência dela era fofa, sendo que tinha olhos negros como a noite e cabelos compridos e lilases, enquanto a sua pele era alva, quase como a neve. Era uma aparência meiga e delicada. Quem a olhasse, nunca desconfiaria que era uma bijuu imensa, sendo que sempre achou que era um macho, por causa da voz.

Então, se sentindo mais leve, ela olha para o seu pai que fala, sorrindo:

\- Fico feliz em revê-la, filha.

\- Eu também fico feliz em revê-lo, tou-chan.

\- Tenho que pedir um favor para ambos.

Utadaka se aproxima e olha para o sennin, arqueando o cenho, enquanto que Saiken olhava curiosa para o seu pai.

\- Preciso que saiam dessa vila e devem viver em Konohagakure no sato. O Hokage está ciente de tudo e irá dar falsas identidades para vocês. Eu modifiquei o selo, para que você possa ficar fora de Utadaka. Você deve se passar por uma humana, assim como os seus outros irmãos estão fazendo.

Ela olha para Utadaka, não entendo o motivo de corar com o olhar dele, estranho para ela, pois, nas poucas vezes que se viram, o olhar era demasiadamente diferente. O jinchuuriki havia achado ela ainda mais fofa, quando corava.

\- Então, ela pode ficar fora do selo? – ele pergunta feliz, pois adoraria tê-la ao seu lado.

\- Sim.

\- Mas, se eu sair daqui, serei caçado como nukennin, ainda por eu ser um jinchuuriki.

\- Irei criar um clone seu e de Saiken. Para todos os efeitos, você morreu, pois o selo se rompeu, já que os jinchuurikis, com exceção dos Uzumakis, morrem quando o selo é rompido e o bijuu se liberta. Pegarei uma pequena parte do chakra dela e criarei um clone dela, que não terá qualquer inteligência. Além disso, graças aos poderes de Youko, quem olhar para você, não irá reconhecê-lo. Isso se deve ao chakra senjutsu e aos poderes misteriosos de sua décima cauda. Você e Saiken devem treinar para o futuro, quando os seus poderes forem necessários.

\- Bem, assim fica fácil. – o ninja fala com um imenso sorriso.

\- Nós iremos tirar ambos daqui. Você irá dormir – ele olha para Saiken - Vou confina-la, temporariamente, em uma nenju, como foi no passado, enquanto que o clone de Utadaka aparecerá morto e o clone dela, na forma bijuu, começará a destruição, precisando ser selado. Saiken vai recuperar o seu poder com o tempo.

\- Por que temos que ir até essa vila? – Utadaka pergunta curioso.

\- Os irmãos dela estarão lá. Além disso, há uma Uzumaki, que está cuidando de Kurama e de Naruto. Seria bom rever pessoalmente os irmãos, assim como para se prepararem.

\- Como assim, tou-chan?

\- Se não fizermos nada, o mundo será destruído. Bilhões de vidas vão ser perdidas em todo o mundo.

\- Vou ajudar no que puder, tou-chan! – a bijuu exclama determinada.

\- Eu também vou ajudar. – Utadaka fala, sorrindo confiante.

\- Ótimo. Agora, vamos tirar vocês daqui.

Então, um forte brilho envolve a sala.

Youko segura Utadaka inconsciente e Saiken assume a sua forma bijuu, sendo que surge um clone do jinchuuriki, quando uma espécie de névoa sai dele, para depois se condensar, assumindo uma cópia sua. Depois, Rikudou, com o rinnegan, retira uma parte do chakra de Saiken, criando uma versão selvagem, sem qualquer principio inteligente.

Após fazer tudo isso, a bijuu fica pequena, passando a ficar dentro de uma nenju, enquanto o local brilhava.

Surge um brilho no apartamento de Utadaka, enquanto que Youko e Rikudou, juntos, na forma de uma raposa pequena de dez caudas, se retira do local, sem ser visto ou sentido por causa do chakra senjutsu, enquanto que todos os ninjas viam o corpo de Utadaka, que havia sido esmagado e o clone de Saiken destruindo tudo, até serem chamados os ninjas que podiam selar o bijuu em um vaso.

Longe dali, dois brilhos saem de Youko, cujos olhos mudaram para o de rinnegan. Um deles se torna Utadaka, que acorda, para depois o outro se revelar um nenju que brilha, sendo que Saiken não assume a sua forma bijuu de imediato, para que ninguém a visse, indo para a forma humana, direto.

\- Pronto. Agora, precisamos ir. – a voz de Youko e de Rikudou é ouvida em usino, com os olhos da raposa, voltando a cor azul.

\- Até outro dia, tou-chan. - Saiken fala emocionada.

\- Obrigado. – Utadaka agradece, sorrindo.

Então, eles se retiram, sendo que o jinchuuriki fala com um sorriso a sua bijuu:

\- Vamos? Temos um longo caminho. Essa vila é bem longe.

\- Sim.

Ela sorri meigamente e o segue, tentando compreender o motivo do seu coração, bater fortemente, quando o seu jinchuuriki a olhava, assim como o fato de sentir um frio na barriga, sendo que adorava o odor dele e se sentia imensamente feliz, só por estar ao lado dele.

Ela queria muito compreender o que eram os sentimentos que a tomavam, assim como a possessividade que sentia por Utadaka.

Então, ela pergunta, timidamente:

\- Podia tocar a sua flauta? Quando eu estava selada dentro de você, eu adorava ouvir a sua flauta.

Ele sorri e fala:

\- Claro.

Eles se afastam dali, com a bijuu sorrindo, imensamente feliz, por ouvir a flauta de Utadaka.


	14. Son Gokuu e Kokuou

**Notas da Autora**

Youko e Rikudou se encontram com...

Han fica em uma perda de palavras, quando...

Roushi descobre que...

 **Capítulo 14 - Son Gokuu e Kokuou**

Youko e Hagoromo se aproximam de uma clareira da floresta adjacente a Iwagakure no Sato, onde havia dois shinobis. Um com mais de quarenta anos, Roushi (老紫), o jinchuuriki de Son Gokuu (孫悟空) e Han (ハン), jinchuuriki de Kokuou (穆王).

Ambos estavam conversando, quando ouvem sons e rapidamente, preparam os seus jutsus, quando surge uma raposa alva de dez caudas e olhos azuis do tamanho de um gato.

Os dois shinobis não abandonam a postura, até que pequena raposa irradia um brilho intenso, com os olhos azuis mudando para os de rinnegan e antes que eles pudessem usar qualquer ataque, eles se veem cada um, de frente ao seu bijuu. Para lidar com os dois ao mesmo tempo, no caso, conversar, Ōtsutsuki e Youko criaram uma projeção deles, sendo que seria ao mesmo tempo, a conversa.

Han está em frente a Gonbi, que estava presa por correntes em suas patas e pescoço, dentro de um cercado de pedras pequenas. A mesma dormia a sono alto.

\- Como vim parar aqui?

\- Nós o trouxemos.

Ele se vira e observa duas pessoas. Uma com cabelos alvos, olhos azuis, um par de orelhas na cabeça e dez caudas felpudas, usando um harogomo de várias camadas, exibindo um semblante benevolente. Ao lado dela um homem com chifres na testa, roupas cerimoniais e um cajado, sendo que tinha a pele branca e olhos estranhos, que o ignora e caminha até onde estava a bijuu.

O simples pensamento de Han de tentar fazer algo contra eles se esvaiu, pois, sentia que sequer conseguiria tocar neles, pois, a diferença era brutal. Era como o céu e a terra.

\- Minha filha... O que fizeram com você?

\- Filha? – Han arqueia o cenho.

Então, nota que as correntes desaparecem, assim como a espécie de cercado, enquanto que a enorme bijuu despertava, sendo visível a sonolência.

Ela se levanta e olha para Han, que havia percebido, há algum tempo atrás, pela descrição de pergaminhos e da experiência de Roushi com Son Gokuu, que a Gonbi nunca tentou ataca-lo ou tomar o controle dele e parecia evitar o olhar dele. Ela sempre pareceu, estranhamente, dócil, considerando que no passado, a jinchuuriki anterior a ele, uma mulher, tinha muito trabalho em controla-la e por isso, escolheram um selo que restringisse os movimentos da bijuu, envolvendo o adicional das correntes.

Mas, desde que se tornou jinchuuriki, ela nunca tentou se libertar e por mais estranho que fosse tal pensamento, ela parecia corar quando o olhava, principalmente nos últimos anos.

A bijuu cora, para depois sentir um cheiro familiar e ao olhar para baixo, começa a chorar emocionada, murmurando:

\- Tou-chan!

\- Faz tempo, minha filha, pode assumir a sua forma semelhante a humana.

\- " _Forma semelhante a humana"?_ – Han repete, estarrecido.

Então, a bijuu brilha e revela ser uma jovem de dezessete anos, com pele alva, quase como a neve, cabelos alvos, duas orelhinhas na cabeça, semelhante a dos cavalos, mas, com dois pares de chifres pequenos ornamentando, sendo que as pontas dos chifres eram alaranjadas e os olhos eram azuis. Ela vestia roupas cerimoniais que lembravam o de sacerdotisas e que era bem comportado, completamente fechado. Era possível ver as suas cinco caudas felpudas.

Ela tinha um semblante meigo e um sorriso gentil, sendo que chorava emocionada em frente ao seu pai, até abraça-lo, com ele a abraçando, sendo que, Hagoromo usa seu poder e retira quaisquer sentimentos ruins que ela tinha, fazendo-a voltar a como era no início. Um ser com sentimentos bons e benevolentes, já que, quando criou os bijuus, pensou neles ajudando o desenvolvimento dos homens que deveriam respeitá-los.

Porém, fizeram tudo ao avesso com os bijuus e os corromperam com a sua maldade e perversidade ao selá-los e usá-los como ferramentas, como se não tivessem sentimentos. Como se fossem "algo" e não "alguém".

Ele confessava que sentiu alívio ao falar para não assumirem a forma humana para ninguém, sendo que sabia que somente assumiram para Ashura, que visitou cada um deles e os cativou. Eles tinham Ashura em alta estima e seu filho lhe contou que reforçou aos bijuus, para não assumirem a forma humana a mais ninguém.

De fato, ele havia elegido Ashura, para que também fosse o guardião dos seus outros filhos, já que os tinha em alta estima, assim como, tal sentimento era recíproco.

Han havia visto a forma humana de Kokuou e sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido. Ela era linda e meiga, inclusive achava ela muito fofa e tinha uma aparência delicada que inspirava proteção e cuidado. Parecia frágil, e virtude de um corpo tão delicado, embora soubesse que não era um corpo delicado, pois, era uma bijuu. Mesmo assim, era impossível ver dessa forma e para ele, ela era delicada.

O rosto dela era lindo, assim como os olhos e a voz era melodiosa. Era simplesmente perfeita para ele. As lágrimas dela lhe doíam mais do que qualquer ferimento. Lágrimas femininas nunca lhe comoveram. Mas, as lágrimas dela, lhe afetavam e ele jurava a si mesmo, que destroçaria qualquer um que a fizesse chorar.

\- Tou-chan? – ela sente que os sentimentos ruins eram tirados dela, assim como certas lembranças que foram retiradas.

\- Achou ruim?

\- Não. – ela fala sorrindo – Senti muita falta, tou-chan. Você voltou para ficar conosco?

Ela pergunta esperançosa, sendo que ele afaga paternalmente a cabeça dela e fala, após suspirar:

\- Lamento, mas, não posso ficar com vocês. Eu e Youko-sama, estamos mudando o futuro.

\- Mudando?

\- Sim. – ele fala sorrindo gentilmente, enquanto a afagava – Creio que já conhece o seu jinchuuriki.

Nisso, ele sai da frente dela que vê Han, sendo que cora com o olhar dele sobre ela, fazendo o coração dela bater rapidamente. Ela sempre teve uma queda por ele, desde que o viu sem armadura, há algum tempo atrás. Por isso, nunca agiu agressivamente ou tentou tomar o controle. As correntes não a impediriam, totalmente, se assim desejasse, sendo que sempre corava quando a olhava, além de ser tímida.

Han acha ela ainda mais fofa, se possível, quando corava.

\- Han, precisamos de todos vocês, para mudar o futuro.

\- Mudar? Como assim?

\- Esse é o futuro que os aguarda, sem as mudanças. – Youko fala e ele se vira para ela.

Os olhos azuis brilham e as caudas mexem para várias direções, brilhando, enquanto a mente de Han era tragada, com ele vendo o futuro apocalíptico que o faz arfar e cair no chão de joelhos, sendo que Kokuou exclama:

\- Han-kun!

Ela vai até ele, sendo que cora ao ver que o tratou com tanta informalidade, enquanto abraçava o ombro dele.

\- Está tudo bem? Doí em algum lugar?

Ele olha para ela, vendo a face preocupada da mesma, corando com a proximidade, para depois afagar a cabeça dela que sente uma corrente elétrica, prazerosa, passar pelo seu corpo, enquanto o seu coração batia mais acelerado, fazendo, ele sorrir ainda mais ao ver que mexia com ela:

\- Eu estou bem. Eu percebi que ficou muito preocupada comigo.

\- Claro que fiquei. – ela fala ainda corada.

\- Acho que agora sei o motivo de você nunca ter tentado tomar a minha consciência ou ter lutado para se libertar. Nunca foram as correntes, né?

\- Bem, elas bloqueavam, um pouco, mas, não seriam o suficiente.

\- Entendo.

Então, ao pegar delicadamente na mão dela, ele vê algo nos pulsos e no pescoço dela que o fazem arregalar os olhos, para depois sentir um ódio mortal por aqueles que fizeram o selamento com correntes. Ela tinha marcas de corrente que eram fracas, mas, mesmo assim, visíveis por causa da pele dela.

\- Han-kun? Quer dizer, Han-san?

\- Pode usar o sufixo kun.

\- O que houve?

\- Essas marcas... – ele murmura, tremendo de raiva, pois, queria muito destroçar aqueles que a selaram.

\- Vão sumir com o tempo. Por me incomodarem, eu tentei me libertar e o resultado foi esse. – ela fala timidamente.

Rikudou pigarreia e ambos se levantam, olhando para o sennin.

\- Então, aceitam serem heróis e mudar o futuro, conosco?

\- Sim. – ele fala e Kokuou consente.

\- Ótimo. Para isso terão que sair da vila.

\- Se Han-kun sair, será caçado, tou-chan. Eu temo não ser capaz de salvá-lo, mesmo dando o meu chakra a ele. – ela fala preocupada.

\- Vocês estão próximos da vila. Nos colocamos os ANBU´s que observavam você em uma ilusão poderosa. Para eles, você e Roushi, continuam sentados, conversando. Vou criar clones seus. Youko irá criar um clone de Han, sendo que não precisará ter vida, pois, morreu quando você se libertou. O seu clone vai sair desembestado, provocando confusão. Será o mesmo com Roushi e Son Gokuu. Para todos os efeitos, os jinchuurikis morreram e seus bijuus estão soltos. Youko-sama cuidará do clone de vocês, jinchuurikis e este Rikudou, irá criar um clone seu e de Son Gokuu. Enquanto isso, ambos levaremos vocês do local, nos afastando daqui. Youko-sama, usando senjutsu, irá usar uma técnica usando o poder de sua décima cauda, para que ninguém os reconheça. Mesmo que olhem para vocês, não vão conseguir reconhecê-los. Portanto, em virtude disso tudo, não haverá qualquer prêmio pela cabeça de vocês, pois, vocês morreram e eles encontraram uma forma de selar os clones bijuus de vocês, que vou criar usando uma parte do chakra, criando réplicas bestiais, sem qualquer inteligência. Eles nunca souberam o nível real de poder de vocês, que irão se recuperar dessa doação de chakra, com o passar dos anos.

\- Entendi. – Han comenta com um sorriso – Assim, não teremos problema.

\- Vocês irão para Konohagakure no Sato. O Hokage de lá está a par da situação. Os irmãos de Kôkuo estão lá. Pelo menos a maioria e todos vocês vão ficar lá, sobre identidades falsas. Os demais ainda vão chegar a vila.

O casal consente com a cabeça, sendo que o jinchuuriki pergunta:

\- Nós?

\- Vou modificar o selo, para que Kokuou-chan, possa ficar fora do selo na forma humana, junto de você, ocultando as suas características. Assim, pode treinar junto dos seus irmãos.

Han fica maravilhado pelo fato dela poder sair do selo e imaginava ambos tendo um encontro, como se fossem um casal normal.

Enquanto isso, com Roushi e Son Gokuu.

Roushi abre os olhos e se vê em frente a Son Gokuu, preso em um cercado de pedras, sendo que tinha correntes o envolvendo. Ele estava dormindo, até que ver seu jinchuuriki e fala, sarcasticamente:

\- Depois de nossa pequena discussão, disse que não voltaria a me ver tão cedo. Sabendo o quanto a sua cabeça é mais dura que o machado do Tsuchikage, isso é algo surpreendente.

\- Não vim aqui por livre e espontânea vontade. Alguém me trouxe para cá.

\- Alguém? – o bijuu arqueia o cenho.

Nisso, Rikudou e Youko surgem, sendo que Roushi se prepara para usar um ninjutsu, mesmo que tivesse a ilusão que estava atacando gigantes.

\- Não tente fazer isso! É o meu tou-chan e essa junto dele, é poderosa, também. Você não passaria de uma mera formiga perante eles. Não me diga que não pode ver a diferença? – Son Gokuu fala – Não seja tão cabeça dura. Você é pior que o Tsuchikage, o que é surpreendente.

Ignorando o que o bijuu falava, com o mesmo revirando os olhos, frente ao fato do seu jinchuuriki ser muito cabeça-dura, Roushi faz selos e expele uma grande quantidade de lava da sua boca, que rapidamente, se solidificou em múltiplos pedregulhos de rocha derretida que foram disparados contra Youko:

\- Yōton: Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu (熔遁・灼河流岩の術)!

O jinchuuriki fica estarrecido, quando a mulher com cabelos alvos e olhos azuis, assim como orelhas e dez caudas felpudas, apenas olha para a técnica, surgindo um vento alvo, congelando os pedregulhos de rocha derretida, para depois os mesmos se espatifarem ao se tornarem gelo, sobre o olhar atônito dele, para depois ela suspirar, com os pedaços de gelo se chocando contra Roushi, fazendo-o cair, estarrecido.

Então, ele vê o que seu bijuu chamava de tou-chan, o estranho homem que se aproximava, erguendo a mão e desfazendo o selo, fazendo sumir o cercado e as correntes, sendo que ele fala:

\- Pode assumir a sua forma humana, meu filho.

Son Gokuu, que chorava emocionado, brilha e assume a forma humana de um jovem usando roupas de artes marciais, bem elaboradas. Era visível as orelhas de macaco na cabeça e suas caudas. De fato, ao olhar para ele, o mesmo parecia um artista marcial e na sua testa, havia uma tiara dourada, circundando a sua cabeça. Seus olhos eram dourados e seus cabelos eram vermelhos, tal como a sua pelagem na forma bijuu.

Rikudou retira os sentimentos e quaisquer lembranças ruins, as removendo, fazendo ele voltar a ser como era, originalmente, antes de ser corrompido pela crueldade dos homens.

Roushi havia notado um brilho envolver o bijuu na forma humana, sendo que o homem o afagava, paternalmente, enquanto se apresenta, formalmente, ao jinchuuriki, atônito:

\- Sou Rikudou sennin. Eu criei os bijuus, portanto, sou como um pai para eles e os vejo como meus filhos. Essa é Youko-sama, imperatriz de um reino. Ela é uma Yuki no kitsune daiyoukai (grande youkai raposa das neves). Portanto, usa senjutsu, que é a energia da natureza. Graças ao poder misterioso da décima cauda dela, podemos estar aqui, agora.

Nisso, ele conta sobre o juubi e sobre os bijuus, assim como o seu desejo quando os criou e a sua tristeza ao ver o que os humanos fizeram com os seus filhos, sendo o inverso do que desejou.

\- Então, esse é o rinnegan... – Roushi comenta surpreso – E essa é a forma humana de Son Gokuu?

\- Nossa, pensei que havia se esquecido do meu nome. Nas batalhas anteriores que você teve, se tivesse me chamado pelo meu nome, poderia ter ganhado mais facilmente. Mas, é mais cabeça dura que o martelo do Tsuchikage.

\- Você está em uma forma humana e não consigo ver você como um bijuu. Por isso, usei o seu nome.

\- Entendo.

\- Nós precisamos da ajuda de vocês para salvar o futuro.

\- Como assim? – ele pergunta, olhando para a mulher.

Os olhos dela brilham, assim como as suas caudas que esvoaçavam e após alguns minutos, ao ver o futuro apocalíptico que os aguardava, ele cai de joelhos, suando frio.

\- Está tudo bem, Roushi? O que viu? – Son Gokuu pergunta preocupado.

\- Um futuro apocalíptico. – ele se ergue e fala determinado – Vou ajudar, claro. Não quero ver esse futuro se concretizando.

\- Pelo visto, foi algo bem brutal, para ele resolver ajudar os humanos – ele fala olhando o seu pai e Youko - Ele não gosta das pessoas e só tem amizade com Han, porque ele também é um jinchuuriki como ele. Ele não se importa com a humanidade e não o culpo, considerando o que sofreu, desde criança.

\- Eu vi uma filha que não sabia que tinha ser morta brutalmente. Ela é uma cópia da mãe dela. Não sabia que ela tinha ficado grávida.

\- Fala daquela jovem? Mayuri? – o bijuu pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Sim. Preciso encontra-la. Quero saber o motivo dela nunca ter me procurado.

\- Entendo. E quer salvar a sua filha? Por isso vai ajudar?

\- Sim.

\- Youko-sama vai criar um clone seu, sem vida, mas, real. Afinal, para todos, você morreu quando o bijuu escapou. Este Rikudou vai criar um clone de Son Gokuu, usando uma parte do chakra dele. Será bestial e sem inteligência. Enquanto os clones de Son Gokuu e de Kokuou estão criando uma confusão, generalizada, nós vamos retirar vocês. Vou modificar o selo e Son Gokuu ficará do lado de fora. Imagino que você já sabe onde procurar ela.

\- Eu sei.

\- Depois, vocês tem que ir até Konohagakure no Sato. Os irmãos de Son Gokuu estão lá. O Hokage sabe da situação e vai criar identidades falsas a vocês. Youko-sama usará seus poderes de senjutsu e vão tornar você e Han, irreconhecíveis a qualquer um que os tenha conhecido. Assim, vão poder ter uma nova vida longe daqui.

\- Bem, se é para garantir um futuro a minha filha, farei de tudo por ela.

\- Ótimo. Se preparem.

Nisso, ele se concentra e tira uma parte de Son Gokuu, surgindo um clone bijuu dele, feroz.

Iwakagure no Sato é sacudido com sons ensurdecedores e ao longe, avistam Yonbi e Gonbi, descontrolados. Os shinobis se aproximam e veem Han e Roushi, mortos.

Rapidamente, todos se reúnem para conter os bijuus, inclusive Tsuchikage.

Longe dali, Youko, como uma raposinha alva de dez caudas, faz quatro brilhos saírem dela, revelando Roshi, Han, Son Gokuu e Kokuou, com os olhos fechados, para depois abrirem. Os bijuus estão na forma humana e ao longe, observam seus clones causando destruição.

Youko fala:

\- Pronto. Estão a salvo.

\- Obrigado. – Han agradece.

Roushi consente com a cabeça e Youko se afasta dali em um piscar de olhos.

\- Melhor irmos. Temos que passar em um lugar antes, certo? – Kokuou pergunta meigamente.

\- Sim. Vamos. – Roushi fala, tomando o caminho até a vila de Mayuri.

Kokuou cora quando Han a olha, sendo que Son Gokuu bufa, olhando para a cena. Como um macho, ele se sentia super protetor com a sua irmã mais velha.

\- Ciúmes de irmão, Son Gokuu? – Roushi comenta divertido.

\- Como você vai agir, quando a sua filha crescer e aparecer pretendentes para ela?

\- Vou derreter eles com a minha larva. Simples assim.

Son Gokuu, Han e Kokuou ficam com gotas na cabeça.

\- Não é meio extremo, Roshi-san? – Kokuou pergunta com uma gota na cabeça.

\- Não acho. E se eu fosse o Han, começaria a se preocupar com os irmãos dela. Son Gokuu não é o único.

Han sente o sangue gelar, enquanto via um olhar de Son Gokuu, como se o desafiasse a pedir para namorar a sua irmã mais velha, sendo que Kokuou olhava inocentemente para todos, sem entender muito, o que estava acontecendo e o motivo daquele que ela amava, suar frio enquanto olhava para Son Gokuu. Roushi sentia pena do amigo.


	15. Revelação

**Notas da Autora**

Minako revela...

O treinamento intenso começa e os bijuus ficam surpresos ao descobrirem que...

 **Capítulo 15 - Revelação**

Antes do amanhecer, Youko e Rikudou voltaram para dentro de Yukiko, se transformando em uma esfera de luz, mas, não sem antes passarem o que fizeram a Minako, preparando-a para cumprir com a sua nova missão.

Após jantarem e tomarem banho, Kurama e Naruto dividem a cama, usando os seus pijamas, sendo o mesmo para Yuukiko e Yukiko.

Sorrindo, afofando a coberta deles, ela sai do quarto, sendo que no seu quarto, senta em posição de lótus e faz treinos, assim como batalhas mentais, pois, precisava ficar atenta.

No período de uma semana, os jinchuurikis e seus bijuus, assim como acompanhantes, no caso, aqueles que tinham alguém acompanhando os jinchuurikis, eles chegam a Konoha em dias espaçados e rapidamente, no escritório do Hokage, recebem uma bandana de Konoha e um passado, usando identidades de shinobis que faleceram nos últimos anos, com os seus cadastros sendo alterados para que estivessem fora em uma missão e que depois voltaram.

Os que eram crianças foram usados fichas de famílias que foram mortas no ataque de Madara à Konoha e que não tinham parentes vivos.

Ele manteve o nome, mas, mudou o sobrenome e os que não tinham sobrenome, ganharam sobrenomes de membros de famílias que faleceram, dando a entender que foram os únicos sobreviventes.

Minako havia ensinado ao Hokage um jutsu útil, que permitia alterar alguns dados, não muitos, para não desconfiarem, usando fichas já existentes, pois, se criassem novas, haveria desconfiança. O melhor era modificar alguns dados de fichas antigas no arquivo morto que foram selecionadas cuidadosamente e em segredo pelo Hokage, sendo fichas sem importância e que por isso, não chamariam a atenção.

Então, após encontrarem o Hokage, eles foram se encontrar com Minako, que revela tudo, com eles decidindo seguir o conselho de Rikudou e de Youko, para treinar.

A mãe de Karin e Taruho, que acompanhava Shion, não sabiam a verdade. Era arriscado alguém ler a mente deles, ao contrário dos jinchuurikis, já que os bijuus podiam bloquear a mente deles e dar falsas lembranças, caso fosse necessário. A mente de uma bijuu não podia ser acessada como faziam com uma mente humana, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse alguém do clã Yamanaka (山中).

Afinal, estava acima da capacidade de qualquer um. A mente de uma bijuu não era como a mente humana.

Todos começam a treinar, sendo que Minako usa uma técnica secreta do clã para dar um espaço particular para eles treinarem, surpreendendo a todos.

\- Agora, podem treinar com liberdade. Quanto aos que nos seguiram, os coloquei em um genjutsu. Sei fazer armadilhas de genjutsu, também e não são simples genjutsus. As memórias deles também foram modificadas. Escolhi uma visão "inocente" de treino, sem Kakashi, Azuma, Itachi, Shisui e Yamato, assim como os demais. Para todos os efeitos, somente há um treinamento básico com as crianças.

\- Incrível. – Roshi comenta.

Ele, Han, Kokuou e Son Gokuu, foram os últimos a chegarem e foi explicado que os demais treinaram controle de chakra ao escalar árvores usando chakra e treinaram andar na água.

No caminho para Konoha, eles resolveram treinar os bijuus, quando eles mostram interesse em escalar a árvore como eles faziam, ao verem os seus jinchuurikis ficarem de cabeça para baixo, embaixo de um galho e ao verem ele andar na água.

Após algumas tentativas, conseguiram, com eles ficando surpresos que apesar da quantidade massiva de chakra, as bijuus não sabiam andar sobre a água ou escalar árvores.

\- Vamos começar o treino para os bijuus, conforme falei há alguns dias atrás, já que todos treinaram controle de chakra ao andar em árvores e sobre a água? – todos os bijuus olham para ela, assim como os seus jinchuurikis – Primeiro, será escaparem das correntes de chakra. Essa é para os bijuus. Podemos ter um dos inimigos com essa habilidade. Há uma técnica para escapar dela. Vou passar as instruções e terão que descobrir por si mesmos.

Então, todos os bijuus em suas formas humanas são envolvidos por correntes, após a explicação dela. Não era algo que podia ser ensinado e sim, que precisavam descobrir por si mesmos, quando ela deu as dicas de como fazer isso.

Os jinchuurikis ficaram preocupados e quando vão em direção aos bijuus, Gyuuki fala:

\- Isso é necessário. Essas correntes são capazes de deter nossos movimentos. E se tivemos alguém com sangue Uzumaki ao lado dos inimigos?

\- Isso mesmo. Pretendo fazer por alguns dias um treinamento de libertação de selos e para que não sejam subjugados. Enquanto eu treino vocês...

\- E eu? – Yukiko pergunta timidamente, sendo que fica constrangida por interrompê-la.

Minako sorri gentilmente para ela e fala:

\- Nada pode te selar, Yukiko-sama. Mas, não quer dizer que não passarei um treinamento a você. – ela pega um pergaminho e atira nos pés dela, fazendo alguns selos – Liberte-se! Chamas infernais do Monte Moryama!

Uma tormenta de chamas a envolve, fazendo-a ficar estarrecida ao ficar presa dentro de um vórtice de chamas violentas, sentindo muito calor, sendo que Minako fala:

\- Use o seu gelo e neve para resfriar essas chamas. Saiba que é apenas uma amostra delas. As chamas podem ser mais fortes. Mas, vamos por partes. Seu elemento é o gelo e neve, que é fraco contra o fogo. Mas, se conseguir chegar ao zero absoluto, que é abaixo do ponto de congelamento, poderá congelar essas chamas em seu poder máximo. Como você possuí o vento, pode usar o vento para reduzir drasticamente a temperatura, lembrando que o uso indevido do vento, pode levar ao fortalecimento das chamas. Recomendo tentar baixar a sua temperatura sem usar o recurso do vento. Em suma, será uma queda-de-braço, por assim dizer, entre o seu frio e o calor das chamas. Vence, quem consegui subjugar o outro, sendo que as chamas já possuem uma vantagem, injusta, por assim dizer, sobre o frio, que precisa ser mais poderoso que o calor para subjugá-lo.

\- Entendi. Eu vou conseguir. – Yukiko fala determinada e começa a concentrar os seus poderes.

\- Bem, vamos treinar com pesos especiais. – Kakashi fala, enquanto os jinchuurikis se continham de ajudarem os seus bijuus – Vamos fazer todos juntos um treinamento com pesos.

\- Pesos especiais? – Yuukiko pergunta, enquanto via a sua amiga com uma ligeira face de dor, que angustiava o seu coração pueril.

\- Sim. Minako-san tem esses pesos e usou uma técnica para multiplica-los. São pesos que reagem ao chakra e força do usuário. Conforme ele se acostuma com o peso, ele aumenta. Dizem que foi Rikudou-sennin-sama que os criou, usando um vestígio do chakra do juubi e que foi dado aos guardiões, desde então. – Kakashi fala.

Nisso, eles vão até um saco e notam que não sentem peso e Fuu pergunta:

\- Mas, estão leves.

\- Eles só vão ficar pesados quando usar todos. São conjuntos formados, cada um, de duas munhequeiras e duas tornozereiras para cada um. Os bijuus também vão usar um especial para desenvolver sua força e chakra, sendo que terá um adicional para as suas caudas. Afinal, originalmente, não foram criados pelo seu pai para lutarem, pois, ele desejava que eles ajudassem o desenvolvimento da humanidade. Portanto, teremos que fazer um desenvolvimento para serem guerreiros, também. Os bijuus tem que acompanhar os jinchuurikis. – Minako comenta, seriamente.

\- Elas também irão forçar o seu chakra. Portanto, incentivará as suas bobinas de chakra e reservas para lidarem com a demanda dos pesos especiais. Ao mesmo tempo em que se alimenta do seu chakra, ele regula o seu próprio peso. O seu corpo vai ser obrigado a produzir mais chakra, gradativamente, assim como stamina para administrar o peso, levando a um fortalecimento dos músculos. Afinal, nós temos por assim dizer um contêiner de chakra, conforme foi explicado alguns dias atrás. – Asuma fala, sorrindo – Há o taijutsu, ninjutsu e senjutsu, sem contar os doujutsus, como o Byakugan, Sharingan e o rinnegan, sendo os mais conhecidos, além dos kekkei genkais, que permitem a manipulação de dois elementos ou mais, para gerar um novo elemento. Claro que se pessoa tiver um bijuu, esse bijuu pode proporcionar essa manipulação, mesmo que o jinchuuriki não tenha kekkei genkai. Porém, o bijuu, em si, tem que ser capaz de moldar esses elementos para criar um novo.

\- Após ser moldado, ele pode ser canalizado através do sistema circulatório de chakra, sendo equivalente a do sangue, para qualquer um dos trezentos e sessenta e um pontos de chakra, chamados tenketsu, localizados no corpo. O clã Hyuuga pode inutilizar os tenketsus, pois, eles podem ver eles através do doujutsu deles, o byakugan. Ou seja, eles podem ver a circulação de chakra do indivíduo. Porém, não podem selar o chakra de um jinchuuriki, se ele usar o do bijuu. O chakra do bijuu não pode ser selado e pode irradiar pelos tenketsus, outrora bloqueados. Por meio de vários métodos, sendo o mais comum os selos de mão, o chakra pode ser manipulado para criar um efeito que não seria possível de outro jeito, como por exemplo, andar sobre a água, exalar fogo ou criar ilusões. – Kakashi fala professoralmente – Vocês andaram sobre a água e escalaram árvores usando apenas o equilíbrio entre o seu chakra e a superfície. Como vocês devem se lembrar, a água foi o mais difícil, devido as características da superfície dela, serem irregulares, ao contrário da árvore.

\- Bem, seguindo básica sobre chakra que demos há alguns dias atrás, saibam que moldando diferentes taxas das duas energias, novos tipos de chakra podem ser formados. A maioria dos ninjas possuem uma afinidade natural a um tipo de chakra, mas eles têm a capacidade de criar chakra elemental, além da sua própria afinidade. Existem cinco tipos básicos, cada um mais forte e mais fraco que o outro. Também há o uso do Yin e Yang e o balanceamento das energias físicas e mentais. Além desses cinco elementos, certas kekkei genkai podem misturar chakra elementares para formar novas naturezas, como Kakashi senpai falou. Por exemplo, é possível combinar água e vento em gelo. Enquanto muitos ninjas podem usar mais de um tipo de chakra, muitos poucos podem usá-los simultaneamente. – Tenzou explica – Vejam. Graças ao kekkei genkai que possuo, posso misturar o Suikon (elemento água) e Doton (elemento terra), criando o Mokuton (elemento madeira). Eu só consigo isso por causa do kekkei genkai.

Nisso, ele faz selos e bate as mãos, fazendo surgir árvores, assim como cria um pequeno riacho ao criar água, após cavar usando doton. As crianças ficam admiradas e os mais velhos compreendem que a explicação fora feitas para elas, já que eles sabiam disso e não se importavam de ouvir algo que já sabiam.

\- Se alguém tem um bijuu, pode usá-lo para modelar novos elementos, como foi dito anteriormente. – Roshi fala para as crianças jinchuurikis – Misturando doton e katon, surge o elemento yoton. Ou se preferirem, lava.

Ele faz uma pequena demonstração.

\- E saibam que assim como vocês, os bijuus podem usar ninjutsu. É que eles não usam. Se concentram mais na bijuu dama, mas, vou treiná-los no ninjutsu e os jinchuurikis e seus bijuus, podem usar os elementos um do outro, devido ao fuuinjutsus. – Minako fala, sorrindo – Os bijuus que podem manipular dois ou mais elementos para criar um novo, irão treinar para fazer isso, assim como o seu jinchuuriki irá treinar para usar essa habilidade.

\- Deve ser tão legal! – Kurama e Matatabi exclamam animadamente, assim como Kokuou, com elas abanando as caudas.

\- Seria interessante usamos ninjutsu. – Shukaku comenta, animada – Aumentaria nosso leque de ataques e podemos ajudar nossos jinchuurikis ainda mais.

\- Isso mesmo, Shukaku-chan. – Shisui fala e a bijuu cora intensamente sobre o olhar do Uchiha, que acha ela ainda mais fofa, se já era possível.

Inicialmente, a bijuu ficou com receio dele por ele ser um Uchiha, mas, depois percebeu que ele e o primo eram diferentes. Por isso, ela relaxou e inclusive, corava com o olhar dele, que por sua vez achava a bijuu fofa e confessava que estava apaixonada por ela e que foi amor a primeira vista, enquanto ignorava, estoicamente, o olhar de ciúmes dos irmãos dela que eram super protetores para com as suas irmãs.

Já, Han e Utadaka, que passavam pela mesma situação, sentiam simpatia por Shisui.

Então, todos os bijuus mostram-se animados com a ideia de usarem ninjutsu.

\- Esses itens irão estimular os três. – Itachi fala, sendo que sorria de canto ao notar o olhar do seu primo, mulherengo, que pelo visto havia sido fisgado com êxito por uma bijuu e acreditava que ele seria fiel a ela – Além disso, não vão puxar o chakra do bijuu. Os seus pesos foram preparados para rejeitar esse chakra. Somente irá absorver o de vocês.

\- Se aumentarem o seu chakra, vão conseguir lidar melhor com os chakras do bijuu, que por sua vez, vão fazer exercícios básicos de chakra para controlar o seu poder. Afinal, nunca usaram para a luta, com exceção de alguns, quando foram controlados, sendo que nesse caso, quanto mais destruição proporcionasse, melhor. Não precisava haver qualquer controle. Além disso, como possuem chakra em abundância, podem se dar ao luxo de usar sem controle, desperdiçando chakra e estamina em movimentos desnecessários. O controle refinado do chakra e da estamina, permitirá uma refinação nas técnicas, inclusive, a bijuu dama, centralizando o poder explosivo, garantindo um maior aumento da eficácia da técnica com uma dispersão mínima. - Minako fala.

Então, alguém surge em um redemoinho de folhas.

\- E eu irei treinar a parte física! Faremos mil flexões, depois mil abdominais e depois uma corrida nesse lugar com dez mil voltas. – Gai fala entusiasmado, fazendo todos ficarem com gotas – Mostraremos o nosso fogo da juventude que arde intensamente!

Quando ele exclama com os punhos para cima, seus olhos parecem estar com chamas de determinação e entusiasmo.

Então, Utadaka comenta, com uma gota na cabeça:

\- Nós vamos morrer hoje.

Os demais concordam com a cabeça, tendo gotas em sua cabeça.

Várias horas depois, todos fazem um intervalo.

Os jinchuurikis estão esgotados, tanto fisicamente, quanto no chakra, lidando com os pesos especiais, sendo que Gai ainda estava com muita energia, apesar de também usar os pesos. Kakashi os usava, assim como Yamato, Shisui, Itachi e Asuma Sarutobi (猿飛アスマ).

Com exceção de Gai, todos não tinham forças para se levantar.

O Hokage também estava usando esses pesos, por baixo da roupa, para treinar, enquanto cuidava durante o dia de suas obrigações, se dedicando aos treinos a noite.

As correntes dos bijuus são afrouxadas, para eles comerem e Yukiko cai no chão, arfante, sendo elogiada por Minako, por conseguir manter uma fina camada de neve. Ela elogia os bijuus, também, pois, viu que eles haviam afrouxado, levemente, as correntes, sendo que eles acabaram colocando os pesos, os deixando esgotados.

Afinal, como eram poderosos, os itens pesavam toneladas e Gyuuki pergunta, preocupado:

\- Nossos pesos devem estar na casa das toneladas. Não vamos afundar as coisas?

\- Esses pesos são especiais. Na verdade, eles não estão pesados. Se outra pessoa os segurar, eles estão leves. Rikudou sennin-sama pensou nisso em relação aos bijuus. Somente para o usuário, eles estão pesados. Se vocês se lembrarem, os pesos usam chakra, assim como estamina. Ele drena esse poder. Essa era a habilidade original do Juubi, só que ele absorvia energia vital dos humanos. – Minako comenta.

Os demais souberam dos acontecimentos por Minako, que contou tudo e ao saberem que havia uma ser chamado Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (大筒木カグヤ), ficaram assustados, assim como a existência de outro ser igualmente assustador, a besta Hynia e que estava sobre a responsabilidade de outro grupo de Uzumaki´s de sua vila.

Agora compreendiam a preocupação dos irmãos, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (大筒木ハゴロモ) e Hamura Ōtsutsuki (大筒木ハムラ)no passado, além de Minako Uzumaki, atualmente.

\- Nós ficamos surpresos com a sua capacidade, Minako-san. – Tenzou comenta.

\- Eu não tenho ancestrais. – ela comenta com um olhar perdido.

Todos ficam estarrecidos e Kakashi pergunta:

\- Como assim, não é uma Uzumaki?

\- Sim. Mas, a origem da minha família... O primeiro membro da minha linhagem era uma menina, criada com os poderes combinados de Hagoromo, principalmente dele e de Hamura. A maior parte foi de Hagoromo. Ele juntou chakra, inclusive senjutsu, juntamente com uma ínfima parcela do poder do Juubi, despejando nesse ser, também, uma parte de seus poderes e de Hamura, para criar esse ser com aparência humana, confiando ela ao clã Uzumaki, posteriormente. Essa menina foi criada por uma família e dado o sobrenome do clã a ela. Ela era a primeira Guardiã. Depois que cresceu, ela se apaixonou e se casou. Teve uma filha que continuou o seu legado e não somente isso. O seu poder pulava as gerações, por assim dizer. Sempre existia pelo menos duas descendentes vivas. Mãe e filha. Uma era guardiã a outra, jinchuuriki e assim se seguiu por incontáveis milênios. Nós, Guardiãs, dedicávamos nossa vida a proteger o jinchuuriki, enquanto que aprimorávamos jutsus e treinávamos ardentemente. Minha mãe foi jinchuuriki de Yukiko, eu, Guardiã e meu filho, Yuukiko, jinchuuriki. Se o ciclo continuar, a filha dele será a próxima Guardiã. As Guardiãs sempre são mulheres. Quanto aos jinchuurikis, é variável. As habilidades "pulam", por assim dizer, a geração que será jinchuuriki. Acredito que seja efeito da primeira Guardiã criada por Rikudou-sennin. Por isso, tenho vários poderes. A Guardiã foi criada, visando o futuro e os seus desdobramentos. Eles queriam garantir que o futuro não iria se convergir para a visão apocalíptica que Hagoromo-sama teve.

\- Nossa... – Kakashi comenta, estarrecido.

\- Sim.

Então, eles vêm uma cena inusitada e não sabiam se deviam rir ou chorar.

A cena consistia em Gai, cantarolando, usando um avental florido que pegou emprestava de Minako, enquanto preparava o pequeno almoço, já que todos estavam esgotados e ele era o único, ainda, com energia, mesmo usando os pesos feitos de chakra.

Os adultos estavam chocados demais para articular qualquer palavra, principalmente Kakashi, enquanto muitos continham as risadas.

Já, as crianças riam baixinho, assim como os bijuus.

Minako até queria ajuda-lo, mas, estava cansada por usar o seu chakra para conter nove bijuus e sabia que se não tivesse o contêiner de chakra diferenciado, não conseguiria lidar com eles.

Portanto, recolhe as correntes para descansar, com o seu contêiner mágico se recuperando da perda, enquanto aprovava a culinária de Gai, assim como os outros, com ele revelando que adorava cozinhar e cuidar da casa, surpreendendo todos, que nunca imaginaram que ele tivesse esse lado, considerando o amor dele, exagerado e extremo por treinos e competições com Kakashi.

Então, sobre um murmúrio de desânimo, o intervalo termina e eles voltam ao treinamento "infernal", como se referiam as maratonas de treino de Gai.


	16. O plano do Raikage

**Notas da Autora**

Raikage e seus conselheiros decidem...

Minako decide...

Gaara consegue...

 **Capítulo 16 - O plano do Raikage**

Algumas semanas depois, aconteceu uma grande cerimônia em Konohagakure no Sato (木ノ葉隠れの里 – Vila Oculta da folha), as crianças e bijuus estavam animadas, além dos demais membros da vila.

Haveria festa e comemoração, sendo que, durante as festividades, ocorreria uma reunião para um tratado de aliança do Kaminari no Kuni (雷の国 - país do relâmpago) com Hi no Kuni (火の国 – País do fogo), após vários anos de guerra.

A Kumogakure no Sato (雲隠れの里 - Vila da nuvem oculta) enviou o seu melhor ninja para concluir o tratado da aliança.

Minako via as festividades da janela do que quarto e havia observa o ninja enviado por Kumogakure no Sato. Ela sabia o que aconteceria aquele dia. Ou melhor, algumas noites depois e tinha autorização para agir.

Inclusive, havia formado um plano em sua mente para alterar aquele acontecimento, fatídico.

Alguns dias depois, ela usa o Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (影分身の術) e cria dois clones,para depois, a Uzumaki usar Henge no Jutsu (変化の術) , se transformando em um gato.

Então, saltando habilmente de galho em galho, segue o ninja de Kumo, desde o hotel que ele estava hospedado, até ele ficar próximo do Distrito Hyuuga, sendo que havia deixado Kage Bushins seguindo os outros dois.

Então, antes que ele invadisse o Distrito Hyuuga, Minako, como um gato, salta na cabeça dele que a trata como se fosse um animal, a tirando de qualquer jeito, pois, a Guardiã procurou miar e agir como se fosse um gato, com o shinobi não vendo que ela desfez a técnica e antes que ele reagisse por ser pego de surpresa, ela o nocauteia, rapidamente, com um golpe na nuca.

O mesmo cai, enquanto que os Kage bushins dela, traziam os outros dois que o seguiam e que eram o seu suporte, devidamente inconscientes.

Ela os coloca embaixo de uma árvore e espera eles recobrarem a consciência.

Instantes antes de se recuperarem, ela começa a fazer os selos necessários para a técnica, enquanto que um kage bushin dela, faz henge e assume a aparência de Hinata, ficando caída ao lado deles, enquanto que mentalmente meditava, para que as suas funções vitais caíssem, ficando assim, similares a alguém inconsciente ou dormindo.

Quando eles se erguem, apenas tem tempo para ouvir a técnica, que somente podia ser usado por um membro do Uzumaki Ichizoku (うずまき一族 – Clã Uzumaki):

\- Oboe no daitaihin no jutsu. ( 覚えの代替品の術 -Técnica da reposição da memória)!

Os olhos deles saem de foco e ela manipula a memórias deles, com eles conseguindo sequestrar Hinata, sendo que se transforma em um gato e corre se afastando do local.

Para os shinobis, não havia acontecido nada, enquanto seus olhos voltavam ao foco. Com as memórias alteradas, eles saem rapidamente do local, levando o falso corpo de Hinata.

Então, agilmente, eles saem da vila e rapidamente, se dirigem até a Kumogakure no Sato.

Em Konohagakure no Sato, após a notícia da saída abrupta deles, é verificado se alguém foi sequestrado ou algo roubado, sendo que estranham a saída abrupta, pois, ninguém havia sido sequestrado e nenhum pergaminho importante foi roubado ou alterado, após minuciosa revisão nos mesmos.

Longe dali, o Kage bushin ainda fingia estar inconsciente e os shinobis não acharam estranho elanão acordar, pois, era criança. Se ela fosse mais velha, seria motivo de estranheza o fato dela não ter despertado na viagem de volta.

Ao chegarem na Vila, o Raikage (雷影) vai animado até o corpo da Kage Bushin que ainda fingia ser Hinata e que estava inconsciente, sendo que estavam em seu escritório.

O plano dele não era retirar os olhos, como era o plano original e sim, trazerem uma criança da família principal, para fazerem lavagem cerebral nela, sendo que quanto mais nova, melhor e assim, quando ela crescesse, se tornando uma kunochi de Kumogakure, ela iria se casar, gerando assim filhos, para eles terem um clã Hyuuga em sua vila, após surgir essa ideia de um dos seus conselheiros. Inclusive, já haviam separado uma família shinobi para criar a criança, fazendo ao mesmo tempo, lavagem cerebral nela, para torna-la com o tempo, uma leal kunochi de Kumogakure no Sato.

Afinal, uma criança era mais maleável do que um adulto. Conseguindo ter êxito, as gravidezes seriam consensuais, após ela se casar, para que construísse um clã Hyuuga em Kumogakure. Raikage não permitia estupro, nem mesmo em invasão e qualquer um que ousasse praticar esse ato era punido severamente.

Por isso, havia o requisito que fosse uma criança Hyuuga da família principal, no caso Hinata e não um adulto, a ser sequestrado, para que a lavagem cerebral fosse bem sucedida.

Afinal, crianças podiam ser manipuladas e fazer uma lavagem cerebral em idade tão tenra era demasiadamente fácil, devido a vulnerabilidade da mente de uma criança pequena, ser bem maior do que a de um adulto.

Então, o Kage Bushin abre os olhos e se levanta.

Todos se preparavam para detê-la, quando ela se desfaz em fumaça, com todos percebendo que era um Kage bushin.

O Raikage fica irado e grita de raiva e frustação, sendo que ele tinha que ficar quieto, pois, se falasse algo, veriam que havia sido um plano para sequestrar um Hyuuga da família principal.

Portanto, nada podia fazer, além de dar uma desculpa qualquer e convincente para Konohagakure no Sato pela saída abrupta dos shinobis enviados para o cuidarem do pacto de paz entre Kaminari no Kuni e Hi no Kuni.

Para o Tsuchikage, a criança havia sido substituída por um Kage Bushin, quando os seus ninjas entraram escondido para pegarem ela, após eles descobrirem, de alguma forma, o seu plano. Ele nunca soube que os seus ninjas sequer entraram no Distrito Hyuuga e que tudo aquilo foi obra de apenas uma pessoa, para impedir que uma criança não crescesse sem um pai. Sem Neiji saber, ele teria um pai naquela linha do tempo, já que não precisaria haver nenhum sacrifício.

Em Konohagakure no Sato, alguns meses depois, as crianças e os bijuus com aparência de criança entraram na Academia, sendo que se apresentam para a sala e como tinham treinos e estudos a parte, eles foram orientados a não exceder a demonstração de suas habilidades, do que seria o normal, para não atrair demasiada atenção.

Ino, que até aquele instante era membra fervorosa do fã clube do Sasuke, não consegue deixar de olhar para o ruivo chamado Gaara, que ao vê-la parece ficar perdido nos olhos de Ino, sendo que somente quebram o contato visual, quando Iruka fala para escolherem os seus lugares.

Sakura e Ino sempre disputavam entre si o Sasuke, mas, após a loira ver o ruivo, ela notou que parecia não se importar mais com o Uchiha, sendo que estava estarrecida com esse pensamento ao notar que se importava com o ruivo que sempre sorria gentilmente para ela, dando um aceno de cabeça, discreto, sempre que as aulas começavam e após elas terminarem.

Sasuke adorava ter um fã clube e admiração de todos por ser um Uchiha, apesar dele preferir os homens. Confessava que sentia nojo de mulheres, enquanto que sempre prestava atenção nos corpos dos outros meninos.

Yukiko e Kurama, assim como os outros bijuus, evitavam ficar próximos de Sasuke. Havia algo nele que os aterrorizava. Era um medo intenso que os impelia a manter distância dele.

Algumas semanas depois, Gaara caminhava pela rua, até que vê embaixo de uma árvore, Ino, que parecia fraca.

Rapidamente, se aproxima dela e pergunta preocupado:

\- O que aconteceu?

Ela abre parcamente os olhos e sorri fracamente, sendo que cora, enquanto ficava surpresa com as suas reações perante a presença dele e consegue falar, após alguns minutos:

\- É que estou comendo bem pouco para emagrecer. Há um boato entre as meninas que o Sasuke-kun adora garotas com um corpo delgado.

Gaara fica surpreso, para depois falar:

\- Não é saudável passar por tais privações.

\- Eu sei, mas, é necessário...

\- Necessário para quê?

\- Para ser notada pelo Sasuke-kun.

\- Então, prefere ficar doente para ser notada? Que se dane a sua saúde e o seu bem estar? Acha que isso pode fazer alguém amar outra pessoa?

\- Mas...

\- Acha mesmo que com isso, poderá fazer a outra pessoa se apaixonar por você?

Ino fica em silêncio, enquanto ficava surpresa pelas perguntas dele.

\- Se a pessoa a ama, vai amá-la não importa a sua aparência. Se sacrificar, apenas para que a outra pessoa se apaixone por você é errado. Isso não é amor. Algo assim não dura. Você acha que se ficar doente, essa pessoa irá ficar com você ou irá descarta-la para ter outra, já que há inúmeras mulheres que se sacrificariam por ele? Por que acha que se atrair ele dessa forma, ele ficará para sempre ao seu lado? Só o amor pode manter duas pessoas unidas. O amor supera tudo e encontra a força um no outro para passar pelas provações da vida. Você acha que se ambos tiverem que passar por alguma provação, juntos, ele ficará ao seu lado? Claro que não. Para essa pessoa só importa a aparência e você se tornará passado. Ou seja, ele vai trocá-la, como troca de roupa. Ou você acha, mesmo, que vai se tornar especial, agindo dessa forma?

Ele pergunta, olhando diretamente para Ino que fica boquiaberta, para depois fechar a boca, enquanto as palavras dele martelavam a sua mente, sendo brocas que quebravam, gradativamente, todas as suas convicções em busca do amor de Sasuke e não eram somente as palavras dele que reverberavam nela. Era o seu coração que se aquecia somente na presença do ruivo.

Conforme pensava em tudo que ele disse e a reação de seu corpo, havia chegado a única conclusão possível que explicava o motivo do ruivo ocupar a sua mente e não mais Sasuke como antigamente, sendo que já vinha há alguns dias, sentindo-se estranhamente vazia ao ficar no fã clube, disputando com Sakura a atenção do Uchiha. Inclusive, ela sentia que as discussões com a rosada eram mais da boca para fora. Ela não sentia a mesma força e convicção do passado.

\- Eu... assim...

\- Você deve ser você mesmo. Se sacrificar pelos outros não é saudável e nem, minimamente, sensato. Se sacrificar em busca de um falso amor que não durará mais do que alguns dias, não é felicidade. Você deve ser feliz consigo mesma. É uma menina inteligente, amável e gentil. Eu vi quando você ajudou aquele gatinho ferido, outro dia – a loira ficou surpresa ao saber que ele a viu – Portanto, isso mostra que você tem um bom coração. Procure viver por você. É somente isso que importa.

Ela fica corada e depois consente, sendo que a barriga dela ronca.

Gaara senta ao lado dela e pega a sua marmita, sendo que havia sobrado alguns bolinhos e oferece a ela que come com voracidade, para depois limpar os dedos, falando a Gaara:

\- Obrigada, Gaara-kun – o ruivo cora com o sufixo – Você está certo. Agora vejo como eu fui uma tola. Lutei tanto para fixar as minhas concepções e sentimentos em Sasuke, que me ceguei para tudo que estava a minha volta. Há vários dias, eu sentia uma espécie de vazio, por assim dizer. Retrucava com a Sakura, mas, sentia que era mais da boca para fora. Meu coração estava longe, após anos. Eu vou sair do fã clube. Vou buscar a felicidade por mim mesma.

Ela fala sorrindo, sendo que Gaara sorri e consente, fazendo ela corar, até que ele se ergue e oferece a mão dele, com Ino a pegando, enquanto eles sorriam um para o outro.

No dia seguinte, ao chegar na academia, se sentindo uma outra pessoa e adorando ser essa pessoa, desfaz o sorriso e suspira ao ouvir uma voz que conhecia muito bem:

\- Hoje, eu irei conquistar o Sasuke-kun, Ino porca. – Sakura fala arrogantemente, já se preparando para a discussão usual – Eu perde alguns quilos em apenas dois dias.

Porém, fica desconcertada ao ver uma face tranquila na loira, como se aquilo fosse trivial, sendo que fica ainda mais estarrecida ao ouvir a sua rival falar:

\- Faça o que desejar. Eu sou livre, agora. Só lamento por ver você dessa forma, assim como as outras. Se soubessem como é a sensação de liberdade e de ter a mente apenas para si... Bem, é uma pena que talvez nunca descubram isso.

Então, deixando Sakura e as outras consternadas, a loira prossegue seu caminho, até que para momentaneamente e vira a cabeça, falando, ao deter o seu passo:

\- Não sou mais membro do fã clube desse desgraçado. Eu espero, sinceramente, que um dia, vocês despertem dessa insanidade.

Então, ela volta a andar e após entrar na sala de aula, avista o grupo de Naruto, conseguindo uma vaga para se sentar próximo deles, enquanto os cumprimentava, sendo que procurou sentar ao lado de Gaara.

Todos ficam estarrecidos, quando ela passa a sentar junto do grupo de Naruto, na sala, ao conseguir trocar de lugar, sendo que não torcia mais por Sasuke e ignorava as provocações de Sakura, que ainda não acreditava na mudança da loira e inclusive, em um desses momentos, ela fala altiva:

\- Já percebi o seu plano, Ino porca. É uma nova tática para tentar fisgar o Sasuke-kun. Saiba que eu já percebi o seu plano e você não terá êxito!

Uma veia salta na testa de Sakura, quando a sua ex-rival a ignora, sendo que ela ia falar de novo, quando Iruka se pronuncia com uma veia saltando na testa:

\- Sente-se e fique calada, senhorita Haruno. Estamos em uma sala de aula e estou explicando o texto da página 35. Abra o livro "Aplicações das armas shinobi" e vá para o capítulo "As aplicações do Kemuri (bomba de fumaça) e a sua fórmula básica". Se tem tempo para provocar um colega, tem tempo para abrir o seu livro.

Nisso, ela nota que seu livro está fechado e cora carmesim, com o olhar que todos estão dando a ela, sendo que depois bufa, enquanto abria o livro e voltava a sentar na carteira.

\- Bem, voltando ao que estava explicando. As Kemuri são uma das armas padrões de todos os ninjas. Todos os shinobis precisam dominar o uso que podemos aplicar a ela e sua fórmula ao estudamos a interação dos átomos e substâncias que a compõe, enquanto as preparamos e quando as usamos. Como podem ver no quarto parágrafo, o autor ilustra que as kemuri...

Então, ele passa a explicar o capítulo, para depois desenhar gráficos e uma formula na lousa, sendo que em seguida tira as dúvidas dos alunos, para somente depois solicitar a resolução dos exercícios padrões dos capítulos, sendo que iria separar uma aula para o treino do uso de Kemuri, simulando algumas das situações usuais que um ninja usa o Kemuri.

Conforme Ino via o comportamento estúpido das outras, se questionava como pode ter sido tão imbecil, pois, o que elas faziam era vergonhoso, assim como, ridículo.

Com o tempo, a loira agradecia e muito a Gaara, por salvá-la de ser uma idiota como as outras. Eles se tornaram grandes amigos, sendo que ambos nutriam mais do que amizade um pelo outro.

Após algumas semanas, a Yamanaka tomou conhecimento do segredo dos treinos e após ter a mente preparada para que quem tentasse ler a mente dela, não visse os treinos, ela começa a treinar e na Academia ela passa a se destacar entre as garotas, junto de Kurama, Yukiko, Karin e Shion.

Naruto e os seus amigos, sempre viam Shino isolado dos demais, sendo que quando ele conversava, raramente, era com Shikamaru e Chouji. Nas aulas e no intervalo, sempre estava sozinho, comendo da sua lancheira e de fato, podiam ver, esporadicamente, alguns insetos andando em sua pele.

Com o passar dos meses, ao verem ele isolado dos outros, Naruto e seus amigos decidem se aproximar dele.

Shino estava naquele momento imerso em seus pensamentos, comendo a sua marmita em um canto, quase que oculto, em uma parte não muito visível da área de treinamento, quando sai de seus pensamentos ao ouvir uma voz gentil:

\- Podemos sentar ao seu lado para comemos?


	17. O início do plano de Minako

**Notas da Autora**

Naruto e os outros decidem...

Shikamaru e Chouji ficam...

Minako decide...

Yo!

Primeiro, quero pedir desculpas.

Nos capítulos 2 e 3, eu cometi um erro. Faltaram trechos em ambos os capítulos. No capítulo 2 faltou um trecho final e no capítulo 3, um trecho no início.

Como eu copio e colo do word, esses trechos não foram selecionados. Somente percebi há alguns dias atrás. Antes não percebi.

Nas últimas atualizações eu mudei a forma de separar os capítulos, revisar, fazer revisões finais e depois conferir os capítulos.

Conforme fui aumentando o número de capítulos que eu posto, eu também passei a modificar o método de postagem, para garantir que erros assim ou outros erros não acontecessem.  
Lamento não ter percebido antes. Eu já corrigi. Como ninguém comentou que estava estranho o capítulo, o erro do método antigo de atualização passou despercebido.

Novamente, peço desculpas pelo inconveniente.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

 **Capítulo 17 - O início do plano de Minako**

Ele olha surpreso para a sua frente, vendo Naruto e os outros sorrindo, percebendo que quem perguntou foi a jovem de cabelos alvos e sorriso meigo.

O Aburame olhou para os lados, atônito, pensando que estavam falando com outra pessoa, até perceber que era com ele, que confuso, faz um sinal com o dedo indicando a si mesmo, tendo a confirmação do grupo.

Após alguns minutos, ainda surpreso, ele consente e todos eles sentam ao seu lado, sendo que começam a puxar assunto com o garoto, até que após alguns minutos, formam uma espécie de roda, conversando entre si, animadamente.

Quando o sinal toca, ele fica surpreso ao ser convidado, assim que entra na sala de aula, para se sentar próximo deles, mesmo tendo insetos no corpo.

Olhando para eles com olhos umedecidos de lágrimas de felicidade, embora seus óculos não deixassem transparecer essa felicidade, ele pega as suas coisas que estavam em um canto isolado e senta próximo deles.

Todos os alunos ficam surpresos com esse ato, inclusive Iruka, ao ver que ele fora convidado a se sentar próximo das pessoas e que parecia ter desenvolvido amizade com o grupo de Naruto.

Conforme via Aburame sentando ao lado de Naruto e dos outros, ele se recorda de seu passado e na solidão que ele sentia.

Portanto, sabia como era a dor que Shino devia sentir ao ser execrado dos demais por causa dos insetos em seu corpo, conversando esporadicamente, apenas com Shikamaru e Chouji. Ele fica feliz ao ver que nem Aburame e nem Naruto estavam mais, sozinhos.

No término da aula, Naruto e seus amigos se despedem dele, sendo que Shikamaru e Chouji se aproximam, com o Nara falando com um sorriso no rosto:

\- Fico feliz em ver que fizeram amizade com ele. Mesmo não demonstrando, ele estava imensamente feliz e não é para menos. A pouca amizade que ele tinha era limitado a nós dois. Fico feliz em ver que não se importaram com o fato dele ter os insetos andando em sua pele.

\- Por que faríamos isso? E algo do clã dele e imagino o quanto ele se ressente por ter insetos dentro do seu corpo. Além disso, são insetos que ele controla. Nunca atacariam as pessoas ao lado dele, se ele assim não desejasse. Não há qualquer perigo dele ficar junto dos outros. Não compreendo esse receio todo para com ele. – Kurama comenta.

Shikamaru e seu amigo ficam surpresos, para depois Chouji falar, após comer mais um punhado de salgadinhos:

\- Nos também vemos dessa forma. Infelizmente, há o preconceito movido pelo medo e pelo nojo. É difícil saber qual dos dois impera na visão daqueles que evitavam ficar próximos dos Aburame.

\- Bem, idiotice existe em vários lugares e está em todas as formas e pensamentos. Shino é muito legal e uma excelente companhia. – Karin comenta, sorrindo.

\- Verdade. Se as pessoas não tivessem esse preconceito e conversassem, nem que fosse um pouco com ele, eles veriam o quanto Shino é legal e não uma aberração. – Shion fala, sendo que não consegue deixar de se lembrar da reação das pessoas em sua vila que fugiam dela e a execravam.

Portanto, ela também conhecia a dor que Shino sentiu, diariamente.

A solidão doía e muito, sendo uma dor lacerante, sendo que sempre chorava em seu quarto ao se lembrar dos olhares assustadoramente frios para com ela, daqueles que odiavam a sua existência e não a reconheciam, sendo o mesmo olhar que via Naruto receber dos moradores.

Então, conforme eles voltavam para as casas deles, Shikamaru e Chouji conversavam com eles e após vários minutos, fizeram amizade, sendo que se despediram, se separando, para irem até as suas casas.

Alguns meses depois, Shino, Shikamaru e Chouji, passaram a frequentar os treinos secretos, passando a usar munhequeiras e tornozereiras especiais que Ino já usava, assim como passaram pelo mesmo método de proteção da mente feito para a loira. Lá, eles puderam interagir com Rock Lee, que fora trazido por Gai para treinar e que já havia feito amizade com Naruto e os outros.

Além disso, todos tomaram conhecimento dos bijuus e ficaram animados quando eles assumiram a forma verdadeira, um de cada vez, dentro da espécie de redoma, que impossibilitava a qualquer um que visse o que acontecia naquela área. Quando olhassem para o local, de fora, veriam apenas uma campina.

Na Academia, Rock Lee passou a se sentar junto deles no intervalo, já que era um ano mais velho do que eles, sendo que se formaria um ano antes dos seus amigos se formarem.

Mesmo assim, já havia feito grande amizade com Naruto e os outros e todos eram amigos dos demais bijuus e jinchuurikis.

Naruto havia notado que Hinata Hyuuga, sempre o seguia de uma forma incômoda. Inclusive, ele e os demais tinham que despistá-la, várias vezes ao dia. Era perturbador o fato dela persegui-lo e o loiro se perguntava como ela tinha tanto tempo disponível para persegui-lo, sendo que sentia o olhar obsessivo dela para com ele e com o passar dos anos, achou que tal atitude não era saudável e que beirava a uma obsessão doentia.

Com o tempo, Hinata estava mudando, sendo que nos treinos em seu clã, ela começava a se destacar, conseguindo enfrentar Hanabi de frente. Hinata havia decidido que precisava tirar a garota de cabelos alaranjados do lado de Naruto e para isso, ao ver o nível dela na Academia, precisava ser melhor do que era, para que pudesse fazer ela "desaparecer", conseguindo assim, em sua mente doentia, ter o loiro para si.

Inclusive, a Hyuuga sentia muito prazer ao imaginar as várias formas de eliminar Kurama e fantasiava a destruindo, assim como a matando de várias maneiras, praticamente tendo orgasmos ao se satisfazer com a visão da jovem de cabelos alaranjados caindo aos seus pés e o sangue dela cobrindo as suas mãos, enquanto gargalhava malignamente.

Ela sentia uma personalidade surgindo nela que lhe dava forças, promovendo a mudança em si, surpreendendo todos e confessava que adorava essa nova personalidade que a fazia se sentir jubilosa, sendo que no seu quarto, ela pega o seu diário e baba pelas fotos de Naruto, murmurando, ao acariciar carinhosamente uma das fotos com uma face transtornada pela obsessão doentia que sentia pelo loiro:

\- Você será meu, Naruto-kun. Vou livrá-lo daquela bastarda da Kurama e você será somente meu. Matarei qualquer um que fique em meu caminho. Ou seja, farei qualquer coisa para tê-lo. Eu prometo meu amor.

Quando a noite caiu em Konoha, Minako olhava pensativa para a majestosa lua no céu, até fechar a janela e se concentrar na técnica que usaria, após conferir se tinha todos os itens para executar a técnica.

Após confirmar, ela se senta e começa a usar a técnica, sendo que seria mais de uma e ambas eram, demasiadamente complexas em sua execução. Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de errar. Se errasse, as consequências poderiam ser catastróficas, enquanto que sabia que somente conseguia realizar tais técnicas, graças a sua ancestral criada especialmente por Hagoromo e Hamura, para ajudar a mudar o futuro.

Minako usaria uma técnica similar a que usou contra os Uchihas que pretendiam trazer a guerra civil a Konoha com um jutsu adicional. Esses jutsus faziam parte das técnicas desenvolvidas ao longo dos séculos para as interferências necessárias e programadas, visando impedir que o apocalipse no futuro se concretizasse. No caso de Danzou e alguns bastardos, ela usaria uma técnica diferenciada.

Afinal, a morte era boa demais para eles que mereciam sofrer o inferno em vida.

Uma parte dos seus planos consistia em fazer os dois membros do Conselho de Konoha morrerem, sendo que deveria ser feito de modo que fosse considerada uma morte natural, com ambos morrendo em dias diferentes. Para todos de Konoha, a causa da morte deles, seria uma doença própria da velhice que ela iria provocar neles.

A segunda parte do seu plano envolvia Danzou e para isso, conseguiu o que necessitava, naquela tarde. Ou seja, o sangue dele, quando usou dois Kage Bushin com henge, para assumirem a forma de dois animais. Um cachorro que perseguiria um gato.

Então, durante a perseguição simulada, com ambos os kage bushins imitando com perfeição o comportamento dos animais, o gato saltou sobre Danzou, acabando por unha-lo, enquanto o cachorro derrubava ele no chão para tentar pegar o gato que outrora estava em cima dele, com o clone das sombras continuando a latir, para fingir que era uma cena cotidiana.

Então, miando, o gato salta para o chão e torna a correr, perseguido pelo cachorro, com os guarda costas de Danzou o ajudando a se levantar, sendo que viu o arranhado profundo que provocava um filete de sangue e amaldiçoou o gato, desejando que o cachorro o pegasse e ele mesmo ajudaria, se o gato não tivesse sumido do seu campo de visão, sendo que seria imaturidade mandar seus dois guarda-costas atrás de um simples animal e por isso, não os mandou.

Então, os Kage bushin vão até a casa de Minako, que recolhe a amostra de sangue da sua kage bushin, mais precisamente das garras dela e depois, ela, assim como o cachorro, desapareceram, enquanto a Uzumaki sorria ao examinar o vidrinho contendo a amostra de sangue colhida, sendo que uma gota já era o suficiente.

A Guardiã somente tinha autorização para usar em alguns casos essas técnicas. Em outras situações e em acontecimentos que iriam surgir, ela não podia intervir, porque era preciso haver o desafio, para que as habilidades deles evoluíssem. Por isso, não podia intervir em tudo, sabendo que era um fardo pesado que precisava suportar, pelo bem do futuro.

Interviu nos conselheiros e Danzou, pois, eles somente iriam atrapalhar vivos e não serviriam para nada.

Afinal, naquela linha do tempo, Danzou não teve acesso aos olhos dos Uchihas e somente tinha as células de Hashirama, implantados por Orochimaru em seu braço direito.

Portanto, ao ver de Minako, ele não traria qualquer utilidade para aperfeiçoar as técnicas de alguém ao enfrenta-lo, além de que, sempre traria graves problemas e seria uma ameaça constante aos bijuus que estavam ocultos em Konoha, sendo que precisava mantê-los a salvo, junto de seus jinchuurikis pelo bem do futuro, assim como precisava treiná-los para que o futuro apocalíptico não acontecesse.

Além disso, havia alguém do clã Uzumaki da sua vila que podia usar Mokuton e que viria apenas para ajudar no treinamento, pois, possuía outras habilidades que seriam uteis. Ou melhor, duas pessoas.

Danzou era somente uma ameaça aos bijuus. Uma ameaça interna, um câncer que Konoha tinha e que precisava ser extirpado, assim como eliminado, pois, já bastava a Akatsuki e seus membros que eram desafiadores. Inclusive, eles, os Uzumakis, tiveram que executar o plano de implodir a sua vila na montanha, para que os ninjas de Danzou não tivessem acesso a qualquer dado ou jutsus deles. Tal ataque havia sido previsto e a implosão da vila, acessada remotamente, era a decisão a ser tomado em caso de invasão.

Afinal, eles precisavam manter o que sabiam sobre segredo, inclusive a existência de Hinya, além de Yukiko, assim como das técnicas especiais que criaram ao longo dos séculos.

Graças a implosão da vila, que não foi somente foi implodia pelo subterrâneo. Também foi tomada por chamas vorazes que desintegraram qualquer documento e corpo em questão de segundos. Ela sempre sorria ao imaginar a reação de Danzou, quando os que estavam fora da vila no momento da destruição, voltaram a base da Anbu Ne e contaram o que ocorreu e que qualquer informação sobre a estranha vila de Uzumaki´s, havia sido completamente eliminada graças as chamas, com os Anbu Ne não tendo tempo de salvar algo.

Seus amigos e os moradores da vila, ou seja, os sobreviventes seguiram o plano traçado há muitos séculos atrás e estão em um novo local oculto, preparado a muitos séculos, para ser usado após a implosão da vila, sendo que estão esperando o momento de agirem.

Enquanto isso, eles irão ficar em silêncio, apenas treinando para o dia em que forem necessários.

Claro que a Guardiã poderia eliminar Sasuke para impedir o apocalipse, mas, não adiantaria, pois, Indra retornaria e ela não saberia em que corpo ele voltaria. O melhor era deixar Sasuke vivo, pois, sabia em qual corpo ele havia reencarnado.

Além disso, precisava ser feito de modo que Indra não retornasse. Já bastava o fato de que a reencarnação dele como Madara, já trouxe caos e que Sasuke, a sua nova reencarnação, representava uma ameaça não só a aquele continente e sim, ao mundo, além do mundo ter o adicional da ameaça de Hinya. Era questão de tempo até que ela se libertasse e tanto ela, quando os guardiões responsáveis pelo vaso que a tinha selado eram plenamente conscientes disso.

Era Naruto que devia resolver, já que era reencarnação de Ashura, assim como Hashirama, que também foi uma reencarnação de Ashura e que agora, como Naruto Uzumaki, ao contrário de Hashirama, poderia ficar junto daquela que sempre amou, desde que era Ashura, pois, tinha a ligação verdadeira com Kurama e vice-versa. Yukiko e Yuukiko, seriam de grande ajuda, no caso, enfrentando Hinya, enquanto Naruto cuidaria de Sasuke, de Madara, Zetsu e de Obito.

Minako tinha esperança de que a batalha provocada por Indra contra Ashura, terminasse naquela reencarnação. Indra precisava ser neutralizado de uma vez por todas, pois, havia mostrado que era o cerne da maldade e o mal, sendo aquele que fomentou o ódio no mundo e que deveria ser detido, assim como o Zetsu, que era criação de Kaguya Ootsutsuki, antes de ser selada. Ela o criou para que quebrasse o selo que a prendia. Ashura seria aquele que salvaria o mundo, junto de Yuukiko.

Claro que ele teria ajuda dos outros bijuus e jinchuurikis, assim como os seus outros amigos. Os Uzumaki´s da Vila de Minako, iriam se dividir em ajudar Naruto e Yuukiko.

Em seu quarto, a noite, após as crianças dormirem, ela se concentra e usa a técnica, novamente, pegando o sangue de Danzou, sendo que usaria uma técnica auxiliar.

Afinal, ela sabia do selo amaldiçoado que todos os ANBU´s usavam e aquele era um vínculo entre eles e Danzou.

Não adiantava retirar Danzou de Konoha, definitivamente, deixando os ANBU´s Ne vivos e mesmo que muitos não pensassem por si mesmos, havia o perigo de algum deles serem exceções e ela precisava evitar isso, pois, já bastava os desafios que o seu filho e os demais enfrentariam e que ela não iria intervir, pois, não tinha autorização para isso.

Além disso, havia crianças na Anbu Ne, passando por um processo de treinamento cruel, para que se tornassem meras ferramentas sem alma e ela precisava salvá-los. Inclusive um menino chamado Sai e seu irmão, segundo as visões de Rikudou e de Youko, sendo que várias foram arrancadas de sua família, a força, pois, Danzou tinha autorização para tomar qualquer criança que desejasse. A morte era boa demais para ele, a seu ver. Minako tinha algo muito pior reservado a Danzou, que merecia o inferno em vida.

Afinal, Um bastardo como ele, merecia algo muito pior.

A Uzumaki só se lastimava por não ter salvado Tenzou, sendo que não podia salvá-lo na época, pois, não tinha autorização e não podia pedir uma, porque ainda estava em treinamento.

Além disso, não podia sair da vila para ir a Konoha e acabar sendo detectada. Isso poderia atrapalhar o que havia sido planejado. O futuro do mundo dependia das missões que ela tinha agendado e ela não podia dar margem para erro.

Mas, podia salvar Sai e seu irmão, assim como as outras crianças, como efeito indireto de deter Danzou e isso a confortava.


	18. O fim de Danzou e da Anbu Ne

**Notas da Autora**

Minako consegue...

Na Academia...

Yo!

Queria explicar que o medo dos bijuus, não vem por Sasuke ser um Uchiha ou pelo sharingan e sim, pelo mal dentro dele, representado por Indra. Os homens sempre tiveram o mal em seu coração e Indra, apenas os estimulou.

Ou seja, o receio seria por causa do cerne da maldade. Conforme o cannon mostrou, os bijuus foram criados bons e puros. Não havia o mal neles. Hagoromo (Rikudou) os criou para ajudar a humanidade.

Mas, o mal de Indra se espalhou e estimulou a semente do mal nos homens e se você caça alguém, priva a sua liberdade e o usa como uma ferramenta, ainda mais por séculos, esse ser ficará com ódio e se for com você, também ficará revoltado. Você será consumido pelo ódio. Os bijuus são vítimas do mundo shinobi e do mal de Indra. Eles foram corrompidos pelos homens. Os bijuus são vítimas.

Bem, quando Rikudou usou aquela técnica em seus filhos, que são as suas criações, ele as reverteu ao estado inicial de quando os criou. Os bijuus se tornaram sensitivos ao mal e eles sentem o mal obscuro dentro de Sasuke, já que ele é reencarnação de Indra e é esse mal que eles temem. A origem do mal. É uma sensibilidade deles que voltou a ser ampliada, quando eles deixaram de ser corrompidos pelos homens.

Esse medo, ou melhor, receio profundo, não os impedirá de lutar. Se for necessário, irão lutar contra Sasuke, normalmente. Vão enfrenta-lo. Não é por terem medo que vão fugir. Apenas não apreciam ficar próximo dele. Quando falo medo, seria mais um receio. Mas, isso não irá impedi-los de atacar, se for necessário.

É que alguns podem pensar que por temerem esse mal, eles não irão lutar contra. Irão lutar sim, se for necessário no futuro. Esse receio não os impedirá de atacar.

Bem, era isso o que eu queria explicar.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

 **Capítulo 18 - O fim de Danzou e da Anbu Ne**

Ela usa um selo complexo com as mãos, para depois bater ambas as mãos no pergaminho, com as palmas viradas para baixo, fazendo surgir escritas no mesmo, enquanto ela abria outro pergaminho ao seu lado, fazendo novos selos, batendo com as duas mãos nele, sendo que da gota de sangue, surgem inúmeras letras que preenchem o pergaminho, para depois as letras brilharem.

A pequena gota, no primeiro pergaminho se expande e Danzou aparece em cima da mancha de sangue, sendo visível a sua confusão.

Em um piscar de olhos, surgem correntes negras do pergaminho que o imobilizaram, através dos símbolos que surgiram, assim como o amordaçam, com ele arregalando os olhos ao ver o sorriso maligno de Minako, antes de ser tragado pelo pergaminho, juntamente com o sangue, por último, para depois o mesmo fechar, automaticamente.

Era um selamento especial que impossibilitava que o chakra dele escapasse, impedindo assim que fosse rastreado.

Ela faz mais selos, rapidamente e continua com a técnica, sendo que os Anbu Ne que estavam ao lado de Danzou, quando o mesmo sumiu, são os primeiros a morrerem, quando ela bate com a mão direita dentro de um círculo que surgiu, afastando as letras do centro do segundo pergaminho.

A Uzumaki precisava esperar alguns segundos entre os selos, de ambas as técnicas.

Então, por toda a Konoha, os demais Anbu´s Ne morriam, sendo que eram de causas diversas, pois, elas eram sorteadas.

Ela havia modificado a distância o selo que Danzou usou em seus ninjas na língua, através do vínculo de sangue com Danzou, ao usar o sangue nele na espécie de ritual, garantindo assim que todos os membros mais velhos e adultos da Anbu Ne, fossem eliminados, enquanto o selo desaparecia da língua deles.

Minako criou Kage Bushins, que apoiaram a mão no pergaminho, fazendo surgir uma escrita nos pulsos que os guiaria até alguns Anbu Ne.

Afinal, se muitos shinobis surgissem mortos, isso poderia levantar suspeitas.

Portanto, ela tinha que recolher uma parte dos corpos.

Os demais usaram henge no jutsu e se transformaram em ratos, correndo até onde fica a Anbu Ne, se esgueirando pelos vãos, até que dentro da mesma, assumem a sua forma original, para depois usarem henge e começam a simular um ataque, sendo que um grupo ficou responsável por manipular a memória das crianças presas por Danzou.

No dia seguinte, as notícias da morte de Danzou se propagavam por Konoha e a morte de alguns ninjas, sendo que estes estavam infiltrados e por isso, passaram indistintamente no obituário da cidade.

Afinal, como estavam infiltrados sobre disfarces, ninguém os associou a Anbu Ne e os que sabiam deles, estavam mortos. Logo, foram tomados por civis comuns, sendo que era normal haver mortes em uma vila enorme como Konoha.

Quanto a morte dos Anbu´s Ne, mesmo os infiltrados, Minako usou uma técnica para confinar a maioria dos corpos em pergaminhos ao mandar seus Kage Bushins nos locais, a fim de não levantar suspeitas e na base da Anbu Ne, ela fingiu que houve um ataque as instalações, sendo que havia sido manipulado com sucesso, as memórias das crianças confinadas em celas e que seriam futuros membros da Anbu Ne.

Afinal, precisava haver o testemunho delas de batalhas e de inimigos que elas não conseguiram ver quem era para justificar as mortes, sendo que as doenças eram de forma lenta, para permitir que os corpos sangrassem ao serem atingidos, dentro da base de Danzou, sendo que por medida de segurança, todos os corpos da Anbu Ne da base, haviam sido carbonizados.

Alguns Kage bushins dela se espalharam e atearam fogo em várias áreas, usando ninjutsu Katon, enquanto usavam henge no jutsu, se passando por pessoas diferentes. Como ela usou a técnica do sangue, pode descobrir onde era a base da Anbu Ne.

Na manhã seguinte, todas as crianças foram salvas e as que eram órfãs, foram encaminhadas para um abrigo.

Alguns que estavam doentes conseguiram receber tratamentos médicos adequados e graças ao tratamento médico, eles conseguiram sobreviver, tal como o irmão de Sai.

Minako ficou feliz ao ver várias crianças sendo trazidas para a luz, após serem confinadas na escuridão, sendo estas órfãs de guerra que foram adquiridas por Danzou, já que ninguém sentiria falta de órfãos. Eram as presas preferidas dele, com exceção de algumas que haviam sido retiradas a força por Danzou, pois, ele tinha autoridade para tomar para si qualquer criança que desejasse por terem kekkei genkai ou doujutsus valiosos a ele ou então, se tinham habilidades que ele cobiçou e os pais nada podiam fazer.

Caso eles tentassem impedir Danzou de tomar os seus filhos, os pais eram presos por traição.

Minako sabia o quanto Hiruzen odiava esse poder de Danzou, que arrancava crianças de suas famílias, condenando-as as trevas e não podia fazer nada, pois, o Conselho apoiava esse poder do Falcão de guerra.

Naquele momento, ela via emocionada eles voltando para as suas famílias que choravam com o reencontro, por poderem ter os seus filhos de volta, sendo que sabia que o Hokage havia mandado libertar os pais que foram presos por tentarem impedir que os seus filhos fossem levados por Danzou.

Ela sorri malignamente ao ver o pergaminho em que outrora o Falcão de guerra estava selado e ela jurou a si mesmo que o levaria, pessoalmente, para ser punido pelos seus crimes, pois, ele não merecia morrer. Um bastardo como ele, merecia algo muito pior do que a morte, a seu ver. A morte era boa demais para um ser perverso e desprezível como ele.

Como o ataque a Base de Danzou era somente do conhecimento de alguns, já que a população de Konoha desconhecia a existência dos Anbus Ne, a investigação ocorreu nas sombras, sendo que Sarutobi sabia o que Minako fez e ficou estupefato ao saber disso, enquanto ficava feliz dela ser uma aliada.

Naquela noite, ela se concentra e se prepara para a Kuchiyose reversa que fariam nela, que segurava o pergaminho de Danzou, sendo que deixou o seu Kage Bushin no apartamento.

Então, em um piscar de olhos, Minako aparece em uma floresta, sendo que surge uma raposa negra peluda e pequena de nove caudas, de aparência idosa.

A Uzumaki se curva levemente, sendo que ao lado da raposa surge uma gata negra e peluda como a noite mais escura e imponente, sendo que aparentava estar velha.

\- Fico feliz e agradecida por ter usado a kuchiyose reversa comigo.

-Foi a única forma de trazê-la para cá, para o reino das raposas. Ela aceitou usar o ritual nesse ordinário que traz selado nesse pergaminho. Considerando os crimes dele, Yorukaze-sama já concordou em usar o portal nele. – a gata idosa fala.

\- Desde já agradeço.

\- Você citou um tal de Orochimaru e os crimes dele. Se possível, o traga para cá. Ele é outro candidato ao julgamento do portal, que desde tempos remotos, guardamos. – a raposa fala – Há outros que você citou que merecem serem levados ao Portal, também.

\- Farei o possível e concordo que o uso do Portal neles é o indicado. Há muitos bastardos para serem julgados, sendo que a morte é boa demais para eles. Eles merecem algo bem pior.

\- Eu espero que consiga trazer os outros. Venha. Estão aguardando esse humano ordinário e igualmente imundo.

Então, Minako segue ambas até que chegam a uma clareira, sendo que há uma magnifica cachoeira rodeada de pedras que brilhavam e em cima das mesmas, havia algumas raposas anciãs que estavam meditando, juntamente com algumas gatas anciãs.

\- Chegamos. O ritual irá começar!

As anciãs começam a entoar um canto, juntamente com os gatos, com as caudas seguindo um padrão de movimento e após o canto e os movimentos das caudas cessarem, com eles juntando as patas, a cachoeira se divide, revelando um portal e o mesmo abre, com duas esferas luminosas saindo do portal, sendo que uma assume a forma de um chacal negro e a outra de um gato dourado de duas caudas.

\- Vós que nos chamastes, onde se encontra o culpado?

Nisso, surge um círculo dourado com escritas na frente do chacal e do felino, enquanto que Minako abria o pergaminho e faz selos, para depois levantá-lo, sacudindo-o, como se jogasse algo dele e de fato, Danzou é jogado dentro do círculo ao ser atirado do pergaminho, abruptamente, se sentindo, imediatamente, imobilizado.

Ele olha para os lados com os olhos, a única parte que se mexia, sendo que estava estarrecido, para depois olhar para os dois seres a sua frente, o chacal e a gata, que se concentram.

Surge um segundo círculo em cima dele que mostra os crimes que ele cometeu, sendo que o chacal e a gata se pronunciam se alterando na pronúncia:

\- Aquele que trouxeste...

\- Revela a sua alma das trevas.

\- Os crimes que tu cometeste...

\- Se revelam perante nós.

\- Tu és o mal...

\- E o mal praticaste.

\- Torturou inocentes...

\- Ceifou a inocência de inúmeras crianças...

\- Destroçou famílias...

\- Condenou crianças...

\- Torturou e estuprou inúmeros inocentes...

\- A fim de ter armas sem alma e sem vontade própria.

\- Seus crimes são hediondos demais.

\- Nada os justifica e nada aplaca os teus crimes.

\- Nós, os guardiões.

\- Nós, os que julgam.

\- Nós, que condenamos.

\- Nós, o condenamos.

\- Milênios irão passar...

\- Até que a sua pena pelos seus crimes hediondos...

\- Seja devidamente quitado.

\- O inferno tu conhecerás.

\- Mas, não o inferno que tu idealizas...

\- Em suas noções pueris.

\- Conhecerás o que...

\- Aguardam criminosos como tu.

\- O portal se abrirá...

\- E conhecerás o teu castigo.

Então, surgem correntes negras do portal que agarram Danzou e o puxam para dentro do portal, com ele sentindo o seu corpo estranho, sendo que após passar por um corredor iridescente é atirado no chão e ao olhar para os lados, percebe que estava cercado de seres disformes, sendo que eles tinham membros monstruosos no meio das pernas.

Danzou tenta usar seus poderes, mas, não consegue e ouve a voz alterada dos dois guardiões:

\- Tu és imortal...

\- Mas, sem poderes.

\- Não perderás a sua sanidade...

\- Pois, assim não desejamos.

\- Permanecerá plenamente consciente.

\- Sofrerás a humilhação, a dor lacerante e o tormento.

\- E assim será por milênios.

\- Só morrerá com autorização...

\- Dada por nós.

\- Algo que irá demorar.

As vozes cessam e ele tem as roupas arrancadas, para depois ser puxado por um deles, fazendo sexo oral em um deles e depois, outro estoura ele por trás, fazendo-o sentir dores lacerantes, sentindo o seu ânus sendo rasgado, sendo que não morreria, enquanto seria estourado por milênios, sem qualquer descanso, sendo que nos intervalos seria preso por correntes e açoitado, até que a sua pele ficasse em carne viva.

Após a mesma se regenerar, com ele não ficando inconsciente um único momento, seria rasgado por trás, com as sessões se alterando.

No portal localizado no limite dos domínios das raposas e dos gatos, o portal se fecha e a cachoeira torna a se fechar e as águas da mesma voltam a se unir.

\- Até parece que eu mataria um bastardo como ele. – Minako fala, olhando para a cachoeira.

\- Fez bem.

Então, ela troca algumas palavras com as anciãs que tinham o modo sennin, tanto as raposas, quanto os gatos, para depois voltar para Konoha.

A investigação sobre o que aconteceu na Anbu Ne, não chegou a uma conclusão e o caso foi arquivado, após meses de investigação infrutífera, enquanto que Danzou foi condenado pela opinião pública pelo sequestro e confinamento de crianças. Muitos tinham vontade de torturar Danzou da pior maneira possível, se o encontrassem.

Muitos acreditavam que ele havia fugido, para evitar enfrentar a opinião pública.

Como Conselheiros da vila foram eleitos o pai de Shino e a mãe de Itachi, após os antigos conselheiros morrerem, nos vários meses que se seguiu do fim da Anbu Ne, sendo que morreram em épocas diferentes e por doenças próprias da velhice em virtude da técnica que Minako usou contra eles, ao conseguir colher um fio de cabelo deles em ocasiões diferentes, usando Kage bushins e Henge no jutsu.

Na Academia, Naruto, Kurama, Karin, Shion, Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Yuukiko e Yukiko, sempre sentavam juntos e comiam junto as suas lancheiras.

Kurama e Yukiko, com o tempo, passaram a ter um fã clube, embora elas não gostassem, sendo que vários meninos torciam por elas nos treinos e desejavam sentar com as mesmas para comer.

Kurama e Yukiko iam para perto dos seus jinchuurikis, que mostravam o seu desagrado para com a perseguição perante elas, que para comerem em paz, criavam Bushins que os distraiam, enquanto elas, junto dos demais, iam para o telhado da escola comer em paz, com os outros que a perseguiam, ficando confusos ao verem que eram apenas bushins.

No ano seguinte, eles estavam no último ano da Academia.

Os demais bijuus e seus jinchuurikis, que tinham idade para já serem chunnins, faziam algumas missões, sendo que era bom para os bijuus se familiarizarem com as técnicas que aprendiam nos treinos que tinham a tarde, sendo que Naruto, Karin e Yuukiko, tiveram acesso aos jutsus de seu clã, de pergaminhos que foram salvos e trazidos de Uzugakure no Sato (vila oculta do redemoinho), por Minako, já que o local que estavam guardados, somente podia ser acessado por um Uzumaki, se o mesmo soubesse onde procurar.

Os três também treinavam o kekkei genkai que todos os Uzumakis tinham. Ou seja, a corrente de chakra, que podia imobilizar qualquer ser.

Além disso, todos aprenderam o Kage bushin e tiveram acesso aos pergaminhos de várias técnicas, além de terem começado o treino com os elementos.

Os jinchuurikis podiam usar os elementos dos seus bijuus e vice-versa, sendo que os bijuus estavam especialmente animados para aprenderem a usar selos, assim como usarem outras técnicas sem ser a bijuu dama.

Já, Naruto, estava especialmente animado, conforme treinava o rasengan, que era uma técnica do seu pai.

Sasuke continuava arrogante e tinha um fã clube por ser um Uchiha, sendo que o fã clube era liderado por Sakura, que era a fã mais fervorosa do grupo.

Naquele momento, havia o treino de Bushin, sendo que eles haviam ido para a área dedicada aos treinos e Iruka tinha uma prancheta, chamando um aluno por vez para fazer o exercício.

\- O primeiro será Sasuke. Lembrem-se que devem fazer um bushin, usando a explicação que eu dei e o conteúdo no livro.

Arrogantemente, ele se aproxima e fala:

\- Bushin no jutsu é para crianças.

Ele faz o selo e surge um clone no seu lado.

\- Muito bem. Foi um bushin perfeito – Iruka disse, enquanto tomava nota.

Antes que Sasuke falasse sobre o segundo clone, Naruto fala com as mãos no bolso.

\- Há um segundo bushin em cima da árvore, sensei.

O bushin de Sasuke desce e se desfaz em fumaça, assim como o outro ao seu lado, sendo que ele exibia uma face de raiva, pois, queria surpreender o professor e os demais.

Por isso, ficou revoltado por Naruto ter visto o seu segundo clone.

Os amigos de Naruto e o mesmo notaram o olhar de Sasuke e reviram os olhos, enquanto que o loiro sorriu de canto e uma veia saltou na testa do Uchiha ao ver o sorriso de canto que Naruto exibia, o olhando como se o que ele fez, fosse algo trivial.

\- O próximo será...

Iruka se prepara para anunciar o próximo, até que é interrompido pelo Uchiha, que exclama irado:

\- Vou ensinar você a respeitar os Uchihas, seu bastardo!

\- Eu respeito os Uchihas que são dignos, tal como a sua mãe, seu primo Shisui e seu irmão Itachi, além de outros que são dignos e honrados.

Sasuke fica irado e assume posição ofensiva, preparando um selo.

\- Pegue esse bastardo, Sasuke-kun! Eu amo você! – Sakura exclama animada.

\- Não ouça ela. Eu amo você ainda mais! – outra exclama.

\- Mostre o seu poder a esse infeliz, Sasuke-kun! Eu gosto de você! – outra garota exclama.

As demais garotas começam a comemorar, antecipadamente, a vitória de Sasuke, enquanto xingavam Naruto, sem elas saberem que o Uchiha era muito inferior ao Uzumaki e por isso, Sasuke perderia para Naruto, que podia derrotar o Uchiha sem precisar fazer qualquer esforço, graças ao treinos severos e exigentes que ele tinha junto com os outros.

Enquanto isso, Kurama continha os seus rosnados que brotavam do fundo de sua garganta, enquanto torcia os punhos ao ouvi-las ofendendo o seu jinchuuriki.

Os demais amigos de Naruto, também estavam indignados e torciam os seus punhos, sendo o mesmo para Ino, sendo que ao vê-las, se questionava como pode ter sido uma idiota por tanto tempo, quando no passado, pertencia ao fã clube de Sasuke e ao se recordar de seu passado vergonhoso a seu ver, ela faz uma careta.

Afinal, ela considerava esse passado dela como sendo algo abominável e sabia que somente foi salva, graças a Gaara.


	19. Bushin e Shuriken

**Notas da Autora**

Na Academia...

No Distrito Hyuuga...

Minako, andando no distrito de comprar, se surpreende ao...

 **Capítulo 19 - Bushin e Shuriken**

Irado, Sasuke avança, após criar dois bushins, sendo que Naruto controlava o seu verdadeiro poder e habilidades, conforme foi ensinado. Mesmo assim, ele decidiu que deveria ensinar ao Sasuke que não era por ser um Uchiha, que devia ter um ego imenso, pois, sempre haveria alguém mais poderoso, lá fora e mesmo dentro do clã dele, havia Uchihas mais talentosos e poderosos do que ele, tal como a mãe dele, Mikoto, seu irmão Itachi e seu primo Shisui.

Ele não desvia do primeiro golpe, pois, notou que era um bushin. Ele desvia do outro Sasuke, identificando como sendo o original, sem tirar as mãos do bolso e deixou que o terceiro avançasse, sabendo que era outro clone, pois, havia prestado atenção e seu nível de percepção era próximo de um jounnin.

Portanto, não seria enganado por bushins de alguém que não era sequer um gennin ainda.

Então, sorrindo, golpeia os dois clones, fazendo eles sumirem em fumaça, para depois dar um chute lateral no rosto de Sasuke, dosando a sua força e poder para que ele apenas caísse. Se ele usasse a sua verdadeira força e poder, acabaria matando o Uchiha. Até porque, sempre usava os pesos especiais em seus punhos e tornozelos, assim como os seus outros amigos, mãe adotiva, irmãos, bijuus e senseis. Inclusive, um dia, além da Kurama, os demais bijuus compartilharam um pouco do seu chakra com Naruto.

Sasuke tenta se levantar, mas, recebe uma rasteira do Uzumaki, sendo que ao tentar se levantar, novamente, é rendido ao ter o braço dobrado para trás com o loiro falando:

\- Eu tenho pena do Itachi por ter um irmão como você. Pare de agir dessa forma, como se fosse poderoso, pois, pelo mundo há pessoas muito mais fortes do que você e mesmo dentre o seu clã, há outros mais poderosos do que você. Ser um Uchiha não o torna um membro da Elite ou então, não o torna um Deus, por assim dizer. Desse jeito, você nunca saberá o que é o verdadeiro poder.

Sasuke ia falar algo, quando Naruto ameaça torcer o braço do Uchiha, fazendo ele gemer de dor, para em seguida o de cabelos negros cerrar os dentes, sendo que depois ele empurrar com força, Sasuke para frente, fazendo-o cair de cara no chão.

Então, limpando as mãos, ele se afasta para se juntar aos seus amigos.

Todos ficam estarrecidos, com exceção dos amigos de Naruto que sabiam da verdadeira habilidade dele.

As meninas do fã clube de Sasuke são as primeiras a se recuperarem e passam a criticar o loiro, assim como xingá-lo, falando que ele usou algum truque para derrotar um Uchiha, que em tese, fazia parte da Elite de Konoha.

O fã clube de Sasuke continuava a xingar e ofender Naruto, sendo que Sakura exclama:

\- Nunca que alguém como você, derrotaria o Sasuke-kun! Ele é um Uchiha. Com certeza, você usou algum truque! Como ousa usar truques contra o Sasuke-kun, seu idiota?

Os demais membros do fã clube continuavam a xingá-lo, enquanto que o professor deles tentava contê-los.

Iruka precisou ser energético e consegue fazer o fã clube de Sasuke se silenciar, sobre ameaça de detenção, após as aulas.

\- Bem, agora, vamos voltar ao exercício. É a sua vez, Naruto.

Sorrindo, ele fica na frente de todos e exclama, fazendo o selo:

\- Bushin no Jutsu!

Ele faz seis bushins, surpreendendo todos, sendo que o fã clube de Sasuke falava que era truque e Ino, ao ver tal reação, questionava como ela pode ser, um dia, tão imbecil quanto elas.

Já, Sasuke, torce os punhos e fica irado.

Naruto e os outros conseguiam usar o Kage Bushin, mas, iriam manter as suas verdadeiras habilidades para si, para que assim os seus eventuais inimigos fossem surpreendidos ao testemunharem os seus verdadeiros poderes.

Portanto, foi decidido que deveriam, no máximo, ficarem um pouco acima da média e nada mais, sendo que eles haviam ultrapassado o nível de um chuunin e precisavam demonstrar apenas um nível um pouco acima de um gennin.

O loiro ficou com uma gota ao ver o olhar apaixonado da Hinata, sendo que ela ainda continuava seguindo ele como se fosse uma stalker. Por não achar saudável tal obsessão, havia decidido que iria conversar com ela, quando pudesse, para que ela parasse de segui-lo, pois, era algo assustador, de certa forma.

Então, Iruka chama os demais, com os amigos de Naruto e de Kurama, fazendo os seus bushins, assim como a bijuu, sendo que ela e Yukiko não gostavam do fã clube que fizeram para elas.

Há vários quilômetros dali, mais precisamente no Distrito Hyuuga, uma cena comum se repetia, novamente, em um quarto.

Hiashi, com um sorriso maligno, estava nu e estava ordenando a uma Hyuuga de apenas catorze anos que ficasse nua:

\- Fique nua sua vagabunda! Quero aproveitar o seu corpo, escrava!

\- Por favor, não. Eu imploro! De novo não. - ela falava chorando copiosamente, enquanto se encolhia contra a parede.

\- Eu a terei de um jeito de outro. Você é apenas uma escrava e deve obedecer aos seus donos, a família principal.

Ela fica desesperada ao ver ele fazer o temível selo que povoava o pesadelo dos membros da família secundária, sendo que essa denominação era na verdade um eufemismo que usavam para escravos, pois, eram isso o que eles eram, com a família principal sendo o dono deles, detendo o direito de vida e morte sobre eles, assim como punições.

Então, Hiashi aplica a punição do selo na testa dela, fazendo ela sentir dores latejantes, começando a se contorcer, enquanto chorava, desesperada, sendo que as suas roupas, no caso, o kimono, era arrancado, deixando-a mercê do estuprador, um homem perverso e cruel, sendo que tal crime hediondo era praticado por muitos da família principal.

Próximo dali, a mãe dela chorava, pois, sabia o que acontecia com a sua filha.

Claro que tentou impedir, mesmo sabendo que era inútil, pois, foi punida com o selo de forma tão brutal que a deixou incapacitada por vários minutos.

Ninguém ouvia os gritos, pois, o quarto era a prova de som, sendo um quarto usado por muitos dos principais e que tinham aparelhos de sadomasoquismo, indo desde chicotes, correntes, postes de madeira, algemas, mordaças até outros aparelhos igualmente assustadores, visando potencializar ao máximo a dor, sendo que muitos não conseguiam andar por dias. Isso quando não ficavam loucos devido ao sofrimento e dores extremas, sendo necessário mata-los.

Inclusive, era conhecido como o quarto do desespero pelos membros da família secundária, se tornando igualmente temida. Hizashi se desesperava ao saber que nada podia fazer, pois, ele também tinha o temido selo.

Hanabi passava pelo corredor e vê uma Hyuuga da família secundária, chorando copiosamente, sendo que vai até ela, preocupada e pergunta, amavelmente:

\- O que aconteceu? Está passando mal? Alguém lhe feriu com o selo?

Ela olha para a menina, que no futuro podia ser condenada a ser da família secundária, sendo que não a odiava por ser da família principal.

Ela odiava todos da família principal, menos ela, pois, sempre que podia salvava um deles, sabendo que ela se ressentia de não poder fazer mais por eles. Só não haviam colocado o selo em Hanabi, pois, ela se mostrava melhor do que Hinata, embora estivessem cogitando colocar nela, já que Hinata havia melhorado ainda mais.

A Hyuuga responde:

\- Sim. Ainda está doendo. Foi muito intenso.

Ela mentia, pois, Hanabi era o oposto da irmã. Era meiga, doce e gentil, assim como olhava para os da família secundária como se fossem iguais. Ela não conseguiu proteger a inocência de sua amada filha. Pelo menos, protegeria a inocência da criança a sua frente.

Um da família secundária se aproxima e fala, respeitosamente:

\- É hora do treino, Hanabi-sama.

\- Obrigada por avisar, Mori-kun.

Ele sorri, sendo que ela era idolatrada pela família secundária que tinha um grande apreço por ela que procurava salvar, ao menos, alguns membros da família secundária, sendo que não aceitava as palavras do avô, pertencente a família principal, que todos nasciam com um destino e este era imutável.

\- A senhora está bem, mesmo?

\- Eu estou bem, Hanabi-sama. Pode ir para o seu treino. Eu já estou acostumada.

 _"Eu prometo que irei arranjar algum jeito de anular esse selo na mente de vocês para que possam reagir e assim, possam se libertar. É uma promessa."_ \- ela fala mentalmente, decidida a pesquisar arduamente na biblioteca de Konoha, alguma forma de neutralizar o selo, nos parcos momentos que tinha de intervalo entre os treinos e antes de dormir.

Afinal, ela era o oposto da irmã mais velha que compartilhava dos mesmos sentimentos e visão dos outros da família principal, de que a família secundária eram escravos deles, obrigado a servi-los e em decorrência disso, ocorriam inúmeros estupros, mesmo de crianças, assim como orgias cruéis, além da temível sala do sofrimento para os da secundária, sendo que Hiashi participava disso, se divertindo no quarto da dor. Para os da família principal, o quarto era do prazer e usada amplamente pela maioria, sendo que tinha uma minoria que não concordava com os métodos, compartilhando do sentimento de Hanabi.

Porém, ela era obrigada a ficar em silêncio, enquanto tenta salvar, ao menos, algumas crianças das famílias secundárias, disfarçando o ato dela.

Hizashi observava tudo, podendo sentir a dor e revolta de Hanabi por estar de mãos atadas, sendo que estava preocupado dela receber o temido selo, já que Hinata melhorou, bastante.

Ele se encontrou em segredo com a sua sobrinha, Hanabi e por algumas horas, puderam agir como uma família e não como mestre e escravo, como eram obrigados a agirem em público.

Longe dali, no dia seguinte, Naruto, Kurama e seus amigos estavam animados, pois, começariam a estudar shurikens e estavam ansiosos para aprender a lança-las, sendo que alguns treinavam em casa. Naruto, Kurama e seus amigos, já sabiam lançar shurikens e inclusive, fazer elas se alinharem, além de acertarem todas um mesmo ponto.

Eles sentam em suas carteiras e Iruka entra na sala, os cumprimentando:

\- Ohayou!

\- Ohayou, Iruka-sensei!- todos falam em usino.

\- Abram seus livros na página 40 para estudarmos as "trajetórias de shurikens conforme o ângulo e força empregado". Essa aula ajudará a compreender a dinâmica dos movimentos da Shuriken e seu comportamento, conforme o ângulo e força empregados. Como podem ver nesse gráfico – ele mostra alguns gráficos, assim como os desenhos na lousa, sendo que havia números – Considerando que a...

Nisso, eles tem duas horas de explicação e depois de exercícios, até que chega o horário do intervalo.

Como sempre, Kurama e Yukiko usavam bushins para enganar os seus admiradores, para que pudessem comer em paz com os seus jinchuurikis e amigos.

Após o sinal do fim do intervalo tocar, eles se dirigem a área de treino, com o professor explicando os pontos principais que haviam visto nas aulas.

\- Hoje praticaremos o manuseio de 手裏剣 (Shuriken). Deixarei alguém demonstrar primeiro.

Ele olha novamente a lista, sendo que Kiba pedia para ser o primeiro, com Akamaru saltando e latindo na cabeça dele.

\- Deixa eu ver. Eu escolho Shino.

Todos se voltam para o Aburame, que estava ao lado de Naruto, sendo que fala:

\- Iruka-sensei, a sua escolha foi errada. A razão é que dos métodos de luta, o Clan Aburame utiliza basicamente os insetos parasitas que vivem em nosso corpo. E a utilização de Shurikens não está...

Todos já estavam passando mal com a explicação, piorada com o fato de verem insetos passeando pela face dele, com exceção de Naruto, Kurama, Yuukiko, Yukiko, Gaara, Ino, Karin, Shion, Shikamaru e Chouji, pois, já haviam se acostumado.

\- Já chega! – Iruka exclama, para que não passasse mais mal do que já estava ao ver os insetos andando pela pele de Shino.

\- Sasuke, mostre-nos.

\- Sasuke-kun!

\- Se esforçe!

\- Eu gosto de você!

Conforme o esperado, o fã clube de Sasuke começa a torcer por ele e muitas, confessavam que gostavam dele, fazendo os outros revirarem os olhos, inclusive Ino.

Antes de atirar as shurinkes, Sasuke olha arrogantemente para Naruto, para depois olhar para frente, se concentrando, atirando todas as shurikens, acertando-as em fila de cima para baixo, no tronco, alinhadas e conforme o esperado, as garotas ficaram extasiadas, falando o quanto ele era o melhor da turma.

\- Fala sério. Como são irritantes. Ao vê-las, percebo o quanto fui uma idiota no passado. Senão os meus olhos não fossem abertos pelo Gaara-kun, eu estaria agindo como as idiotas, ali. – Ino comenta.

\- Pelo menos, você percebeu a verdade e despertou. Já, em relação a elas, prevejo que vão continuar assim por um longo tempo.

Gaara comenta desanimado, sendo que sempre ficava feliz por ter amigos, ao contrário que era em Sunagakure no Sato, que não tinha nenhum amigo, enquanto que mesmo o seu pai mandava ninjas para tentar mata-lo.

O Sabaku, somente ficava triste por ter deixado o seu tio e líder das Forças especiais da areia, Yashamaru, para trás, pois, era o único que lhe dava algum amor. A Shukaku sempre o confortava, pois, sabia o quanto ele adorava o seu tio, sendo que tinha afeição pelos seus outros irmãos, Temari e Kankurou.

O ruivo não sabia que na linha do tempo original, alguns meses após a partida dele da sua vila natal, com a ajuda de Hagoromo e Yukihana, ele teria continuado na sua Vila natal e seu pai, Rasa, o Kazekage, teria mandado Yashamaru tentar mata-lo, além de mentir para Gaara sobre Karura e o motivo da areia sempre defendê-lo.

Por ele ter conseguido sair da Vila, com todos pensando que ele morreu, Yashamaru não recebeu tal ordem e por isso, ainda estava vivo.

Além disso, ele ficava triste por deixar os seus irmãos, Temari e Kankurou, apesar de não ter muito contato com eles, por causa dos treinos intensos que eles tinham desde jovens, por Gaara ser um jinchuuriki.

\- Eu não duvido. – a loira fala em um suspiro.

\- Iruka-sensei, por favor, deixa eu ir agora, dattebayo?

O sensei concorda e o loiro faz a mesma coisa que Sasuke fez, com o adicional que lançou uma segunda leva de Shuriken, fazendo cada uma cortar a anterior, ao acertar no mesmo ponto que as outras.

Todos ficam surpresos, menos Kurama e os amigos deles, já que eles podiam fazer a mesma coisa.

Iruka fica surpreso, até que fala:

\- Incrível.

Sasuke sente ainda mais raiva, lançando um olhar de puro ódio para o loiro, sendo que ele fica mais irado ao ver que Naruto o ignorava.

O fã clube dele falava que Naruto trapaceou e que o Uchiha ainda era superior e inclusive, chegaram a vaiar o Uzumaki, sendo que somente pararam frente a ameaça de detenção por parte de Iruka.

Logo, Kurama e os demais amigos do casal, determinados a humilhar Sasuke, fazem o mesmo que Naruto fez, deixando todos os demais estarrecidos, enquanto faziam o Uchiha cerrar os dentes, irado, ao ser humilhado não somente pelo loiro.

Então, após todos terminarem o exercício, sendo que das garotas, Ino, Kurama, Yukiko, Karin e Shion foram as únicas que se destacaram ao fazer o mesmo que Naruto e os outros fizeram, para desprazer de Sakura e das outras, sendo que elas e as demais, falavam que elas usaram truques, para justificar o fato de que as demais não haviam conseguido atirar as shurikens, até por estarem mais concentradas em fazer charme ao Sasuke, do que prestar atenção, sendo que algumas se machucaram e Sakura foi a única a conseguir fincar uma shuriken e se vangloriava por isso.

Ino ficou estarrecida ao ver que ela se vangloriava por ter conseguido acertar apenas uma shuriken, após falhar com todas as demais que lançou. Se vangloriar por algo tão medíocre era surreal a Yamanaka.

Após o término das aulas, eles voltam para casa.

No dia seguinte, Minako se dirigia para fazer compras, quando uma jovem de cabelos castanhos andava tristemente, sendo possível notar a sua depressão, sendo que a Uzumaki pode sentir esse mal nela. Não da jovem e sim algo com consciência própria, tal como uma identidade.

Ela vai até a jovem, tocando o ombro dela, a assustando, até que sorrindo gentilmente, a Uzumaki pergunta, sendo que estavam próximo a uma viela:

\- Qual o seu nome?


	20. A surpresa desagradável de Kurenai

**Notas da Autora**

Minako surpreende Kurenai quando...

O Hokage fica estarrecido quando descobre que...

Uma jovem fica feliz ao saber que...

 **Capítulo 20 - A surpresa desagradável de Kurenai**

Vendo o sorriso gentil dela, ela relaxa um pouco, embora perguntasse ainda ressabiada:

\- Yakumo Kurama. Por quê?

\- Por que está triste?

Ela fica surpresa com a pergunta de Minako, sendo que sente que precisa desabafar com alguém e pergunta:

\- Sabe algo sobre o meu clã?

\- Não.

\- Qual é o seu clã?

\- Sou Minako Uzumaki, do clã Uzumaki.

\- Clã Uzumaki? Entendo. Por isso os cabelos vermelhos.

Ao saber que ela fazia parte de um clã quase extinto, sendo o mesmo para ela, a puxa pelo braço, com ambas sentando em um banco, enquanto ela contava sobre o seu clã e as habilidades deles, assim como o fato de que ela não conseguia usar ninjutsu e tinha um corpo fraco.

A jovem também conta o que Kurenai disse para ela, além dela ter selado seus poderes, deixando Minako irada ao saber que a jounnin destruiu os sonhos de uma jovem, sendo que a Uzumaki acreditava que era por inveja, não sabendo que de fato, havia acertado e tinha sido por inveja, pela capacidade de genjutsu de Yakumo ser maior que o dela, que Kurenai tramou para que a jovem se tornasse perigosa para a Vila, obrigando o Sandaime a dar a ordem de selamento, que ela fez questão de cumprir pessoalmente, com Minako acreditando que ela havia ficado imensamente feliz pelo seu plano ter dado certo.

Kurenai que estava próximo dali observava Minako e sente ódio ao ver aquela que roubou Asuma dela, a seu ver e torce os punhos, desejando destruí-la para ter o Sarutobi para si, novamente, pois, se a Uzumaki fosse morta, ela teria ele para si novamente, porque era nisso que ela, erroneamente, acreditava.

Então, avista Yakumo junto dela e torce os lábios, pois, sempre odiou o fato de jogarem um incômodo como Yakumo para ela, sendo que ela era uma inútil que não serviria para ser ninja, já que era fraca e não conseguia usar ninjutsu, a seu ver. Inclusive, ainda sentia raiva quando se lembrava do quanto ela insistia na besteira de ser uma ninja.

Além disso, para Kurenai, Yakumo ousava ser melhor no genjutsu do que ela, a fazendo ter inveja da jovem e a jounnin confessava que havia adorado condená-la em seu relatório para o Sandaime, enquanto que era consciente que o seu tratamento para com ela, estimulou o surgimento do Id, com Kurenai se vangloriando por ter conseguido fazer isso. Ela confessava que achava que o seu plano não daria certo e sorri malignamente ao ver o quanto foi fácil destruir Yakumo ao torna-la uma ameaça a vila e ela, mesmo se certificou de selar naquela manhã os poderes dela.

Kurenai ainda sentia uma imensa felicidade ao se lembrar do êxito do seu plano e que graças à execução do mesmo, conseguiu ter a justificativa perfeita para se livrar da desgraçada, a seu ver, além de removê-la de seu caminho para sempre.

Sorrindo, ela decide tripudiar de Yakumo, já que estava ansiosa para que a jovem perdesse o parco controle que ela possuía sobre a sua id, pois, assim, a jovem seria confinada para sempre em um local, por ter se tornado uma ameaça constante a Konoha.

Afinal, Kurenai não estava satisfeita em ver Yakumo andar livre pela vila e a seu ver, ainda precisava deter a bastarda e estava ansiosa para fazer isso.

Então, se aproxima e fala em tom de escárnio:

\- Vejo que está perdendo seu tempo com esse lixo. Essa infeliz não tem capacidade para ser ninja, pois, não consegue usar ninjutsu e seu corpo é fraco. Ela só tem genjutsu. Um ninja precisa saber ninjutsu e taijutsu. Ela é só uma jovem patética que tem o sonho impossível de ser ninja. O ato de eu selar os seus poderes devia ser comemorado por ela, já que é uma inútil.

Yakumo ameaça chorar, quando Minako fala:

\- Eu só vejo um lixo aqui. Você Kurenai. A comparo com o lixo, para não dizer verme, pois, eles não merecem essa comparação. Afinal, é uma mulher amargurada e invejosa. No seu interior há somente uma inveja que a consome, assim como ciúmes, porque a jovem aqui tem um talento natural para genjutsu, algo que você não tem, a menos que ouse chamar de genjutsu, as ilusões patéticas que você projeta, além de ter técnicas patéticas no nível de um chuunin e olhe lá. Saiba que estou sendo muito gentil em falar que está no nível de um chunnin. Claro que é algo vergonhoso, pois, em tese é uma jounnin. Pergunto-me se você seduziu os instrutores, para eles passarem você nos testes – Kurenai que exibia uma face beligerante, fica branca como a neve, pois, de fato, ela se deitou com os instrutores para que eles a aprovassem e Minako sorri satisfeita ao perceber que acertou – Pelo visto, foi isso o que aconteceu e explica porque uma kunochi tão débil quanto você é uma jounnin. Só isso poderia explicar o seu título, apesar de ser uma ninja de técnicas medíocres.

\- Sua...! – ela exclama, torcendo os punhos.

\- Não só é uma shinobi de habilidades patéticas. O seu genjutsu é patético. Sério. Como você tem coragem de chamar de genjutsu o que você faz? E não obstante, passou a invejar Yakumo e fez de tudo, para que ela perdesse o controle que possuía, após o tratamento áspero e cruel que deu a ela, para que ela se convertesse em uma ameaça a vila, justificando assim o selamento das habilidades dela – Yakumo fica surpresa, pois, não havia percebido o plano de Kurenai – Uma mulher rancorosa e abominável como você, afasta todos aqueles que são íntegros. Depois pergunta, debilmente, por que Asuma se afastou de você. Será que é tão míope ou idiota, que não consegue ver um palmo diante do seu nariz? Ou melhor, algo tão escancarado na sua frente? Com tanta podridão em sua alma ao condenar uma inocente apenas por inveja, nunca poderia ficar com alguém íntegro como o Asuma.

Kurenai não reagiu, pois, ficou estarrecida ao ver que Minako descobriu o seu plano, assim como havia descoberto que ela seduziu os instrutores, os deixando enlouquecidos nos atos sexuais, para que conseguisse passar nos exames para chuunin e anos depois para o de jounnin, agradecendo o fato que nos exames finais eram homens, se bem que ela deitou com algumas mulheres que eram examinadoras.

\- Vamos, Yakumo-chan. Esse local começou a feder.

Ela fala gentilmente para a jovem que sorri e a segue, sendo que ela pergunta:

\- Aonde vamos, Minako-san?

\- Vamos ver o Hokage. – a jovem fica surpresa e mesmo sem compreender o motivo, decide segui-la.

Então, elas chegam até o prédio do Hokage e após alguns minutos, são atendidas, sendo que Kurenai estava ali e Minako pede, respeitosamente:

\- Eu poderia falar com o senhor em particular, por favor?

O Hokage acena afirmativamente, fazendo a jounnin rosnar, para depois a mesma sair do local.

\- Não sei o que Kurenai contou. Mas, eu gostaria de contar o que realmente aconteceu e sei que pode confirmar com os Anbu´s que seguiam Yakumo.

\- Então, isso ocorreu com os Anbu´s por perto? – Sandaime fica surpreso – Não compreendo como Kurenai não percebeu os Anbu´s.

\- Por que ela não mereçe o título de jounnin, considerando o quanto as suas habilidades são patéticas. Ela seria no máximo chuunin e olhe lá. Nem mesmo o genjutsu dela, é do nível de um jounnin.

O Hokage sabia do que a jovem Uzumaki falava, pois, também achou estranho o fato dela ter sido aprovada jounnin pelos instrutores, ainda mais ao ver uma vez as habilidades dela em batalha. Parecia que estava vendo uma kunochi um pouco acima do nível de gennin lutando. Não conseguia ver uma jounnin lutando.

Porém, ele só pode vê-la lutando, após a sua promoção, dada pelos instrutores e que foi ratificada por ele. O processo para retirar essa promoção era demasiadamente demorado, uma vez que não havia qualquer prova de algum crime cometido por ela.

Inclusive, após constatar essa promoção que não condizia com o nível dela, ele decidiu que além da pontuação e aprovação dos instrutores, iria observar batalhas simuladas para comprovar a decisão dos avaliadores, antes de ratificar tais decisões.

\- Bem, então, o que aconteceu? Acredito mais em sua palavra que na de Kurenai.

Ela explica e o Hokage inspira profundamente o cachimbo, enquanto uma veia saltava na sua testa, sendo que Yakumo estava deprimida.

\- Então, por sentir ciúmes da habilidade de genjutsu de Yakumo e por achar que era perda de tempo treiná-la, já que na visão dela, Yakumo não poderia ser ninja, ela procurou estimular o Ido dentro dela, para que assim justificasse o pedido de selamento que ela fez para mim, alegando que havia sentido o surgimento do Ido nela?

\- Em resumo, foi isso. Ela envolveu o senhor em um plano dela diabólico movido por inveja e por achar que seria perda de tempo treinar a Yakumo. Seus atos foram deliberados para estimular a Ido nela e assim torna-la uma ameaça a Konoha.

\- Infelizmente, conforme identificamos nela, o Ido já se desenvolveu. Ela se tornou uma ameaça a Konoha. Lamento Yakumo. Além disso, me sinto um idiota por ter caído na lábia dela ao dar a ordem de selamento de seus poderes. Eu lamento tanto... – ele fala amargurado, sendo explicito em seus olhos e voz o quanto ele estava triste por não ter percebido a armação de Kurenai contra a jovem Yakumo.

\- Meu sonho era ser ninja e agora... e agora não poderei ser ninja! Não quero buscar outro caminho. – após desabafar, ela começa a chorar.

Minako fala gentilmente, pondo a mão no ombro da jovem que olha para a Uzumaki:

\- Eu posso ajuda-la. Posso entrar em sua mente e acabar com o Ido. Inclusive, posso selar o perigo do Ido em seu clã. Seria um selamento sanguíneo. Portanto, nunca poderia ser rompido. Claro que acredito que o genjutsu de seu clã ficaria mais limitado. Não poderia envolver uma área imensa e só teria influencia diretamente nas pessoas. Além disso, seu clã também perderia um pouco de poder, já que o selamento iria selar uma parte dessa habilidade. Em contrapartida, não surgirá o Ido em vocês. O que você escolhe? Se não selarmos o Ido, você ficará sobre vigilância constante dos Anbu´s.

Minako e Sandaime ficam surpresos quando eles veem a jovem sorrir feliz, falando:

\- Não me importo de perder parte do meu poder, se com isso não sofrerei com o Ido e não serei mais vista como uma ameaça a essa vila. Perder parte do poder é um preço pequeno a se pagar. Praticamente, irrisório. De fato, o nosso poder é perigoso demais.

Minako sorri e fala:

\- É uma excelente escolha. Vamos, fique de pé e feche os olhos. Relaxe a sua mente.

Ela faz isso e Minako se levanta, se concentrando, para depois fazer um único selo, encostando os dedos entrelaçados na testa de Yakumo, cujo corpo brilha, assim como da Uzumaki, com Hiruzen assistindo em um misto de curiosidade e expectativa.

Minako, primeiro, entra na mente dela e observa o Ido, que tinha uma aparência humanoide e que naquele momento, murmurava com um sorriso maligno no rosto:

\- Vou fazer essa desgraçada matar a sua família ao imaginar um incêndio em sua casa. Será tão prazeroso ver o desespero dela. – ele fala gargalhando malignamente.

\- Não vou permitir, bastardo!

Ele se surpreende ao ouvir uma voz e vê que era uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos, olhos azuis e uma face irada.

\- O que é você?

\- Sou Minako Uzumaki e vou destruí-lo, além de selar qualquer Ido que ouse surgir no clã dela.

O monstro gargalha sarcasticamente e fala:

\- Você acha que tem algum poder em meu domínio? Nem Yakumo tem o controle sobre mim e vou mostrar a você!

O espaço em volta de Minako se agita e ela fala, sorrindo malignamente, sem se alterar, fazendo o Ido arquear o cenho, pois, esperava que ela se assustasse.

\- Vou mostrar para você, bastardo, uma fração dos meus poderes. Faz tanto tempo que não aterrorizo alguém. É tão divertido fazer isso. – ela fala com um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos.

Então, ele sente o poder em forma de ondas que o atingiam violentamente, sendo que ele sentia a opressão e ao abrir os olhos, viu o vulto de um ser enorme, com presas afiadas e pontiagudas nas mandíbulas enormes, além de dois olhos azuis, gélidos. Era uma forma definitivamente feral que rosnava de forma ensurdecedora, possuindo a aparência de um lobo alvo, peludo e feroz. Era um rosnado que gelava, os seus ossos e no olhar da fera, somente havia o desejo de estraçalha-lo. Inclusive, podia jurar que um sorriso maligno surgia em suas mandíbulas.

Ele começa a suar frio e murmura, com os olhos saltando das órbitas:

\- Que monstro é você?

Minako gargalha malignamente, sendo que o riso era misturado aos rosnados, para depois a voz dela sair gélida:

-Não importa. Monstro ou não, vou eliminá-lo. Morra!


	21. A decisão de Ryuusou

**Notas do Autor**

O Ido fica...

Minako decide...

Em uma loja...

Ryuusou decide...

Yo!

Considerando que nomes parecidos, poderiam provocar confusão quando começasse as lutas, mudei o nome de Yuukiko para Ryuusou.

Assim, na hora das lutas intensas será fácil diferenciar quem ataca.

Tenham uma boa leitura

 **Capítulo 21 - A decisão de Ryuusou**

O Ido tenta usar os seus poderes, modificando o espaço em volta, mas, descobre que a presença opressora dela, distorcia o próprio espaço na mente de Yakumo, que em tese era o seu território. Ela era simplesmente aterrorizante, ao ver dele.

Então, tudo o que ele vê são as mandíbulas escancaradas, repletas de caninos afiados e pontiagudos vindo em sua direção. Antes que pudesse tentar desviar, sendo que ainda se encontra, parcialmente, preso, as mandíbulas se fecharem sobre ele, que desaparece em uma espécie de névoa com um grito de dor lacerante que reverbera pelo local.

Minako volta a forma semelhante a humana e estende a mão, pegando o vestígio do Ido, o condensando em uma esfera, para depois começar a fazer uma sequência complexa de selos, com a esfera flutuando na sua frente, sendo que surge um círculo com escritas negras embaixo da esfera que começa a despencar para o chão, sendo absorvido pelo centro do círculo que fica negro, para depois ela finalizar os selos, batendo com as duas mãos em duas marcas circulares que surgiram ao lado do círculo, um de cada lado.

As letras mudam para a cor rubra, como se fossem escritas em sangue e recuam até o centro do círculo, que em seguida absorve a si mesmo, se tornando gradativamente menor, até desaparecer.

Então, Minako suspirar aliviada, pois, o selo complexo e especial, impediria o surgimento do Ido em todos os membros do clã, os atuais e aqueles que iriam nascer com esse selo interno, dentro da sua mente e que não podia ser desfeito, pois, não havia como fazê-lo surgir para desfazê-lo.

Afinal, ele havia sido absorvido pelo Kekkei Genkai do clã Kurama.

Minako havia feito esse Fuuinjutsu (封印術 - técnica de selamento) integrado ao Kekkei genkai (血継限界), para garantir que fosse impossível removê-lo, pois, esse selamento, usava o vínculo sanguíneo, através do Kekkei genkai. Portanto, era impossível removê-lo e mesmo que houvesse alguma forma de fazer isso, ainda teria o complexo selo para ser quebrado, sendo que ele tinha várias camadas de proteção, adicional. Ela havia se esmerado para que nunca surgisse a mínima chance dele ser rompido.

Então, ela se prepara para sair dali, sorrindo, pois, fazia tempo que não assumia a forma real que havia herdado de sua ancestral criada por Hagoromo.

Então, o Sandaime nota que Yakumo ia cair no chão, se ele não a amparasse, sendo que viu uma marca de selo pequeno surgir na testa dela por alguns segundos, para depois sumir.

O brilho cessa em Minako, que oscila um pouco, mas, se mantém em pé, sendo que havia se transformado, apenas dentro da mente da jovem e como aquela parte não era dela e sim do Ido, Yakumo não viu a verdadeira forma dela.

O Hokage coloca a jovem sentada em uma cadeira, enquanto perguntava para Minako:

\- O selamento deu certo?

\- Sim. Eu fundi esse selamento ao Kekkei genkai dela. Assim, nunca poderá ser removido. Afinal, é impossível remover a linhagem sanguínea de alguém. Além disso, esse selo será propagado para os descendentes. Além disso, todo o clã, atualmente, recebeu esse selo. Ao usar o Kekkei genkai deles, eu criei um selo impossível de ser rompido.

\- É um selamento impressionante. Além disso, se passaram apenas alguns segundos.

\- Entendo.

\- Não sabia que tinha habilidades que lembravam o clã Yamanaka. – o Sandaime comenta surpreso.

\- É por causa da minha ancestral, o ser criado por Hagoromo. Mas, não é no mesmo nível de um Yamanaka e é mais efetivo se há seres ou monstros dentro da mente de alguém, podendo ser uma manifestação mental dessa pessoa ou da inconsciência dela.

\- Entendo. Pelo menos, foi o suficiente para ajudar o clã dela.

\- Sim. Eu posso quebrar o selo nela?

\- Pode. Eu também vou escalar uma jounnin recém-graduada, especialista em genjutsu para ela. Não vejo o motivo dela não poder ser ninja. Veja Gai e o jovem Rock Lee. Lee irá se especializar em Taijutsu, já que não pode usar ninjutsu e nem genjutsu. A má sorte de Yakumo, aliada a minha má escolha de sensei a ela, a fez sofrer nas mãos de Kurenai Yuhi e o pior de tudo, é que ela não traiu Konoha. Logo, o processo de destituí-la de ser jounnin é mais demorado. É diferente de alterar a função de um ninja. Afinal, o teste para jounnin é dificílimo e há um gasto considerável em treinar um chuunin que se tornou um jounnin. Além disso, é uma análise de provas orais e não físicas. Não há uma comprovação física para os atos dela e isso só torna o processo demorado. – Sandaime fala, sentando em sua cadeira, aspirando ao conteúdo de seu cachimbo, após colocar mais fumo e ascende-lo – Eu não posso modificar o processo. Se fizer isso, eu abrirei um precedente e isso se tornará um perigo no futuro, podendo acabar por prejudicar inocentes. Por isso, a todo um processo envolvido, antes de remover o título de um ninja. O shinobi que perde seu título por um processo disciplinar, não pode mais pleitear tal título.

Após Minako quebrar o selo que selava os poderes de Yakumo, a Uzumaki fala:

\- Entendo. O senhor está certo. É melhor seguir o protocolo. – ela fala, para depois olhar para a jovem - Eu vou alterar a memória dela, também, por precaução.

\- Por quê? – o Hokage arqueia o cenho.

\- Nem todos do clã dela irão ficar felizes com a perda parcial de habilidades. Eles podem se revoltar ou então, podem culpar Yakumo, a condenando por ter aceitado os termos e mesmo que a orientemos a não contar sobre o selamento, ela pode acabar contando sem querer ou pode acabar confiando na pessoa errada. Precisamos protegê-la e evitar qualquer distúrbio em Konoha. Além disso, não quero atrair atenção indevida. Preciso ocultar as minhas habilidades. Vou manipular a memória dela, após o encontro com Kurenai, lá no distrito de compras.

\- Entendo. De fato, você está certa.

Ela se vira para Yakumo e faz os selos, para depois exclamar:

\- Oboe no daitaihin no jutsu. (覚えの代替品の術 -Técnica da reposição da memória)!

Após alguns minutos, Yakumo desperta confusa e pergunta:

\- O que estou fazendo aqui?

\- Bem, eu removi o selo em você e por isso, você dormiu. Creio que foi efeito colateral. – o Sandaime fala, sorrindo.

\- O meu selo foi removido? – ela pergunta feliz.

\- Sim e tenho uma boa notícia a você, Yakumo. Você será enviada a uma jovem jounnin especialista em genjutsu, sendo que ela treinou o genjutsu dela, arduamente. Suas altas habilidades em genjutsu, a fizeram conseguir a promoção para jounnin. O caso dela lembra o seu.

Ela olha com os olhos brilhando para o Sandaime, sendo que segura as mãos dele e chorando emocionada, o agradece, com ele falando:

\- A jounnin irá buscar você em seu clã.

\- Muito obrigada – ela se vira para Minako – Quero agradecer pelo que você disse a Kurenai.

\- Por nada. Eu fico feliz por você.

Então, sorrindo, Yakumo se despede deles e sai animada do escritório do Hokage que comenta:

\- Graças a você, eu pude consertar mais uma injustiça.

\- Fico feliz em ajudar. Eu tenho que voltar para as compras, agora.

Ele consente e ela sai do prédio do Hokage, se dirigindo ao distrito de compras, percebendo que estava atrasada para preparar o almoço.

No dia seguinte seria domingo, sendo que os alunos não teriam aula na Academia.

Minako saiu com seu filho, Ryuusou, juntamente com Yukiko, Naruto e Kurama, sendo que os amigos dele se encontraram com eles e começaram a conversar, enquanto a Uzumaki sorria.

Asuma se encontrou com Minako na rua e ambos passaram a conversar, animadamente, de mãos dadas, enquanto seguia o grupo composto por Naruto, Kurama, Ryuusou (竜爪 - garras do dragão), Yukiko, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gara, Ino, Fuu, Karin, Shion e Shino.

Próximo dali, Kurenai vê o casal e uma veia salta na testa dela, enquanto as unhas dela arranhavam o poste que ela segurava, procurando ficar longe da vista deles. Para a jouninn, Asuma deveria ser só seu.

Afinal, ele era do clã Sarutobi, tido como um clã proficiente e ela jurou a si mesmo que não deixaria uma Uzumaki ordinária pegar o que era dela por direito.

Decidida, ela se afasta, enquanto pensava em alguma forma de tomar Asuma para si.

Naruto estava preocupado ao perceber que Hinata o seguia como uma stalker, pois, não era uma atitude salutar e Kurama concordava com o seu jinchuuriki, achando a atitude da menina anormal.

Afinal, admirar era uma coisa, segui-lo para todo o lugar, sempre que podia era preocupante, sendo agravada pelo fato de que a bijuu havia visto um olhar de ódio da Hyuuga para ela e era tão intenso que era palpável. A humana a odiava de uma forma intensa que era desconcertante para Kurama.

Ryuusou havia notado a tendência stalker da menina, assim como havia visto o olhar de ódio profundo para com Kurama. A única explicação que encontrava é que a Hyuuga havia desenvolvido uma obsessão doentia pelo seu irmão adotivo e acreditava que nada de bom, vinha de um sentimento de obsessão tão doentio.

Os amigos do loiro sabiam sobre a obsessão da Hyuuga e conforme se passava os meses, perceberam que de fato, o amigo deles não havia exagerado quando contou a eles sobre as tendências stalkers de Hinata e concordavam que era no mínimo preocupante.

Mais para frente encontram Iruka, com uma sacola do mercado em uma das mãos, que cumprimenta todos e passa a conversar com Asuma e Minako, enquanto seguiam as crianças.

Após alguns minutos, Naruto avista uma loja que vendia falsas máscaras ANBU e rapidamente, chama os amigos que se aproximam da loja, com todos passando a observa- las, sendo que Minako e Asuma estavam junto das crianças, embora estivessem um pouco mais afastados, entretidos em uma conversa animada.

Então, todos levam um susto ao ouvirem alguém exclamar de dentro da loja, sendo que Minako e Asuma param de conversar quando ouviram o grito:

\- Fora daqui, seu monstro!

Por causa do treino que faziam desde cedo, as crianças viram o lojista correr com os braços estendidos em direção a Naruto, visando empurrar o loiro.

O mesmo desvia, com o mercador caindo no chão, sendo que Asuma pega o lojista pelo colarinho e o golpeia no rosto, fazendo ele se chocar contra os seus produtos.

Enquanto isso, Minako liberava uma clara intenção assassina para todos os que estavam em volta, fazendo os observadores urinarem de medo, para depois saírem correndo dali, pois, ouviu o que eles murmuravam e isso a revoltou.

Afinal, falaram que Naruto era culpado pelo mercador ter se ferido ao cair no chão e depois, pelo murro que levou do filho do Hokage, com outros comentando que de fato, o loiro era um monstro, cuja existência amaldiçoava a vila.

Desnecessário dizer que Minako sentiu uma grande vontade de trucida-los.

Já, os amigos de Naruto e Kurama, assim como os irmãos adotivos deles, sentem um grande ódio do mercador e continham a muito custo a vontade de bater no mesmo.

Afinal, eles odiavam o tratamento que Naruto recebia dos outros, fossem nas lojas, restaurantes, mercado e demais estabelecimentos comerciais, além dos transeuntes, sendo que o Ichiraku Ramen era o único que tratava Naruto gentilmente e por isso, também havia se tornado o estabelecimento favorito de todos.

Iruka havia ficado irado ao ver o tratamento perante o loiro e sentia vontade de bater no mercador, quando o seu punho é segurado pela Uzumaki que fala, sem olhar para ele:

\- Você é um professor. Não seria bom para as crianças verem o seu professor agindo dessa forma. Dentre a multidão, há crianças que sabem quem você é. Dedique a sua mão há apenas ensinar as crianças ao passar exercícios na lousa e ao corrigir os cadernos, assim como as provas. Você é o exemplo dessas crianças e não seria bom testemunharem tal ato do sensei delas.

Torcendo os punhos, ele abaixa o braço e suspira, falando:

\- Você está certa.

O mercador morde a língua ao ver que era o filho do Sandaime e que por isso, devia respeito a ele e fala, engolindo a sua raiva:

\- O que eu fiz, honorável filho do Hokage-sama, mestre Asuma-sama?

\- Além de tentar empurrar uma criança inocente que apenas olhava as máscaras? – ele fala tremendo de raiva, desejando dar mais alguns murros no vendedor.

\- Inocente uma ova! – ele exclama cuspindo de lado – Todos sabem que ele tem aquele monstro raposa dentro dele. Logo, é um monstro também e assassino!

Então, ele sente o sangue gelar ao ver o sorriso maligno de Asuma, enquanto Minako abraçava Naruto que estava cabisbaixo, sendo que abraçava Kurama também, que estava chateada, com ambos sendo confortados por Ryuusou e Yukiko, juntamente com os demais amigos.

Naquele instante, Ryuusou havia tomado uma decisão pessoal, conforme via o tratamento dispensando ao seu irmão adotivo, sendo que eles eram os melhores amigos e rivais.

Quando chegasse a noite, faria o pedido a sua mãe e esperava que ela aceitasse o pedido dele, sendo que era plenamente ciente que era um pedido inusitado, considerando a tradição da vila natal deles e que era mantida há inúmeros séculos. Ele acreditava que seria o primeiro a fazer tal pedido.

\- Você sabe sobre a lei, certo? – o jounnin pergunta em um tom maligno.

\- Eu... eu... eu... – o comerciante fala gaguejando, enquanto tremia.

\- A Anko vai adorar ter um novo brinquedo. Sabia que os que quebram a lei, dependendo do crime, são entregues a ela? – ele fala com um sorriso maligno, ainda mais quando o vendedor urina nas calças – Pelo visto, é um covarde bastardo que somente age contra uma criança inocente. Você não passa de um verme e olha que estou ofendendo os pobres animais. Eles não merecem essa comparação. Melhor me referir a você como lixo.

Ele se vira para Minako e fala:

\- Preciso levar o bastardo para ser aplicada a lei, meu amor.

\- Vamos para o Ichiraku Ramen. Esperaremos você lá.

Eles se beijam, apaixonadamente, para depois o jounnin pegar o lojista, saindo rapidamente dali.

Friamente, Minako vê as pessoas que surgiram frente a retirada do comerciante, saquearem a loja e vira as costas, dando de ombros, enquanto retirava as crianças dali, sendo que pelo canto dos olhos, ela via que um policial do clã Uchiha, propositalmente, demorava para ir ao local, visando dar tempo da loja ser bastante saqueada, antes de agir.

Alguns minutos depois, eles entram no Ichiraku Ramen, sendo que Teuchi e sua filha notam a tristeza de Naruto e de Kurama.

Rapidamente, ele prepara um ramen, sendo que quando o loiro senta no balcão junto dos outros, Teuchi estende o ramen para o loiro e a bijuu, fazendo o humor da criança, melhorar, assim como de Kurama, conforme o cheiro de ramen chegava ao nariz deles que passam a comer animadamente, fazendo Minako e os outros sorrirem.

Enquanto Naruto e as crianças comiam, Asuma chega e pede um ramen, se sentando ao lado de Minako, que nota os seus filhos adotivos e filho, comendo animados, para depois falar a Teuchi:

\- Soube que você foi o primeiro, com exceção do Hokage, que tratou bem o Naruto. Ele me contou do dia que estava chovendo e que você, ao contrário dos outros, o convidou a entrar e lhe deu uma toalha para se secar, além de servir ramen. Você foi muito gentil.

\- Ele é somente uma criança órfã e inocente. Saibam que eu fiquei feliz com a morte dos Conselheiros antigos. – ele confessa, preparando mais uma tigela de ramen, pois, sabia o quanto Naruto comia – Eu nunca os perdoei pelo que fizeram há anos atrás contra mim.

\- Como assim?

O jovem Sarutobi pergunta, estarrecido, enquanto via pelo canto dos olhos, as crianças conversando animadamente, assim como a bijuu e a youkai.

Minako também olha para eles e fica aliviada ao ver que não prestavam atenção na conversa deles com Teuchi.

 **Notas Finais**

Yo!

Eu quero agradecer ao comentário de: Red Dragon Emperor V2.


	22. A raiva de Naruto

**Notas do Autor**

Minako e Asuma descobrem que...

Naruto fica com raiva, quando...

 **Capítulo 22 - A raiva de Naruto**

\- Entrei com um pedido de adoção de Naruto há alguns anos atrás, quando descobri que ele morava sozinho. Eu desejei adotá-lo como filho e fico feliz que tenha conseguido adotá-lo. Mas, os Conselheiros negaram isso e o Hokage-sama teve que aceitar a decisão dos conselheiros. Aqueles bastar... – ele ia falar um palavrão, quando para, estendendo mais uma chawan de ramen ao Naruto – Desculpe o palavreado. Fiquei tão revoltado na época que não lembro a desculpa patética que deram para negar o meu pedido. Confesso que fiquei feliz e aliviado quando soube que você conseguiu adotá-lo. Pelo visto, o Hokage-sama, dessa vez, deve ter encontrado um bom argumento para rebater o deles.

\- Não sabia disso... – Minako comenta surpresa.

" _Creio que vou adiantar algumas técnicas, após fazer uma visita ao túmulo desses conselheiros bastardos."_ – ela pensa consigo mesma, sorrindo malignamente ao imaginar um plano em sua mente em relação aos conselheiros bastardos, mortos, a seu ver.

\- Meu pai me contou sobre isso. Ele ficou irado ao ver que não conseguia dar ao Naruto uma família, pois, Danzo manipulava os Conselheiros desgraçados que sempre cediam a demanda dele e não a do meu pai. Depois disso, ele disse que iria trabalhar arduamente para derrubar qualquer negação dos Conselheiros, caso aparecesse outra pessoa digna que quisesse adotar o Naruto. Quando soube que Minako conseguiu adotá-lo, percebi que o meu pai deve ter usado algum argumento que os Conselheiros e nem Danzou puderam argumentar. Se querem saber a minha opinião, Konoha está melhor sem eles. Mikoto-san e Shikaku-san, não são como os seus antecessores. São justos e ponderados, além de sempre pensarem no que é o melhor para a vila e não para os seus interesses, mesquinhos, dando desculpas esfarrapadas, como eram com aqueles dois conselheiros. Eu comemorei quando eles morreram. A morte deles fez um favor ao mundo. Eu costumava confortar os pais que tiveram os seus filhos arrancados por Danzou. Era de cortar o coração ver o sofrimento das famílias ao verem seus amados filhos sendo arrancados deles.

\- Fico feliz em saber disso. Tenho amizade com eles. Eles são o oposto daqueles bastar... quer dizer, infelizes que tive o desprazer de conhecer, uma vez. – Minako comenta.

Asuma havia largado o cigarro ao perceber que o cheiro de nicotina incomodava a Uzumaki, assim como, havia pensado na saúde dela e dos outros que seriam fumantes passivos, somente mantendo o seu isqueiro por apreço.

Então, o Sarutobi fala:

\- Eu soube que antes de Danzou fugir de Konoha ou ser sequestrado, tanto faz, ele sempre estava irado, pois, não conseguia dobrar os novos conselheiros que ignoravam as suas demandas e se mostravam dispostos a ouvir o meu pai, que segundo eles, tinha concepções e ideias justas ao contrário das de Danzou que eram cruéis e inclusive, eles revogaram o poder de Danzou de tomar qualquer criança que desejasse a arrancando da família. Ele nunca mais poderia fazer algo assim. Se ousasse fazer algo assim, seria considerado criminoso e dias antes dele sumir, estavam trabalhando em uma lei de anistia para libertar todos os familiares presos por tentarem impedir que aquele desgraçado roubasse os filhos deles.

\- O Hokage-sama é um excelente Hokage. Konoha teve grandes Hokages, com exceção do Nindaime, Tobirama Senju, se querem saber a minha opinião, sendo que ele nunca deveria ter sido eleito Hokage. – Ayame fala – Eu falo isso, pelo que li nos livros de história. Inclusive, é citado que ele criou um jutsu considerado infame.

\- Você não é a única que fala isso. Várias outras pessoas compartilham da sua visão. Inclusive eu, compartilho. Hashirama-sama deve ter se revirado no túmulo com a escolha do otouto como Hokage. Coitado. Ele não merecia um irmão como aquele. – Asuma fala, enquanto comia o seu ramen – Ter um irmão daqueles é um castigo cruel.

\- Eu vou honrar todos os Hokages anteriores a mim! O meu sonho é ser o Hokage! – Naruto exclama animado.

\- Você vai conseguir, Naruto-kun. – Kurama fala sorrindo meigamente.

\- Com certeza, você vai conseguir, Naruto-kun. – Yukiko fala meigamente.

\- Não duvido que vai conseguir, irmão! – Ryuusou exclama sorrindo, batendo o seu punho com o de Naruto que sorria imensamente feliz.

\- Com certeza, será um magnífico Hokage.

Asuma fala, afagando paternalmente a cabeça de Naruto, fazendo o loiro sorrir, pois, começava a vê-lo como um pai, enquanto que via Konohamaru como um irmão mais novo.

Afinal, Naruto frequentava a casa de Asuma e em uma de suas visitas, estava Konohamaru, sendo que o jounnin ficou de conversar com o seu pai, de diminuir o tempo que o seu sobrinho ficava com Ebisu, o tutor de Elite, para poder ter uma infância normal, pois, talvez, ele precisasse de alguém que o tratasse normalmente, não o vendo como neto do Hokage ou jovem mestre e sim, como Konohamaru.

Para Asuma, a melhor forma de diminuir as tentativas de ataque dele contra o avô, seria ele ter amigos de verdade e não aqueles que eram falsos e interesseiros, só porque era neto do Hokage.

Ele ficou feliz ao ver que o pai dele compartilhava do mesmo pensamento e que iria avisar Ebisu, que Konohamaru não passaria mais tanto tempo com ele, sendo que sabia que o seu pai, o Hokage, estava pensando em dispensar Ebisu, para que Minako pudesse treinar o seu neto, adequadamente.

Asuma sorria ao pensar na reação do tutor de Elite, quando fosse informado que não treinaria mais Konohamaru.

Afinal, ele sabia que o jounnin detestava Naruto e que Ebisu sempre achou uma péssima influência para Konohamaru a presença do loiro, além de ser incapaz de identificar o que a criança realmente precisava por ter uma mente limitada. Desde que Konohamaru passou a ter treinamento com Ebisu, ele não havia melhorado nada e as tentativas de atacar o avô não diminuíram. Inclusive, ele parecia até mais obstinado do que antes.

Quando passou a brincar com Naruto e os outros, sendo tratado pelos demais como uma criança como os outros, sem qualquer regalia ou distinção, os ataques contra seu avô pararam, demonstrando assim, que Konohamaru precisava que o tratassem por quem ele era e não como neto do Hokage ou jovem mestre.

Então, após alguns minutos, agradecendo pai e filha, Minako, Asuma e as crianças saem, sem perceberem que Ebisu, o tutor de Elite que treinava Konohamaru, olhava com ódio para o loiro, pois, havia visto a interação dele e das outras crianças com aquele que treinava, quando os avistou brincando no quintal da casa do Asuma e ele estava especialmente irado, quando o Hokage avisou da mudança do ritmo de treinamento para que Konohamaru brincasse mais.

Isso o enfureceu, exacerbadamente.

Afinal, ele era um tutor de elite e achava que não era sábio que Konohamaru se misturasse com qualquer lixo que pudesse infectá-lo e isso compreendia a criança que ele chamava de "monstro-raposa", visto como um dos maiores lixos infectantes da vila.

"Não vou permitir que Konohamaru, seja infectado por escórias, tal como o monstro-raposa. Esse bastardo..."

Conforme eles se afastam, Naruto exclama ao apalpar os bolsos de sua bermuda:

\- Minha carteira de sapo deve ter caído! Eu ganhei de presente do jii-chan! Eu já volto! Deve ter caído no Ichiraku Ramen.

Nisso, ele volta, sendo que Minako e Asuma decidem espera-lo.

O jounnin pergunta:

\- E a Fuu-chan? Choumei-kun disse quando eles voltariam do treino de voo, já que ela pode invocar asas?

\- Disse que voltariam no fim da tarde. – ela fala sorrindo – Quanto a Shion-chan, ela está com Isobu, treinando respiração embaixo da água, usando chakra.

\- Oh! Estou curioso para saber como isso é possível. Deve ser por causa do Isobu-kun.

\- Sim. Essa habilidade é oriunda dele, assim como a de voar, da Fuu-chan, que é de Choumei-kun.

Minako havia adotado Fuu, também, que morava com ela, assim como adotou Shion, que vivia com Isobu próximo dela, na sua forma humana.

Taruho ia visita-los, sendo que conseguiu um pequeno apartamento próximo dali, enquanto pensava que Isobu era o seu primo.

Quando Naruto se aproximava do Ichiraku Ramen, surge Konohamaru que corre até ele, falando:

\- Naruto nii-chan!

\- Oh! Konohamaru! O que faz aqui?

\- Eu escapei daquele sensei chato. Venha comigo – ele puxa Naruto pela mão – Eu achei um bicho estranho e quero que veja!

\- Mas, eu... – ele olha para o Ichiraku e depois olha para Konohamaru – Você promete que será breve?

\- Sim. Venha!

Nisso, ele puxa Naruto e o leva até estarem próximos do parque que naquela hora estava vazio. A criança aponta para uma folha e o loiro olha, falando:

\- Acho que é só um tipo de besouro.

\- Mas, ele é estranho, nii-chan. Será que é mutante? – Konohamaru pergunta animado.

\- "Mutante"? – o loiro arqueia o cenho.

\- Veja!

Nisso, ele mostra ao loiro uma revista em quadrinhos e Konohamaru fala:

\- É um grupo de mutantes que salva o mundo!

\- Eu vi esse quadrinho novo. A kaa-chan vai comprar amanhã para mim. – ele fala animado – Eu gosto do...

\- Jovem mestre, se afaste desse lixo. Não acredito que fugiu do treinamento para se misturar a essa ralé! Ele é a escória dessa vila!

O loiro para de falar e rosna ao olhar para jounnin, enquanto devolvia a revista a criança que estreita os olhos e fala, apontando o dedo em riste ao seu sensei:

\- Não fale assim do nii-chan, seu desgraçado! O seu treinamento é horrível e maçante!

\- Vejo que aprendeu os maus modos dele, jovem mestre. Não entendo como o Hokage-sama e o Asuma-sama, não percebem a péssima influência dele para você. Quanto ao treinamento, eu disse que se treinar comigo, conseguirá um atalho para ser o futuro Hokage.

\- Não há atalhos para ser o Hokage. Isso não existe! Eu serei o Hokage e serei reconhecido por todos!

O loiro exclama, torcendo os punhos, pois, odiava os olhos frios que no passado o assustavam por não reconhecerem a sua existência, enquanto o odiavam, sendo este o mesmo olhar que recebia de Ebisu.

\- Não devia falar algo tão estúpido na frente do meu discípulo. Alguém como você se tornando Hokage? É mais fácil a lua cair do céu, do que você ser um Hokage. Você nunca será aceito por essa Vila. A sua existência incomoda a todos.

\- Eu tenho laços de amizade. Amigos e familiares que me reconhecem! Você não sabe de nada! Eu serei Hokage e mostrarei o meu valor a todos! Eu vou enfrentar qualquer um que fale que não conseguirei!

Ebisu gargalha sarcasticamente e fala:

\- Interessante, moleque. O que acha de um desafio? Se me derrotar, não vou criticá-lo mais e nem vou me opor a sua amizade com o jovem mestre. Mas, se eu vencer, você irá se afastar do jovem mestre. O que acha?

\- Eu nunca aceitarei isso! Continuarei amigo do nii-chan! – Konohamaru exclama.

\- Eu aceito. – o loiro fala seriamente.

\- Nii-chan? – Konohamaru pergunta preocupado.

O loiro afaga a cabeça da criança e fala:

\- Apenas veja, Konohamaru.

Ebisu gargalha e fala:

\- Nem em mil anos você iria me derrotar. Sou um jounnin de Elite. Inclusive, eu sou aquele destinado a treinar futuros Hokages e você, sequer é um gennin.

\- Aceito a proposta e um adicional, juntamente com um acordo de honra. – o loiro fala.

\- Que acordo? – Ebisu pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- A nossa batalha ficará entre nós. Nada do que eu revelar será revelado aos outros. Você tem honra para prometer isso? Além disso, deverá me chamar de mestre, caso eu vença.

\- Não importa a minha opinião sobre alguém como você. Tenho a minha honra e aceito essa espécie de cláusula privativa entre nós e também, de chama-lo de mestre. Em contrapartida, irá me chamar de mestre se eu ganhar de você. Se bem, que eu duvido que um moleque como você tenha capacidade para prometer algo.

\- Pois, saiba que irei honrar os termos do nosso acordo e caso eu ganhe, tenho certeza que vai honrar quando perder. Vamos para outro lugar. Você irá escolher o local. – o loiro fala seriamente.

\- Eu queria assistir, Naruto nii-san. – Konohamaru fala fazendo bico.

\- Qual local você escolheu? – o jovem Uzumaki pergunta.

Ebisu fala e o loiro se vira para Konahamaru, falando:

\- Eu estava procurando aquela minha carteira de sapo. Lembra-se de como era a carteira? – o jovem Sarutobi consente com a cabeça - Eu acho que esqueci no Ichiraku Ramen ou na loja de doces ali na esquina. Você poderia procurar para mim, por favor? Após achar, pode ir até nós. O que acha?

\- Essa carteira é muito importante para você?

\- Eu ganhei de presente do jii-chan, seu avô, quando eu era menor. É um dos meus tesouros.

\- E confia em mim para cuidar de um de seus tesouros? – Konohamaru pergunta com os olhos brilhantes e Naruto acena, sorrindo – Vou procurar agora mesmo!

Nisso, ele se afasta animado.

\- Quem você pensa que é para fazer o neto do Hokage procurar algo para você? O jovem mestre é superior a você. – Ebisu fala irado.

\- Cale-se e vamos ao local que escolheu. – o loiro fala friamente.

Nisso, eles se deslocam, com Ebisu notando que o loiro o seguia tranquilamente, deixando-o estupefato, sendo que o jounnin não sabia que Naruto estava usando pesos, que também absorviam o seu chakra, forçando o seu corpo a produzir chakra constantemente, além de treinar o seu fluxo de chakra para ser estável, para que ele conseguisse se mexer com os pesos, com o loiro fazendo o equilíbrio, inconscientemente, sendo que o seu nível de controle de chakra era próximo do nível de um jounnin.

Após chegarem ao local escolhido por Ebisu, Naruto assume posição defensiva e sorrindo de canto, faz o movimento de vem com a mão, falando:

\- Venha.

\- Você vai se arrepender, moleque, por desafiar alguém da Elite como eu. – ele fala arrogantemente, enquanto ajeitava os seus óculos.


	23. Naruto Vs Ebisu

**Notas do Autor**

Naruto e Ebisu começam...

Naruto decide...

Ebisu fica...

Irado, o Tutor de Elite acaba...

 **Capítulo 23 - Naruto Vs Ebisu**

Ebisu avança confiante, preparando-se para golpeá-lo com Naruto jogando uma Kemuridama (烟玉) que ele fez artesanalmente no chão, sendo envolto em uma fumaça, enquanto fazia um selo com o mesmo reconhecendo o selo.

\- Um Bushin? Ridículo. Se prepare para dizer Adeus a Konohamaru, pois nunca mais vai vê-lo!

Ele exclama arrogantemente ao ver surgir da nuvem de fumaça dois clones, sendo que quando os atinge, eles se desfazem em fumaça, sendo que de uma moita surge Naruto que pula, atirando shurikens (手裏剣) contra Ebisu que meramente pega uma Kunai e bloqueia todas as demais, falando, não percebendo que ele errou uma de propósito:

\- Vai precisar mais do que aulas na academia para deter um tutor de Elite como eu!

Então, ele avança no loiro e ao atingi-lo com um golpe transversal com o braço, o mesmo se desfaz em fumaça, deixando-o estarrecido, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

"Mais um Bushin? Mas parece mais resistente que um Bushin"

Ebisu não percebeu que não era um Bushin aquele Naruto, ao contrário dos outros dois e sim, um Kage Bushin (影分身).

Uma das Shurikens se torna Naruto e avança em Ebisu, sendo que quando ele se refaz da surpresa por ter sido enganado por Bushins é tarde demais.

O loiro estica os dois dedos indicadores juntos em posição de selo, que Kakashi ensinou ao usar em um boneco criado para demonstrar a técnica, ele exclama, enquanto a executava:

\- Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Goroshi (木ノ葉隠れ秘伝体術奥義・千年殺し)!

Então, ao ser atingido, Ebisu grita fino, enquanto colocava a mão na bunda, exibindo olhos lacrimosos.

Naruto começa a gargalhar ao ver Ebisu segurando as suas nádegas, até que ele se refaz, secando o suor do rosto, se levantando, embora ainda sentisse dor, sendo que comenta consigo mesmo:

\- Esse bastardo... Não acredito que caí em truques tão infantis. Maldito moleque raposa.

Então, Naruto cria mais dois clones em uma nuvem de fumaça, após usar outra Kemuridama, para depois os três lançarem shurikens contra Ebisu que pega a sua kunai e as rebate, pensando consigo mesmo:

"Não vou cair no mesmo truque novamente!"

Então, ele gira o corpo para trás, avistando um Naruto que saiu da forma shuriken e o golpeia fortemente com um soco, falando enquanto ria:

\- Achou que me enganaria uma segunda vez, fedelho?

Então, ele fica estarrecido ao ver que aquele Naruto desapareceu em fumaça, sendo que os outros três armados com Kunais, avançam nele que se vira, começando a golpeá-los, fazendo os mesmos desaparecem em nuvens de fumaça, ficando confuso ao ver que todos eram clones, sendo que uma das kunais que caíram das mãos dos clones voltou a ser Naruto que usa o Shunshin no Jutsu (瞬身の術)para se deslocar e antes que Ebisu pudesse se defender, ele é golpeado novamente pelo Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Goroshi, fazendo-o gritar fino, enquanto saltava, segurando as nádegas com os olhos marejados pela dor, enquanto o loiro gargalhava.

Após se refazer, Ebisu fala irado:

\- Como ousa seu bastardo!

\- Não acha ridículo um tutor de Elite, apanhar de alguém que nem é gennin, ainda? Ainda mais usando técnicas de estudante da Academia? – o loiro pergunta com um sorriso de raposa.

Após se recompor, ele fala exibindo uma face repleta de raiva:

\- Pelo que eu vi, você é cheio de truques. Bem, vou parar de ver você como uma criança. Não vou mais subestimá-lo. Além disso, farei questão de enviar você ao hospital, bastardo!

Naruto para de rir e assume uma feição séria, surpreendendo Ebisu, que nunca imaginava ver tal feição em uma criança, com o loiro falando seriamente:

\- Bem, se deseja tanto assim, está na hora de pararmos com a brincadeira e lutarmos a sério. Mas sabe, se eu fosse você, eu estaria me lastimando por me fazer lutar a sério. Acredite.

\- É o que veremos monstro-raposa.

Ebisu fala fingindo arrogância, pois naquele momento, algo lhe dizia que não foi sábio fazer a criança lutar a sério, por mais estranho que fosse tal pensamento para um Tutor de Elite como ele.

Espanando tal pensamento impróprio, considerando que o seu oponente era apenas uma criança, o jounnin avança e começa a usar taijutsu contra o loiro, ficando estarrecido ao ver que ele se defendia sem fazer qualquer esforço e que seguia facilmente os seus movimentos. Inclusive, ele podia sentir a dor nos seus braços e pernas, parecendo que ele se chocava contra uma parede dura, fazendo-o ficar surpreso.

Nesse interim, Konohamaru havia voltado e estava vendo maravilhado, Naruto bloqueando facilmente os golpes de Ebisu como senão fossem nada.

Ebisu tentava golpear o jinchuuriki que desvia dos socos e chutes consecutivos do Tutor de Elite sem qualquer esforço, até que este some de sua vista e quando reaparece ao lado dele que fica surpreso pelo deslocamento, o jounnin sente um forte chute transversal no abdômen e depois, uma sequência de socos e chutes, atingindo-o várias vezes, até que é arremessado para longe com um chute certeiro em sua face.

Ebisu acaba se chocando contra uma árvore, sendo que se recupera, enquanto tentava compreender de onde vinha a força do loiro que não era condizente ao de uma criança, sendo que ele sentia que golpeava uma parede, conforme se lembrava da dor em suas mãos, cotovelos e joelhos, após ter os seus golpes bloqueados pelo jinchuuriki.

Após ajeitar os óculos, sentindo raiva pela situação em que ele se encontrava contra um mero fedelho, a seu ver, ele consegue se recuperar e avança com ímpeto em direção ao jinchuuriki, tentando acertar um chute lateral nele com a criança se desviando do chute, para em seguida dar um soco de direita e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal com todos os golpes sendo bloqueados, facilmente.

Nos vários socos e chutes que se seguiram, Naruto desviou de todos sem o menor esforço e inclusive, saltou por cima e foi para as costas dele que se vira e recomeça o ataque frenético e igualmente irado, tentando golpeá-lo, com o jinchuuriki se esquivando e ao tentar chuta-lo com o pé, ele se protege com o antebraço.

Ebisu alterna socos com chutes, enquanto ficava estarrecido, pois viu o seu oponente bloquear seu soco com o joelho tranquilamente como senão sentisse nada e em um determinado momento, cansado de bloquear e de se esquivar dos golpes, Naruto o chuta no abdômen, lançando-o contra o chão, novamente.

Se refazendo, ele se levanta, sendo que o fato de Naruto ficar de pé, dobrando os braços com uma face entediada, o deixava mais irado e conforme sentia a dor em seu corpo pelos golpes, ele decide usar uma cápsula medicinal especial que ele havia preparado, sendo algo que os jounnins faziam.

Aquela cápsula permitia um aumento em sua força e resistência, sendo que ao mesmo tempo, bloqueava os receptores de dor em seu cérebro, permitindo que o usuário lutasse por mais tempo, reprimindo qualquer dor que sentia, inclusive muscular.

Ele usou essa capsula, pois sentia que não conseguia lutar adequadamente com a dor que estava sentindo. Logo, se conseguisse impedir de sentir dor, pelo menos por algum tempo, além de maximizar um pouco os seus músculos e resistência, poderia ter alguma chance adicional de derrota-lo.

Então, após ingerir essa cápsula, ele avança contra o jinchuuriki com o punho esticado, porém ele desvia e nisso, golpeia o abdômen do Tutor de Elite, fazendo-o curvar-se, sendo que ele consegue se recuperar e tenta acerta-lo com a perna, mas o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço de Naruto, para depois ele dar um soco fortíssimo na face de Ebisu, fazendo-o ser arremessado para trás, até que se choca contra o solo.

Então, com muito custo, sendo que acaba cuspindo sangue, o jounnin ergue-se, ficando de pé, arfante, sendo que somente o orgulho e o auxílio da droga que tomou, o fazia se levantar, após se recordar dos golpes vergonhosos que tomou e que um jounnin como ele, que possuía um dos melhores taijutsus de toda a vila, estava apanhando de uma criança que sequer era gennin. Era uma vergonha em todos os sentidos, tanto como homem, quanto como shinobi.

Ebisu tenta dar uma cotovelada no seu oponente que detém o cotovelo do Tutor de Elite, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo, o jounnin tentava acertá-lo com a perna e em seguida com uma joelhada.

Porém, o jinchuuriki bloqueia facilmente todos os golpes, para em seguida acerta-lo com o seu punho, enquanto controlava o seu poder para não provocar danos graves no seu oponente, devido a diferença de poder entre eles.

Afinal, se ele lutasse com todo o seu poder, um simples golpe dele iria matar em um piscar de olhos, o homem a sua frente.

Por isso, ele mantinha pleno controle sobre a sua força e chakra, além de continuar usando os selos que limitavam seu poder para auxiliá-lo nessa tarefa, além de estar usando as munhequeiras e tornozereiras especiais.

Ebisu bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, mas Naruto usa as pernas dele, enquanto que o Tutor de Elite tentava acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava e assim segue-se por vários minutos.

O jounin, irado, tenta golpear o seu oponente com o joelho, porém o ataque é bloqueado, enquanto que tentava acerta-lo com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão dele.

Então, o shinobi dá uma cabeçada em Naruto que para aflição dele não parece sentir, sendo que ele "retribui" a cabeçada, aplicando uma no seu oponente.

O Tutor de Elite sente o impacto e aproveitando o ensejo, o jinchuuriki roda sobre uma de suas pernas e o acerta horizontalmente no abdômen, atirando-o com violência para o lado, saltando em seguida até o mesmo, juntando as mãos no alto, acertando-o na cabeça, fazendo-o se chocar contra o chão.

Então, Naruto observa que Ebisu erguia-se com visível dificuldade, cuspindo sangue, até que consegue ficar de pé, sendo que exibia um semblante raivoso e nisso, avança com o punho erguido para o jinchuuriki que consegue bloquear o ataque com as mãos, enquanto que o jounnin tentava chuta-lo com ímpeto.

Naruto consegue desviar do chute sem qualquer dificuldade, dando em seguida um soco de direita, outro de esquerda e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, consecutivamente, fazendo Ebisu curvar-se, para em seguida dar uma joelhada no queixo do Tutor de Elite, o atirando para o alto, para depois ele cair com intrépido de costas contra o chão.

Ebisu consegue se erguer, novamente, sendo plenamente ciente que somente conseguia ficar de pé, ainda, graças a cápsula que ele usou, pois senão fosse o uso dessa droga ninja, ele já estaria caído no chão, enquanto que sabia que após o efeito da droga passar, ele teria que ir para o Hospital de Konoha, urgentemente.

Decidindo deixar essas preocupações para escanteio, ele avança contra Naruto e nisso, começa um ataque frenético, com o jinchuuriki bloqueando facilmente todos os golpes, uma vez que nos vários socos e chutes que se seguiram, Naruto bloqueou todos sem o menos esforço e inclusive, se deslocou até ficar atrás do jounnin, que prontamente se virou, recomeçando com o ataque frenético, enquanto sentia a frustação e raiva toma-lo.

Afinal, ele havia percebido que o seu oponente agia e sorria durante a luta, além de mostrar descaso, indicando que ele não estava levando a sério a batalha, que mais parecia um passatempo ao ver olhar do loiro para ele, como se fosse algo trivial, sendo que tal olhar o deixava ainda mais irado.

Era simplesmente humilhante para alguém que se orgulhava de ser um dos melhores jounnins da vila, ser humilhado no taijutsu por alguém que sequer era gennin ainda, isso sem contar o fato de ter caído duas vezes em truques que os estudantes aprendiam na Academia.

Naquele instante, Ebisu lutava pelo seu orgulho e nada mais.

O jounnin tenta acertá-lo novamente, mas o jinchuuriki desvia e em um piscar de olhos, se posiciona atrás do Tutor de Elite, dando um soco nas costas dele, atirando-o em direção ao solo, acabando por se chocar contra o chão.

Irado, Ebisu luta para se levantar e ao fazer menção de virar o torso para o seu oponente, Naruto avança velozmente com o jounnin ficando estarrecido ao ver que não conseguiu acompanhar a velocidade do loiro e tudo o que consegue sentir é um soco no abdômen, o enviando para trás, o fazendo cair vários metros para trás, enquanto o loiro avançava.

O Tutor de Elite luta para se refazer, conseguindo ficar de pé, debilmente, embora arfava e muito.

Conforme via o loiro avançando em direção a ele com o punho dobrado junto do seu corpo, o mesmo rosna e decide usar um ninjutsu por estar tomado pela ira, acabando por se esquecer de que o seu ato iria contra uma das regras da vila.

Ebisu faz selos e depois exclama, após moldar o chakra de fogo dentro do seu corpo:

\- Katon: Karyuudan (火遁・火龍弾)!

Ebisu libera um sopro de chamas de sua boca contra o loiro que é engolfado pelo mesmo, enquanto Konohamaru gritava horrorizado:

\- Naruto nii-chan!


	24. Naruto Vs Ebisu - Final

**Notas do Autor**

Ebisu fica...

Naruto surpreende o Tutor de Elite quando...

Konohamaru fica...

 **Capítulo 24 - Naruto Vs Ebisu - Final**

Então, o jounnin olha estarrecido o que havia feito, percebendo que havia acabado de desrespeitar uma das regras que devia seguir e começa a ficar preocupado com as consequências do seu ato.

"Droga! Não devia ter usado essa técnica. Não por esse monstro raposa e sim, pelas consequências de matá-lo perante o Hokage-sama".

Então, Naruto sai debaixo da terra, atrás de Ebisu, que vira o rosto tarde demais, enquanto os seus olhos estavam esbugalhados ao vê-lo usar uma técnica não condizente com o nível de um estudante da Academia e sequer de um gennin, sendo que Naruto já havia moldado o chakra de vento em seu corpo, batendo as duas mãos uma na outra, gerando um vento violento que arremessa Ebisu no ar há vários metros, fazendo-o se chocar contra uma árvore, entortando o seu tronco, acabando por fazê-lo ficar inconsciente ao cair na terra.

O loiro sacode a terra de suas roupas, pensando consigo mesmo:

"Ainda bem, que dentre os elementos da Kurama-chan, ela domina o Doton. Ele foi bem útil, agora, já que podemos usar os elementos um do outro."

Ele sai de seus pensamentos, vendo Konohamaru correndo até ele com os olhos brilhando, acreditando que ele estava eufórico por ter visto a luta dele com Ebisu. Ou melhor, dizendo, o massacre a seu ver.

\- Isso foi incrível, Naruto nii-chan! Que técnicas foram aquelas?

\- A que usei para entrar na terra foi o Dochuu Eigyo no Jutsu, segundo antes das chamas me atingirem, sendo que criei quase ao mesmo tempo, um bushin que assumiu o meu lugar para fingir que eu fui atingido pelas chamas, permitindo assim que eu pegasse meu oponente desprevenido, ao mesmo tempo em que esse jutsu douton me protegia das chamas por eu estar no solo e a rajada de vento violenta que usei naquele infeliz foi o Reppushou no Jutsu.

\- Foi maravilhoso! Você poderia me ensinar?

Naruto afaga a cabeça dele e fala:

\- Somente se puder usar o elemento (基本性質 - Kihon Shitsu) Doton (土遁)e o Fuuton (風遁). Os membros do clã Sarutobi costumam ter mais afinidade com o Katon (火遁).

Konohamaru fica chateado, para depois erguer a cabeça, quando o jinchuuriki fala:

\- Claro que nada o impede de ter esses elementos, também. Ainda é cedo para saber quais elementos você possuí. Por exemplo, o seu tio, Asuma-san, possuí afinidade com o elemento Fuuton (風遁), também, além do Katon, sendo esta típica do seu clã. Portanto, é cedo demais para saber se possuí afinidade com outros elementos.

\- E como conseguem saber que elementos alguém possuí, nii-chan?

\- Usam-se os papeis de chakra.

\- "Papeis de chakra"? – ele repete confuso.

\- São folhas de papeis oriundas de um tipo especial de árvore que é cultivada e alimentada com chakra. Esses papeis irão reagir ao chakra da pessoa para descobrir qual a afinidade elemental da pessoa, sendo que as reações do papel irão revelar a natureza latente do chakra do usuário. Se ele tiver afinidade com o Katon, o papel vai inflamar e virar cinzas. Se for Fuuton, o papel será dividido em dois. Se for Suiton, o papel vai ficar molhado. Se for Doton, o papel vai virar sujeira e esfarelar. Se for Raiton, o papel vai amassar.

\- Incrivel! – Konohamaru exclama animado.

\- E saiba que uma pessoa pode dominar mais de um elemento. Um jounnin precisa ter, ao menos, o domínio de dois elementos.

\- Naruto nii-chan domina dois elementos! Você já está no nível jounnin!

Naruto fica sem graça e fala:

\- Bem, é preciso haver um domínio maior. Pequenos jutsus elementais podem ser usados por alguns, sem necessariamente dominar os elementos.

\- Oh! Entendi. – então, Konohamaru tem um estalo e estende a carteira em forma de sapo de Naruto – Eu encontrei no chão da loja de doces.

\- Obrigado, Konohamaru. – ele agradece emocionado.

\- Fico feliz que tenha conseguido reaver a sua carteira, nii-chan.

Então, eles ouvem um gemido e olham para Ebisu, sendo que Naruto tem uma ideia e vai até o mesmo que ainda está inconsciente, o pegando, com Konohamaru o seguindo, ficando maravilhado ao ver que Naruto conseguia erguer facilmente um adulto, sendo que antes de fazer um selo para usar o Shunshin no Jutsu, informa onde ele estaria com a criança consentindo.

Da sua sala, Sarutobi demonstrava ira em seu semblante pelo ato de Ebisu ao acompanhar a batalha pelo seu globo de vidro. Usar um jutsu Katon contra um estudante era um crime gravíssimo. Não importava o que o estudante fizesse, pois era inadmissível usar um jutsu Katon, sendo agravado pelo Rank do jutsu, contra um estudante da Academia.

Ele traga a fumaça do seu cachimbo, decidindo que Ebisu precisava ser punido. Era inadmissível para um jounnin se descontrolar dessa forma.

Afinal, eles deviam ter uma alta resistência mental, não se deixando abalar por qualquer provocação, não importando com o que acontecia na batalha.

Claro, um jounnin não chegava ao nível de um ANBU, mas Ebisu era um Tutor de Elite. Ele tinha no mínimo, a obrigação moral de conter os seus sentimentos. Se tivesse realmente tal habilidade, nunca teria usado um jutsu elemental contra uma criança.

A sorte de Ebisu era de que Naruto possuía um nível acima de muitos jounnins e por isso, ele não conseguiu matá-lo com aquele jutsu, sendo que qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse sequer um chuunin, não teria a mínima chance. Seria morto sumariamente pelas chamas. Na verdade, somente um chuunin, próximo de se tornar jounnin, conseguiria se esquivar com sucesso das chamas naquela curta distância.

Portanto, tal pensamento tornava o ato de Ebisu ainda mais intolerável e por causa disso, seria punido exemplarmente.

Enquanto isso, longe dali, usando um Sushin no jutsu, Naruto leva Ebisu até uma fonte termal frequentada por mulheres, sendo estas Kunochis, se recordando de quando viu um homem seminu correndo de uma fonte termal há algum tempo atrás e embora não compreendesse com exatidão o motivo delas fazerem isso, decide deixar o Tutor de Elite seminu e apoiado em uma pilastra, percebendo que em breve ele acordaria.

Rapidamente, após deixa-lo lá, ele sai em um Shunshin no Jutsu, enquanto ouvia vozes femininas se aproximando do local, enquanto ele se posicionava no alto de uma árvore, até que avista Konohamaru e aparece no lado dele, com a criança perguntando:

\- Por que o trouxe para cá, nii-chan?

\- Para vermos algo divertido. – ele fala com um sorriso de raposa.

Konohamaru não entende e o loiro fala:

\- Apenas aprecie o espetáculo. Você vai entender em breve.

Dentro da fonte termal, Ebisu acorda ligeiramente confuso, começando a sentir dor pelo corpo todo, sendo que ficava cada vez mais intensa, percebendo que o efeito da droga já estava passando, enquanto ficava desesperado ao se lembrar de que a capsula que usou era a única que ele tinha, obrigando-o a lidar com a dor pungente em seu corpo, conforme lutava para ficar, debilmente, de pé e ao perceber que estava seminu, um grupo de mulheres já havia entrado no local, conversando animadamente, até que param de conversar ao vê-lo seminu, passando a fuzilá-lo com os olhos, o fazendo ficar aterrorizado com o olhar homicida que elas dedicavam para ele.

Do lado de fora, Naruto e Konohamaru ouvem o grito de terror de Ebisu e depois, avistam o mesmo fugindo ferido e seminu de um grupo de mulheres já vestidas e igualmente iradas, enquanto que outro grupo de mulheres se juntava a elas, usando shurikens e jutsus, indicando que eram kunochis.

Ebisu gritava de horror, sentindo dores lacerantes em seu corpo, enquanto era perseguido pelo grupo de mulheres raivosas, tendo que fugir de shurikens que relavam em sua pele, além de ser atingido, parcialmente, por alguns jutsus, enquanto se esquivava de jutsus elementais lançados contra ele.

Naruto e Konohamaru gargalhavam, se divertindo com a cena, sendo que os adultos que acompanhavam Naruto e que estavam juntos de Ryuusou, Kurama e Yukiko, riam também, com Asuma comentando, após conseguir parar de rir:

\- Ebisu teve o que mereceu. Aliais, ele nunca podia usar um jutsu elemental contra um estudante da Academia. – ele fala seriamente.

\- Se Naruto não tivesse habilidades de batalha, uma vez que faz batalhas simuladas contra jounnins, tornando-o capaz de lidar com aquele Jutsu Katon, mesmo a curta distância ao conseguir usar o Douton da Kurama-chan, ele estaria morto. – Minako treme ao cogitar essa possibilidade.

\- Não se preocupe. Ebisu será punido. Tal ato não é tolerável. Afinal, em tese, jounnins aprendem a lidar com várias situações sem se alterar. Inclusive, antes de conseguir o título de jounnin, há diversos testes e dentre eles, condutas esperadas frente a situações que podem fazer uma pessoa comum ficar enfurecida. Ebisu nunca deveria ter agido com violência, usando um jutsu Katon, ainda mais do Rank que ele usou, mesmo após sofrer o Sennen Goroshi duas vezes. Afinal, é um jounnin. Se fosse um chunnin, não seria tão cobrado, embora que mesmo se fosse um chunin e usasse um jutsu elemental contra um estudante, sofreria uma punição da mesma maneira.

\- Espero que ele seja punido rigorosamente. – Minako fala seriamente.

\- Ele será punido, meu amor. Não se preocupe. Meu tou-san não deixará esse ato em branco. Com certeza, deve ter acompanhado os acontecimentos em seu escritório, através do seu globo.

Kurama salta no chão e vai até Naruto, sendo que Asuma, Minako, Ryuusou e Yukiko fazem a mesma coisa e vão até o loiro, com Sarutobi afagando paternalmente a cabeça de Naruto, após afagar a de Konohamaru.

Próximo dali, Kakashi comenta para Yamato:

\- Por sorte, o Naruto-kun consegue usar um dos elementos da Kurama-chan. Aquele jutsu Douton foi o adequado para aquela situação, assim como para surpreender o inimigo, ao mesmo tempo. Se ele usasse um jutsu mais poderoso, seria mais difícil manter segredo de suas verdadeiras habilidades.

\- Será que o bastardo do Ebisu vai cumprir com a promessa, Kakashi senpai? Eu acho perigoso ele saber, mesmo que seja apenas um pouco, das verdadeiras habilidades do Naruto-kun.

Kakashi suspira e fala:

\- De fato, não podemos deixar essa informação com ele.

\- Se Minako-san não soubesse aquele jutsu do Clã Uzumaki, eu... – ele fala seriamente – Afinal, assassinatos silenciosos são uma de nossas habilidades, uma vez que formos ANBU´s, Kakashi senpai.

\- Sim. Seria mais fácil do que roubar doce de criança, matar Ebisu sem ninguém desconfiar. O que acha de nós juntarmos a eles?

\- Uma boa ideia, Kakashi senpai.

Nisso, ambos desaparecem dentre as folhas da árvore que usavam para se ocultar, a fim de observarem os acontecimentos.

Enquanto isso, Asuma e os outros retornam ao Centro Comercial de Konoha e o Sarutobi fala:

\- Você foi incrível e adorei o castigo do desgraçado do Ebisu. Claro que nós sabemos que sequer foi um desafio para você. – ele fala isso, pois Konohamaru havia se distraído com uma barraca de doces.

\- Sim. Pelo menos, eu consegui me divertir. – o loiro fala, sorrindo.

\- Ei, Konohamaru-kun.

Ele vai até o tio que fala, sorrindo:

\- Não conte para ninguém sobre a batalha que você viu.

\- Por quê?

\- Precisamos manter segredo das verdadeiras habilidades do Naruto-kun. Inimigos podem conseguir extrair essa informação se ela se espalhar. Estamos confiando em você. – ele fala sorrindo, pondo a mão no ombro da criança – Esse é o primeiro passo para ser um magnifico ninja no futuro.

Konohamaru estufa o peito, animado ao ver que um adulto depositava confiança nele e que a capacidade de fazer tal promessa era o primeiro passo para ser um ninja excelente, sendo que desejava chegar ao nível de Naruto, o seu ídolo.

Portanto, iria cumprir com a promessa e com louvor:

\- Pode deixar. O segredo está seguro comigo! – ele exclama, fazendo uma face séria, enquanto parecia bater continência.

\- Estou orgulhoso de você, Konohamaru-kun. – o loiro fala, afagando os cabelos do jovem Sarutobi que sorri ainda mais.

Então, eles olham outras duas crianças, sendo que uma delas chega perto de Konohamaru e fala, ignorando a existência de Naruto como sempre acontecia, com o loiro dando de ombros:

\- Neto do Sandaime Hokage (三代目火影)! Por acaso se esqueceu do trabalho em grupo que marcamos para hoje?

O neto do Hokage fica irado pelo fato dos seus colegas ignorarem aquele que ele idolatrava e exclama indignado:

\- Ei! O Naruto nii-chan está aqui!

\- Fale por você. Só viemos aqui, pois você está atrasado para terminamos o trabalho em grupo dado pelo professor Yaki. Ou por acaso, se esqueceu de que vale nota? Precisamos de você para terminamos juntos, já que teremos que apresentar o trabalho na aula dele. Estávamos esperando você até agora. – a menina de cabelos rosa fala em tom de censura com as mãos na cintura.

Konohamaru suspira e fala para Naruto e os outros:

\- Eu preciso ir. O trabalho é meio difícil e precisamos apresentar ele na sala de aula. O professor Yaki é um chato.

\- Ele não é chato, neto do Sandaime Hokage. Ele é apenas exigente. – outro menino de cabelos claros fala ao lado dela, ignorando o loiro como se ele não existisse.

\- Ei, onii-chan, você passa em casa mais tarde? Quero mostrar o trabalho para você. – o neto do Hokage pede com os olhos brilhando por ainda estar animado com a batalha que vivenciou.

\- Eu vou adorar, Konohamaru e também, vou gostar de ajudar você a treinar para sua apresentação. Nós já fizemos vários trabalhos assim. Posso dar algumas dicas.

As duas crianças que foram até Konohamaru reviram os olhos, pensando no quanto o neto do Hokage era um idiota ao se juntar a uma laia como o loiro, segundo os pais deles.

Tal ação delas não passou despercebida para Minako e Asuma, com este sabendo que se eles não fossem crianças, já teriam experimentado a fúria da mulher ao seu lado.

Após Konohamaru se despedir do loiro, Asuma comenta:

\- Essas crianças são umas bastardas.

\- Já estou acostumado, Asuma oji-san. – o loiro fala, dando de ombros.

Após Konohamaru se afastar, seguindo as outras duas crianças, Asuma fala:

\- Ficamos felizes em ver que controlou com maestria o seu poder. Mesmo com os selos, deve ter sido difícil conter os seus poderes e força para evitar que matasse Ebisu.

Minako abraça Naruto e fala maternalmente:

\- Estou tão orgulhosa de você. Se bem, que sempre senti orgulho de você.

Tal declaração faz o loiro sorri, enquanto eles avistavam Kakashi e Yamato se aproximando deles, com o filho do Canino Branco de Konoha os cumprimentando, erguendo a mão em saudação:

\- Yo.

\- Que bom que se juntou a nós. – Sarutobi fala.

Kakashi e Yamato não estão surpresos, pois apesar de não ser ANBU, Asuma tinha um nível acima de um jounnin e inclusive fazia parte do Shugonin Juunishi (守護忍十二士), sendo este um grupo seleto de doze guerreiros de Elite que dedicavam as suas vidas a proteger o Daimyou do Fogo. Eles eram identificados pelo kanji "Hi" (火 – Fire) marcado nas faixas que usam na cintura, sendo que somente os melhores faziam parte desse grupo seleto.

Então, eles passam a andar por algumas lojas, até que se separam, com Minako beijando Asuma nos lábios, antes de se despedir dele, sendo que próximo dali, atrás de um poste, Kurenai observava furiosa a cena que se desenrolava próximo dali, enquanto arranhava o poste com as suas unhas pintadas e compridas, pois a seu ver, Asuma era dela e de mais ninguém.

Portanto, ela via a jovem Uzumaki como uma usurpadora que deveria pagar pelo seu crime.

Dando um último beijo no Sarutobi, Minako vai para a sua casa, seguida das crianças, sendo que Fuu se junta a ela, junto de Choumei em sua forma semelhante a humana, pois ambos haviam acabado de voltar do seu treino, com Fuu tendo dominado a arte de voar, tendo os cabelos afagados maternalmente por Minako, com Gaara se juntando a eles, junto de Shukako em sua forma humana, com a Uzumaki mais velha afagando maternalmente a cabeça do ruivo, também, que sorria.

 **Notas finais**

Yo!

Eu quero agradecer ao comentário de: Burst Kyu.

 **Burst Kyu :**

É que tive que mostrar as alterações na linha do tempo original, no passado, que repercutiram no futuro.

Eu faço isso nas minhas fanfictions para justificar as mudanças, assim como explicar o motivo dessas mudanças. É algo que eu faço em todas as minhas fanfictions.

É uma forma de explicar as mudanças, em vez de somente colocar essas mudanças. Eu gosto de fazer isso. É também porque não gosto de fazer flashback. Não consigo usar o Flashback, a não ser na forma de terceira pessoa e ficaria somente na narração e creio que ficaria muito maçante ter apenas a narração, sem falas.

Muito obrigada pelo comentário.

Um abraço.


End file.
